MVC Team up
by Immatureboys
Summary: Spiderman and allies makes him team up with the lovely Interpol agent to bring down a powerful crime lord and powerful supervillains.
1. Spiderman returns

Author's note: Okay this time I'm trying something new today folks. This story is an inspiration from GeckUp of deviantArt based on her awesome artwork for some of us who are patiently waiting for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Ah sweet, sweet Manhattan, it's good to be back home again." Spiderman reminisced swinging all over the city of New York glad to be back in his hometown after being away for one year. He then spotted a bunch of criminals broke into a jewelry store stealing a priceless necklace, bracelets, and rings.<p>

"Come on move it we have got out of here before the cops show up!" he exclaimed.

The thugs were then caught by Spiderman web as they were tied up. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"Hey there you guys, did you miss me?" Spiderman greeted.

"Damn, it's Spiderman, but I thought he was…"

"Hey superheroes need vacations too you know, so since I'm back I'll make it easy for you guys." Spiderman said.

Spiderman held the criminals on the wall and left a note of "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." One police officer looked at the note as he could not help but be happy that Spiderman is back.

"Thanks again for giving me a second chance Mr. Jameson." Peter thanked.

"Don't mention Parker, and thank the guy who quit earlier, as long as you keep the photos of Spiderman coming then your needed at the Bugle. That web head is bound to slip up sooner or later and I'll be there to see his true colors for the menace he is." Mr. Jameson muttered.

"What are you waiting for a welcome party; get me photos of Spiderman ASAP, MOVE IT! Jameson shouted.

"Uh, yes sir." Peter replied quickly running out of the building.

"And don't slack off this time." Jameson reminded.

"Don't worry Peter, Jameson missed you, but he just doesn't want to admit it." Robbie whispered. Peter could not help but smile as missing Jameson's grumpiness.

Spiderman spent the afternoon swinging around the city patrolling every street and corner from crime activity.

"_Aside from those thugs, everything seems to be normal every since I was out_, _but still can't let my guard down for anything_." He thought.

The alarm sounded as a bank robbery took place at a local bank. Scorpion empted out nearly all the vaults to get the money he needed.

"Hey Scorpion, good to see you again and back to your old tricks, oh man you never change." Spiderman teased.

"Spiderman, and here I thought you have retired." Scorpion shot back swing his tail around. He then shot out acid at Spiderman, but quickly evaded his attack. Spiderman dodged every blow of Scorpion aiming from a counter attack. He then grabbed Scorpion by the tail and swung him around. Spiderman shot most of his web to pinned Scorpion on the wall.

"You think this will stop me web head." Scorpion said. He shot his acid to get free from Spiderman's web. He then shot acid on a chandelier as it was about to fall on a couple of people. Spiderman rushed in to save then them as Scorpion got away.

Spiderman looked all over outside for Scorpion as his trail had disappeared. "_It looks like Scorpion had learned some new tricks_. _Well at least I got some good pictures._" He got his camera from his web.

Meanwhile at the Manhattan airport a young beautiful Chinese Interpol agent woman had just got off from her flight.

"Yes sir, I just arrived at New York, my investigation will begin from here." She said talking on her cell phone.

"No, I haven't found any help sources just yet sir? She said. She then spotted Spiderman swinging from building to building.

"That is until now…" she figured.

She grabbed a newspaper by the Daily Bugle with photos of saying Spiderman is back in town. "Photos taken by Peter Parker, very interesting, perhaps I pay a visit to the editor here." She read the paper.

"Unbelievable, that wall clawing menace is back in town; well he should have stayed hidden, and where is my coffee?" Jameson exclaimed after receiving news about Spiderman's slamming his fist on his desk.

"Mr. Jameson, there is someone who wants to see you about something." the assistant said.

"Whatever he or she is then tell him I'm busy at the moment!" Jameson shot back.

"Well sir she is a professional agent from Interpol who wants to ask you some questions." She reminded.

"Well what are you waiting for bring her in I don't have all day?" Jameson demanded.

"I assume you Jonah Jameson." She asked.

"Yeah and who are you?" he asked.

She showed her badge. "I'm Chun Li, an agent from Interpol, and I want to know about your employee that takes photos of Spiderman as well as bringing down a notorious criminal." She replied.

"You mean Parker? He always got photos of Spiderman right on time saying he is a hero, but is really a menace to society and he knows it." Jameson said.

"Maybe you're not seeing his point of view. I mean he did save a lot of lives, and the criminal I'm looking for certainly isn't Spiderman." She suggested.

"Parker, it's about time, you near dead line on photos of Spiderman. What kept you?" Jameson cried as Peter arrived with photos of Spiderman battling Scorpion.

"Sorry Mr. Jameson, it's hard to get photos of Spiderman while he's roaming around the city carelessly." Peter said.

"Whatever, I could use these for the next article. Spiderman lets the Scorpion get away. Now get me more photos of Spiderman pronto! And while you're at it you could show this lovely young lady around the city, since she is here on business, maybe even give her some tips on catching Spiderman." He suggested. Peter aimed his camera at the lovely Chun Li admiring her for the first time.

"I'd be honored to meet Spiderman." Chun Li accepted.

"Well take my advice, that wall crawler is nothing more but a menace. You'll be finding yourself trying to bring him down rather than chase him down." Jameson warned.

"I am pleased to meet you Peter Parker. I am Chun Li." Chun Li greeted offering handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine, but what does a professional Interpol agent like you want with a simple freelance photographer like me?" he asked curiously and cautiously.

"Don't be so simple minded. I'm interested in your work and not just as a cop."

The two of them walked through New York together as Peter showed Chun Li around the city.

"What brings you out here to New York; surely it's not a business deal with a rival company?" Peter guessed.

She chuckled at Peter's small joke. "Not exactly, there have been multiple dealings with Shadaloo and S.I.N, and we have more than a reason to believe that the dealings are coming from New York by a notorious crime boss I am tracking down and with you and Spiderman's help I'm sure we could bring him down and his empire down." She explained.

Peter looked the other way not facing Chun Li as he was cautions and shy at the same time around her.

"Well, Spiderman has faced a lot of criminals, so whoever he is I'm sure he'll help out in taking him down." Peter assured.

"The criminal I'm looking for is calls himself the Kingpin." Chun Li replied.


	2. Enter Chun Li

That afternoon the two had coffee together discussing their plans. "The criminal that I'm looking to bring to justice is Wilson Fist also known as the crime lord the Kingpin; he is one of the most powerful crime bosses in New York City criminal underworld." Chun Li explained.

"That is going to be tough considering that he is one of the most respected citizens in New York at least from the public's view." Peter said.

"I know for well about his dealings in and out of state, but we don't have enough evidence to bring him in, so that is why I'm focusing on this investigation." Chun Li replied.

"I understand you and Spiderman have had many run INS with him before."

"Yeah, many times before, we both were rather accidently involved of which got me and Spiderman into trouble, but don't worry I know he can't be trusted from my eyes. I'll help however why I can." Peter accepted drinking coffee. He said leaving a tip on the table.

"Thank you, I look forward to working with your Peter." Chun Li thanked.

"Spiderman will show up before you know it, count on it." Peter assured.

Later on that day the Peter went to a university as Curt Connors for his lecture introducing his new invention. "Greetings one and all, it's great to have you back here again." He greeted looking straight at Peter glad to see him.

"Today, we will be looking over the evolution of Neo genetics from a whole new different perspective. This formula will to benefit humanity for the best. It is said to…" He said.

Peter spider sense began to tingle as he sensed danger nearby. Rhino and Shocker came busting in the university in attempts to steal the formula from Dr. Connors. Everyone started to panic as the evaluated the building. Peter then went into a quiet private place to change into his Spiderman outfit.

"This boss wanted some kind of juice from the university." Rhino said.

"You idiot, it's a formula he wanted for his empire to increase his power and we have to get it." Shocker corrected.

"Well, well, well, the duo has returned." Spiderman greeted webbing up Shocker and Rhino.

Both of them broke free of Spiderman's web as they prepared for a counter attack. "So rumors are true that you're back in town wall crawler, big mistake?" Shocker shot back. Shocker aimed his arms up high and shot his blasters attack at Spiderman, but he quickly evaded the blow.

"You're going to wish you were back in retirement web creep!" Rhino exclaimed charged at Spiderman with a charging assault.

"Taro, taro!" Spiderman taunted Rhino. Rhino charged at Spiderman with full force as Spiderman. Spiderman then countered attack by grabbing Rhino's horn and flipping him over his shoulder.

"I'll get you this time wall crawler!" Shocker said aiming his blasters at Spiderman. Chun Li grabbed Shocker from behind and tossed him to the wall as she released multiple kicks on him.

"That is enough, surrender now!" Chun Li demanded.

"I don't know who you are lady, but you just made a big mistake." Shocker warned as he shot his blasters at Chun Li. She quickly evaded his attack as she countered with a heel kick to Shocker's head.

"Whoa, I don't know who you are but thanks." Spiderman thanked.

"I'll get them!" Rhino exclaimed charging at both Spiderman and Chun Li. Both of them nodded their heads at each other as they quickly dodged Rhino's attacks making him crash into Shocker.

"Get off of me you oaf!" Shocker shouted. He shot multiple shot at the two as they continued to evade his blast.

"Rhino get the formula I'll hold them off." He ordered. Rhino quick got the large canister and left the building as Shocker followed. Spiderman quickly tossed a Spider tracer on Rhino's leg.

"They can't get far; I placed a spider tracer on Rhino, so that we'll be able to track them." Spiderman assured.

"So you're the famous Spiderman that I've read about." She indentified happy to meet him in person face to face.

"You're famous Chun Li huh; Parker told me all about you." Spiderman indentified as they both shook hands meeting each other.

Shocker and Rhino stood on the rooftop waiting for their ride back on helicopter. "Yo Smythe, we got the stuff. We need an extraction." Shocker called.

"End of the line boys. You don't want to make this harder than it needs to be." Spiderman approached. Spiderman and Chun Li charged at the two criminals in an attempt to stop them. Spiderman's spider sense alerted him danger as a missile was coming their way.

"We got company, let's get out of here!" Spiderman quickly grabbed Chun Li and swung off the roof escaping from danger.

The helicopter shot another missile at Spiderman and Chun Li, but they evaded the missile.

The two of them were at a safe distance catching their breath. "You let them get away didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was either them or us." Spiderman replied.

Chun Li then started attacking Spiderman with multiple kicks without a word of warning as Spiderman started to defend against her attacks. He then did a back flip to evade her attacks. She launched in the air attempting to strike Spiderman with her heel kick, but he quickly grabbed her leg and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Quite the aggressive one, aren't you?" he inquired impressed with her moves. Spiderman shot his web at Chun Li's legs tying them together.

"Oh please." She muttered. She then did a handstand and twirled her upside down body and attack with her legs like helicopter blades breaking free from Spiderman's webbing. Chun Li's kicks were too quick for Spiderman to defend against, so he hopped on the wall to get some distance.

"Wow, you must have been training in martial arts for a very long time." Spiderman complimented.

"It comes with the territory." She replied.

She then launched her upper kick against Spiderman as he countered with a strong double kick to Chun Li. She was about to slip of the building until Spiderman grabbed her with his web pulling her to his side. Peter's camera went off talking a picture of Chun Li and Spiderman together.

"You are really strong." Spiderman complimented.

"The same I could say to you after testing your abilities." She replied as Peter's camera went off talking a picture of Chun Li and Spiderman together which caused her the utmost suspicion, but then Spiderman had already vanished before she could blink.

She sighed in annoyance putting her hands on her hips. "Very typical both of them are very shady people?"

Meanwhile Shocker and Rhino reported back to Kingpin with the formula. "Excellent work you two, with this formula in my hands. I will create more super powered henchmen under my control." Kingpin said.

"Boss, we ran into some company, it finds out that the web head is really back in town and he seems to have a new ally with him. Her kicks were stronger than I've ever imagine." Shocker reported feeling the bruise on his chin from Chun Li's kicks.

"Spiderman is back! And he has a new ally?" Kingpin inquired.

"Yeah, and she can fight real hard." Rhino replied.

Kingpin slammed his fist on his desk in anger. "I have worked too hard for this to become the most feared crime lord in all New York. I will not have Spiderman and that nosy woman getting in my way. This must not come to past." Kingpin announced.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	3. The Team up

Later on that day Peter was in the of his apartment dark room finishing up his photos from his partnership with Chun Li and Spiderman as well as his battle with Shocker and Rhino.

"_Man, that Chun Li's kicks were so strong and hard. She would give Black Cat a run for her money even my spider sense could barely keep up with her_." He thought.

A knock sudden came at the door as Peter quickly changed into his normal clothes. "Be right there, who is it? He asked.

"It's Chun Li open up." She answered.

As he was done changing to his normal clothes he let Chun Li in his place. "Your professor told me where you live and he wanted to make sure you were okay after the incident with Shocker and Rhino, since I've noticed you have been taking pictures of Spiderman in the shadows." She said.

She grew with concern as she noticed all the Daily Bugle papers involving Spiderman on Peter's desk.

"You got nearly all the stories of Spiderman, and you did all these photos." Chun asked.

"Yeah, Spiderman kinda comes and goes." He answered.

"It's quite a coincidence that he knew where Spiderman goes and you just happen to get the photos. What's your connection?"she asked suspicion manner.

"I just happen to follow him at the right time and place. He swings all over patrolling the city even if the areas are dangerous. Those are all old papers, you can take a look at them if you want, whatever helps you out on your investigation." Peter said trying to avert Chun Li's suspicion on his identityof Spiderman.

"Spiderman prevents meltdown from nuclear factory." She read.

"That takes me back, old fuzz head kept on going on about how Spiderman is the cause of the meltdown, but then he was proven wrong and was ordered for a retraction. That was just priceless." Peter reminded. He answered his answering machine.

"You have one message. First message." The answering machine said.

"Parker, There is a Spiderman welcoming parade going on tomorrow downtown, your job is to attend and get as many pictures as you can on the event. Oh and more Spiderman photos on the double. Now swing to it!" Jameson ordered on voicemail.

"Well guess there is no denying him." Peter said.

"Tell me, how do you ever put up working for a guy as stuck up as him." She asked.

"I get use to it after a while Jameson isn't the type to really open up to new people, not to mention he doesn't believe in actual superheroes always calling Spiderman a menace to society, but it doesn't bother Spiderman at all." Peter explained.

"He seems like quite the character kinda reminds me of a certain someone." She laughed.

"Well anyway, I'll be attending the parade of Spiderman, so it will be nice if we can go together." Peter offered.

"Everyone, I come to you today to welcome back to New York our friendly neighbor Spiderman." The woman announced as the crowd went wild. The Spiderman parade began as a whole band played the Spiderman theme holding a banner saying Welcome back Spidey. Little kids dressed up as Spiderman shooting their silly string pretending to be him playing around. Other kids in the crowd held Spiderman action figures in the hands to celebrate the day.

"Humph, for his sake he should have stayed on vacation." Jameson grumbled folding his arms still not happy Spiderman is back.

"Hah, look at the bright side Mr. Jameson, with Spiderman back; you'll have more interesting stories again to rant more on Spiderman." Peter joked. Chun Li giggled at Peter's joke at Mr. Jameson.

"Oh do your job Parker and get plenty of pictures even when the going gets tough." Mr. Jameson said.

"Mr. Jameson I'm going to try to get some pictures from the higher up." Peter told as he disappeared.

"Spiderman is a real hero in this city admires to even have a celebration parade in his name is amazing." Chun Li said.

"Yeah, we owe Spiderman our lives for saving us all. He left the city for a year for reasons unknown." one guy said.

"Even if we're here today to celebrate his return, but if only the guest of honor was here right now to share it with us then it would be compete, but knowing Spiderman he has a busy schedule stopping bad guys now and days." a woman announced.

Spiderman suddenly appeared swing through the crowd showing up at the parade.

"Somebody call your friendly neighborhood Spiderman?" Spiderman said.

The crowd cheered in an uproar from the appearance of Spiderman glad to see him. Meanwhile in an unknown black BMW, Hammerhead watched Spiderman as he entertained for the audience.

"It is true boss, he has returned to the city, and looks like he's busy entertaining the little kiddies, shall we strike him while he stands?" Hammerhead asked.

"No, let Spiderman have his fun for now focus on that woman that was with him on Shocker and Rhino. Strong kicks are not she may pose a threat to my organization; see to it that she is a treat no longer." Kingpin ordered. Hammerhead focused his eye on Chun Li getting as much info as he can.

"Relax kids there is plenty of Spidey tricks to go around." Spiderman assured performing some tricks to the audience.

That night as Chun Li held a bag of groceries on her way back to her apartment then three thugs surrounded her in an alleyway armed and dangerous.

"Hey there hot stuff, what's your hurry?" he asked.

"I assume your boss sent you three clowns after me?" She inquired.

"We're the Enforcers lady and we're here to enforce nosy people like you butting your nose into our affairs. Fancy Dan, Ox, why don't we show her a thing or two." He said.

Montana took out his lasso as Fancy Dan took out his Bo staff and Ox pounded his fist together ready to fight. Chun Li dropped her groceries as she got into her fighting stance. She then held her hand out and waved her fingers taunting her foes.

Fancy Dan took the first strike releasing multiple kicks and punches to her. Ox then charged at Chun Li from behind as she dodged him with a back flip.

"How very predictable." She said.

Montana launched his lasso to try to grab hold of her, but she quickly caught his lasso. She pulled him towards her as she quickly slammed kick Montana in the head. Fancy Dan started to attack Chun Li once again with multiple moves, but she was too quick for him.

Ox charged for a raging tackle towards her knocking her down.

"Give up while you still can miss, otherwise, we'll make this as quick and painless as possible." Montana threatened.

"Come at get me." She taunted.

Spiderman interrupted webbing up Ox and Fancy Dan, but they broke free.

"Hey boys, ganging up on the lady I see, so UN cool. Have you ever considerate online dating for a living?" Spiderman joked.

"This doesn't concern you bug, but it does now. Two targets for the price of one." Montana shot back.

Spiderman leaped down to Chun Li's side as they were back to back with each other preparing to fight the Enforcers.

"I suppose you're going to tell me you were just in the neighborhood." She guessed wondering about Spiderman's sudden appearance.

"I go whenever there is trouble." Spiderman replied.

"Oh really, well whatever let's take care of these guys." Chun Li said.

The Enforcers charged at all Spiderman and Chun Li for an assault. Ox began to throw powerful punches at Spiderman. Spiderman tried to web Ox's arms together, but he ended up breaking free from their hold.

Fancy Dan and Chun Li fought as they matched blow for blow of fighting techniques. Chun Li launched up in the air for a jump at, but Montana caught her leg in his lasso whip. Fancy Dan then took the opportunity to strike Chun Li with his attack.

She wiped the bruise off her face as she prepared for a counter attack.

"You're quite strong for a criminal assassin, and here I thought you were just an ordinary lowlife." She complimented.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's time we gave these guys the wrap." Spiderman whispered. Chun Li nodded in reply. Montana launched his lasso whip as Chun Li grabbed the whip. Fancy Dan and Ox charged at Spiderman and Chun Li both.

"Ready?" Spiderman asked.

The two of them swung around and Chun Li tied up Montana with his lasso. Spiderman grabbed Montana lasso and wrapped it around Ox and Fancy Dan hanging them on the street light in a web net.

Later on that night Spiderman and Chun Li stood on the building as they watched the police take the Enforcers away.

"We make quite a good team you and I Chun Li." Spiderman complemented.

"Who were those guys?" she asked.

"They are the Enforcers, a group of assassins; I've had my share of run INS with them before. It's very likely that they were sent by someone higher up, no doubt the Kingpin, which means that he must be aware of your existence now." Spiderman explained.

Chun Li launched a kick at Spiderman, but didn't hit him. "Humph, it's going to take a lot more than three thugs for hire to take me out." She assured.

"Yeah, I'll definitely take your word on that." Spiderman said knowing that she was stronger than anyone acknowledging her strength.

"I'll take you back to your home." Spiderman offered handing his hand out.

"Thank you Spiderman, but if it's okay with you, take me swing around the city for a bit." She asked.

Spiderman bowed in approval. "It would be my pleasure ma'am. Hold on tight." Spiderman and Chun Li held on to each other as he swung away together through the city. 


	4. Absense from the city

Spiderman and Chun Li swung all over the city seeing the nice views of New York City that night. Spiderman landed on another building taking as the two took a breather from traveling.

"The city looks so nice and peaceful at night when there is no crime activity going on." She admired.

"It comes with the job." Spiderman replied.

"By the way, I've heard that you left for a year, what happened?" she asked with bitter concern looking at an old Daily Bugle paper saying Spiderman is no more.

Spiderman took a deep breath not wanting to remember the past. "It was because I lost someone I could not protect. I faced off with a very powerful foe and he discovered my identity. He used the people I care about the most against me and I was at the end of my rope. In the end I manage to save her, but I was too late. I was completely devastated it reminded me of how much I let my uncle Ben down." Spiderman reminisced.

"We now have undeniable proof that Spiderman is no hero. He is a law breaker, a web slinging troublemaker and to add to that list attempted murderer. Do us all a favor and don't do us anymore favors. That is why I'm offering a one million dollar for anyone to bring in Spiderman." Jameson announced as Peter remembered the time he failed to save someone.

He remembered the time he threw his costume in the ocean giving up Spiderman for good. He then left on a train leaving New York City as his friends and family seen him off.

"Ever since I stop being Spiderman, I even wanted to give my superpowers and just lived my own life without worrying about what the bad guys were up to and let the police handle it. I even continued my education by going to a different state university. I needed a break from the constant everyone blaming me for things. I wanted to get away from it all." he said.

He remembered all the reports of Spiderman being gone from the city.

One guy set up a crime scene of three fake thugs mugging a lady trying to lure Spiderman into a trap. "The web head should be coming at any given moment to respond to this cry for help." One guy said. Spiderman never came to the ladies aid as the two thugs mugged her.

"What's the use, we got to face facts Spiderman is really gone or else he would have been here by now." second thug figured.

"Guess Jameson's millions is totally meaningless now." third one said.

A random person came in with Spiderman's costume in his hands to Mr. Jameson. "Hey sir looks like Spiderman heated your words this time. I manage to find this in the ocean while diving for treasure." He said.

Jameson held Spiderman's costume in surprise. "Robbie, print out a new report. Spiderman is gone from the city." Jameson ordered now realizing Spiderman is nowhere to be found. A newspaper boy tossed a paper by the Daily Bugle saying No more Spiderman.

"Attention everyone, it has come to my attention to confirm that Spiderman is no more and that I must regretfully withdraw my million dollar reward." Jameson announced.

Chun Li sat down by Spiderman side looking down at the city in empathy. "I can't say I really blame you. I too lost someone special to me that I was willing to give up my duties as a cop. It devastated me deeply." Chun Li replied grasping her heart.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss." Spiderman apologized.

"What made you want to come back as Spiderman?" she asked.

"While at the university I was far away from my friends, and even after graduating with honors I was feeling very homesick. While sleeping my uncle Ben came to me in a dream and I remembered his words he gave to me before he passed on. With great power comes great responsibility. That is where I realized how much I have not lived up to my responsibility. I realized that I haven't been taking a break, but instead I've been running away." Spiderman explained.

Chun Li placed her hand on Spiderman's hand to ease his pain. "Not many people would forsake their hero just because of one mistake or two. No matter what the city still sees you as a hero unconditionally and they never give up on you. Not everyone is perfect." She said.

"With the way things are now, I now know that the city needs Spiderman more than ever. If I knew things have gone this way when I was out of town I would have come back sooner." Spiderman said looking at Daily Bugle paper from one year ago saying Crime has increase 100%.

"Looking back I remembered all the good Spiderman had done for the people and perhaps I've been living in the past for a long time. So I created a new Spiderman suit of my own and go back to New York moving forward." He continued.

As the two watched the city that night Spiderman's spider sense begin to tingle alerting him of danger that caused him to get on guard. A pumpkin bomb flew their way as Spiderman easily dodged the attack.

"Get ready, we've got company. We're not alone anymore." Spiderman alerted.

Spiderman grabbed Chun Li and flew off the building trying to get away from danger eluding the Goblin as he continued to search for the targets. A sinister laugh echoed in their location similar to the Green Goblin which caused Spiderman to grow with suspicion related to Harry Osborn. The two hid inside a building getting away from the attacker.

"_I know that voice anywhere_." Spiderman thought.

Spiderman and Chun Li and checked the mental institution and found Harry Osborn still incarcerated seeking the help he needs.

"I assure you folks that Mr. Osborn has been here this whole time, and his condition hasn't gotten any better, since he is still out of it. His mind is still wrapped." The doctor assured.

"I can't do it he is my friend, No, Spiderman must be destroyed!" Harry exclaimed. Harry struggled through split personally disorder where one personally was trying to fight for dominance over his sub conscious as the doctors rushed in to try to calm him down. Liz Allen feared for his condition as she constantly watched over him hoping he'll get better.

"Harry was originally Peter Parker's friend; his father was the Green Goblin, but then his father's influence most have rubbed off on him and right now it is fighting with his mind trying to gain control while Harry is suffering with his sanity. " Spiderman said.

"That poor kid." She said.

"_Whatever the Goblin is up to, it's really big trouble_." He thought.

"Boss, I've came here with information on the female that was with Spiderman." Hob Goblin arrived in the Kingpin's lair with data information on Chun Li.

"Excellent Hob Goblin, Smythe examine this." He ordered.

Smythe looked over the information on the disk. "She is Chun Li, an agent from Interpol. She has helped put away many, many international crime lords. She is also very skilled in combat. Our dealings with Shadaloo and S.I.N somehow must have traced back here which may explain why she is onto to us." Smythe explained.

"Really, doesn't this little girl know who she is up against, everything is under my power not even Spiderman can stop me now anyone who cross me will end up dead?" Kingpin inquired.

**To be Continued...**


	5. The assault

That afternoon Peter taught a private academy class on science as a part time instructor.

"And so everyone, by combining these elements you will be able to make an astounding discovery built to revolutionize the genetic structure of the items compound, therefore we…"

The school bell ranged before Peter could finish up his lecture.

"Have a good day everyone; be sure to study up on your lessons." Peter reminded.

As Peter left the academy he spotted Chun Li waited for Peter outside the academy. The two of them walked through the city together.

"How have your investigation been so far?" Peter asked.

"I think you should know since your always in the shadows taking pictures of Spiderman." She suspected.

Peter rubbed his head in nervousness. "Well you know me; I know how to get around even when the times are tough." Peter replied.

"Sometimes I wonder, aside from that I was not aware as your job as an instructor at this academy." She said.

"Well, it's my other part time work aside from being a Bugle freelancer it doesn't pay well, but it helps me out along the way, since the school is funded by the Hardy foundation and one of my friends help me get this job since we went to the same college together when I returned back to New York after graduating in biophysics. Peter explained.

"And yet you haven't thought about expanding your knowledge like working for something higher up like being a scientist for a professional organization?" she asked.

"That hasn't really been my kind of idea in the science division, because I'm almost afraid of with my ideas will turn into someday." Peter said.

"Well, that's understandable." She replied.

Peter's spider senses went off as he detected danger nearby at a medical facility. He ran off going to get some picture while also to stop the crime being committed.

"By the way…" before she could finish up her sentence Peter had already left her with her noticing. She easily got annoying knowing how much she dislike shady people.

"You all violate science; therefore you all shall pay the ultimate price for your arrogance." The villain announced.

Spiderman then appeared in front of Doctor Octopus confronting him.

"Hey there Doc I see you haven't changed a bit, still going on about your delusional science dream." Spiderman joked.

"Spiderman, so I see rumors were true that you have returned to New York, and just when I thought the Daily Bugle was finally rid of you." Doctor Octopus shot back.

Doctor Octopus launched out his mechanical arms at Spiderman as Spiderman dodged his attacks while hanging on the walls.

"Yeah, I was away, but then again I missed kicking your science geek butt." Spiderman shot back.

"Yes, now I have the chance to get rid of you myself permanently!" Doctor Octopus exclaimed.

As one of Doctor Octopus's mechanic arms was launched at Spiderman he quickly caught his attack. Doctor Octopus activated an electric field around his mechanic arms converting the electric shock to Spiderman.

"Well, well, I see the Doc's got some new tricks." Spiderman teased.

"I have more than just mere tricks web crawler, I have taken my genesis to a new level." Doctor Octopus shot back.

Doctor Octopus whacked Spiderman with his electric mechanical arms causing him to crash into the walls as he was quickly caught by Chun Li.

"Something was going on, so I figure you could you use my help." Chun Li assured.

"Thanks, but this foe isn't as easy as last time." Spiderman warned.

The mechanical arms launched arm Spiderman as him and Chun Li evaded his attack.

"You meddled in my affairs for the last time wall crawler." He exclaimed.

"Doctor Octopus I assume, this is as far as you go." Chun Li warned

"Ah Spiderman I see you brought a new friend with you, but it matters not, for you will fall." Doctor Octopus exclaimed.

He launched his mechanical arms at Chun Li and Spiderman. Spiderman used his web and caught hold of his mechanical arms as Chun Li jumped off Spiderman and ran towards Doctor Octopus on his mechanical arms launching for an attack. Doctor Octopus activated a shockwave around his mechanical arms trying to get Chun Li off.

She leaped off the mechanical arms in for a powerful heel kick striking Doctor Octopus.

"Perhaps I have underestimated your skills little girl." Doctor Octopus said.

"Yeah, then try this!" Chun Li shouted launching a jump kick, but Doctor Octopus countered by grabbing her leg and tossing her towards Spiderman.

"Ugh, I have wasted too much time as there is; therefore, I must bid you farewell." Doctor Octopus announced.

Spiderman and Chun Li surrounded Doctor Octopus from the left and right side determined not going to let him get away. Doctor Octopus then destroyed the pillars to the buildings as it began to collapse.

"Surely you wouldn't let the innocent suffer on my behalf would you Spiderman?" Doctor Octopus offered.

As Doctor Octopus ran away Spiderman and quickly rushed to the building to stop it from collapsing while the people got out as Chun Li lead the people out of the building as quick as they can. When the people were out Spiderman went after Doctor Octopus to stop him.

"So what's your boss up to Doc?" Spiderman inquired.

"You don't really think I would possibly tell you!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've forgotten you're not the talking type." Spiderman joked.

Spiderman caught hold of Doctor Octopus with his web, but then was struck from behind with another electric attack. Doctor Octopus then slammed Spiderman with his mechanical arms as Spiderman fell off the building. Chun Li caught Spiderman in her arm while still angry that the villains got away.

"May you interfere no longer Spiderman?" Doctor Octopus said bidding farewell.

Spiderman woke up after being unconscious from the electric shock attacks awoke lying on Chun Li's legs.

"Chun Li, it's you." Spiderman indentified.

"Are you okay Spiderman?" she inquired.

"I've suffered worst, so this is nothing; however, I'm still a bit banged up from that unknown attack on my pursuit of the Doc." Spiderman replied.

"Well you shouldn't be so ill rational." She lectured.

Spiderman rose back on his feet. "Thanks I'll be sure to keep that in mine next time, but whatever the Doc is planning it can't be good news. What I want to know is who the heck shocked me from that distance that my Spider senses was unable to detect while I had my hands full." He reminded.

"Well, I have to admit I had my doubts about you, but you really did come in handy to assure my escape from the wall crawler. What was your name again?" Doctor Octopus asked.

"The pleasure is mine Doctor and you can call Crimson Viper." Crimson Viper introduced appearing out of the shadows.

**To be continued…**


	6. Silvermane's final assault

Author's not: Here is the story as well as a bonus.

* * *

><p>The next day Peter worked on the computers at the Daily Bugle searching for information on Kingpin's hideouts in hopes to get some leads on him or any other crime bosses related to him.<p>

"Those Spiderman photos really must be keeping you busy?" Chun Li inquired drinking a cup of coffee and handed Peter a cup of coffee for the afternoon.

"Yeah, it seems like the crime rate have been going up nonstop with no connections to the Kingpin whatsoever. No doubt they have been sworn to secrecy even to their graves." Peter said.

"Was there any activity that easily traceable to Kingpin?" Chun Li asked.

"None so far, he's never been careless before, but there was rival crime boss that was bent on taking him out. His name is Silvio Manfredi also known as Silvermane. There has been a gang war a year ago between the two, but Kingpin had emerged victories and most of Silvermane's gang had all been locked up, but where the leader is unknown. He was never caught and never found after that." Peter said.

"Do you think he could be trying to settle an old grudge with the Kingpin?" she asked.

"Maybe, but it definitely wouldn't surprise me if he did, but I know where some of his old hideouts are." Peter said.

"Right, then I should assume that you'll stay on the sidelines just to get more pictures." She asked.

That night at the docks Chun Li waited for Spiderman appeared as they uncovered Silvermane's gang in the middle of a drug smuggling operation. Spiderman struck first as his webbed up the crates of the gang members was holding.

"Hey boys, did you miss me?' Spiderman greeted.

"Damn it, its Spiderman, take him down!" they exclaimed holding their guns towards Spiderman.

Chun Li attacked most of the gang members hiding behind the boxes to avoid reinforcements as Spiderman tied up most of the men.

"You guys should be more careful next time; my new partner is very strong." Spiderman warned.

A ring of fire suddenly surrounded Spiderman and Chun Li as they were caught off guard. A sinister laughed echoed through the flame.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, so the little spider has come back to town, a most fatal mistake." Mysterio greeted.

"Ah classic Mysterio, you and that fishbowl haven't changed one bit with your cheap tricks. Chun Li, its fine, these flames are an illusion." Spiderman replied as he waked through the flames.

Spiderman launched at Mysterio but faze right through him. Mysterio then shot Spiderman from behind with his laser. Mysterio duplicated himself into five surrounded Spiderman.

"Come on bubble head, this old trick again." Spiderman said. He launched a kick at Mysterio acting on his spider senses, but hit the wrong one.

"What! I was wrong this time." Spiderman gasped.

"I've improved on my abilities wall crawler, so even your spider sense wouldn't be able to detect me so easily." Mysterio said.

"Well, well, well, it seems like the pest doesn't know when to ever stop meddling in my affairs." Silvermane greeted.

"Well old man, if only you give up your life of crime then you wouldn't be seeing me again." Spiderman said.

"Enough of this foolishness, after I'm done with you I will take down Kingpin once and for all." Silvermane announced gearing up with his cyborg body ready to fight Spiderman.

"You must be an ally of Spiderman, no matter; I'll take care of you first." Mysterio challenged.

"Whatever bubblehead, but I assure you that I'm not so easy to take down." Chun Li warned getting into her fighting stance.

One of Mysterio's clones charged at Chun Li for an attack and struck her thinking that his duplicates was an illusion. Chun Li wiped the bruise off her check preparing for counter attack.

"I didn't think it was a hologram would hurt, but you certainly did make it very realistic." She complimented.

"I do appreciate the comment, it is my finest work." He replied.

Mysterio charged at Chun Li releasing a full barrage of punches as she blocked and evaded some of the blows.

Meanwhile Silvermane fought Spiderman using his cybernetic body releasing powerful punches.

"I see you got an operation while I was out. I have to say it really wasn't the best you look even uglier than before." Spiderman teased.

"Prepare to die wall crawler!" Silvermane exclaimed shooting out rockets from his suit at Spiderman. Spiderman easily caught one of the rockets by his web and launched it back at Silvermane, but it didn't faze him.

A mysterious black limo car appeared in the shadows of the docks as Hammerhead watched over the fight with Silvermane. Hammerhead was on standby as his forces were ready to take out Silvermane.

"Hey boss, looks like the old man is still around, and Spiderman and the woman have got him preoccupied right now what are your orders?" Hammerhead asked.

"Impressive, let the web head do whatever he wants. He'll do me a huge favor by getting rid of the old man for me, so his usefulness would not be a total waste." Kingpin ordered.

"Right boss, boys we're pulling out, there is nothing to do here. We'll let the web head do our job for us." Hammerhead ordered.

Mysterio continued to attack Chun Li as she countered by tossing him towards then launched at full barrage of kicks shattering their circuits. Mysterio then shot out multiple projectile attacks at Chun Li as she evaded his blows. Silvermane released a burst of pulsating energy that blew Spiderman and Chun li away.

"You are no much for me Spiderman, now that I have this powerful armor." Silvermane said as he had Spiderman in his grasp about to finish him off.

"Thanks for the heads up big mouth!" Spiderman replied as he accessed the main controls within armor.

"Do your stuff Chun Li!" Spiderman exclaimed.

"I got it!" she replied as she gathering intense energy in her palms, and released a powerful concussive blast short circuiting Silvermane's armor rendering him paralyzed.

"Kikosho!" she exclaimed.

"No, this can't be happening; I can't go down like this." Silvermane groaned.

"Sorry Silver old man, it appears you're out of batteries, but I'm sure you won't keep going after that." Spiderman joked.

"Curse you Spiderman!" Silvermane exclaimed.

"I got to say wall crawler that new partner of yours is truly something else." Mysterio complimented.

"Now, it's your turn fishbowl head." Spiderman said.

"Perhaps another time wall crawler, but make no mistake we will meet again." Mysterio said as he created a very thick smokescreen. Spiderman quickly shot his head, but missed his target due to the thick smokescreen that even his spider sense was unable to detect. As the smoke vanished Mysterio was already gone.

"I thought bubble brain had some new tricks, but I'm sure we'll get him next time." Spiderman said.

As they heard the police siren the Spiderman and Chun Li had disappeared leaving Silvermane and his gang wrapped up. Meanwhile Mysterio wondered through the dark alleys getting away from Spiderman and Chun Li as a black limo waited for him with Hammerhead.

"The boss has a message for you." Hammerhead reported.

"Greetings Mysterio, I trust your mission was successful, now that old man will no longer stand in my way his remaining territory is mine. With that being said I offer you back an alliance with me. If you accept you will received a great deal of improvements among your technology as well as other benefits." Kingpin greeted.

"It would be my honor Mr. Fist." Mysterio accepted.


	7. Crimson Viper strikes

Doctor Octopus reported to the Kingpin on his progress report.

"You are late Doctor not to mention you failed to grab the device needed for my organization." Kingpin lectured.

"My apologies, I had some interference from that inferno wall crawler. Also I had some help to insure my escape." Doctor Octopus replied.

"Some help?" he inquired.

Crimson Viper appeared out of the shadows confronting the Kingpin.

"I'm honored to finally meet you in person Kingpin." She greeted.

"What brings you here woman, answer! And I promise make it as quick and painless as possible." Kingpin demanded as he called his guards to annihilate Crimson Viper.

"Take it easy big man, I'm here to join your alliance." She offered.

"You want to join me are you joking?" he inquired.

"This is no joke, I just feel that you have a lot more to offer from my previous employees. I want to experience it first hand to see what you're made off." She said.

The Kingpin clenched his fist and paced back and forth thinking about Crimson Viper's offer.

"Very well then, I will test you to see what skill you have. You must perform this first task by destroying Spiderman." Kingpin assigned.

"Consider it done." Crimson Viper replied amplifying the power in her fist.

"I don't know how you do it Parker, but I suppose you work in mysterious ways to get these Spiderman photos, so keep up the good work or whatever. Don't let that blasted wall crawler out of your sight even once." Jameson said looking at Spiderman photos of his battle with Doctor Octopus.

"Sure thing Mr. Jameson, you can count on me." Peter replied.

As Peter walked across tow his Spider senses went off alerting him of danger nearby. He then spotted a black BMW following him as the car acted natural. Crimson Viper watched Peter leave the Daily Bungle figuring out that he could lead him to Spiderman knowing that he takes the photos of Spiderman.

"_It's maybe my imagination, but it I still have to be on guard either way_." He thought.

"Humph, this is getting nowhere; perhaps an alternative is in order." Crimson Viper decided continuing to watch Peter's movement.

Later on that night a couple of robbers robbed a local jewelry store as Spiderman went on their trail to an abandon warehouse.

"Hey there boys, I see your still diamond lovers of America, man oh man, you haven't changed one bit." Spiderman teased.

"It's Spiderman, get him!" they exclaimed.

They shot a missile launcher at Spiderman, but he easily avoided the attack.

"It is so good to be recognized again, by did I miss you guys." Spiderman joked.

The thugs charged at Spiderman; however, Spiderman easily took them down wrapping them in his web.

"Now why don't you stick there like good little criminals while the police come and get you?" Spiderman said.

Spiderman's spider senses went off sensing danger nearby. Crimson Viper launched at Spiderman with her static fist.

"So you're the famous Spiderman I assume?" Crimson identified.

"I see my reputation precedes me. You know I've met a lot of people around the big apple, but never someone like you." Spiderman replied.

"I assure you it will be the last time." Crimson Viper said.

Crimson Viper launched her static fist at Spiderman as he blocked her attack, but then a jump fire kick at him knocking him to the walls.

"I have to admit you pack quite a punch." Spiderman complimented.

Crimson Viper punched the wall pulsating electric energy on his making Spiderman fall off the walls. Crimson Viper charged at Spiderman throwing multiple punches at him. Spiderman caught her attack, but then broke free and struck him in the chest with her static fist.

"Man this lady gives Electro a run for his money. I got to get some distance." Spiderman thought feeling the pain from her attack.

Spiderman then tossed multiple boxes at Crimson Viper as she shattered them all within an instance. Spiderman retreated on top of a building to get away from Crimson Viper.

"Glad I'm away from her, I don't know how long I could withstand her power punches." Spiderman sighed in relief.

Spiderman spider senses went off indicating that Crimson Viper was right above him.

"You didn't really think you'll get away from me that easily did you?' Crimson inquired.

Spiderman shot his web tying her legs up. Crimson Viper used her suit to burn through the webbing tied to her legs as she continued her barrage on Spiderman.

"I've done my research on you web head, I know what you're capable off." Crimson Viper shot back.

"Oh yeah, well did you expect this!" Spiderman exclaimed.

Spiderman leaped off the building as Crimson Viper followed him. Spiderman then hit corner and made a quick turn averting Crimson Viper's eyes. Spiderman then leaped at her for an attack as Crimson Viper countered with a powerful kick. Spiderman pinned Crimson Viper to the walls of a building and trapped her with his webbing.

"Gr! This isn't over web head!" Crimson Viper exclaimed struggling to get free.

"It sounds over to me, so why don't you just hang there for a while?" Spiderman teased. Spiderman left Crimson Viper's as he was still injured from her assault.

"I am most impressed with her abilities." Kingpin complimented watching Crimson Viper's battle of his super computer while Spiderman got away barely able to keep up on his feet.

"But boss, she failed to destroy Spiderman." Hobgoblin reminded.

"That Maybe, but her objective was not to win so easily, but a simple test of her abilities and loyalty was in order. Bring her back at once she would make an excellent addition to my team and my new Sinister Six." Kingpin replied.

Spiderman rested on a rooftop trying to regain his strength after taking such a pounding from Crimson Viper.

"_Man, I don't know what that women was packing, it was like iron and electricity combined as one, but she manage push me around a bit. Still, why do I always attract the crazy ones_?" he wondered.

**To be continued…**


	8. Electro strikes

Crimson came back to Kingpin pulling the webbing off her battle suit after she was freed from Hobgoblin.

"I am most impressed with your work Mrs." Kingpin addressed.

"Viper, Crimson Viper." She introduced.

"Hm catchy, you manage to push that wall crawler in more ways than one, so your alliance would be most accepted." Kingpin complimented.

"It would be a pleasure." She accepted.

"Then I have a task for you." King assigned.

The next day Peter walked from work that morning stretching his muscles after being a pounding from Crimson Viper.

"Man, what the hell was that woman packing, I never imagine I'd feel this sore after this much punishment?" Peter mumbled.

He then met up with Chun Li at a café discussing plans.

"Your late." She reminded.

"Sorry about that late night trying to follow Spiderman for photos, but I manage to kind of get caught in the crossfire." Peter said.

"It's pretty dangerous are you okay?" she inquired with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just still a bit sore, but I'm sure it'll get better soon." He assured.

"Try to be more careful next time." She warned.

"So what happened." He asked.

"Spiderman and I made a bust on Kingpin's rival Silvermane who was trying who was trying to get back at him reassembling his forces, but luckily we stopped him to avoid a gang war. Off course you already know that." She replied.

"Yeah, we get around." Peter replied.

"Sometimes I wonder." She mumbled feeling suspicions strong connection between him and Spiderman.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." She replied.

"You don't have to worry about me Chun Li in my line of work I've met the worst of the worst, so life threatening task is no big deal to me." Pete joked.

She giggled at his response. "You're not the only one Peter."

"So you needed me for something?" he asked.

"I can use your science expert knowledge on something." Chun Li said handed Peter a floppy disk.

Peter did his research on the floppy disk trying uncovering secrets behind the device as it revealed schematics to an underground weapons project.

"Well after careful hacking, I manage to get something; it would seem that Silvermane had plans to take down Kingpin with armored weapons kind of as a last resort in case all else fails." Peter explained.

"I doubt most of these weapons were made by anyone, so can you check the serial number?" she inquired.

Peter tried scanning the armored suits for any clues on their manufactures. Most of the armored suits were unlabeled and unpatented. Peter then found a label on one of the suits labeled S.I.N.

"S.I.N what is that?" he asked.

"They were a major organization labeled Shadaloo intimidation network kind of like a second branch to the family of Shadaloo, but they were stopped years ago so it's pretty unlikely that they are pulling the strings." Chun Li explained.

"Wait, there is another label on here labeled SI and the only company I know of with this SI which is Stark International, but it seems he wouldn't be doing something like this." Peter said.

"Well we better pay a visit to him just in case." She suggested.

"Yes, Stark International will be supporting the foundation for the youth to a better mankind to improve the future." Tony said taking on the phone for business.

"Mr. Stark, you got some visitors here for you. One of them is Peter Parker and the other is a lady who is a Interpol agent." The secretary reported.

"Parker huh, and a lady friend, alright send him in I just got done now." Tony reported.

"Hey Tony, how you been lately?" Peter greeted.

"Oh you know Peter the usual busy days of work for me and you are?" Tony inquired.

"I'm agent Chun Li of Interpol. I heard so much about you Mr. Stark." She introduced with a handshake dazzled by her appearance.

"It's an honor to meet you Chun Li. So what's the occasion I doubt you came here for a social visit." Tony replied grasping her hand.

"We came here because we wanted to ask you a few questions on a certain matter?" she answered.

Tony looked at most of the photos taken from Peter on the unknown armors labels as he checked his computer systems for any recent activity.

"I assure you we haven't had recent dealings with anyone lately on these armors whatsoever. Our tech is completely impossible to hack into from lowlife super criminals." Tony explained.

"Are you sure there hasn't been anyone trying to get at your company?" Peter asked.

"Well, there was some lawyer that tried to file a lawsuit against Stark International for suspicion of embezzling funds from other companies thinking that we were trying to put them out of business on purpose, but that was called off. Nonetheless I will look into this matter personally." Tony explained.

As the two left the office of Tony Stark Tony was still admiring Chun Li to their next destination.

"Darn, maybe I should have asked her out to dinner." Tony mumbled.

"Parker there you are!" Mr. Jameson exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Jameson. What is it?" He replied.

"There is a party going on opening up a new charity ball and your presences is required, think you can get some pictures of anyone, but Spiderman for a change?" Mr. Jameson challenged.

"Um, sure thing boss, I'll do my best." Peter replied.

That night Crimson Viper and Hobgoblin knocked out a bunch of guards surrounding a prison vault handing a super criminal. Crimson Viper and Hobgoblin then hacked the systems releasing the security locks letting out Electro.

"Has my bail been posted yet?" Electro inquired.

"You are Electro are you not?" Crimson Viper asked.

"That what they call me." He answered.

"The Kingpin wants to recruit you, because Spiderman has returned. We're assembling the other members at the very moment." Hobgoblin offered.

"Spiderman is back?" Electro roared as he released multiple amounts of electricity from the palm of his hands in frustration.

"Good! I've been waiting a long time for this!" He exclaimed as he was surged with power.

That night at the party Peter and Chun Li arrived arm and arm blending in with the crowd in formal attire.

"You know you didn't have to really come." Peter said.

"Nonsense, it will help me get more intake on the situation at hand, and we don't know when they will strike. So while you get photos I'll still be investigating." She replied.

"Well, well, well, so the nerd has returned back from being out of town, just my day." Flash greeted.

"It's good to see you too Flash." Peter greeted back.

"Well, your nerd brains are contagious, yet you still get lovely women by your side, what's up with that? Ever consider a career change." Flash shot back leaving.

"He was an old buddy back in high school, he picked on me constantly, man those were the days. I was everybody's easy target a local outcast." Peter reminisced.

Chun Li chuckled at Peter remembering the old days. "You're full of surprises Peter. I don't think I've ever met someone that always remains optimistic no matter how much abuse they take and without striking back in revenge." She said.

"Well, after a while you learned to live with it. We all have special powers in us, but it's nothing to be a shamed about. We have to be proud of our gifts as said from Professor Xavier." Peter said offering his hand to dance with a kind smile.

She accepted his hand as they begin to dance to a slow dance. The two enjoyed each other's company for a while not worrying about anything else, until Peter's spider sense went off alerting him of danger nearby breaking the nice moment. He immediately spotted Hobgoblin's glider flying passed the building as Peter grew cautions.

"Hey Chun Li, we may have company." Peter warned.

"What, but how do you know?" she asked.

"Um, Instincts I guess, but in the meantime I got to go get some photos." Peter shot back leaving Chun Li's side. As Peter left she grew with great concern following Peter. Hobgoblin flew by with a large device in his hands as Peter was determined to stop him.

"It looks like the Hobgoblin is up to no good." Peter said.

"Should we go after him?" she inquired.

The two was about to head towards his trail until and blackout occurred all over the city making it pitch black.

"What's going on?" Peter wondered.

"I can't see anything." She grumbled.

With Chun Li trying to find her way through the darkness Peter got to a safe place and changed into his Spiderman costume.

"Hey Chun Li, need a light?" Spiderman offered lighting the way.

"Thanks you always seem to show up when danger comes." She complimented.

Spiderman and Chun Li got onto a safe roof on top of a building to get some distance. Spiderman shot his web catching hold of Hobgoblin's glider.

"Up to no good I see, huh Goblin?" Spiderman teased.

Electro shot Spiderman from behind shooting a bolt of electricity surprising him as Hobgoblin flew away.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Spider freak, but now it will be your last!" Electro chirped.

Electro struck again as Spiderman grabbed Chun Li and evaded his attack.

"I should have known if I flushed out Parker I would get you." Electro exclaimed. Electro shot out many rounds of surge of electricity at Spiderman and Chun Li as but of them continued to evade his blows.

"Be careful with him, he's a hotheaded one, oh try not to get hit by one of his blows." Spiderman warned.

Chun Li launched a kick at Electro, but hurt her leg from the shock of intense electricity.

"So what are you and your buddies planning lighting butt?" Spiderman inquired.

"As if I would ever tell you." Electro shot back.

The two continued to dodged Electro multiple rounds of electric attacks staying careful of his blows. Spiderman grabbed a few buckets of water threw then at Electro, but the force field protected him. The two of them launched a jump kick, but was blown away by his force field.

"What's a matter web slinger feeling rusty after one year I have to admit I'm glad your back, because I'll have the pleasure to destroy you myself as well as your girlfriend?" Electro taunted.

The two of them retreated to a high tower getting away from Electro's barrage of attacks. Electro send a turmoil shockwave on the tower causing the tower to collapse as both of them were buried in rubble. Electro went to check for any sighs of them, but was interrupted but a sudden call from Kingpin telling him to fall back.

"Rest in pieces, web freak." Electro scowled leaving the scene with the floppy desk Chun Li had in her hands.

Iron man then arrived at the scene as he was too late to help them.

"Pepper, extraction point for two, get a nurse on the dock." he ordered.

**To be continued….**


	9. Gathering around

A few hours later Spiderman and Chun Li woke up on medical beds in Stark towers. Both looked around curiously wondering where they were and were still sore from the injuries inflected upon by Electro.

"So you're finally awake?" Iron man inquired checking up on their condition.

"Yeah, but where are we?" she asked.

"You in Stark towers, I'm Iron man, Tony Stark's personal body guard. I found you injured while on patrol buried under the rubble, so I brought you here to the infirmary. Stark wanted me to investigate the floppy disk you showed him and Electro took from you." Iron man answered.

"Ugh, my head hurts, if this is heaven it stinks?" Spiderman joked.

"After much research we found out that most of the systems have been hacked in order to get some of my technology. We were fools for not seeing it." Iron man explained.

"Leave it up to Tony to try to create anything invisible, and then backfires later." Spiderman joked.

"Good evening you two, I believe you met my bodyguard Iron man." Tony greeted with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She said.

"I heard you are on some big assignment." Tony suspected.

"Yeah, I'm trying to bring down the crime lord known as Kingpin, but so far we've came up short handed, whatever you offer Mr. Stark it would sure help a lot."

Tony grasped Chun Li's hand firmly flirting her. "I'm always glad to help a lovely women like yourself, so are you doing anything after this?"

Chun Li blushed at Tony as she pulled her away out of shyness.

"What…do you got so far?" she asked nervously quickly changing the subject.

"Ahem, to further business at hand, we've received a numerous amounts attempts to try to hack the Stark systems, but the firewall kept them out and remained untraceable. I assigned Iron man to the task of investigating the matter further. Lord knows how many times people tried to use my tech as weapons. My company does not make any shady deals even if they had loads of money." He explained.

"I'll need to look into it further. Spiderman let's go." She announced

"I'm right behind you." He replied.

Spiderman grabbed hold of her and swung away by web.

"Thanks, again for your help Mr. Stark." She said.

"Oh please call me Tony." Tony cried.

Hobgoblin and Electro returned back to Kingpin for their progress report.

"It is nice for you to be here with us Electro." Kingpin greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, so when do we strike the web head and his girlfriend?" Electro scowled.

"In due time, right now we are gathering our forces to revive the Sinister Six. This time it will be even more powerful." He replied.

"At any rate, Shocker, see if you can get into contact with Scorpion for recruitment. In the meantime Hobgoblin, Crimson Viper, be on the lookout for the wall crawler and well as bothersome women Chun Li. I want no further interferences from any of them. Doctor Octopus, help me look upon what Silvermane had held back for so long to try to take me down." Kingpin ordered. Kingpin and Doctor Octopus scanned through the floppy disk filled with armored technology smiled with evil nature.

Everyone nodded his head in reply to Kingpin's orders as they departed to their assignments. When everyone was gone Kingpin got into contact with a anonymous cow worker.

"Everything is going occurring to plan, so I trust this will be to your liking." Kingpin assumed.

"Very good Kingpin, I trust you will continue your services to me, and before you know it you will rule the world." He said.

"I look forward to further business with you." Kingpin replied.

"Indeed you shall."

"Parker, you're late with those photos, its near deadline!" Jameson exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jameson; I got caught up in something." Peter apologized.

"I should apologize Mr. Jameson; I brought Peter with me on my dangerous task. I should not have endangered his life like this." She said.

"Whatever don't worry about it, and I hope you're not giving Chun Li too much trouble Parker. Now come on time is money MOVE IT CHOP, chop!" He shouted.

"Thanks for the save back there." Peter thanked

"Forget about it, it's the least I could do for your help to me. Oh and with that being said." Chun Li tossed a hard jab to Peter's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he inquired.

"For leaving me in the dark like that, I mean I know you have to get photos, but that was ungentle men like of you without letting me know I thought we were in this together and besides I dislike shady people." She lectured.

"I'm so sorry Chun Li; I promise I'll make it up to you." Peter pleaded.

"Okay, I'll take your word on that." She replied.

Chun Li and Peter went the Lawyer going to sue Tony.

"Yes, Mr. Stark and I had a run in before a client recently hired me to sue Stark Industries for suspicion of embezzling funds stolen from other companies he bought." Phoenix Wright explained. Chun Li and Peter went to questioned him.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Well, after doing a full investigation I found it that the information was false and due to the lack of evidence so much I called off the law suit against Mr. Stark. I even offered my services as an apology, but Mr. Stark doesn't think I'm a good lawyer." Phoenix Wright explained.

"Still, I am concerned about the situation at hand. I want to find the bad guy who is really behind this for giving me the run around so I could bring him to justice." He continued.

"You have no idea." She replied silently.

That night Spiderman went on patrolling swing around the city until he heard an alarm go off at a big lab. Crimson Viper was looking at most of the data from the university as Spiderman spotted her. Spiderman shot his web at her tying one of her arms.

"Well, I hear criminals are flowing with a new crowd these days." Spiderman teased.

"Why don't you be a good spider and don't interfere I don't wish to hurt you badly like last time?" She warned.

Crimson Viper charged at Spiderman with an attack as Spiderman quickly countered by webbing up Crimson Viper's feet.

"I was off guard that time." Spiderman

"There is a lot to me that you don't know Spiderman." She shot back.

She quickly cut herself free wife a knife from Spiderman's web and attacked him with a flaming kick. The kick slightly ripped part of Spiderman's costume as he evaded her blow.

"Easy with the costume lady, it's handmade." Spiderman warned.

"I'll I could tell you Spiderman is we are on the same side, and I'm on a mission here, so I don't have time for you right now playing Mr. big police officer." Crimson Viper replied.

Crimson Viper struck Spiderman and threw him into the container with a black slime. She then amplified her fist generating a shockwave around the black slime inflecting a large amount of pain on Spiderman.

"That's what you get for interfering; I'm disappointed I was expecting more of a challenge from everyone's favorite hero. What a total zero?" She scowled leaving.

Spiderman was knocked unconscious for an hour as the black slime from the container come alive and started take over Spiderman's body rejuvenating Spiderman's strength. A sudden flash came from an unknown photographer taking pictures of Spiderman's defeat, but Spiderman was too beat up to notice.

"I gotcha." He said.

**To be continued…**


	10. Rise of the Spider Symbiote

**Author's note: Happy new year everyone, here is another two for one story as a treat.**

* * *

><p>That night Spiderman found himself hanging from a building with the black suit. He soon realized that the Symbiote suit was back on him again as he begin to remember the times he ever were it.<p>

"I never thought I'd see you again after Eddie Brock's death, I can't believe you're still around after all this time. I guess one ride around wouldn't hurt." Spiderman said as he decided to use the suit despite its dangers from the past.

He then began swinging around the city with more agile and an increased amount of speed. Suddenly a photo was taken of Spiderman from the shadows by an unknown photographer.

"_Ha, I show that Parker kid who's the better photographer._" He thought.

That night Chun Li ambushed a bunch of criminals robbing a gold vault determined to stop them wearing armor.

"We got to get this to the boss fast."

"That's enough surrender now." She demanded.

"It's that women again." The shot back.

"We're not backing down no matter what you say." The thugs exclaimed

Chun Li charged at the thugs for an attack, but the thugs easily countered her attacks with the armors power. As Chun Li launched multiple attacks at the armed criminals the thugs were able to read her every movement countering her attacks.

"Try this then!" she challenged.

She took her distance a launched her projectile attack against the armored thugs, but it bounce back striking her back.

"Like the new armor little girl, it really helps us out in the long run." The thug teased.

The thugs charged at Chun Li releasing multiple amounts of punches to Chun Li. She then grabbed one of the thug's arms and decided to launch her projectile attack close range. The thugs saw through her movement and then shot a force blast to Chun Li to counter her projectile attack. The thugs easily got away as Chun Li was knocked to the ground.

"Damn it, come back here." She grumbled.

"Well, it would seem like according to research it would seem like the Kingpin has acquired more the Iron man armor then I feared. He is now using the armor designs to pull off big heist and increase his organizations defense while gaining more territory from other crime lords." Tony explained. Tony checked over the armor thugs from the crime scene.

"That explains why I could not take them down. I underestimated your armor power." She said.

"Some time I underestimated myself and criminals." Tony replied.

"Are there any weak spots within the armor?" she inquired.

"Yes, but it will take a while to crack it, so in the meantime I'll keep you informed." Tony replied.

"Parker, been looking for you all morning, some interesting photos came in for Spiderman." Mr. Jameson announced.

"Interesting photos?" Peter inquired.

Peter read the paper stating that Spiderman suffers a beat down and trashes lab. Peter read the paper on who provided the photos.

"Photos taken by Frank West who's he?" He read.

"Yeah, he's been in photography for quite a while now, and I got to say these shots turned out pretty well maybe even better than yours." Mr. Jameson admired.

"Whoever this Frank West guy is, I certainly hope he's not another Eddie Brock?" Peter hoped.

"Hey Peter, how are you this morning?" Chun Li greeted.

Peter walked passed Chun Li ignoring her like she wasn't there.

"Hey, what's going on?" she inquired. She halted him by grabbing Peter by the shoulder.

"Not sure anymore, it seems like someone else had beaten me on my usual job." Peter grumbled throwing away the Bugle paper and walking away in defeat.

"Cheer up Peter, I'm sure whoever he is; he is not going to steal your job away. The Daily Bugle is not a cutthroat business." Chun Li assured trying to cheer Peter up.

"Come on, we have some investigating to do and I could use your photography skills. There has been a new lead of information concerning another attack on a warehouse that Stark came up across." She winked.

That night Chun Li and Peter waited on standby upon the thugs to strike at the city research lab. The armored thugs, Shocker and Crimson Viper made their way to the lab about to break into the vault.

"To my data, Kingpin's thugs are using Stark's armor to commit crime and increase their defense amongst their organization as we speak." She reported.

"I see," Peter replied.

"Stay close to me Peter and we'll be sure to." Chun Li paused as she turned her back and found out Peter was gone.

"Damn it, where did he disappear to? He could at least let me know beforehand." She mumbled.

"This must be the stuff Kingpin wants." Shocker said.

"This is as far as you go Shocker, surrender now." Chun Li demanded stepping in.

"Best better do what the lady said, unless you clowns don't want to get hurt badly." Spiderman warned.

"You again? Don't you ever quit?" Shocker inquired.

"Nope, never when crime is still out there." She answered.

"Shocker, you handle the Interpol agent I'll take care of Spiderman." Crimson Viper suggested.

Shocker shot his shock blast at Chun Li as she dodged his every move.

"Hold still, so I can blast you!" Shocker exclaimed.

"Damn it, you just doesn't know when to give up even when you're not needed." Crimson Viper chirped as she went onto the roof to fight Spiderman.

"I see still your working with the loser crowd. Have you ever considered meeting friends online?" Spiderman teased.

"Nice new costume, but I'll make this quick." She said.

She amplified her suits power and started charging at Spiderman with electric punches. Spiderman swung all around a delivered a hard kick towards Viper chest.

"That actually hurt," She cried.

She charged at Spiderman with a flame kick tearing his suit. She then launched another punch at Spiderman; however, Spiderman quickly caught her attack with a hard grip and throw her to the wall.

Spiderman charged with a punch as Crimson Viper tried to counter Spiderman, but was overpowered by Spiderman.

"I'm not the same as I was before lady!" Spiderman exclaimed.

Crimson Viper launched her kick, but Spiderman caught her attack and slammed her to the ground. Knowing she was outmatched Crimson Viper propelled her boots in the air and started flying.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spiderman inquired as he webbed Crimson Viper's legs. Spiderman caught Crimson Viper in his tight grip rendering her useless. She then activated a shockwave to release Spiderman's grip as she tried to escape.

"No where left to run huh lady?" Spiderman continued his assault among Crimson Viper now having her in his grasp.

"You can save yourself quite a punishment if you tell me what Kingpin is planning." Spiderman integrated.

"You don't scare me web for brains!" Crimson Viper shot back.

"Then how's this for a scare?" Spiderman exclaimed.

Spiderman webbed up Crimson Viper in a web cocoon and held her off a building.

"You know from here you kind of look like a piñata." Spiderman taunted.

"Come on web head, everyone knows heroes never do anything rash." She fought.

"Maybe some heroes, but I am totally different today." Spiderman said.

The armored thugs witness Crimson Viper in battling as they rushed to help her, but their armor had shot down rendering them paralyzed by Iron man stun devices scrambling the systems.

"That will teach you to steal from Stark tech." Iron man said.

"So what's it going to be lady, either fall in defeat or fall ten stories from here?" Spiderman questioned.

"My god, he's going to kill me, unless I do something." She feared.

"This can't be good." Iron man observed.

Iron man feared for the worst of what Spiderman was about to do as he used his loud blast cannon to hurt the Symbiote. He then lose grip of Crimson Viper causing her to drop down as the Spiderman was in pain. Iron man rushed to save Crimson Viper from falling and cut her lose.

"Careful, wouldn't want a pretty young thing like you to end up a stain on the pavement." Iron man said.

"How very sweet, but now I must go." Crimson Viper said. She used her shock fist to stun Iron as she easily got away.

"That should be enough out of you Spiderman." Iron man chirped.

Fed up with anger Spiderman immediately fled the scene without a single word or remorse for his actions.

"Shocker, we're pulling out." Crimson Viper ordered.

Shocker heard her request as he was still battling Chun Li. He then took his leave from her using a smoke bomb to cover their tracks.

"Now that there armor is totally useless now, they won't have any need for you." Iron man said tying up the armored thugs.

"Where is Spiderman or Peter?" Chun inquired.

"I haven't seen Peter around and Spiderman just left." Tony replied.


	11. Fall of the Spider Symbiote

The next morning Peter set the Spiderman photos on Mr. Jameson desk walking away in a frustration defeat as Frank West beat him to the photos again.

"Damn it, what a day this has been could it get any worse?" Peter said.

"Peter, where were you last night?" Chun Li demanded fed up with his constant disappearance.

"I was just getting more Spiderman photos as much as I can." Peter replied.

"Right, but you're always being shady, is there anything you're not telling me?" she asked.

Peter continued to walk away from Chun Li avoiding her as she tried to catch up with her.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you, what's going on answer me!" she demanded.

"It's none of your business, and don't you have some investigating to do, or I'm just your ticket to seeing Spiderman, if so then stay out of my way I have a life!" Peter shrugged.

"What has gotten into him I was only worried about him?" she wondered.

Chun Li was hurt by Peter's harsh words, but the same time concerned about his sudden change of attitude.

Spiderman swung all over the city craving battle to stop criminals when all of a sudden a flash from a camera went off nearby which annoyed Spiderman. He landed on ground level to discover what the cause of the flash was.

"Hey Spidey, the names is Frank West, I love the new suit, so why don't you do some poses for me would you?" Frank asked.

Spiderman grabbed Frank West camera and slammed it to the wall.

"Oh, sorry that your camera broke, guess I'm a little clumsy, and someone else will have to get pictures for the Bugle." Spiderman said in a sarcastic remark.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around Spidey." Frank challenged. Frank took out an extra camera from his bag and continued trail Spiderman.

Frank came across a crime scene as Spiderman already webbed up the bad guys in a web cocoon beaten badly and humiliated.

"Well, somebody is in a bad mood today. This will make for an interesting article." He said.

"_Lately I've been failing lately, but with you by my side the fail rate will drop down to zero_. _I don't need Chun Li's help_." Spiderman thought.

Spiderman continued his patrol looking down on street corners lusting for battle. An alarm suddenly went off as he found Scorpion robbing a bank. Spiderman quickly leaped into action to stop Scorpion.

"A little far from the desert are you?" Spiderman inquired.

"Well, well, I can't get enough of you web head, but I'll save Kingpin the trouble." Scorpion challenged. Scorpion shot out acid from his tail towards Spiderman. Spiderman easily evaded his blows.

"What's a matter Gargan? Are you getting slow on me?" Spiderman teased.

Scorpion continued to attack Spiderman by swinging around his tail and shooting out acid, but was unable to hit him.

"Is that all you got, you green tailed moron." Spiderman taunted.

"Stop calling me names!" Scorpion exclaimed.

"Oh sure thing, you whining parasite." Spiderman taunted.

Spiderman grabbed Scorpion's and rotated his acid tail across Scorpion's face burning him.

"Hot enough for you, I hope so." Spiderman continued.

Scorpion was knocked unconscious stilling burning as the paramedics and the police arrived on the scene and Spiderman had already disappeared. A flying probe tracked Spiderman recording his victory over Scorpion.

"Wherever you are Kingpin, I'll find you and hunt you DOWN and you lackeys!" Spiderman exclaimed.

"Spiderman has not been this aggressive before." Hobgoblin observed.

"Yes, but if it's a challenge he wants then it's a challenge he'll get." Kingpin announced.

"And so in breaking news Mac Gargan aka the Scorpion was found severely burned after his encounter with Spiderman and is being rushed to the hospital while still keeping an eye on his activity." News reported.

Chun Li watched the news as she was relaxing in a café. When she heard the news she immediately rushed to the crime scene while leaving money for her coffee on the table.

She started investigating the scene figuring out Spiderman was here.

"He wouldn't do something this rash." She said.

She then found Spiderman swinging all over the city as she decided to trail him determined to find out him and Peter Parkers connection.

"What to do now on my free time?" Spiderman inquired.

He then spotted a thug running into an abandon warehouse with a bag full of jewelry. The thug entered the warehouse and contacted the kingpin on Spiderman's presences.

"Oh lowlife, come out, come out wherever you here!" Spiderman taunted. Spiderman crawled in the warehouse with caution with a thirst for battle.

A large group of thugs held their blasters towards Spiderman trapping him. Spiderman laughed sinisterly as he charged at the thugs taking down a group of them.

"You really think this will work on me I'm just getting started?" Spiderman taunted.

Chun Li quickly arrived at the scene shocked about Spiderman's change of behavior. Spiderman threw multiple boxes at the thugs inflected much harm upon them enjoying the battle. Chun Li then tried to save most of the injured thugs from Spiderman's assault knowing Spiderman wasn't the same.

"I'll devour you all your all my prey!" Spiderman roared.

Spiderman then hung one thug by the neck with his web intending to kill him.

"Spiderman stop, this isn't the way to go." She said.

"Leave me alone, they are all a bunch of lowlife scum and don't need any remorse whatsoever." Spiderman shouted.

"That maybe, but taking their life won't make it easier." She said.

"What difference would it make if they criminals like this were all gone?" Spiderman shot back.

"If you do this, you'll be consumed be your own darkness and it will be hard to come back. Think about whom you're fighting for."

"With great power comes great reasonability, isn't that what you once told me?" she reminded.

She placed her hands on Spiderman's cheeks to calm him down and ease his pain.

"Don't you remember Spiderman, you are a hero, and you never do stuff like this. No matter what comes your way of what people think of you, you always remains optimistic and that is what I admire the most about you. You don't need to kill to make the world a better place." she said.

Spiderman took a deep breath as he released the thug from his grip realizing what he's been doing wrong and started to remember all the good he's done despite Mr. Jameson negative thoughts.

The Symbiote started acting out determined to take Spiderman once and for all now that Eddie wasn't around. Chun Li then grabbed a device that generated a sonic wave of loud noise weakening the black suit. The loud sound became too much as the suit separated t Spiderman's body.

Spiderman then disappeared into nice quiet place, still traumatized over the suit. Spiderman held a cover around his face to conceal his identity. Chun Li kneed down and embraced Spiderman softly to ease his tension.

"It's okay now, it's okay." She spoke softly.


	12. Sinister seven assault

The next morning Peter fixed his Spiderman costume after got out of after washing away multiple amounts of the Symbiote infection with regrets of how the Symbiote made him a different person.

"After the way I acted, she maybe will find a different partner." He thought.

Peter heard at knock at the door upon opening it revealed Chun Li happy to see him.

"Chun Li, what brings you here and after the way I acted?" Peter inquired.

"Forget about it Peter, you were obviously stress. We all have our bad days, and besides it's not the first time I've worked with someone stubborn." She smiled.

"Yeah, but still I was really out of line with you, I know you where just doing your job as a cop and all." Peter said.

"If you really feel that bad about it, then about you go to breakfast with me?" She offered.

"Great it's a date, I mean a day." Peter gasped.

Kingpin watched the past recording of Black suit Spiderman taking down a large group of Kingpin's thugs. Kingpin slammed his fist on the desk in anger.

"That wall crawler is becoming more of a meddler then I ever imagine!" Kingpin exclaimed.

"Not even that Black and can handle a group like that." Mysterio said.

"It is time we strike Spiderman and his little sweetheart." Kingpin announced.

"When do we strike Spiderman?" Hobgoblin inquired.

"Soon enough, my new friend, very soon. We just need the right time and place to trap them." Kingpin replied.

The two walked through town together enjoying a peaceful afternoon. Peter read the newspaper by the Daily Bugle on Spiderman with photos taken by Frank West reading new suit makes Spiderman goes berserk.

"I bet J. Jonah Jameson is eating this paper at the palm of his hand waiting for more dirt on Spiderman." Peter complained.

"I wonder how long will it take for him to finally acknowledge Spiderman as a hero?" she inquired.

"In his case, I'd say another two decades maybe even longer, but it's fun seeing the look on fuzz head's face for him to hear Spiderman saves the day. Even if Spiderman saves Jonah multiple times he still refuses to admit to him." Peter joked.

"In local news a big fancy hotel full of hostages are held up by a group of super villains causing havoc and destruction with law enforcement unable to defeat these super criminals. Police are still waiting for their demands." The news reported.

"We have the place completely surrounded, surrender now!" the police demanded.

First, Mysterio created a huge realistic looking dragon to attack the police. Second, Hobgoblin threw multiple bombs at the police cars. Third, Shocker shot his projectile attack at the police. Forth, Rhino then charged at the police with full force. Electro leaped in short circuited the weapons rendering the police defenseless.

"Fall back, fall back!" the police exclaimed running away from the scene.

"No sign of Spiderman yet sir, but where still on the lookout." Crimson Viper reported remaining on standby.

Spiderman arrived on the scene kicking Electro to the curb.

"Hey there boys, did you miss me?" Spiderman greeted.

"The Spider has landed." Crimson Viper alerted.

"So where are the hostages?" he inquired.

"The only hostage here is you wall crawler." Doctor Octopus said as he grabbed Spiderman with his mechanic arms and threw him.

Hobgoblin dropped a couple of bombs on Spiderman as he quickly leaped away before the explosion.

"That was a close call." Spiderman gasped.

Spiderman was then shot by Shocker and Electro projectile attacks. Rhino the came charging at Spiderman with a powerful tackle. Scorpion shot acid at Spiderman. Spiderman quickly noticed as he quickly dodged the attack. Spiderman landed in the middle surrounded by the villains ready to strike.

"There is too many of them, I can't them all alone. I got to retreat." Spiderman thought.

Spiderman tossed multiple crates at the villains to distract them while the villains were distracted Spiderman dived into the lake to get away.

"Spiderman has escaped to the river, after him." Crimson Viper ordered.

The villains searched around the lake inside and outside for clues on Spiderman in hopes to finish the job in eliminating him.

"We will get him in a different place, return for now. I have a plan to get them." Kingpin ordered.

Spiderman landed on the highest roof taking a breather from the villains pounding as Chun Li waited for him.

"You could not handle them alone could you?" she inquired.

"Usually yes, but this time it was different." Spiderman replied.

"Then we're going to need help and plan, not only to trap the super villains, but also Kingpin himself." She announced.

"Okay, I'm open to suggestions, what do you have in mine?" Spiderman inquired.

That night Peter walked as the villains tailed Peter in hopes to lead to Spiderman.

"Target has been sighted." Crimson Viper reported.

Hobgoblin then threw a gas bomb rendering Peter unconscious. The villains then swooped in a grabbed Peter kidnapping him.

"It looks like they feel for it." Spiderman reported.

"Great, now we'll be able to track them down from here." Iron man announced.

"Attention Chun Li, we have Spiderman's number one photographer in our grasp, so unless you won't to see him in one piece, bring Spiderman and yourself to the location on your phone or it will be his last." Kingpin announced.

"Now we move." Chun Li announced.

Spiderman and Chun Li arrived at the abandon warehouse waiting Kingpin's demands.

"I am so glad, you could make it on such short notice, but now it will be your last." Kingpin said.

Doctor Octopus, Shocker, Mysterio, Rhino, Hobgoblin, Electro and Crimson Viper came forth surrounding the Spiderman and Chun Li ready to strike.

"Behold my Sinister seven!" Kingpin presented.

"Your investigation ends here little girl, for you and Spiderman stand no chance against me." Kingpin challenged.

"Maybe, if they were alone." Iron man arrived.

"Don't forget about me!" Frank West arrived.

Spiderman, Chun Li, Iron man, and Frank West stood face off against the Sinister Seven.

"Four against seven won't make a difference. Destroy them all!" Kingpin ordered.


	13. Battle of the Sinister seven

Doctor Octopus attacked first launching out his mechanical arms at Spiderman and Chun Li as they evaded his blows. Rhino then charged at the two as Frank West tripped Rhino and held him by the legs.

"So long!" he exclaimed swinging Rhino around making him crash into Doctor Octopus.

"Get off me, you useless thunderhead!" Doctor Octopus exclaimed shoving Rhino.

"Nice move, but try this." Shocker challenged.

Shocker shot out his projectile attacks at them as Iron man countered with his repulse blast.

"Bombs away fools!" Hobgoblin shouted dropping multiple bombs their way.

"Quick, get to higher ground!" Spiderman ordered.

Mysterio waited on the roof with group of Mysterio's waiting to ambush them with different weapons.

"Nice tech, but can they handle this." Iron man challenged.

Iron man used a load sonic wave disrupter to shatter the Mysterio robot clones. Spiderman and Chun Li then launched a high jump kick towards Mysterio. Electro leaped upon Iron Man and begin shocking him with high amounts of electricity. Iron man used his uni beam to blow Electro off of him.

"Come on, is that all you got." Iron man taunted.

Crimson Viper attacked Spiderman with multiple punches as Spiderman begin to match her moves.

"I'm going to pay you back for what you did to me Spiderman." she shouted.

"I remember you well, the lady with mental problem right?" Spiderman inquired.

She launched another attack at Spiderman, but flew passed him as her attack was a false alarm and left.

"Finish up here would you," Crimson Viper said.

Mysterio created a realistic flame wall surrounding Frank West trying to trap him.

"Sorry pal, I did my research on you." Frank said.

Frank launched a basket full of weapons towards Mysterio striking him down.

Chun Li fought Doctor Octopus matching blow for blow with his mechanical arms. Doctor Octopus launched his arms at Chun Li as she quickly caught hold of his arms.

"Hey doc heads up!" Spiderman called. Spiderman sling shot himself towards Doctor Octopus with a kick.

"Take this freak!" Electro shouted shooting out large amounts of electricity. Spiderman jumped out of the way as Electro struck Doctor Octopus with maximum voltage.

"Hey Goblin, battered up!" Frank called. Frank took out his weapon and struck the Hobgoblin hard with his paddlesaw.

"Get ready, Maximum Spider!" Spiderman exclaimed.

Spiderman leaped on the walls and launched several of flying kicks towards Shocker ensnaring him around his webs and then finished him off with a powerful foot stomp.

"I'll finish you for this!" Electro shouted.

Electro charged at Iron man for a final strike until Iron man shot a fire hydrant redirecting the water against him and drained Electro's power.

"I think that cooled you down a bit." Iron man said.

Kingpin watched the battle from a large helicopter flying by as Chun Li spotted him.

"Chun Li, go we'll handle the rest, you wanted to take down Kingpin now's your chance." Spiderman said as Iron man and Frank continued to fight off the Sinister seven.

Chun Li hid under the helicopter trailing Kingpin. Upon arrival to the Chrysler Building Chun Li surprised him with a jump kick.

"This is as far as you go Kingpin!" she challenged.

"I think not, it is you who has gone too far." Kingpin exclaimed.

Kingpin charged at Chun Li launching out multiple punches against her as she was able to easily match his moves. The two of them match blow for blow of fighting moves. Kingpin grabbed Chun Li and held her in his grip and started strangling her.

"You really think this is going to work on me fatso?" she grunted.

"You misunderstand; only three hundred and fifty percent is pure muscle, and two percent is fat, but now let's see how long your lungs will last before that collapse." Kingpin said.

Chun Li then focused her energy as she gathered full force Ki from her palms and released a sphere of energy blowing Kingpin off of her.

"It's over for you!" she announced.

She then took a step back and then launched a double Spinning Bird Kick. She released a multiple barrage of kicks from left and right leg. Then finally she smashed Kingpin into the ground with a leg drop.

"Curse it all!" Kingpin grunted.

Kingpin was beaten badly after Chun Li assault as he was unable to get up on his feet. She then grabbed both of his hands and cuffed them.

"Kingpin, you're under arrest." She said.

"You're so young and yet so incredibly naïve. Don't you know you're in my city? Every cop, politician, lawyer, and judge of worth in my pocket and anyone who crosses me will wind up dead." Kingpin threatened.

"Your tough talk doesn't scare me; I've stood up to worse crime lords. They all talk big, but they fall hard at the end." She shot back.

"I don't know what you think you're accomplishing here young lady, but you realize I'll be out in less than a day don't you? Kingpin said.

"Is that so?" she replied.

A squad of police officers surrounded the whole building.

"Wilson fist, we have a warrant for your arrest, come out with your hands up!" The police chief ordered.

Meanwhile Spiderman, Iron man and Frank rounded up the rest of the super criminals all tied up and unconscious.

"It seems like you were having fun." Spiderman admired.

"Job well done you guys." Iron man complimented with a thumb up flying away.

"Before we came here, with Stark's help I manage to get some interesting dirt off the Kingpin, so I leaked it to the media which went to the police, not bad if I do say so myself. Now if you mind I have to submit these by deadline. Oh and by the way nice teaming up with you Spidey." Frank explained.

Spiderman grabbed his camera and held it in front of him posing.

"Looks like another job well done for everyone's favorite wall crawler." Spiderman said.

They posed for the camera as the Spiderman wrapped his arm around Chun Li's shoulder.

Correction, we did it together, isn't that right, Peter?" Chun Li smiled winking as she also put her arm around Spiderman shoulder.

"Yes sir, Kingpin has been seized with all the evidence against him he will no longer be a treat." Crimson Viper reported

"Excellent work Crimson Viper. Once again you performed flawlessly." He complimented.

"Thank you sir." She replied.

"Yes, however the real threat wasn't Kingpin, but someone else pulling the strings behind this operation, right now go get some R&R for now. You earned it." He ordered.

"Yes sir understood." Crimson Viper replied as she observed a piece of unknown advance robotic technology of the Latveria country, but little did she know that she was being watched from afar?

**New season coming up next what new threat will befallen our heroes?**


	14. R&R

Two months later…

Crimson Viper retired to her home after finishing up some work as someone was already there at her home waiting for her. She grew with caution as she got on guard.

"Alright, show yourself, you picked the wrong room to come in unannounced. I don't know who you are, but you got two seconds to move or. " She demanded setting her fist to full power.

"Easy lady, you wouldn't threaten a man who was about to offer you a job would you?" he said.

"I don't think so." She shot back.

Crimson charged at the man, but noticed a lot of armed agents aimed at her hiding in the shadows as Crimson Viper halted her attack.

"What do you want?" she inquired.

"Just what I said before, I wanted to offer you a job." He said.

"If its money, I'm all ears, so why are you so interested in me?" She conceded.

"My organization only employs the best, and I think you're well qualified the name is Nick Fury, I'm the head of a peace keeping organization called S.H.E.I.L.D. So what do you say?" He introduced.

"Considering the circumstances, then I'm suppose I have no choice." Crimson Viper replied.

"In late breaking new today, Wilson Fist aka the notorious Kingpin was apprehended by local police for his crimes and his going to be put on trial by assistant District attorney Mr. Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright." The news reported.

"Humph, I'd say Spiderman had a hand in this, I know it." Mr. Jameson suspected.

"_That's not surprising_." Peter thought.

Peter left the Daily Bugle after he was done submitting his photos as Chun Li waited for him at the bottom.

"Hey Chun Li, your still her?" Peter inquired.

"I had to come see you, because I was thinking we can hang out together, just me and you." She offered.

"Well, there hasn't been any trouble lately, so yeah, let's take a break for a while." Peter accepted with a smile.

The two of them walked through the park together tossing rocks at the lake competing who could throw the most far.

Next the two of them went into a dojo sparing with one another testing strengths. Peter attack Chun Li, but was able to redirect his power against him pinning him down.

"Your offense his good, but you have too many openings in your defense state." She instructed.

"Oh yeah, well try this." Peter exclaimed.

Peter charged at her for an attack, but she easily countered him by pinning him down with an arm lock in place.

"A good try, but no dice." She chuckled.

The two of them last stopped at the university as Peter showed Chun Li a science experiments in involving neo genetics as the chemicals mixed together. Chun Li looked through the microscope to see the experiment collide into bright colors.

"That's amazing." She complimented.

"Isn't it, me and my professor worked on neo genetics as a way to help mankind, but I doubt someone like you would be interested in nerdy stuff like this, but I never earn the position of his assistant due to my busy." Peter said.

"Oh I don't mind, don't worry about it; I want to learn all I can, so that I'll be ready to face off with more superhuman foes that comes our way." She replied.

"By the way, isn't your work done, now that you stopped the Kingpin?" Peter inquired.

"Yeah, about that, for some odd reason I haven't been able to get into contact with my superiors, so I suppose I'm still on standby for the time being until further notice." She replied.

"So, how did you find out about me?" Peter inquired now fully aware that Chun Li knows his identity.

"I figured it out when you blew me off back when you were acting crazy, it all became very clear to me. Tony told me all about the dark suit, so he gave me a device able to project a sonic screech to disrupt the suit." She explained.

"I see," Peter replied still feeling uneasy about her.

"In case you are wondering, I have absolutely no interest in revealing your secret to anybody, so relax you can trust me, just like I trust you. You have my word." She assured.

Peter sighed in relief after hearing Chun Li response.

"Well then, while mixing these two components together, we are able to get something to make a valuable potion to increase the power up to ten fold." Peter explained as he showed her the formulas mixing together into a hybrid. As the formulas mixed together smoke appeared through the air as Chun Li quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't worry Chun Li; the smoke is not toxic or lethal to humans." Peter chuckled.

Chun Li jabbed Peter's shoulder hard in payback for his prank.

"Hey, it was just a joke you don't have to hit me that hard, I already seen what your kicks can do." Peter said.

"You were barely able to hit me let alone counter my moves." Chun Li shot back.

"Hey, I've faced off with my share of opponents that were about to match me in hand to hand combat." Peter replied.

"Oh really, is that before or after you became Spiderman?" she inquired.

Peter remained dumbfounded by her question trying to recall the events.

"Um, I suppose before the events." He guessed.

"Fascinating, the former nerd just happened to know how to fight, but always got pushed around." She said in sarcastic remark.

"Hey, give me a break; I wasn't quite as strong as I was before." Peter replied.

"Ha, well I bet with years of training you can be even stronger than before." She said feeling on Peter's bold shoulders in admiration.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Most definitely, now how about showing me around more maybe another one of your experiments?" she inquired.

Later on that day, Crimson Viper investigated the remains of the Kingpin's old lair for clues on somebody, but little did she know she was being watched.

"There is someone else at work that Kingpin was being manipulated by I know it." She reported.

"Wait, there is someone!" She snapped.

She heard something as she quickly turned her back to face her enemy, but was interrupted as she was shot from back knocked unconscious by a white battle suit assassin.

"The threat has been neutralized, so she won't be a problem to you and your operation any longer. The building is secure." Ghost reported.

"Excellent, and what of the Interpol agent that was with Spiderman?" he asked.

"They don't suspect a thing, since Kingpin has fallen and they think it's all over." Ghost reported.

"Good, let it stay that way for a while, at least until I assemble my forces." He ordered.

"Whatever, I trust the payment will be in full." Ghost assumed.

"You dare to doubt me, I am known for keeping my word. It will be transferred to your account as of today." He shot back.

"Yeah, well good luck on your little crusade. I'm sure whatever your planning is none of my business, isn't that right… Victor Von Doom?" Ghost replied.

"Watch your tongue Ghost, for I know your strengths and weaknesses." Dr. Doom warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well anyway, pleasure doing business with you." Ghost said.

**To be continued…**


	15. Black Cat back in town

**Author's note: Thanks for the idea, whoever you are**.

* * *

><p>That night Hammerhead was defeated in a dark alley way by a woman in black suit.<p>

"You haven't changed at all haven't you Hammerhead, you never know who your loyalties reside with." She teased.

"Ugh, you bitch, Spiderman was bad enough since he came back, but you're even worse." Hammerhead groaned.

"What's that, you say Spiderman has returned?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but what's it to you?" Hammerhead asked.

"A whole lot is it to me Hammer brain, now then tell me word has it that the Kingpin has been taken down, so who are you really working for certainly not your independent self." She asked.

"Screw you; I rather go to jail, than be a snitch." Hammerhead shot back.

"Fine suit yourself, in the meantime, I have a reunion with someone special, I wonder how he is going to respond when he finds how the lovely Black Cat has returned from her trip." Black Cat said.

"Spiderman is with someone that helped bring down the Kingpin and she is quite skilled in combat. I think her name is Chun Li." Hammerhead warned.

"What? Spiderman has a new lady friend, how quaint, we'll see about that?" Black Cat said.

That afternoon Spiderman patrolled the city swinging from building to building as Chun Li patrolled on ground level while keeping the commutation on.

"There hasn't been much crime lately, maybe all the criminal lowlife scum decided to just give up." Spiderman reported.

"It may look that way but I wouldn't hold my breath, just keep your guard up, we never know who else would strike next." She ordered.

"Al right, but let's go out after this?" Spiderman asked out.

"Okay you got it," she accepted.

Spiderman's spider sense had begun to tingle alerting him of danger as he was attack from behind by Black Cat happy to see him.

"Well, well so the dear little spider has returned." She greeted.

"Black Cat, when did you get back I thought you were on your trip?" Spiderman inquired surprised to see she was back.

"Just yesterday ago after taking down Hammerhead." She answered.

"Spiderman hello, what's going on you okay back there?" Chun Li asked. Black Cat turned off the phone hanging up on Chun Li.

"Now then, how about catching up on old times?" Black Cat asked as she flirted with Spiderman as she was about to kiss him

"Um, sorry, I love to catch up, but right now I'm patrolling the city." Spiderman replied as he quickly backed up to avoid the kiss thinking about Chun Li.

"Then, I'll join you." She offered.

"Um, you don't really have to; I know your just coming back out of town and all." Spiderman said.

"I insist," she exclaimed angry.

Spiderman met up with Chun Li at abandon factory hideout to investigation as Black Cat caught up with him.

"Hey, what happened? We got cut off." She inquired.

"Sorry, about that, I met up with an old friend. This is Black Cat." Spiderman introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Chun Li." Chun Li introduced offering a handshake.

"It's a pleasure." Black Cat scowled.

Black Cat turned around becoming reluctant to face Chun Li feeling angry and jealous around Chun Li because she was with Spiderman whom she loved. The three then spotted a cloak unknown figure robbing the boxes full of toxics.

"Hold it right there, surrender now!" Chun Li demanded.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. You don't know where it's been." Spiderman warned as he shot his web at the cloak figure. The cloak figure grabbed a pocket knife and cut free and charged at the three for an attack.

"You won't get away from me." Black Cat exclaimed.

Black Cat charged for an attack, but the unknown figure was to match her in hand to hand combat without breaking and sweat.

"What do you need this for?" Chun Li inquired observing the toxics.

The cloak figure remained silent as she continued to attack them. She released multiple flying kicks at Chun Li. Chun Li was stood on the defense trying to study her moves. She then countered her attack and threw her, as Spiderman shot his web, but easily avoided his attack with fast speed. Black Cat grabbed the cloak figure and take off her cloak revealing an ex S.T.A.R.S agent.

"Who are you?" Black Cat demanded.

"Jill, what are you doing back there, you're wasting time, get the toxics and get out, terminate whoever gets in your way whether they are S.T.A.R.S or not." He ordered earphone.

Jill them took out two Uzi's and shot all over the place as Spiderman, Chun Li and Black Cat took cover to avoid the laser bullets. While the others were in hiding Jill took the opportunity to escape with the suitcase of toxics. Jill attacked Chun Li once more, until from countered her by throwing her to the ground.

"Nice work Chun Li." Spiderman complimented.

Chun Li smiled back in reply. Black Cat got jealous over Spiderman's compliment to Chun Li as she went to attack Jill and she held her down to show off in front of him. Jill immediately got back on her feet after the assault. Jill shot multiple rounds of bullets from her Uzi guns as the two of them dodged the laser bullets. Spiderman webbed up her hands to prevent from fire anymore.

"Those toys are dangerous in the wrong hands lady." Spiderman teased.

Jill then used her intense speed to escape from them as Spiderman continued on her trail. He then tossed a tracer in the back of her to continue to pursue her trail as Black Cat followed.

"She could have not gone far." Spiderman said.

"Don't worry we'll catch her together just the two of us." Black Cat insisted.

Spiderman patrolled all over the city looking for Jill as Black Cat assisted him on the tracking device, but the trace signal had disappeared.

"It seems like you found a new friend while you were out of town." Black Cat said.

"I know, she is very strong don't you think?" Spiderman inquired.

"Yeah, but maybe too strong with those fat thunder thighs of hers or is it that you like foreign women a lot better?" She scuffed.

"What are you talking about it's not like that?' Spiderman asked.

"Oh nothing, just nothing." She replied.

Spiderman received a call on his phone from Chun Li on the situation at hand.

"Hey Chun Li, what's going on?" Spiderman inquired.

"How is it looking in your area Spiderman?" Chun Li inquired.

"Just great, we were on her trail, but we lost the signal on the way, so no leads so far?" Spiderman reported.

"Alright then, let's call it a night, since we got nothing on them." Chun Li said.

"Al right then, I'll keep in touch." Spiderman replied.

Black Cat watched the two talk together as her jealousy grew between them.

The next morning at the Daily Bugle Peter delivered the pictures of Jill beating up Spiderman and Black Cat to Jonah Jameson as he was still as grouchy as usual.

"Well, looks like that web head is getting what he deserves, but man what is this city coming to now and days?" Jameson inquired.

"Yeah, Spiderman was outclassed wasn't he?" Peter admitted.

"Well, what are you waiting for a parade; get me more pictures on the double. Scat!" Jameson exclaimed.

Peter quickly left Mr. Jameson office as Chun Li waited for him outside.

"He's still the same as usual, Spiderman can cure the world of cancer and he still wouldn't acknowledge him as a hero." Peter joked.

"I think it's because he's jealous of Spiderman." Chun Li joked.

Peter then received a text message on his cell phone from his Aunt May Parker missing Peter.

"I got to get home, my aunt is demanding that I see visit her, you should come with. She is always happy to meet new people." Peter said.

"You sure it won't be a bother?" She asked.

"Oh no, she's the nicest person in the world, so it won't be a problem." Peter replied.

That afternoon Peter stopped by his Aunt May house for visit.

"Peter, it is good to see you again." She greeted with a hug as Peter hugged back.

"It's great to see you too Aunt May." Peter replied.

"I see you brought a friend over, it's nice to meet you." Aunt May greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am, I'm Chun Li." She greeted.

The two of them sat down relaxing as May handed them a cup of tea welcoming them to her home.

"Goodness, you've been so caught up in your work that you haven't been making much visits lately, while your still getting pictures of that awful Spiderman. It is really dangerous work." Aunt May lectured.

"You have no idea." Peter muttered.

"Don't worry, he will be safe as long as I'm around I've handled my sure of dangers in my lifetime." Chun Li assured.

"That goes for you too, honestly you kids are so reckless always doing life threatening work, rather than just a simple quiet office job." She continued.

The two of the laughed nervously after May's lecture.

"But still your grown up nonetheless, and you should be able to make your own decisions." She said.

"Believe me ma'am I have my reasons." Chun Li said.

Aunt May placed her hand on Chun Li's in kindness.

"Whatever your reasons maybe my dear, I'm sure your parents will be proud." May said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now then, I shall make something special, I hardly get to see my nephew a whole lot." She concluded.

"Your Aunt sure is nice. Guess optimismruns in the family." She complimented.

Chun Li took a look at an old picture of Peter's Uncle.

"That was my Uncle Ben; he was like a father to me. He was the one who taught me that with great power must also come great responsibility." Peter explained.

"My father was also a great person, I've also admired him a great deal, and that I decided to become a cop to follow in his footsteps regardless of the dangers. Still between you and me, we're not that bad off." Chun Li replied.

The two of them stared at each other for a brief moment in affection, until May broke the moment offering refreshments when the moment Peter turned his head around nervously not facing Chun Li feeling awkwardly.

"Now then, why don't we eat together, before the food gets cold and you have to get back to work?" Aunt May suggested.

In an unknown world, Crimson Viper rushed to get away from a dark flaming shadow chasing after her. She then came across a familiar figure to her revealing her long lost lover. She held him her arms tearing up; however, the flaming shadowy figure had engulfed her as she screamed and then woke up in an S.H.I.E.L.D infirmary.

"You must have had a bad dream." Nick suspected.

"Oh Fury, it's you, where am I?" she inquired.

"You in the Shield infirmary, you were attack in your investigation of Kingpin's old hideout, no doubt by the Ghost. We tended to your injuries after that." Nick explained.

"I see thanks a lot." She thanked.

"No need for thanks, you're a Shield agent now, so we got your back." Nick assured.

"Now, with that being said Shield is tracking down a notorious terrorist and we can really use your help as soon as you heal." Nick said handing Crimson Viper over some photos of Albert Wesker.

"Albert Wesker, he's S.T.A.R.S agents isn't he?" she inquired.

"Correction, former S.T.A.R.S agent, we've received word that he has trying to create a new tomorrow or so he says." He explained.

"Great, so when do I start?" she inquired.

**To be continued**.


	16. Caught in web triangle of love

Jill came into dark alley around a dead end. She then tapped the wall in a pattern as it opened up into a secret passage way accessing a secret lab.

"Did you get the formulas?" Albert asked.

Jill nodded her head as she held the suit case in front of Albert Wesker in reply.

"Excellent work Jill my dear, with this is our hands. We will conquer this world into a new beginning." Wesker announced.

"Then this is something we may have in common you and I." he said.

"Who's there, show yourself?" Wesker demanded as he and Jill held their guns towards the person in the shadows. Dr. Doom appeared in the shadows of Wesker's secret place.

"I want nothing more but to rule this miserable world, and with your knowledge we can be unstoppable force." Dr Doom offered

"Fascinating, what can you possibly offer?" he inquired.

"If you form an alliance with me, then we will divide and conquer and I will contribute my knowledge to your projects. You will be the new god of your world; however, I am still gathering up my forces as we speak. No one will stand against us as I form the new Masters of Evil." Dr Doom said.

"You seem quite admirable Victor if not yet foolish and stupid for entering my place. Very well then, I will accept your generous proposal." Wesker accepted holding his hand out in handshake as Dr Doom shook his hand.

"Good and to show my good nature, this will prove to be valuable on your on quest Wesker." Dr Doom said handing Wesker files containing data on mutants.

That afternoon Chun Li stood on the roof on lookouts from the buildings waiting for Spiderman, until she heard someone from behind as turned around quickly, but was Black Cat confronting her.

"Spiderman," she guessed.

"Sorry to disappoint you dear, but I'm not Spiderman." Black Cat corrected.

"What is it Black Cat?" she asked.

"Spiderman tells me you're strong, but I don't believe that one bit, you've been around him long and now it's starting to bug me." Black Cat said.

"Oh I see you must be the jealous fan girl of his, but I can't help it if I'm strong that way." She figured.

"Fan girl, don't you insult me thunder thighs; me and him had something special together." Black Cat said.

"Ha, that's not what he told me." Chun Li replied.

Black Cat charged for an attack as Chun Li easily countered her strike without breaking a sweat.

"That was just a warm up." Black Cat warned.

Black Cat charged at Chun Li once again as she began to release multiple attacks against her. Chun Li evaded every blow as she saw through her movements easily. Chun Li caught her attack landing some blow threw her to the ground.

"That was way too predictable." Chun Li complimented.

Black Cat launched at Chun Li with her sharp claws as Chun Li leaped to avoid her attack and struck Black Cat from behind.

"Damn it, what the hell are you?' Black Cat inquired.

"I'm just a professional Interpol agent who's trained in combat for a very long time." She answered.

Black Cat shot smoke gas at Chun Li, but Chun Li quickly struck her with multiple kicks against her.

"Nice try, but I've handled my share of foes that use tricks." Chun Li shot back.

Black Cat charged for a strike, but Chun Li grabbed her and slammed her to the ground with a powerful kick as Black Cat was pinned down on the ground.

"Oops, I should have held back some." She said.

"Damn you, what does he possibly see in a fat thigh bitch like you?" Black Cat inquired.

"Ha, you couldn't be any more wrong even if you tried. I am only interested in the person behind Spiderman, not Spiderman himself, whether that counts or not you decide." She corrected

"Does that mean you know Spiderman's identity?" Black Cat asked.

"Well, even if I did I know his true identity I certainly wouldn't tell you now then if you don't mine I have further work to do." Chun Li teased.

Chun Li and Spiderman were in pursuit of Jill tracking her down on his spider tracer.

"So what is going on between you and Black Cat, by the way she talks it would seem like you have history together, but whatever the case it I'm sure it's none of my business." Chun Li asked.

"We used to go out, just as Spidey and Black Cat; we had something together at one time. We were close, but maybe a bit too close." Spiderman explained.

"Did you two get into a fight?" Chun Li inquired.

"Not exactly, I was in love with her, but my heart wasn't, because I still had baggage from before and I didn't want her just to be served as just a replacement girlfriend like I was desperate, I was very indecisive, so I broke up with her just to avoid the pain of hurting her, but sadly she didn't take it well." Spiderman explained.

"So do you still have feelings for her?" she asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I do, but then again not as much as before." Spiderman replied.

The two of them spotted Jill robbing a research plant stealing more chemicals for her master. Spiderman webbed up Jill's legs stopping her at her tracks.

"Look but don't touch isn't that what they always say." Spiderman taunted.

"Target acquired, subject, termination." Jill replied launching at Spiderman for an attack.

"Ultimate web throw got you!" Spiderman exclaimed as he immediately caught her in his web and swung her around in circles slamming her to the ground.

"Sorry, but I learn from my past experience." Spiderman said.

"Spiderman, be careful with the chemicals, it may be lethal if unleashed." Chun Li warned.

"Well, how about telling us who your supplier is?" Spiderman inquired.

Desperate to get free Jill activated her power to teleport out of the Spiderman's web leaving the chemicals behind.

"She has to be outside, let's go after her quickly." Chun Li ordered.

The two of them rushed outside in pursuit of Jill in hopes to catch Jill. While Jill was escaping she was hurt after Spiderman's attack slowing down her movement. Spiderman and Chun Li tracked Jill as they continued their pursuit. She then hid under the cement track to get away from them as she placed a c4 bomb under it.

"Come on, we're not too far from her." Chun Li said.

"Look out, it's a trap." Spiderman shouted.

Spiderman spider sense went off alerting him on danger as he quickly grabbed Chun Li and swung out of the truck before it exploded.

"It seems like she used that bomb to cover up her trail." Spiderman observed.

"Can you spot her from her?" she asked.

"No, wherever she is, she disappeared again." Spiderman replied.

The next day Spiderman was about to head toward the desired location until Black Cat had stopped him at his tracks.

"Spider, we need to talk." Black Cat exclaimed.

"Sorry, not now, Chun Li needs me to me her somewhere." Spiderman replied

"She can wait, an Interpol agent like herself can handle dangerous task like that." Black Cat shot back.

"Here I come to see you and you're blowing me off for that broad what's wrong with you?" Black Cat scuffed.

"I understand you're angry at me Cat, my feelings weren't fully there for you as they were in the past." Spiderman said.

"What about my feelings, I was willing to reveal myself to you, but it seems like somebody already knows your identity." Black Cat exclaimed.

"She just sort of found out Cat." Spiderman replied.

"You trusted her more with your identity then your old partner even after I went through the trouble to come see you?" Black Cat inquired.

"Cat, back then I feared for the worst and besides Chun Li seem very nice and trustworthy. She helped me out throughout my struggles." Spiderman said.

"She may be using you for her own purposes." Black Cat suspected.

"Look Cat, it's not you it's me; I had to move on with my life, I can't be caught up in the past. Deep down I know you understand there is someone still out there for you. Somebody that is more reliable and nicer so you can't keep lying to yourself like this." Spiderman explained.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you, but sadly you are right. There is someone still out there calling for me and I won't give up not as long as my feelings are true." Black Cat remembered.

"No matter what happens Cat I'll always treasure our partnership together." Spiderman confessed.

"And I will miss you my dear Spider." Black Cat replied as she gave Spiderman one last kiss before she departed as a tear ran down her eye not facing Spiderman.

That night Wesker and Jill broke into a holding felicity taking out most of the guards as Wesker hacked the computers looking through some data on mutants.

"Keep the guards busy Jill, I have research to do." Wesker ordered.

"Understood," Jill replied.

He then flipped the switch revealing a chamber containing a dangerous mutant criminal stuck in deep sleep.

"Fascinating, I guess this is Cain Marko aka the Juggernaut. You will be my key to success." Wesker smiled.


	17. I'm the Juggernaut rampage BITCH!

Juggernaut busted out of his prison in an angry rage as he was awakened by Wesker.

"Greetings Cain Marko, it take a while before you can recover your strength with that being said I'm Albert Wesker and I'm enlisting your services." Wesker announced.

"Enlisting my services?" he inquired.

"Yes, I'm working on a project to create an army of super powered mutants and your strength will surely come in handy. You help me and then you're no count brother is yours to do as you please. I know how much you despise him." He said.

"My brother will pay for this!" Juggernaut shouted.

"Take me to this place where mutants reside. Jill we're leaving come along." Wesker ordered.

"Understood," Jill replied.

"This is as far as you go Wesker." Crimson Viper said stopping them at their tracks.

"Jill, take care of this pest." Wesker ordered.

Jill attacked Crimson Viper with a high jump kick as Viper launched up with a powerful static punch knocking Jill down. Juggernaut charged at Crimson Viper as she quickly evaded his incoming attack knowing that she couldn't stop him alone.

"We love to stay and chat, but I have more other pressing matters to tend to." Wesker said.

"Viper, what going on back there, did you get Juggernaut?" Nick inquired.

"I was too late, Cain Marko has escaped, are you going to send reinforcements?" Viper asked.

"Negative, Shield has its hands full on another matter; forget Juggernaut focus on capturing Wesker that is your top priority right now." Fury ordered.

"Understood, will do," she replied.

Juggernaut ran through town in search of his brother along with Wesker and Jill trailing him. While Spiderman was on his daily patrol with Chun Li he spotted Juggernaut.

"Who is that guy? She asked.

"He's Juggernaut, and he's a dangerous mutant criminal that harbors a grudge against his brother, if he's free that can't be good, but I know where he is heading. Come on." Spiderman said.

"Hey Juggernaut, very far away from prison aren't you?" Spiderman inquired.

"Get out of my way Spider head!" he demanded.

"That's Spiderman to you Jugger chump." Spiderman corrected.

Juggernaut charged as Spiderman used his web to tie Juggernauts legs. Juggernaut countered with a quake causing Spiderman to lose his balance. Spiderman evaded as he shot multiple amounts of web at Juggernaut, but still came at him with full strength.

"You have no chance against me Spiderman, so why don't you be a good spider and give up." Wesker taunted.

"I'm just getting started, and you partner there has a lot to answer for." Spiderman replied.

"Juggernaut, why don't you take care of this thorn in our sight?' Wesker offered.

"You going to be road kill by the time I'm through with you!" He said.

Spiderman swung at Juggernaut with a flying kick aiming for his helmet, but Juggernaut slammed Spiderman to the ground.

"You are outta here Spiderman, if you excuse me I'm late for a family reunion!" Juggernaut exclaimed.

"Spiderman," Chun Li called out.

Before Juggernaut could deliver the final blow, he was shot with a missile launcher from afar by unknown person. The missile had hurt Juggernaut's head, but he still continued down his path to the X mansion.

"Are you okay?" he asked offering Spiderman a hand up.

"I don't know who you are or how you fazed him, but thanks." Spiderman thanked.

"Don't mention it, the names Chris Redfield; I'm an agent of S.T.A.R.S." he introduced.

"What are you doing here, from what I recall most of the S.T.A.R.S agents have been deployed for Raccoon city fighting a virus?" She inquired.

"S.T.A.R.S, who are they?" Spiderman inquired curious about them.

"There are a special elite group of military slash police specialize in stopping crimes like anti-drug operations and bio terrorism." Chun Li explained.

"Yeah most of us we're deployed in that area, but we've received Intel that Albert Wesker's here trying to use his abilities to create a mutant army at his control and also I'm trying to save a friend from Wesker's control." Chris said.

"Well considering the circumstances, we'll need all the help we can get." Spiderman replied.

Later on that day Juggernaut busted through the front gate of the mansion as the security systems activated blasting away at Juggernaut.

"Oh brother, where are you?" Juggernaut called softly.

"He is here, X-men to the perimeter now." Charles informed by telepathy.

"Hey brother, I'm here." Juggernaut called.

"This is the famous school for having mutants, I am most impressed. I must study it." Wesker admired.

Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Strom, X-23, Rogue and Gambit surrounded Juggernaut attempting to stop him.

"Very Fascinating, to have a bunch of super powered mutant's right here and now." Wesker said.

"Whoever you here, leave now, you don't belong here." Cyclops ordered.

"Best better do what he says, unless you want to lose that head of yours." Wolverine threatened.

"Aw, how nice party favors, but where's the cake and ice cream?" Juggernaut taunted.

Cyclops made the first strike by shooting his optic blast. Strom attack secondly by summoning lighting from the skies. Gambit made the third move by throwing his Kinectic cards at Juggernaut. As the three attacked with their projectiles, Juggernaut charged at them with intense speed knocking them all down.

"Let's see how you handle this Juggernaut." Wolverine said.

Wolverine and X -23 charged at Juggernaut with their claws, but Juggernaut knocked them back. As the battle went on Wesker continued to scan the X- men's abilities through his glasses gathering data for his project.

Jean lifted Juggernaut in the air with her powers. Jill went on the offensive and aimed her Uzi at Jean. Wolverine quickly pushed her out of the way taking the hit as Wesker halted her attack.

"Come now Jill, don't be hasty; after all they are valuable subjects." Wesker ordered.

"Yes, my apologies," Jill replied.

"_I am most interested in the one who has the claws_." Wesker thought.

"Yo matrix geek, why don't fight fair for a change?' Wolverine challenged

Wesker had vanished as delivered a powerful trust punch against Wolverine. X-23 attacked Wesker, he immediately tossed her back. Cyclops shot his optic blast as Wesker as he continued to maneuver his blows with intense speed.

"This is only the extent of my power, for you mutants will prove to be a value subject for my quest." Wesker said.

Professor X came out attempting to stop Juggernaut, but was shielded by his psychic attacks.

"I assume you're the one responsible for bringing him here." He said.

"Indeed, your power is incredible and yet you use it to help others. There is a whole lot you can do with this kind of power derived from mutants." Wesker said.

"Your ideals are misplaced Wesker, for mutants are born not created." Professor X replied.

"Enough talk; prepare to meet your end brother." Juggernaut exclaimed

Rogue stopped Juggernaut as she delivered a hard punch against him.

"You cannot resist me." Wesker said.

Chun Li shot her projectile attack against Juggernaut trying luring him away. Spiderman then used his web and caught hold of him. Chris then held his bazooka at Juggernaut ready to fire.

"Do you know who I am, I'm the Juggernaut Bitch!" Juggernaut shouted as he turned around to face her.

"Hey professor is there any weakness for this guy?" Spiderman inquired.

"His helmet, remove his helmet, and I should be able to use my psychic blast against him to put him down." Professor answered.

"You heard him?" Spiderman replied.

"You are in my way!" Juggernaut exclaimed.

Juggernaut charged at the others for an attack as Chris fired his bazooka at Juggernaut distracting him as Spiderman moved him removing one latch from Juggernaut's helmet. Strom used her winds to throw Juggernaut off balance as Gambit unlocked the second latch. Chun Li launched at for an attack and she unlocked the third latch. Enraged Juggernaut grabbed Chun Li intending to finish her off. Spiderman shot his web and pulled Juggernaut's helmet off.

"I'm sorry Cain, but I must stop you." Professor X said.

Professor X used his psychic blast as Juggernaut was rendered paralyzed unable to attack or defend.

"No, this can't be happening, I'm the Juggernaut, I'm the Juggernaut, I'm the Juggernaut bitch. I'm the Juggernaut bitch." He grunted.

Chun Li delivered a final powerful kick towards Juggernaut putting him down.

"I heard you the first time." She reminded.

"Jill, take care of them." Wesker ordered.

Wesker and Jill attacked the X-men one by one using only her combat skills amplified by her inner power. Chris charged in and held Jill back from any more attacks.

"Listen, I'll keep Jill busy, you just focus on him." Chris ordered.

Wesker continued to scan the X-men's abilities through his shades while still fighting along Jill's side.

"Jill, it's me Chris, don't you remember?" Chris inquired trying get through to Jill.

Professor X used his mind power to get through to Jill, but was ineffective against her might. Wolverine then held Jill from behind as Chris went in to grab the device from her chest. Jill quickly broke free from Chris's grasp.

Jill took out her Uzi guns for battle, but Wolverine quickly slashed her weapons in half and held her down.

"Yo Punisher, now is your chance grab that thing off her chest already." Wolverine ordered.

"Alright, I'm on it." Chris replied.

Jill slipped out of Wolverine's grasp. Jean grabbed Jill with her mind powers as Spiderman tied her up with his web. Chris reached in and grabbed the device from Jill's chest and pulled it out successfully and destroyed as Jill was weak after her battle.

"Yes," Wesker answered his phone.

"Well it looks like my work here is done." He vanished.

"Can you track him?" Chris inquired.

Wolverine tried to get Wesker's scent, but he had already vanished.

"He's gone; he doesn't have a scent I can track." Wolverine replied.

Later on that day Professor X scanned through Jill's mind for traces of Wesker, but found nothing.

"Whatever Wesker has done, he has wiped her mind clean as a failsafe, so even I cannot track Wesker's whereabouts." Professor X said.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for everything." Jill said.

"It is not your fault my dear, it would seem like Wesker has had you under his leash for a while now." Professor X replied.

"Well anyway, thanks for trying Professor." Chris thanked.

"Where are you going?" Spiderman inquired.

"My mission remains the same to stop Wesker at all cost, so I'll continue my search for him. Thanks again for all your help." Chris thanked.

"Damn it, it looks like I lost him from a mile away." Crimson Viper whispered trailing the others.

"Wherever this Wesker guy is, the X-men will be ready for him." Wolverine said.

"Yes, I fear we have not seen the last of him." Professor X agreed.

Meanwhile In the hospital Mac Gargan was shrieking in pain after recovering from surgery from the intense acid burns.

"Mac Gargan, you seem to be in dyer pain, well allow me to bestow upon this gift to you." Dr. Doom announced appearing from the shadows.

Dr. Doom dropped a canister of the leftover symbiote suit on Gargan as it began to merge with his body healing his wounds and resurrecting Venom.

"Spiderman, enjoy your freedom, while it last, because Venom has returned." He exclaimed.

**To be Continued...**


	18. Venom returns

"It looks like we ran into a dead end." says Spider-man. "Hey boys, don't suppose a guy named Wesker worked here?"

Spider-man and Chun-Li infiltrated one of the crime lords old hide outs in search of clues on his whereabouts; but were ambushed by an army of criminals, putting the two of them to defend.

"Who the hell is Wesker?" they inquired.

"We got you now, web for brains!" second exclaimed.

"Get Spider-man and his girlfriend too!" he says.

Spider-man and Chun-Li fought against some of the unarmed thugs as Spiderman webbed up the rest of the criminals before they could reach for a weapon.

"Damn it all!" they grunted.

"It seems like none of Wesker's operations were taken place here, there is no file on him whatsoever." Says Chun-Li as she checks the main computer system.

"By the looks on their faces, it seems like none of these guys knows who Wesker is." Says Spider-man checking the thug's arsenal.

"I'll start by checking on top of the hideout." He announces.

Spider-man searched the top of the building for clues on Wesker, but found nothing. The top of the building was very opened and quiet with nobody in sight or so it says.

"All clear as day. Nothing out of the ordinary from here." Spider-man reported.

"Okay then. How about some breakfast later on?" Chun-Li offered.

"Great, I know a good place we-" Spider-man pauses.

Before he could finish up his sentence, he was attacked by a familiar foe. Spiderman stood back on his feet as he glanced over revealing Venom, the direct opposite of everyone's favorite wall crawler.

Spider-man jaw dropped and gasping, "No, it can't be."

"Ah, but it is, Spider-man." Venom replied holding Spiderman in his hands, and throwing him into the wall.

"Venom, I thought you were-" Spider-man paused.

"Dead? Think again, wall crawler. My former host may have died, but my essences have lived on and I found a new host to suit my needs!" Venom replied.

"New host? Who did you take over this time, Flash Thompson?" Spider-man joked.

"You don't know, Spider-man. You burned me with my own acid!" He reminded.

Spider-man remembered his encounter with Mac Gargan, of using his own acid against him when he wore the Black suit, "What? Then you're MacGargan; but when did you get a hold of the suit?"

Venom grew a tail and started grabbing Spider-man to shake him side to side and front to back. Spider-man used his web to grab hold of some boxes, slamming them to Venom. "What's the matter Spider-man having you lost your touch after all these years?" Venom asked. "Well don't worry; I'll put you down for good, so you won't have to suffer anymore."

As Venom was about to strike Spider-man, Chun-Li quickly intervened, launching out her standard projectile attack against Venom saving Spider-man from Venom's grasp.

"Kikoken!" she called out.

"This is as far as you go. Surrender now!" Chun-Li demanded.

Venom sighed, "You never told me you had company, Spider-man; but nonetheless, I guess it would not be fun to kill you so soon. I'll savor the moment for another time."

Venom dropped Spider-man and swung away, Chun-Li rushed to Spider-man's side to check on his condition worried for him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I can hardly believe that he has returned, but with a different host. Venom is dangerous." Spider-man grunted.

"So he has had many hosts before." She figures.

"Yeah. First it was Eddie Brock, who once was a Daily Bugle photographer like me, but he was fired for lies on accusing Spider-man of something he didn't do. Brock had also acted very heroic, but then he was killed in action by another foe named Carnage, who was even more dangerous than Venom himself." Spider-man explained.

She asked with concern, "How dangerous is Venom?"

"He's like the direct opposite of me. He knows my every move and has the same power, but only stronger," Replied Spiderman "and since he's merged with my DNA, my spider sense cannot detect him; so he could be anywhere." Spiderman said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Peter walked out of the Daily Bugle office with much caution as he looked all over the place for Venom to see if he was being followed knowing full well he can attack anytime. A tap on his shoulder occurred. He turned around to face the person, who was Chun-Li.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Chun-Li asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just heavy on edge about this whole Venom thing." He replied.

"Come on you need to relax, I highly doubt he'll be dumb enough to attack you out in the open; so just focus on what's ahead." She said grasping his shoulders firmly.

"Hello there Spider-man!" a mysterious voice whispered greeted from a person passing by the Peter and Chun-Li.

Peter heard the voice as he quickly went after the person who passed him, but had vanished when he caught up to him.

"Peter, what is it?" Chun-Li asked with concern.

"I heard a voice from someone, but I hope it was just my imagination. I'll check just to be on the safe side." Peter replied.

Peter quickly changed into his Spider-man costume, as he found himself in an old lab; Venom quickly ambushed Spider-man from above, catching him off guard. The two of the fought as Venom continued to overpower Spiderman's strength, as he pinned him down.

"That was you who whispered to me, wasn't it?" Spiderman inquired.

"You're smarter then you look behind that mask, web slinger, even **IF** your spider sense cannot detect me." Venom replied.

Spider-man quickly slipped out of Venom's hands and ensnared him with a special thick web as Venom was unable to get lose.

"You're still as careless as ever Gargan." Spiderman said.

Little did Spider-man know he was being watched by someone and announced, "Ha? Prepare to meet your end Spider-man! Behold my version of the Anti- Venom!"

Dr. Doom activated the control on gauntlet, causing the control chips inside Venom's suit to grow in power as he evolved into Anti-Venom.

Spider-man complimented, "Whoa that is new."

"I will kill you now, Spider-man!" Venom exclaimed.

"I see you got a makeover; but no matter, I'll still take you down the old fashion way." Spider-man challenged.

The new and improved Venom charged at Spider-man as he delivered a very hard powerful punch. He then extended his fingertips to aim at Spiderman as he evaded his every blow. While dodging Anti-Venom caught hold of Spider-man and punched him repeatedly. He then used his fingertips to drain Spider-man's strength, as he quickly broke free from his grasp, fearing for the worst.

"What the hell? Did you just drain me?" Spider-man inquired.

"Even better Spider-man, I'm curing you of your pain and suffering." Venom corrected.

"Well, go cure yourself while you're at it!" Spider-man exclaimed as he launched a kick towards Anti-Venom.

Anti-Venom caught Spider-man as he continued to slam Spider-man to the ground and punch him repeatedly. "You think this will stop me, Gargan!" Spider-man said as he shot back and spat out blood. Badly hurt from the assault from Anti- Venom. Now that Spider-man power had begun to decrease.

"You're going to regret saying that, web slinger!" Anti-Venom replied.

Chun-Li quickly shot her projectile attack against Anti Venom from behind in hopes to aid Spider-man in battle. "Hold it right there!" she demanded.

"You stay out of this, wench!" Anti-Venom ordered.

Chun-Li struck Anti Venom with a powerful kick, causing him to release his grip on Spider-man.

"You're late." Spider-man grunted.

She folded her arms and replied, "Hey, you're the one who flew ahead without me."

Anti-Venom stretched his tentacles to drain Spider-man more of his power as Chun-Li quickly intervened by cutting the fingers to keep them from reaching Spider-man further. Chun Li still stood her guard agianst Anti Venom despite the odds being on her.

"You'll pay for this!" Anti-Venom yelled.

Anti-Venom then shoved Chun-Li out of the way as he continued to drain Spider-man's strength and pound away at him. Spider-man stood up to face Anti- Venom as he started to become light on his feet feeling weaker and weaker by the minute.

"No, you can't do this." Spiderman grunted.

"I just did!" Anti-Venom exclaimed.

"Chun-Li, a little help." Spider-man pleaded in pain.

Chun-Li caught Anti-Venom and swung him by the face, slamming him down into the ground hard. Anti-Venom quickly caught her incoming kick attack.

"Ugh, damn it!" she exclaimed.

"Get out of my way!" Anti-Venom exclaimed.

He slammed Chun-Li to the ground a few times and threw her out the window as she was hung from the edge. Spider-man felt very weak from the drain from Anti-Venom, attempting to stand on his feet once more. Spider-man webbed up his hand to create a giant fist to strike Anti-Venom. They then charged for a final strike as both of them were knocked unconscious.

"Peter!" Chun-Li cried.

She leaped in and rushed to Spider-man's side to check on his condition. Spider-man's heart was very faint; but was still breathing. She used the chance to escape from Anti-Venom's hands as she carried him off to the nearest hospital she could find.

Fearing for the worse Chun Li pleaded, "It's okay Peter; you're going to be fine. Just please, hang in there for me."

**To be continued.**


	19. Symbiote wars

Peter lied in bed injured in recovery from his fight with Anti -Venom as Chun Li sat down by his side at the hospital deeply worried about his condition. "That Spider-man has gone too far. What the hell happened?" Mr. Jameson exclaimed barging into Peter's room.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"We heard from the hospital about Parker's accident. It's all Spider-man's fault. That wall crawling slime bucket endangered the life of one of my photographers and look what happened. I'm going to use every last resource to expose Spider-man for the heartless fraud he is." Mr. Jameson frustration grew watching Peter lying in a hospital bed.

Chun Li held her head down and replied, "It was my fault really; Spider-man was battling super villain, but then Peter got caught in the crossfire. I should have been watching him more closely while he was getting photos of Spider-man." Chun Li admitted.

"Don't try that wall crawler; he had this coming all along. And tell Parker not to rely too much on worker's comp when he wakes up. I want more Spiderman photos ASAP." Mr. Jameson ordered marching out of the hospital in frustration hiding his concern for Peter Parker.

"Get better soon Peter." Robbie said.

"Peter is he alright." Aunt May inquired rushing the hospital deeply worried about the wellbeing of her only nephew.

Chun Li smiled and assured, "Aside from a couple broken ribs and minor contusion, he should be fine."

"What about you dear? Are you alright?" Aunt May asked with concerned.

"You don't have to worry about me; I only suffer a little so nothing too major." She assured.

Aunt May sighed and lectured, "You kids today are so reckless."

Aunt May continue to worry about Peter as she felt the warmth of his forehead in hopes that he will wake up soon. She set a vase of flowers as a get well present to him. "While he's here I'll watch over him." She said.

"Thank you Chun Li, I'm sorry if it makes it feel like I'm troubling you." Aunt May apologized.

"Not at all, he'll be in safe hands." She replied with certainly.

When Aunt May had left the room Chun Li grasp Peter's hand firmly and preyed, "May my strength can guide you back Peter."

Peter had awakened after being knocked out by Anti -Venom the nest day as he found himself in a hospital bed. He saw Chun Li by his resting her head on his bed waiting for him to awake. Peter smiled and stroked her hair in affection as she had woken up from her sleep.

"Good morning sunshine." Peter greeted.

"Good morning, so how are you feeling?" she inquired.

"Pretty good thanks, still a bit rusty, but I'm sure I'll recover. What did I miss when I was out?" He answered stretching his muscles.

"While you were sleeping Mr. Jameson and your Aunt May came to see you. He was still his usual self saying how Spiderman messes things up and your Aunt was worried about you. You should give her a call to insure that your fine." Chun Li said.

"Yeah, I'll do that right now." Peter announced.

Peter got up from his bed and tried to stand on feet but tripped as Chun Li caught hold of him from falling. "You should be careful you're not fully healed yet." She advised. The two of them caught was on eye contact as they could not take their eyes off one another for a brief moment blushing deeply. Hiding his obvious feelings for the Chinese Interpol agent Peter quickly changed the subject and replied, "Yeah thanks, but Venom is out there and I have to stop him."

"Yes Aunt May, I'm perfectly fine, while following Spiderman I got a little careless, and got myself caught in the crossfire on his battle, so clumsy me." Peter said talking on his cellphone to his Aunt May. No matter what Aunt May still had advised against Peter chasing after Spider-man just to get some photos for the Bugle even if it was helping her out. "You really should stop taking those pictures for your own well being." Aunt May scuffed.

"I'm just fine Aunt May as a long as Chun Li is with me I'll be in safe hands." Peter assured.

"Oh dear, your so stubborn these days, just promise me you'll be more careful dear, and come see me more often." Aunt May demanded.

"Yes Aunt May, it's a promise." Peter replied.

"Your vital signs seem just fine Mr. Parker, your okay; I am impressed with your strength." Doctor reported checking on Peter's condition.

"What can I say I'm a fast healer?" Peter joked.

* * *

><p>"By the way, Tony just called he said that he has the perfect suit to go up against Anti Venom with." Chun Li announced now in her Alpha suit.<p>

"It's been the works for quite a while now; I figure this will help you against tough battles like this." Tony presented.

Tony presented a new and improved orange and red Spiderman outfit. "I call it the Iron Spider-man, the suit is more powerful and more durable much like the Iron-man design and will shield you from being drained again. It is advanced protein scale Nano-technology and exotic materials handling, LEP skin display, impact sensing armor integrated life support ant all spectrum communications."

Peter admired the suit and said,"This suit sure does feel comfortable compared to my last one."

Tony joked, "That's because your last one was not all skin tights." Tony joked.

"Anyway, I've been doing some studying on your encounter with Venom and whoever created Anti- Venom didn't create him fully, since he doesn't have the same powerful functionally as the original Venom by Eddie Brock, so this version you encountered is an incomplete version of the original, in other words a rip off." Tony explained.

"I guess that explained why I wasn't drained completely." Spider-man replied.

"Yeah and luckily your healing abilities was able to save your life." Tony assured.

* * *

><p>Spider-man and Chun Li arrived at the same location they fought Anti- Venom waiting for him to show up for a rematch. Spider-man's spider sensed tingled alerting him of Anti -Venom's presences as he quickly grabbed Chun Li and got out of the way from the incoming attack. "So your spider sense is back working again. Nice new outfit?" Anti -Venom inquired.<p>

"Thanks. A certain friend let me borrow it." Spiderman shot back.

"It makes no different to me, for I will still end you like I failed to do last time." Anti -Venom roared.

Anti -Venom launched his tentacles at Spiderman, but it had bounced off of him not absorbing him whatsoever. "What? Why am I not absorbing you?" Anti- Venom asked.

"Surprised aren't you? But don't worry there is more to me that meets the eye. This suit protects me from being drained by you again." Spiderman shot back.

Spiderman launched a powerful jump kick at Anti -Venom causing him to fly back. Anti -Venom attacked Spider-man with multiple ground punch as Spiderman continued to dodge his every attack.

"Come on Gargan, is that all you got?" Spiderman teased.

"You're going to regret saying that after I kill you!" Anti Venom growled.

Spider-man leaped at Anti -Venom from behind caught him with his web and tossed him back as Chun Li struck him with a powerful kick. Spider-man turned his web into a wreaking ball and began pounding Anti -Venom. Chun Li attacked releasing a barrage of kicks against him.

"Where did you go Spiderman, you can't hide from me much longer?" Anti -Venom gritted.

"Are you still looking for us?" Spiderman inquired as him and Chun Li launched a powerful flying kick at Anti -Venom.

Anti-Venom growled exclaiming, "I'll show you web head show is the true Anti-Venom around here!"

"Funny, then what am I chopped liver!" Spider-man and Chun Li were frozen in place as they heard a very familiar voice as he couldn't believe who it was. As they turned their head on the ceiling up to the ceiling and revealed a very familiar foe of Spider-man.

This was Eddie Brock, also known as the first Venom and Anti-Venom. Spider-man's jaw dropped when he laid eyes on Brock. He thought that Venom had died long ago by Carnage's wrath.

Eddie broke the silence and exclaimed, "What's a matter web head, cat's got your tongue or does seeing me bring a tear to your eye?"

"Eddie I thought you were..." he paused.

"Dead huh? Well I'm sure my death was highly exaggerated wall crawler, there is no way I'd let the psycho maniac possibly beat me!"

"By the looks of you I assume you're the first venom." Chun Li guessed.

"Your smarter then you look, but anyway, why does this clown think he is pretending to be me!"

Anti- Venom was on his knees after taken a beating from Spider-man and Chun Li. He rose back on his feet after recovering from his beating from Spider-man and Chun Li. "I hope I'm not interrupting a special reunion between you two, because I'm going to crush you all!"

"You think you can be me freak. You're not even close." Eddie shot back.

"By time this is over, there will only be one Anti -Venom, since this town isn't big enough for two!" Anti- Venom exclaimed.

The three of them fought Mac Gargan's Anti-Venom form together in a attempt to stop him. First, Spider-man swung from the left side for an attack. Second, Eddie charged from the front side for an attack. Third, Chun Li launched from the right side for an attack. The three of them overpower Gargan with their combined strikes.

Desperate to win Gargan placed his hands on the ground and produced a large amount of spikes at the three of them quickly evaded his massive attack. Eddie launched out his tentacles in an attempt to drain Gargan of his Symbiote. As the tentacles connected Mac Gargan power started to drain curing him of the Symbiote infection.

"I'll make this quick and painless." He said.

Mac Gargan Anti-Venom roared, "Damn you to hell Eddie Brock!"

Anti-Venom produced a tail from within his suit containing a series poison. Upon landing a strike on Brock he was paralyzed. Gargan advanced to kill Brock, but the Symbiote had begun to grow by resistance by Gargan's demands. The suit had begun to lose control and become unstable.

The Black suit slipped off Gargan and leaped onto Chun Li in an attempted to take control of her. The suit started merging with her body as she fought hard to free herself of the suits control over her body.

"Kikosho!" she exclaimed. A surge of energy surrounded her palms as Chun Li preformed her standard projectile attack at full power as an Omni-directional sphere of energy surrounded her entire body. The Black suit brushed into pieces after her intense attack. Chun Li fell to her knees exhausted after her intense attack.

"Are you okay?' Spiderman inquired.

"I am now." Chun Li inquired catching her breath.

"Al right Gargan, who is responsible for giving you this suit?" Spiderman demanded.

Gargan passed out groaning, "It was…Victor."

Eddie faced off with the remains of the suit and shouted, "Come suit, you want me back, well here I am!" the remains of the Symbiote moved slowly back to Brock reunited with its long lost father. The Symbiote had shared a speicail bond with Brock even after being apart for a long time.

"That is where we are going to head next; I have pretty clear idea where he is." Spider-man suspected.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doom slammed his fist on the table in frustration watching Spider-man and Chun's victory over his Anti Venom and exclaimed, "No! My plan was flawless, how could it fail?"<p>

Spider-man and Chun Li stood before, the great monarch Latveria, busting in Dr. Doom's embassy "You haven't changed one bit Victor, so why don't you give up before I'd have to go medieval on you?" Spider-man greeted.

"Spider-man, turn and run now. And Doom will mercifully pretend this never happened." Dr. Doom threatened.

"We're taking you in Victor." Chun Li added.

"On what grounds?"

Dr. Doom made the first move by shooting multiple rounds of his plasma beam at Spider-man and Chun Li as the two of them dodged his every blow. Spider-man shot his web at Doom, but blasted his web away. Chun Li launched her kick; however, Doom caught her attack and tossed her back.

"This ends now fools!" Dr. Doom said about to release a powerful spell; until the battle came to a close when a bunch Nick Fury and his Shield agents busted in interrupting the fight. By time the Shield agents surrounded the building the fight had broken out as the three were at a halt fully aware of the heavily armed Shield agents. "Stop right there guys!" Fury ordered.

Spider-man raised an eyebrow and reminded, "Uh, hello, Dr. Doom, he's the bad guy here."

Fury replied, "We know Spider-man. We are here to stop you and her. Like it or not Doom has Diplomatic Immunity."

"But he's the one who released Anti- Venom." Spider-man told.

Fury glanced at Spider-man with suspicion, "You got any proof of that web head?" He inquired.

"Well no not exactly." Spider-man answered.

"Listen web head, Doom is planning something, but he's good at covering up his tracks. He's bound to slip up and when that time comes Shield will be there to take him down. You have to keep your friends close and your enemies closer." He advised.

Spider-man grabbed Chun Li and swung out of the building as he reminded, "This isn't over Victor."


	20. Chinese New Year Bash

"Parker!"

The old grouchy boss of the Daily Bugle, Mr. Jameson shouted for the young Bugle freelance photographer as he quickly rushed to his office without hesitation expecting another Spider-man insult thrown his way. No matter what Spider-man did for the community it never made him any happier, even when he was saved by Spider-man.

Without a second thought Peter replied, "Yes Mr. Jameson, what's up?"

"What's up? Is the fact that the Chinese New Year festival is coming up and you're still on your little Spider-man hunt?" Peter's eye lid dropped slightly in relief. No Spiderman insults were hurling at him this time. But it wasn't the first time he was given non –Spider-man assignments.

"Your friend Chun Li is going to be a part of the Chinese New Year festival, and the Daily Bugle will be sponsoring this holiday celebration, so do you think you can take photos of something other than Spider-man?"

Peter nodded and said, "Sure thing Mr. Jameson, whatever you say. I'm on it."

"Than what are you waiting for? Get your lazy butt to work before I find someone else to do your job like that Frank West guy. At least he is more reliable." Mr. Jameson exclaimed almost scaring Parker out of the office.

Peter sighed deeply sighed in relief that Frank West was not there to show him up with the Spiderman photo; otherwise, he'd be out of the job. And he needed the Daily Bugle more than anything. "Well at least Frank is not another Eddie Brock."

* * *

><p>"So I hear you're a part of the Chinese New Year festival coming up?" Spider-man interrupted Chun Li as she was preparing for the festival.<p>

"Yeah, that's right and I assume you'll be there."

Spider-man aimed his camera at the lovely maiden outfit Chun Li held in her hands, "Yes old JJ is demanding I'd go there for shots of the festival going on, but I never actually had been to one before."

Chun Li chuckled and replied, "Well I guess this will be your first time. I guarantee you'll enjoy it. Not to mention learn from it, so I'll be there to teach you."

* * *

><p>It wasn't till long that the Chinese New Year festival had occurred as it was held in downtown Manhattan. During the festival, the people of New York had poured a lot of money to presents, decoration, material, food, and clothing for the festival. It was a peaceful day as people put their worries aside for the holiday celebration.<p>

Meanwhile Peter stood taking pictures of the festival activities going on. But that didn't mean that his guard wasn't up for any criminal activity. Little did he know there were others like him watching the festival for any suspicious activity?

"Just one coffee please." A Caucasian ex soldier in trench coat, fedora and sun glasses ordered with a vicious scowl on his face.

Peter glanced at the Caucasian man joking, "Well it looks like somebody is real scrooge today doesn't he know this is a holiday celebration."

The Dragon Dancers made their way to through the streets of Manhattan as the twilight parade was about to start. The ancient Chinese drums started to play the Dragon Dancers made their way towards the stage to perform. Chun Li appeared in beautiful maiden outfit in the parade performing a ceremony dance.

Peter blushed inside dazzled by Chun Li's beauty performing in the Dragon Dance as he took photos of her performing in the parade. While dancing in the parade she winked at Peter in affection. As Peter could not take his eye off Chun Li all of a sudden, his spider sense went off alerting him of danger nearby. "Great, a good performance is going on, what kind of nut would possibly interrupt it?"

* * *

><p>Four super criminals broken out of a bank interrupted the Dragon Dance performance. In response Peter quickly got into a private environment as he changed into his Spider-man suit. The law enforcement tried to stop the criminals, but was blown away by a powerful wind done by one of the super criminals.<p>

Spider-man approached and greeted, "Wrong time to be robbing a bank huh Whirlwind?"

"Stop out of my way web for brains!" Whirlwind exclaimed launching a large amounts of wind at Spider-man.

The three of other super criminals approach to back up Whirlwind, one super criminal welding high frequency cannon on his right hand named Klaw. The third was a brilliant chemist called Trapster. The forth foe was knight in shining on a cyber horse known as Black Knight.

Klaw shot out a frequency wave at Spider-man until he was cut off from the attack by a flying shield.

He exclaimed, "That's far enough"

This was the living legend himself Captain America, here to assist Spider-man in stopping the super criminals.

"Hey there Cap, what have you been up too lately?" Spider-man greeted.

"I was watching the Chinese New Year's parade peacefully until I heard a crash." He replied.

Black Knight made the second move by shooting out a beam of energy at Spider-man. The Caucasian man intervened blocking the beam. "Well I had a feeling this was going to get exciting. I was begging to get bored."

He removed his trench coat, glasses, and fedora hat revealing Nathan –Rad- Spencer, ex federal solder equipped strong Bionic arm.

Spider-man jaw dropped on Spencer's arm, "Well there is something you don't see every day."

"This is life in war, you pay the price." Spencer lectured.

"You're not the only one who's been in wars son." Captain America replied.

Whirlwind charged at the three of them as he turned himself into a human spinning top produced by his wind powers. Captain America stood on the defense trying to hold his guard against the high winds.

Trapster shot rounds of his special chemicals at the Spider-man. Spider-man swung around evading his attacks. "I see you're still in the loser group eh, Paste -Pot -Pete." Spider-man teased.

"Don't ever call me that!" he shot back.

Black Knight wielded his lance weapon towards Spencer preparing for a charge. "My weapon will tear through that arm like paper!"

Spencer smirked and challenged, "Then why don't will put that to the test fancy boy!"

"Charge!"

Black Knight charged with his mighty lance amplified with a bolt of energy. Spencer charged up his bionic arm for an attack. The two attacks clashed with one another, but Spencer had managed to overpower the Black Knight short circuiting his armor and cyber horse.

"Now who has the superior arm?" Spencer grinned as he grappled.

Klaw charged up his cannon to high power and generated a high frequency sound wave rendering Spencer, Captain America and Spider-man covering up their ears unable to defend. Spider-man used his webbing redirect Trapster weapons at Klaw stop the frequency wave as his acid chemicals melted Klaw's cannon.

While Klaw was vulnerable Spider-man launched a kick against him putting him down.

Captain America struck Whirlwind with his shield stunning him for a brief moment. He dashed at Whirlwind with a fury of punches and kicks as he then threw Whirlwind in the air and finished him off with a pile driver.

"We're not done yet!" Trapster exclaimed pulling out a toxic weapon, but was knocked out of his hand but an incoming arrow by a purple archer.

He sighed and said, "Give it up Paste-Pot-Pete."

"Good work soldier!" Captain America complimented Spider-man and Spencer with a thumb up.

* * *

><p>As the Chinese New Year's festival continue Peter watched the bright fireworks shot into the dark sky peacefully. Chun Li tapped Peter's shoulder as she sat down by him to watch the fireworks. "Did you see me at the festival dance?"<p>

Peter blushed and replied, "Yeah, I did you were wonderful back there; I could not take my eyes off of you. I never knew it would be so unique and colorful."

"By the way, did you know red is predominant color used in many celebrations? It symbolizes, joy, truth, and sincerity." She explained giving Peter a red and gold diamond shape symbol. Peter then gave Chun Li a White Jasmine flower as a gift and token of his affections. The two of them sat together closely and watched the fireworks on celebration of the Chinese New Year.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Crimson Viper was on her Wesker search as she came across an old criminal hideout. She proceeded within the building with caution armed and ready. The women busted into the main room finding Wesker at last, but it was only a stuffed dummy of Wesker strapped with a C4 timer bomb.<p>

"Aw geez what a pain?"

When the building exploded she had already made her way out from her propeller boots. She got into contact with Fury for the situation progress report, disappointed about her failure.

"It was another dead end Fury, Wesker was not there."

"Yeah, well forget Wesker for now, there is an assignment I feel you might be interested in." Fury said.

Crimson Viper yawned and replied, "No way, I'm already beat."

"It is something related to your later lover." Fury replied.

"What?" Crimson Viper raised her eyes in shock over Fury just mentioning her lover.


	21. AIM infatuation

Nick and Crimson Viper walked quietly through the Shield Heli-carrier after he informed her about her long lost lover. The more Crimson Viper was kept in suspense the more impatient and untrusting she grew of Fury. She could not take any more pressure as she started off, "You want to tell me what this is about Fury?"

"In a minute sweetheart let me start from the top first." Fury replied putting out his cigar.

Viper folded her arms and replied, "Well, I'm all ears, so tell me what you know."

Fury cleared his though to explain the situation, "I've been in the service for a very long time. Years ago, your lover was an uncover Shield agent after being in the army. He was so dedicated to his work that he didn't even bother to go home not even once. Just recently he took an assignment infiltrating an organization called A.I.M.

"A.I.M?"

"It stands for Advanced Idea Mechanics; they are organization consistent brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all world governments by technological means. That is was his last location from what we recovered." He continued.

C. Viper grasped the file of her lover with utmost determination to find him, "If that is the case then I will go there to find him."

Fury grabbed her shoulder stopping Viper at her tracks, "Not so fast dear, while infiltrating A.I.M you're going to need a stronger suit. And Shield has got the product just for you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Iron man and Spider-man were in pursuit of an A.I.M scientist stealing technology parts from Stark Industries to help with their organization. Iron man tried to stop A.I.M with his energy repulsors, but was blocked by their shield.<p>

"Leave it up to A.I.M to steal from you tech boy." Spider-man teased.

"Stealing the Iron man specs was bad enough, but now this." Iron man replied.

The A.I.M scientist blasted a ray producing a black hole to stop Spider-man and Iron man at their tracks. Iron man used his sonic disrupters to disturbed the black hole draining its energy as Spider-man quickly grabbed the weapon from the scientist hand. Iron man launched a small tracer device on him while he ran away from the two heroes.

"He won't get far from here."

* * *

><p>Crimson Viper, the newly appointed Shield agent broke into A.I.M headquarters using the air vent determined to find out the truth of her long lost lover. She proceeded inside the base with caution fully on guard avoiding detection from the A.I.M security cameras. She continued to wonder through the base she heard sounds of footsteps of A.I.M scientists she quickly hid herself from danger.<p>

"Master Modok, we prepared for our top secret project." A.I.M scientist reported.

"Excellent we should prepare preparations at once!" Modok announced.

Crimson Viper gritted her teeth as she continued to spy on Modok and the A.I.M scientist, "This is Modok of A.I.M?"

"With the sample material Albert Wesker has provided for us A.I.M will create an army of super powered beings at A.I.M's control. And no one will stand in our way." He informed.

"A.I.M has other plans, we'll use that sample material for ourselves without that aid of the Wesker person, and then we will use his own creations against him." Modok announced.

"But sir…he is the one who…"

"I've sense the betrayal in his eyes and no one is going to double cross A.I.M unless we do it first. Then he will taste our wrath."

The coast was clear Crimson Viper hacked into A.I.M database in hopes to finds more clues on her long lost lover even if it was wild goose chase, she had to know if he ever came here or else get some more leads on his whereabouts. While searching through the database she stumbled across a file that caught her interest related to her lover in the records of Super Soldier projects.

She read the file, "A list of A.I.M's creation to the Super Soldier project? It is same project that created the famous Captain America. Were they trying to mass produce this? And furthermore…"

"Hey, who is in there, who are you?" a few A.I.M scientists appeared behind Crimson Viper about to fire at her. Crimson Viper caught a glance at the A.I.M scientists and suddenly attacked with her upgraded abilities within her new suit putting them down. She quickly downloaded the files taking her leave out of the base.

"We have an intruder Master Modok!" he informed.

"Damn it, I got to get out of her quick!"

While trying to make her way out of the A.I.M base Modok shot at Crimson Viper with his Psionic blast. Modok grinned and said, "Now then where should I send your corpse?"

"How about telling me about the super soldier project you are planning?" she inquired.

"Well since I'm going to kill you, I don't see why not. A.I.M is planning on creating its own army of devastating super humans and we needed DNA from Captain America to achieve that goal. We got another sample from an unknown reliable source, so by combining those genes. We will be unstoppable." Modok scanned Crimson Viper's bio as he sensed a familiar presence of somebody related to her.

"Yes, it all makes sense now." Modok suspected.

Viper charged her static fist for combat, "What are babbling on about?"

"I sense the relation to a previous Shield agent that I once encountered of you. No doubt he was someone very special."

Viper charged up her fist at full power as he anger grew of the situation, "Tell me where he is if you value your life, you big headed freak!"

"You dare to threaten me? If you think I've evolved beyond the joys of murder, you'd be wrong!" Modok challenged.

A group of A.I.M scientist surrounded Crimson Viper armed with their laser blaster at her waiting to fire.

"Is there a party going on? or can any web slinger join the fun?" Spider-man had joked ensnaring most of the A.I.M scientist in his web. Second, Iron man rushed in blasting most of the A.I.N scientist with his energy repulsors. Third, Chun Li busted in knocking out the last remaining A.I.M scientist.

"You really should cut down on the treats Modok, or else your head will get even bigger than before." Spider-man teased.

"You dare to insult the living breed of science, than you shall die!" Modok exclaimed shooting out a projectile Psionic energy as the four of them evaded his attacks.

Crimson Viper sighed and said, "Not that I appreciate your help, but what the hell are you doing here?"

"We got word that A.I.M is trying to create an army of super humans at their control, so I've enlisted the help of these two to stop their plans." Iron man answered.

Modok continued turn multiple directions to fire his Psionic blast at Iron man, Spider-man, Chun Li, and Crimson Viper as they still stood in the defense trying to find a way around the giant intelligence head. "Hold still would you?

Crimson Viper launched at Modok charging her fist and struck him in the forehead scrambling his systems. Modok than activated his mental Psionic ray creating a pulsating mind blast against Spider-man, Iron, man, Chun Li, and Crimson Viper subduing them. All four of them were on their knees aching in pain as the held their hands on their heads to prevent Modok from attacking their minds even further.

Modok grinned on his victory, "You all are no match for Modok, when I am finished with you. You will all be my super powered slaves. But continue to resist and I will destroy your friends and family!"

Spider-man used his web on a heavy object and launched it at Modok breaking his mental hold on everybody. He shot his web at Modok's forehead to block his mental abilities for a short amount of time. The others took their breath trying to regain their strength after being stuck in Modok's mind assault.

While Modok was venerable, everyone had gotten on guard and prepared for a combined attack on Modok. Iron man shot his energy repulsors at him. Chun Li leaped back a launched her standard projectile attack at Modok. Crimson Viper charged up her gauntlets as she grabbed Modok launching him in the air. She then launched straight at him with a double uppercut and sent him crashing down with an electrifying pile driver.

Modok lied on his side and groaned, "Damn it all, this isn't over."

Modok activated the buttons on his flying chiar triggering a self-destruct mechanism on the A.I.M base. Modok and his A.I.M scientist quickly made their way towards an underground ship to insure their escape. "This whole place is coming down; we have to get out of here!"

Modok and the A.I.M scientist escaped through secret ship, but little did they know they were being watched by Albert Wesker from a distance, who was keeping watch on them this whole time, he grunted, "Hmph. I guess you shouldn't send a giant head to do a man's job."

"Did you find your long lost lover?" Nick inquired.

Viper sighed over her failure, "No, but I did get a list of A.I.M files indicating that he was indeed here."

"I see, well Shield will continue to help you find his whereabouts until then get some rest for now. You had a long day. I'm sorry you didn't find him."

She yawned, "Forget about it, too be honest, I didn't expect to find him so soon either, but thanks again. I know Shield has better things to do besides worry about my sake."

"No problem, He was my friend and partner, I want to believe also he is alive somewhere."

Crimson Viper hung up her phone and retreated to her quarters that night as she looked over the list of super soldier's projects that was experimented by A.I.M. While scrolling file by file she then came across a familiar face finding her long lost lover within the files. The name revealed to be a missing Shield agent named Gabriel Jones.

Viper jaw dropped in shock now that she found her long lost lover, "It's been a while my dear Gabriel Jones, former Shield agent. He must be still alive after all this time."


	22. The Set Up

"Hello I'm here about the new position working in the science labs."

Peter greeted applying for a job in the science labs in a state university now that his part time teaching job was finished. He needed to find another means of work to pay his daily expenses while still carrying his job at the Daily Bugle.

"Ah, yes Mr. Parker, we do have a position for you. Right this way please." A job officer announced.

He smiled and said, "We are so glad that you could join us, we could use smart people like for our organization."

After his interview the photographer took a walk feeling glad about his successful interview hoping it could bring in extra money for himself. He grabbed bottle of water from the table as one of the counselor member were giving out free water. As he got into contact with the water Peter's spider sense began to tingle alerting him of danger. "If all goes well I'll have enough to cover my expenses and maybe take Chun Li out with the rest." He hoped.

"Parker freeze!" A woman called out holding a gun towards Peter. Peter quickly knocked the gun out of the woman's hand and ran away from the seen confused about what just happened.

* * *

><p>"Honestly that boy is such a workaholic; he should take a break once in a while."<p>

Aunt May lectured having tea with Chun Li waiting for Peter to come home. "Well it can't be helped. He is seeking other challenges out there to really benefit his skills." She assured.

Peter arrived home sweating from his face after running from the woman trying to capture him. Both Chun Li and Aunt May raise an eyebrow over Peter's sudden reaction. "Well, it seems like someone has had a hard day at work. Was it really that stressful?"

Aunt May placed her hand over her mouth and gasped, "Oh my dear you look tired, it must have been a hard day for you."

"There is someone after me with…" Peter paused.

Before he could explained a group of police officers busted into the house apprehending Peter Parker along with the women that held a gun towards him at first glance. "We'll see what the police have to say about this." Aunt May exclaimed grabbing the phone.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you are under arrest!" she announced.

Chun Li showed her badge towards the women and the police officers, "I'm Chun Li of Interpol what is this about?"

"Hello Chun Li, I am federal agent Susan Trang, and Mr. Parker was caught red handed leaking government secrets related to bio chemicals project." She explained.

Peter stood confused over the situation replying, "I swear I didn't know what she is taking about?"

"Tell it to the judge Parker, so read him his rights officer." Susan replied as her and her men took Parker in arresting him.

Aunt May tugged Chun Li's arm, "Please you have to do something. Peter is a good boy, he's innocent he wouldn't do something like this."

Chun Li placed her hand on Aunt May's shoulder, "I believe you, but they are not, so I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. I suggest praying and getting him a good lawyer."

* * *

><p>A day later after the arrest Peter lied in prison with his head still spinning over the situation that went on. He wanted to do something, but he knew full well that he could not jeopardies his identity as Spider-man. A court officer opened Peter's cell door and reminded, "Mr. Parker, your attorney is here for you."<p>

"I assume you Mr. Peter Parker correct?"

The lawyer that stood in front of Peter was famous criminal defense attorney wearing a blue suit with his little amateur female spirit maiden assistant greeted Peter. The pair was known as Phoenix Wright and his companion Maya Fey.

Peter inquired, "Yeah, who are you?"

"I am Phoenix Wright, and I'm here to defend your case Mr. Parker and this is my assistant Maya Fey." He introduced as Maya waved to him.

"Now I remember you, you're very well known for getting out of hopeless cases, but I can't offer you."

"You need not worry Mr. Parker, for this is a favor to someone."

Phoenix Wright glanced at Peter with the look fearless courage, "If there is something I learned Mr. Parker. It is that fact that there is blind justice out there, and I'm here to turn you case around no matter what. Now then with that being said please brief me on the situation that occurred."

* * *

><p>"The Dock People vs. Peter Parker, one count leaking government secrets, two counts gathering information on illegal substance." Court officer had informed on Peter Parker's hearing in court.<p>

Judge inquired, "How does the defendant plead?"

"We plead not guilty your honor of these absurd charges." Phoenix informed.

Assistant district attorney, Miles Edgeworth requested, "Court request Mr. Parker be remanded without bail your honor. He is a flight risk among geniuses."

Phoenix Wright shot back, "Put away your claws counselor, I assure you my client is not a flight risk. He will follow every rule."

"Very well Mr. Parker will be remanded without bail until the actual trail." Judge announced.

The court officers took Peter away as Chun Li stopped Peter and whispered, "Don't worry I will find a way around this, so lay low for a while." She place one Peter's spider tracers on him to know his whereabouts.

Peter spider senses began to go off sensing danger nearby as he was in the grasp of the court officer. He got the impression that things were not as they appear. Before he could make move Peter was gassed to sleep zapping away his strength. The court officer transformed revealing the female mutant shapshifter known as Mystiques.

"Target has been acquired Wesker." She reported.

"Excellent work my dear. Now bring him to me and make sure this information doesn't get leak back." Wesker ordered.

Chun Li kept watch on Peter noticing the court officer not taking him to the transport van, but to a helicopter on the roof that aroused her suspicion. She stayed on pursuit of their trail by ground level trying to catch up to Peter.

The X-men Blackbird blocked her way as it descendant down to roof level picking up Chun Li still in pursuit of Peter. The cockpit opened revealing Wolverine and Chris inside.

"Get in!" Wolverine ordered.

"What's going on?"

"Wesker has captured my friends and being used for some kind of secret project using some old Weapon X materiel at his disposal as well as some familiar friends at his command." Wolverine explained.

"I don't think the three of us will be enough."

"That's why we recruited another member." Chris answered.

"Well it's about time that Damn Author put me in the story. Check me out I'm the ghost of Christmas, Kick Your Ass!" Deadpool, the red mercenary, presented teleporting inside the Blackbird.

To be continued…


	23. Wesker's ambition part 1

"This is so awesome, the three of us on a secret mission in this story. We should call ourselves the Deadpool Brigade. It has nice ring to it don't you think. I bet he would approve?

Deadpool bragged on to his invisible fans while still on pursuit of Wesker's trail as well as saving Peter Parker from his virus experiments. Chris pretended not to hear Deadpool's constant ranting; Chun Li sat quietly worried about Peter in consideration on his sweet Aunt May, Wolverine; however, gritted his teeth and became annoyed by Deadpool's ranting.

"Ugh! How did I ever let you convince me to bring this idiot along again?" Wolverine groaned.

"Well he was available; I mean who else could we have asked for? Jill is still recovery." Chris inquired.

"Anyone else, but **him**!"

The four of them arrived at their destination moments later as the Blackbird went into cloaking mode to avoid detection. No doubt Wesker would be expecting them. Wolverine led the charge on ground level, because he had a sixth sense on his environment. Logan hated coming back to the old Weapon X facility, for he still felt uneasy.

Wolverine took a deep breath in calm and said, "Listen up, we'll use stealth since there is no telling if Wesker will be alone in this operation. So don't be reckless."

Wolverine halted at his tracks, for he caught a scent of very familiar foe. "Everyone be on your guard, we caught company!"

Chris loaded his gun for combat and replied, "Is it Wesker?"

"No. It's someone else."

Deadpool took out his pistols in excitement, "Yahoo! We're getting some action at last, and on the first round! It must be a new world record."

Parts of the metal gates started to bend and fly all over the four heroes. The sharp ends were aimed straight at them; the four heroes were at compete standstill over the situation that has befallen among them. A mutant dressed in red and purple armor known as Magneto, the master of magnetisms, approached them with anger.

Magneto had a vicious scowl, "Ugh! I grow weary of these encounters."

"You never change do you Eric? But right now we don't have time for you games." Wolverine shot back.

"My home for mutants was recently attacked." He said.

"And let me guess you suspect us? He's attacked and captured my friends you know." Wolverine chirped as he extended his metal claws preparing to battle Magneto. Magneto aimed the sharp ends of the gate directly at Logan.

Chun Li suddenly interfere stopping the two of them from killing each other, "Might I remind you that whatever vendetta you two have. We have a most dangerous foe on our hands, and we'll get a lot done by working together. We both want the same thing."

Magneto and Wolverine sighed conceding to Chun Li knowing she was right, "The woman has valid point, so for now, our differences will be put aside."

"Then Welcome to die!" Deadpool spouted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Wesker, the former S.T.A.R.S agent, worked on an underground project combining mutant abilities with his own TR virus along with the captured X-men at his control. All the X-men wear helmets that connected to his project absorbing their mutant powers. Wesker smiled and said, "With the powers combined of these mutants, my project will be unstoppable."<p>

"Yeah, with that being said why do you need this Parker brat?" Mystique inquired.

"He is my scapegoat to insure that those nasty photos don't get traced back to me. So I had you pose as a federal agent, Susan Trang, to make Parker look like the real criminal." Wesker answered.

"Therefore; leaving you in the clear."

"That is right. But now he will be used as a guinea pig for my virus project and his connection with Spider-man will come to an end." He concluded. "Place him into the chamber."

Wesker pulled the lever on his machine. The X-men's powers began to drain feeding his ultimate project. The secret project was revealed a seven foot tall, - humanoid- bio weapon-monster with parasitic organism, powered with the X-men mutant abilities. He is alive as the creature started to move from its chamber.

He grinned, "You are ready."

"Finish off Parker. I'll let my project take care of the unnecessary intruders." He ordered.

* * *

><p>Wolverine, Chris, Deadpool, Chun Li and Magneto had infiltrated to the base with open arms preparing for anything that comes their way. Deadpool scratched his head in confusion, "Um, isn't there suppose to be something coming at us, just like in the movies?<p>

Wolverine caught a scent of an unknown creature coming.

"You had to open your big mouth!" He shot back.

"Greetings my friends, I'm so glad that you can join me on this fine day of your destruction. But now your end is near." Wesker greeted.

"Behold Project Nemesis! combined with all the abilities of your so called …X-men!" Wesker announced as the monster leaped into action with intend to kill.

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

Chris gasped as he still stayed on his toes, "This is trouble, I was afraid of something like this."

Wolverine pulled out his claws and roared, "My claws have been aching for some action!"

"Don't underestimate Nemesis. He is tougher then he looks." Chris warned.

"Chun Li, go on ahead and help the others. We'll hold off Nemesis as long as we can." He ordered.

The young Interpol agent rushed through the laboratory in search of Peter Parker and the captured X-men. Her concern for Peter's safety grew as she tried to find him. The mutant shapeshifter glanced at Chun Li for a brief moment and disappeared.

Chun Li called out, "Peter, where are you?"

Her search was interrupted with Peter's voice calling to her weakening, "Chun Li help me." She hurried quickly as soon as she heard Peter's voice fearing he might be hurt.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Peter breathed heavily, "Yeah, Wesker may have gotten the best of me."

Chun Li checked on Peter's condition and noticed something was out of place that aroused her suspicion. "You're not Peter. His eyes are more slender and they are not blue."

"Bravo. And here I thought Wolverine was the one with the keen instincts." Mystique replied revealing her true form.

"So you're a shapeshifter?"

Mystique suddenly changed into Chun Li appearance, "You'll be surprised at what else I could do little girl."

Chun Li's eyes widened as she grinned, "Assuming my form will not give you my abilities. Now tell me where is Peter Parker."

Mystique charged at Chun Li with a fury of punches .The two of them matched blow for blow of fighting styles. They were evenly matched, but Mystique had more years of martial arts training then Chun Li putting her at a disadvantage; however, knowing Chun Li there has never been a battle that had her begging for mercy.

Mystique was about to finish off her. At the last minute, Chun Li parried her attack, and released multiple kicks from her left and right leg. Her leg power had struck Mystique with a powerful impact. Over her defeat of Mystique, saving Peter was the only thing of her mind.

Chun Li took a deep breath proceeded ahead the highlighted route, "I hope you okay Peter."

Peter was still weak on his feet as he was trapped inside the chamber. Even Peter's spider powers were unable to break him out of the room. When the virus fumes had spread, Peter quickly covered his mouth to avoid inhaling the gas using one of his air filters. As the gas continued to spread Peter had began to grow weaker and weaker.

Chun Li had arrived releasing the locks within the chamber Peter was being held, setting him free. Peter was still unconscious, so he fell on top of Chun Li. She sensed he wasn't breathing, and she started giving him CPR. Among the process all she could think about was his safety in her hands.

"Come on, come on!" she begged.

At the last breath he woke up coughing regaining his breath of air. He discovered that he was fully conscious. Chun Li sighed in relief that Peter was okay, and well feeling like weeping.

"Are you alright?"

"Feel like I've been out forever, but I'm fine."

Chun Li tossed Peter a backpack containing his Spider-man costume to get changed into. "We got work to do, now get ready." She smiled as she turned her head away from him relieved that he was okay.

"Look out Wesker, because Spidey's here!" he exclaimed.


	24. Wesker's ambition part 2

"S.T.A.R.S.!

Nemesis, the new project created by Wesker, roared as he knocked around Wolverine, Chris and Magneto with his enhanced mutant abilities. Nemesis eyes lit up as he fired an Optic blast from, Cyclopes. The blast created a devastating impact among them.

"This monstrosity is not worthy of the mutant name, and must be destroyed!" Magneto exclaimed generating a shockwave from his fist to strike Nemesis.

Nemesis countered Magneto electromagnetic power using his enhanced Psychic blast from, Charles Xavier. He shot his rocket launcher at as the missile was powered by Kinetic abilities from, Gambit triggering an explosion. Wolverine attacked the beast from behind, but was parried by his own Adamantium bones inside Nemesis.

Wolverine's jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding me."

Magneto sudden realized that Nemesis was infused with the same Adamantium bones as Wolverine giving him an edge over the monster. He used his powers of magnetism to reach deep inside Nemesis's metal bones, just like his previous encounter with Wolverine. Magneto tried to bend Nemesis's metal bones.

Nemesis suddenly used Storm's ability to control the weather as he sent a bolt of lightning hailing down. Magneto caught the attack and redirected the strike on Nemesis.

"Foolish monster. Don't you know electricity and magnetism are related?" Magneto shot back.

Nemesis shot his mind blast at Magneto; yet Magneto's helmet shielded him from mind probes. He raised his arm trying to grasp Magneto using, Jean grey's, powers of telepathy. Magneto grabbed a bunch of metal objects and hailed them at Nemesis.

* * *

><p>Spider-man and Chun Li located the room with missing X-men. Each of them was suffering as their powers were being drained into Nemesis. Spider-man's spider senses had begun to tingle as they quickly avoided an incoming attack from a mutant.<p>

"Hah, hah, hah! Wesker figured you **blokes** might succeed, so he had me in charge of guard duty for the X-men, while he takes care of your friends." He exclaimed.

Pyro, a mutant of the brotherhood, created a Chinese flame dragon at his control.

"Yum, it looks like my personal favorite on the menu, Barbecue Spider!"

Pyro used his abilities of Pyrokinesis to control the flames around him, so your transformed his dragon into fire tornado. Spider-man shot his web, but Pyro burned through the thick webbing.

Spider-man and Chun Li took cover from Pyro's flames as they realized that a head on attack would be suicide.

Chun Li inquired, "Does this guy have any weakness?"

"Pyro can control flames, but he can't create them." He said. "So let's make it rain on him."

Spider-man and Chun Li nodded their heads forming a plan. Chun Li stood face to face to distract Pyro. Spider-man shot his web at Pyro's eye blinding him. "Hey hothead, catch me if you can." Spider-man teased.

Pyro shot his flames at Spider-man. Spidey has easily avoided his attacks causing Pyro to hit sprinkler system. The water rained down on Pyro putting out his flames. Before he could counter attack, Chun Li cut the cord to his flamethrower from behind thus cutting his source of power.

"Lights out Pyro!" Spider-men teased, as him and Chun Li double punched putting him down for the count.

* * *

><p>Deadpool and Chris shot multiple rounds at Nemesis, but he kept on coming not faze by the attacks. Magneto prepared for an attack, as he lifted Wolverine and tossed him towards him.<p>

Wesker smiled over Nemesis fight. "Finish them off Nemesis."

Nemesis grasped the four heroes in his tentacles, as he drained them of their physical strength using, Rogue's powers. Nemesis roared as a large Phoenix surrounded his entire body determined to finish off the heroes, thus activating the Phoenix subconscious within Jean Grey.

"No, no, no, Nooooooooooo!" she pleaded in pain.

The pressure then became too much for Jean as she broke out of her binds and, freeing the other X-men. The Phoenix took over Jean, as it lead her to her friends in danger.

Nemesis was about to deliver the killing blow among the heroes. He was stricken by a powerful blow from the Phoenix.

Jean appeared before Nemesis and exclaimed, "Monster! There could only be one true Phoenix!"

"Jean!"

Using the abilities from the four heroes he absorbed, Nemesis continued to roar as he shot out multiple rounds of his missile launcher. He controlled the flow of the missiles with the power of magnetism taken from Magneto.

Deadpool and Chris shot a fury of bullets at Wesker, but easily moved around the flow. He struck Chris with a Cobra strike a (single open palm) causing him to fly back. Deadpool was about to struck Wesker with his katana. Wesker quickly preformed a reversal; therefore, thrusting Deadpool in the chest, as he dropped to the ground. "He must have written the wrong thing."

"What have you done to Jean you bastard?" Wolverine enraged leaping at Wesker.

"Hah, I too am impressed with this mutant's abilities." Wesker exclaimed. "Mortals are so weak! You are nothing to me!" He used his super speed to ram Wolverine.

Nemesis tried to defeat Jean using the power of the Phoenix at his control. Jean used the power of her Phoenix inferno overpowering Nemesis mutant abilities. It was quiet for a brief moment. He grabbed Jean with his tentacles attempting to drain her abilities. He was transformed into his mutated form.

"Gravity Squeeze!" Magneto shouted as he trapped the mutated Nemesis in a sphere of electromagnetic energy and metal. He closed his fist Nemesis upon impact.

"Phoenix Inferno!" Jean called out as she channeled her cosmic energy around her (in the shape of a Giant Phoenix) hailed directly at Nemesis.

The two combined attacks of Magneto's magnetism and Jean Phoenix power had inflected heavy damage upon Nemesis. Nemesis tried to heal his wounds slowly. Jean took a deep breath and flew away to avoid any more confrontation fearing the other subconscious.

Wolverine sighed in relief that Phoenix didn't engulf Jean for good. "Well that could have been worst, if she continued."

"Oh, no you don't." Chris said as he set a grenade next to Nemesis to insure he doesn't come back.

"Here a pineapple surprise from yours truly." Deadpool added setting a few grenades in Nemesis mouth. "Be sure to have my name on your post card."

Enraged, Wesker charged at the others in an attempt to finish them off, but was caught by something. Spider-man ensnared Wesker in his webs. Wesker was unable to move through the thick webbing.

"Damn it. I can't move!" he exclaimed struggling.

"You got great power Albert, but you're not very responsible with it. Frankly I'm disappointed."

"Hey, you okay up there?" Chris asked waving.

"Yep, just peachy thanks to Chun Li." He replied putting his thumb up over a job well done.

"The Deadpool brigade has triumphed over evil!" Deadpool cheered. "We should have our TV series or hell even our feature length film. That is if the Author isn't procrastinating again. I want the picture on the fort page."

* * *

><p>A day later after Wesker's defeat Peter was set on trial in regards to his crimes. Chun Li and Chris stood for moral support. Phoenix Wright presented his documents for the opening statement in order to prove Parker's innocence's.<p>

"Mr. Wright, please finish your opening statement." The judge ordered.

"And so your honor these evidence gathered by our local law enforcements, we can state that Peter Parker was not involved in this indent that occurred." He presented.

"Objection!" Miles Edgeworth called out. "Hold it Wright; Mr. Parker is a genius among child prodigies. How do you know he might have not had a hand on this crime? He was even caught red handed leaking files."

"Take that!" he shot back slapping papers of photographer evidence of the crime.

"Mr. Parker is this not your first time, you have been accused of crime you didn't commit or do you have hidden agenda under Wesker's command?" he asked.

"Objection! Parker claims that he not familiar with this sort of virus, so putting him at the scene of crime is very unlikely. Those files were set up to put Parker as the criminal to the crime. It is a common misdirection of pointing him out as the foe." He explained.

"Ah, that incident, I got carried away with the experiment. A misunderstanding if I might add? But it proves nothing." Wesker said.

"Actually it does because the one who actually committed the crime is…you Albert Wesker. He stated pointing to Wesker with his index finger. "No alibi, no justice, no dream, and no hope!" Phoenix Wright presented very specific evidence tying Wesker to the crimes.

Wesker gritted his teeth in guilt as he was found out by Phoenix Wright argument. Wesker knew he was beaten, but he didn't go down without a fight. He tried break out of his restraints. "You're smarter then you look boy."

"It's time you pay for your crimes!"

"I don't think so!" Wesker knocked out the Bailiff and charged at Phoenix Wright. Chris immediately stepped in and pinned Wesker down.

"It's the end of the line for you Wesker."

"Chris you fool. I'm always one step ahead of you."

The judge nodded his head in deep thought about everything Phoenix Wright told him regarding parker's innocence. He came to a conclusion.

"After reviewing all the hard evidence gathered Mr. Wright and his companions. I can honestly conclude that Parker was not involved in this incident that went on. I hear by claim Peter Benjamin Parker…Not Guilty." The judge declared pounding his gavel.

Everyone was both happy and relieved on Peter's verdict.

A beep went off, thus triggering a device inside of Wesker as Peter quickly Spider sense went off like crazy. Wesker snickered silently. The sound echoed through the courtroom. Peter quickly grabbed Phoenix Wright and took cover under the desk as Wesker suddenly exploded. Wesker was revealed as a duplicate and not the real Wesker.

"Damn it. We were deceived. How did I not see it coming?" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Wesker watched his debut in court. "Hah, hah, hah. I told you I'm always one step ahead Chris. I'll admit I was skeptic about you Victor, but your plans turned out really well. It was brilliant idea to fool those fools with a realistic robot duplicate."<p>

"Indeed, you were wrong to doubt Doom, for I have bigger plans in store to take over this world to obtain a beyond any god. And your corporation, we will create our own world together." Doom replied holding his Champaign glass.

"It looks like this is the beginning of beautiful partnership." Wesker said as they toasted their Champaign glasses.

**To be continued…**


	25. Fashion Frenzy

Two days have passed since Peter's day in court. Wesker was still missing after the robot blowout. S.T.A.R.S and local Law enforcement searched for him as he was still a Wanted criminal. It was peaceful afternoon in New York. No criminals were sight throughout the day committing any crimes. Peter and Chun Li decided to spend time together, while the day was quiet. But didn't know how long it would last as they walked together.

"It sure was a crazy week wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't see how you manage to multitask like that. You get arrested, captured, stop evil, appear in court for your final hearing, and yet you still provide pictures for the Daily Bugle." She replied.

"And in the end Mr. Wright finally proved to Stark about him not being an incompetent lawyer."

"Maybe, he'll enlist his services after all."

"Yeah, that is if Tony doesn't insult him again by saying 'I needs a good lawyer, not you, I said a good lawyer.'" He joked.

Chun Li chuckled at his joke. "We got time on our hands, so how about seeing a Broadway show together I know a good place?"

Peter was about to answer, but was caught off guard by a familiar face on the front of the magazine. It said, "New York fashion show. Come see our big Modeling event of our ladies. It is going to be held at the New York Convention Center." Peter recognized the women's face on the front cover. It was red haired women (formally his ex-girlfriend) Mary Jane Watson. She was now pursuing modeling career.

Peter was at a loss for words on seeing MJ again, because he was now with Chun Li. Deep inside, his feelings for Mary Jane was not love, but he still felt a need to protect her from danger. He knew he had to see her again even if they weren't together.

Chun Li nudged Peter. "Hey Peter, are you there? Hello."

Peter shook his head getting back to reality. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Chun Li listen, let's re schedule for another time. There is something I got to take care of."

"Um, okay suit yourself." She replied both confused and curious on Peter sudden change in behavior.

Peter looked at the Ad of the Fashion show being held tonight in a restaurant. He could not believe how far Mary Jane has gotten on her career.

"Hey there, tiger. It's been a long time hasn't it?" MJ greeted appearing behind Peter.

"Mary…Jane. How are you?" he gulped nervously.

Mary Jane stared at Peter with soft smile glad to see him. Peter glanced at Mary Jane as precious memories of her started to rekindle. She was the only girl to accept him as Peter Parker and Spider-man.

"I see you've been well. I see you're still keeping on your toes, for your aunt and the Bugle."

"Yeah same old same old, a lot has happened throughout the years. How long are you in town for?"

"For a short time Tiger, there's an annual fashion show being held and I hope you're coming to my show tonight Peter to get some good pictures." She offered drinking her coffee.

"Yeah off course I will. I'm sure JJ would want some good pictures."

Mary Jane smiled leaving money on the table. "Try not to be late this time. I don't want to go back on the road without seeing my special friend. Well I got to get back to auditions. Catch you later tiger."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is that nincompoop Parker? He was scheduled for photos an hour ago."<p>

Mr. Jameson grumbled waiting for the Fashion show to start. The Daily Bugle was sponsoring the Fashion just to make more papers. Peter arrived armed with his trusty camera awaiting further orders from his boss.

"Parker! Where have you been? Doesn't matter the Fashion Show is about to start, so look sharp Parker. I want you to catch every model on your camera. If I knew you were going to be this unreliable, I would have had Frank West do your job. He could give you some pointers." He ordered.

"Yes Sir Mr. Jameson." He replied.

"Al right folks put your hands together, because we some lovely ladies in the house, and it will be up to you to decide who would be our new queen." He announced.

"Our first model is our well known redhead gal. Give a warm welcome to Mary Jane Watson." He announced as Mary Jane appeared with a formal dress. "She enjoys acting, cooking, cleaning and would make any man happy. So anyone would be fool to turn down this lovely lady."

Mary Jane winked at the audience especially at Peter as he took a picture of Mary Jane as she left the stage. "You just hit the jackpot."

"Our next model is from China. She has powerful kicks able to shatter multiple boulders, and is very carefree while still taking her police work seriously. Give it up for Chun Li." Chun Li took her center of the stage wearing glamorous Chinese dress. She launched a kick in the air in demonstration of her KI power.

"What's she doing here?" Peter wondered.

"Okay everyone, here we got our next model. She said to be from Scotland somewhere in the United Kingdom, but whatever. She enjoys long nights, fighting for excitement and going out. Let me introduce you to… Morrigan Aensland." The vain women appeared presented with long green hair wearing an arousing dress. She also was shown with a flirty smile, moderate breast, and irresistible charm to boot.

"You're in for quite a night." She blew a passionate kiss towards the audience causing the men to fall head over heels for her. Even the men with wives could not keep their eyes off of her. But no one was under the impression that she wasn't human.

"She's got my number." A man said.

Peter took a picture of her as she left the stage. His spider sense then detected danger nearby on the green haired model. He found himself scratching his head for the false alarm on his spider sense. "Since when did my spider sense ever trigger on models?"

* * *

><p>As Morrigan left back to the changing room, she halted at tracks sensing an enemy. "You don't have to hide forever, I know your there." she reminded.<p>

Thus appeared super villain armed with a deadly scythe on his right hand.

"You're cleverer than I thought. This saves me the trouble of trying to assassinate you silently Mrs. Aensland."

Grim Reaper scythe grew with different kind of aura. It was as if his power was not technology anymore.

"How fun, I got a hit. I just hope you can satisfy me in the end." Morrigan said licking her fingers as she changed into her original form. Grim Reaper made the first move on Morrigan as he swung his scythe at her. He then chanted ancient spells summoning a few demons to aid him.

"Parker, don't just stand there taking pictures of other models. Get a real close up, especially the green haired one." Mr. Jameson ordered still mystified by her charm while the fashion show was still going on.

Peter approached the model dressing room for extra pics for the Bugle, but his spider sense alerted him of danger nearby as he stepped back. Morrigan came crashing fighting with Grim Reaper. He knew he had to do something to help her whether she was human or not.

"Your life is mine Mrs. Aensland as well as your soul."

Spider-man stepped into the fight blinding Grim Reaper with his web. "Come on Reaper, don't you know that's not the proper way to treat a lady?"

"Stay out of this wall crawler, this does not concern you!" He exclaimed.

Morrigan and Grim Reaper begin to clash blades matching magic powers.

"You will not get in my way!" Grim Reaper conjured up a spell summoning demons at his command. Spidey became occupied with the demons, Reaper had summoned while Morrigan fought him.

"I don't remember you being able to do this stuff Reaper." He struggled.

"Like you, I've improved on my techniques web-for-brains, I studied under someone who wields magic and was master it of my own power. So I'm a newly formed Grim Reaper and now I'm a force to be reckoned with." He explained.

"Soul-Fist!"

Morrigan called out shooting a magic multi-colored claw fireball. Reaper sliced the projectile attack in half before touching him. Grim Reaper's scythe was now magic based instead of technology based.

"I hope we could have some fun."

Grim reaper swung his scythe shooting multiple fireballs at Morrigan. While Morrigan was distracted by the attack he leaped to strike Morrigan. Before impact she quickly turned herself into a cloud of bats. She tried to ambush Reaper with a sneak attack from behind, but was stricken by his scythe.

Morrigan grinned. "You're more entertaining than I thought."

The demons had Spidey pinned down ready to deliver the final strike. Mary Jane quickly saved Spider-man with a fire extinguisher against the demons. When free from their grasp, Chun Li helped up Spider-man. The demons charged at the three of them, but Chun Li blew them away with a powerful double thrust punch as they vanished.

"I'll kill you!" Grim Reaper shouted.

Grim Reaper jumped for an attack with his magic scythe. Before his attack connected, Morrigan ensnared him from behind with her tentacles. He was unable to break out of her intense grip.

"I'll handle this."

She embraced Grim Reaper lifting him high in the air (thus flying.) she then followed up by spinning, slamming him into the ground.

He lied unconscious in defeat from Morrigan failing to assassinate her. As she brushed off her shoulders she could not help, but feel happy from the match. It was like a loving desire like never before. She approached him to congratulate him with a goodbye kiss as Grim Reaper's life energy was absorbed into the Succubus.

"It's been a while since I was able to feed. Enjoy your night sleep dear."

"Hey, what did you do to Reaper?" Spider-man asked.

"I just took my prize and gave him a little reward for keeping me entertained."

Spider-man realized that she was not human by her appearance alone and asked. "Who or what are you?"

Morrigan giggled as she flew around Spider-man admiring his figure. "Wouldn't you like to know? Bye, bye now." She disappeared. She blew a farewell kiss.

Spider-man was plagued with curiosity on Morrigan, but over his days as a superhero. He didn't surprise him as much.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Peter went to see Mary Jane off at the airport as she was departing towards her next modeling location. Peter was relieved to see Mary Jane again, but at the same time didn't want her to leave. "Do you really have to go?"<p>

"Yep, can't help it tiger. I have a next gig around the corner and they need a pretty face like me, and besides I have someone waiting for me."

Peter eyelid widen in surprise. "You do?"

"You didn't think I was still a single woman anymore do you? I met him on my career and he is very reliable."

Peter felt silly thinking that Mary Jane Watson was still alone throughout her modeling career. Deep down, his heart was not for Mary Jane anymore, but he still cherished her.

She turned her back to leave, as her flight to, Los Angeles, was about to take off. "Hey Chun Li was it?"

"Yeah?"

"He could be a little reckless sometime, but please take care of Peter." She asked.

Chun Li nodded her head reply. "Sure thing."

"So how did you get into modeling?" Peter inquired.

"Some modeling agent wanted to recruit me as a contestant, and I said 'sounds like fun.' So I posed for the fashion show, but I turned him down when he offered me permanent career. Mainly, because I still have my work cut out for me." She replied as they walked off through the sunset to face whatever dangers come their way.

"Well you can always count on my help."

"Thanks Peter."


	26. HeroCon Clash

The young freelance photographer stopped by a shop. He upgraded his camera increase his pictures qualities. He continued his work for the Daily Bugle; however, knowing his boss, Mr. Jameson, time was money. He held his camera in anticipation for the next action with Spider-man battle, but the city was clear in broad daylight. There had been no activity on the streets lately. A tap came on his shoulder from an upbeat stranger, wearing a red trench coat, and white hair.

He asked. "Hey kid. Do you know where I could find the nearest pizza joint from here?"

"Sure, there is one down the street. Just go straight from there and then turn left. You should be able to get there." Peter instructed.

"Sounds good, thanks kid." He replied.

Peter sighed in disappointment and thought. "_Spider-man hasn't been patrolling on the streets lately, so I hope I could at least get something_."

Wind howled as a paper Ad slapped Peter in the face. He read the ad on the paper it said, "Hero Con Expo. Come one and come all." Due to Mr. Jameson constant abuse of Spider-man, he was not a fan of super heroes. At least mask heroes, so he says. At Parker's rate he was willing to try anything to get a profit.

* * *

><p>Chun Li nudged Peter in concern. "Hey, what happen to all that optimism you always have?" she inquired as the two chilled at a café having coffee together.<p>

"There hasn't been any Spider-man action as of lately throughout the streets. I mean its New York for crying out load. I never imagine it'd be this quiet."

Chun Li placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. "Don't worry Peter I'm sure something will come up. After all, I'm sure there are super villains still planning out there. And I'd be lying if I said I too was curious about what's going on. But relax I'm sure something will come up."

"Thanks Chun Li, I feel a little better now." Peter smiled. "By the way, would you like to…?" Peter inquired about to asked out Chun Li.

She quickly declined softy. "Sorry, I can't. I'm investing a new lead, so we can't be together this time Peter. Maybe next time okay."

* * *

><p>The next day, as the Hero Convention started, Peter took picture of different heroes. Kids, adults and young adults attended dressed as the favorite superheroes heroes. Their attire had consistent of different hero groups such as Avengers, Defenders, X-men, New Warriors and more.<p>

Deadpool appeared as the Guest of Honor. He performed for the audience with all sorts of generic poses. To Deadpool, he was the best hero there was. "That's right ladies, be sure to get my good side." He gloated. "I hope I get more screen time, maybe that stupid author can make me an autobiography."

The fan girls left Deadpool's side as they caught sight of somebody different.

This left him head scratching and asked. "Hey, where are you going? Yours truly is right here."

The fan girls sudden became emotionally attached to the person in white hair, and a red trench coat. It was the same person Peter had given directions to. He was just minding his own business eating pizza, and not paying attention to the girls staring at him.

The girls talked amongst themselves. "Where do you think he's from?"

"I don't know. You think he's a part of Heroes for Hire?" a girl inquired

"He sure is charming. I want to ask him out." Another girl said.

Deadpool slammed his fist on the table in jealously. "That guy is stealing my spotlight. I'll show him! Doesn't he know who the real star of this story is?"

He felt like his fame had been robbed. He approached the man stomping his feet. As he came to his last slice, it was shot Deadpool.

"Oops did I do that?" Deadpool moaned sarcastically.

"Hey! I really like that pizza." Dante shot back.

"Aw, too bad. I guess that's the end of your pizza." He replied sinisterly.

He exclaimed. "Well then, I hope you expect to pay for it. Once I'm through with you."

"How about… No?" Deadpool guessed.

Deadpool shot multiple rounds at him, but countered with his own bullets.

"You're going to pay for destroying my pizza!" He shot back.

Dante quickly unleashed his Rebellion sword as he hailed at Deadpool. He created a magical shield to protect the audience from the fight. The two of them matched blow for blow of fast sword power. Deadpool continued to shot a fury of bullets at Dante, but he parried them with his own bullets.

Deadpool's guns were powerful military handguns and Dante's guns were demonic. As the two clashed blades, they manage land a strike on each other. Both of their injuries healed quickly, before they could blink.

"Hmph. You don't look like any Weapon X clone to me." Deadpool noticed.

"And I don't sense any demonic presences inside of you." Dante added.

It couldn't be a coincidence of two wisecracking, sword -gun wielding, mercenaries, clashing with in an epic fight. Every kid and adult watched the match with the utmost enjoyment. Their heroes (fighting something other than crime) were absolutely ground breaking. Peter took many photos of the two heroes dueling in hopes to please his boss.

Deadpool and Dante took their distance and prepared for a final strike. Only one would win this battle as the two sharpened their blades. It was like a final samurai duel. The two then leaped in the air and clashed swords for the final time.

Both fighters went down to their knees, but quickly recovered from the strikes. The audiences were totally speechless on the outcome. A moment later, they cheered for the two heroes.

"Best… convention… ever!" one boy said.

Deadpool and Dante shook hands acknowledging each other's strengths, and waved to the crowd. The fans took pictures of them to remember the event. Peter had taken most of the pictures for the Bugle. He couldn't wait to see the look on his bosses face, for something other than Spider-man.

* * *

><p>Mr. Jameson glanced at the photos Deadpool and Dante battling. "Ugh, where do these crazy lunatics come from? There should be a registration act for these freaks."<p>

Thus raise his steam pressure; the picture didn't make him happier, just more aggressive than usual. Peter was happy for two reasons: One is that he got a pay raise for the new photos. Second, he got to see his boss be annoyed, by someone than Spider-man. He shook his head in hopelessness of his boss's predictable reaction. But in a way everybody wins.


	27. Hulk Smash!

As the Chun Li continued her investigation, Spidey continued to assist her. But they ran into a dead end. The two got distracted escorting people from a burning building. The cause of the fire was unknown at the time. Both of them assisted the fire fighters, as they held a couple of people at a time trying to get them out safely. Chun Li bashed with her intense strength the door down as she got the last person free.

"Stand back mortal!" a voice called out.

Spidey and Chun Li quickly moved away from the fire, as they made way for a blond thunder god, wielding a mighty hammer. He swung his weapon, creating massive winds putting out the fires.

"You are quite strong maiden." He complimented.

"Tall, blond and handsome- you're just my kind of Guy, but do have to carry that hammer all the time?" she replied.

Spider-man greeted, "Hey there Thor, how's everything been in Asgard?"

"Aye little has changed. My wicked brother Loki still continues his rampage, but it is all in the hands of the Asgardians. I have returned to Midgard to assist in another matter. I had to find the cause of this fire." Thor explained.

"We suspected that criminals started this fire in order to throw us off their trail." She said.

Thor held his hammer as it began to grow with a different aura, "Ney, my hammer senses other activity. This was not done by human mortals, but beings not of this realm."

Spider-man checked the wreckage, "Well whoever it is really has some intense firepower."

* * *

><p>"Aye, I suspect another force at work. Come my friends, you must aid me in battle to stop this force." Thor lead.<p>

Spider-man and Chun Li nodded in reply to help Thor. They too were determined to get to the bottom of this destruction.

They followed the trail of giant footprints through the football field. Thor's hammer aura grew with power. It sense that they were drawing near the source.

BOOM! A bunch of men collapsed outside the building injured from a strong attack. A load roar echoed through the building. Spider-man and Chun Li heard the sound as they quickly put up their guard.

"Leave Hulk alone!" it shouted.

Spider-man shrieked, "Uh-oh."

The seven foot tall green monster, stood before them in an angry rage. Spidey and Chun Li stood fearless at the mighty Hulk. Even if Hulk was the strongest of all heroes, they stood against worse foes.

"Chun Li, however it looks, Hulk is not like any other heroes." Spider-man warned.

Chun Li took a deep breath, "Yeah, I've noticed."

Hulk began the first attack swinging his fist. Chun Li and Spider-man maneuvered his huge size. They knew since the Hulk was big and strong, but his speed was slow.

"Come on Hulkster, don't say you're getting old for your age." Spidey had teased.

Enraged, he shot back, "Hulk not amazed by puny spider jokes! Hulk will smash the spider!"

Spider-man tangled hulk in his web, as Chun Li delivered a fast upper kick against him. Thor pounded Hulk with his powerful hammer in an attempt to subdue him. Even if Hulk was a monster, deep inside he was still their ally and friend.

Hulk caught Chun Li's incoming kick, "Hulk will crush women with big legs!"

Spider-man shot his web in Hulk's eyes and said, "Hey that is not a way to treat a lady."

"Aye, you will show her some respect." Thor replied launching his lighting attacks at Hulk.

"Take it easy Hulk; you shouldn't take things so personal." Spider-man assured.

Hulk quickly caught Spider-man in his grasp, "Hulk no like spiders!"

Hulk slammed Spider-man to the ground continuously. Spider-man quickly webbed up Hulk's face blinding him temporary. Chun Li and Thor attacked Hulk with surge amount of power to put him down. He rose back on his feet and spat out blood.

"Are you alright Spider-man?" Thor inquired.

Spider-man brushed himself off, "Yeah, thanks to you."

Hulk continued to roar in an attempt, to finish off his opponents. As he charged at the three heroes, Iron man quickly rushed in and placed sonic disruptor earphones on the Hulk. This device rendered Hulk to paralyze state collapsing to the ground. Hulk eventually changed back to his human self.

"Come on, we have to get him back to Stark towers now." He ordered.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Bruce had woken up in a bed of Stark Towers. Spider-man, Chun Li, Thor and Iron man stood by his side, regardless of the damage he's caused. He looked around confusedly and asked, "Where am I?"<p>

Tony placed his hand on Bruce shoulder to calm him down, "Easy Bruce, you went berserk as the Hulk again."

"So what made you go Hulk this time?" Spider-man asked.

"I went into seclusion to a dark cave to get away from the world. But then, some unknown men attacked me with deadly weapons. They were not military or C.I.A or even Shield. I begged them to leave me alone, however, they refused. As usual they wanted to turn the Hulk into their own personal weapon. I'm sorry, but when the pressure got the best of me, I just lost it." Bruce explained holding his hands towards his guilty face.

"So you transform when you get angry or stress?" she asked.

Thor smiled, "At ease, Dr. Banner you are among friends."

"That's not enough, I still have to concentrate, and there is no telling what damage the Hulk will cause next." He replied in fear.

"Why don't I help you, I have years of experience." Chun Li offered winking.

Chun Li and Bruce sat in a quiet room for meditation. If the Tony saw the Hulk as an ally and friend, then so shall she. Both fighters lied quietly to focus their inner energy. "Well, you know what they say, mind over muscle."

"Thank you for helping me Chun Li." He said in relief.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Spider-man and Iron man checked the collapsed building for any clues on the attack against Hulk. Iron man scanned the broken technology and recognized the products.<p>

"Have you found anything?" he inquired still searching the burnt ruble.

"Yeah, this is Latveria tech, but I can't pinpoint the other ones. This is all curiosity of yours truly." Iron man said.

As the wreak tech caught sight of Iron man, it triggered an explosion burning any piece Latveria technology left. The two of them quickly evaded the explosion before it connected.

"Damn, and here I thought we had something again Dr. Doom." He cursed.

Iron man replied with determination, "Don't worry, well get him next time." But little did the heroes know they were being watched? They suspected a bigger force at work.


	28. Wrath of the Mandarin part 1

Author's note: Yahoo! My 100th review for my second story. Once again thanks for your support it really motivated me. What could I say, I love writing fiction. Each chapter I like to think as an episode. So here is something special for you. For those of you, I included, who are really anticipating the New Avengers movie. Another two parter.

* * *

><p>"Get the shipment ready! We have to get these weapons in by deadline!"<p>

A lead man shouted to his followers. Several men carried a box full of illegal arms to the cargo boat. It was a night, underground smuggling operation. No law enforcement was aware of their activity, even if the city of New York has been quiet. Gaining a lead, Spidey and Chun Li kept in the shadows monitoring men. She instructed Spider-man for the first task.

One man walked by the holding creates for inspection, but Spider-man quickly webbed up the man. Two guards checked on the other man for the progress report. Upon discovery, that he was tied in the web. They tried to call for backup.

"Hey boys, nice night we're having." He greeted.

"It's Spider…!" they paused as Spider-man webbed up the criminals in his grasp.

"What's taken so long with that delivery? We need to get it to China pronto." He asked.

Before the lead man could pull his gun, Chun Li got him from behind. She caught him by intense grapple. He was unable to escape her grasp.

She said, "Sorry, but the delivery is going to be very late."

"Kill the bitch! Don't waste any time!" he ordered.

Spider-man had trapped all the criminals before he could call for reinforcements. All of them were struggling to get free. Spidey's thick webbing kept them in place.

"I'll think about lightening your sentences, if you tell us who your supplier is." He teased.

"Screw you! I rather go to jail, then squeal on my boss." He shot back.

Spider-man suddenly remembered. "Hmm, if memory recalls, you said you were getting the supplies to China was it?

The man grunted keeping his mouth shut further. Spider-man and Chun Li checked the crates of weapons. The two heroes were persevering to find out who was in charge. Each of the crates was labeled Shadaloo and S.I.N. A thought came to Chun Li's mind as she glanced at the labels.

"I never thought that major crime organizations would be supplying illegal arms to super villains." Spidey observed.

Chun Li replied, "Neither do I, but we at least know where we must go from here."

* * *

><p>"Parker! Get in here you nincompoop!"<p>

Mr. Jameson exclaimed smoking his cigar. Once again, Peter was expecting another Spider-man insult to be hurled his way. But he was given a different assignment. No matter what, Peter was the only photographer that he could rely on? He always had shown hidden compassion for his employees by his old grouchiness.

"There is a big story in China Parker. It is something about a Chinese Dynasty. And I need you to get the big story pronto. Your ticket has already been paid for." Mr. Jameson announced.

"Okay, Mr. Jameson, I'll do my best." He replied softy.

"Than what are you waiting for…Get Out There Now?" he shouted.

Peter rushed out of the Daily Bugle office. He wanted to avoid as much of his rage as possible. It was rare that Mr. Jameson was in any calm moods, or to send his photographer to another country just to get a story. But still time was money.

Chun Li waited downstairs for Peter and asked, "You ready to go?"

Chun Li inquired approaching Peter, not wearing her typical fighting clothes. Instead, she wore a pinkish-whitish spaghetti strap shirt, red straight pants, and purple tennis shoes. Peter was so mystified by her beauty, that he could not take his eyes off of her. It was the second time he seen her without her fighting clothes. Peter was about asked how did she know, but she answered.

"I convinced your boss that an incident was going on in China, after doing some digging I found out there is more to the smuggling operation that meets the eye."

"So you suspect that a super villain is behind this?" he inquired.

"We won't know until we find out, but for the time being. You get a trip with me. Isn't that great?" she smiled.

Peter turned his head hiding his blushing face. He had to face facts that he was starting to harbor a crush on her, but didn't know how to say it. For the time being, work came first. And all Peter could do is just be himself.

She grabbed Peter's hand. "Come on, we're gonna miss our flight."

"By the way, you said China was your home town?" he inquired.

"Yeah, China is my original birthplace. It's quite a nice country."

* * *

><p>Fifteen hours later, the two of them got off their flight off of the China airlines. Thus, they were gonna begin their investigation. Peter had read so much about China, but has never been to it in person. He was at a loss for word as two beautiful things were with him. He quickly shook his head to focus.<p>

He asked hesitantly, "So um, where should we start first?"

"We'll check the slum area first. That is…right after I give you the grand tour." She winked. "Just like you gave me a tour of New York, I'll give you a tour of China."

"Wait, but weren't we supposed to…?" before Peter could finish his sentence, Chun Li whispered the plan to Parker. He nodded in reply as he decided to play along.

The two began explored the nice country. First, they visited some famous Historian Chinese Temples. Second, they explored beautiful Open Fields of China. And finally the Great Wall of China. Both of them had a good time on their tour. It was like they were on a date.

Later on that day, Peter and Chun Li took a break from touring the country. The two stopped by a restaurant and had ramen together. As they sipped ramen peacefully, Peter's spider sense suddenly went off alerting him of danger nearby.

"You sense something?" she inquired whispering.

He answered cautiously, "Yeah, we're not alone."

"Yes sir, targets have been sighted sir. We await your further instruction my lord." A man reported from the shadows.

"Excellent, remember the plan. Bring the women to me." The boss ordered.

Two black suited men left the restaurant in suspicion as Peter and Chun Li followed their trail.

Spider-man and Chun Li approached the docks of China. They kept tabs of the black suited men watching them. Spidey knocked out a couple of guard loading the shipment of weapons. Chun Li knocked down the men in charge of the shipping. Before they could attack further, a thick smoke cloud appeared over them. Spider-man's spider sense was barely able to detect the danger. They collapsed from the thick smoke gas. The thugs took Chun Li, but they left Spider-man behind.

"What do you think, Mandarin, wants with this woman?" he asked

"Who knows, just shut up and follow orders." The other man shot back.

* * *

><p>Chun Li woke up then found herself tied up.<p>

"Did I frighten you dear? My deepest apologies." The boss approached from the darkness. He had long black hair, a sorcerer's coat, and held ten different colored rings on both of his hands. All the rings contained different abilities.

Chun Li struggled and grunted, "I assume you must be the boss behind this operation."

"Indeed so, but I came to discuss some business with, since we are after all one of the same." He answered clenching his fist.

Chun Li raise an eyebrow in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The boss left ring finger lit up, "Silly girl, I sense it in your blood."

"Can you sense…this?" Chun Li exclaimed swing a powerful kick. However, the boss was only an illusion.

His laugh echoed as a shroud of darkness covered the room. Chun Li got into her fighting stance, keeping cool under pressure. But she could not see her target.

The boss placed his hand on Chun Li shoulder, "We should not be fighting like this. Join me; together we will create a new world order. We have strong connection you and I."

"Sorry, but no." Chun Li shot back.

She heard footsteps as she quickly turned around to face her foe. She was caught by a familiar person, thus leaving her stunned. The person appearing before her was her father.

"You let me die daughter." He said.

"No! Father?" she said softly.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Spider-man was left behind by the thugs. He swung from building to building in China. He found out that the thugs took only Chun Li. This left him head scratching. Each moment away from Chun Li he feared the worse. "Come on, come on, there has to be clues to where they are."<p>

Spider-man came across a Chinese library. He logged on the computer to do research on who was targeting them. He browsed through different super criminal files. Spider-man than came a name database in the Chinese dictionary.

He read the name Chun Li listed in the Chinese dictionary. He soon found out that, it stood directly for Mandarin. This reminded Spidey of someone named Mandarin. He now knew what to do.

* * *

><p>The room continued to shroud itself with darkness. The atmosphere grew even dimmer by every second. Chun Li stood paralyzed by the sight of her father. Her head was spinning. One side told her that her father was dead, while the other side told her that he was right in front of her. She was almost at a compete loss for words.<p>

"You let Shadaloo take me away Chun Li. I am most disappointed with your actions." Chun Li's father said.

"No, that's not that at all!" She cried.

Chun Li's father scuffed in disappointment, "Really, you have the stench of failure on you. After all my demise was your fault. You're no different than those Shadaloo mindless puppets."

Chun Li shook her head in denial, "No it's not that, I just was not…"

"Strong enough? You were too late; it almost makes it almost look like you wanted them to take me away. He taunted.

Chun Li fell to her knees, "Stop it! Stop this now!" she held her hands over her head.

"You choose to follow in my footsteps, but you can't even protect someone from dying. You are better off on your own." He continued.

Chun Li held her head down into depression hurt by her father's words. Chun Li's body started to tremble. She was starting to realize that he was right. Maybe she was a failure. The pressure overwhelmed her, as she screamed very loudly. Spider-man spider sense detected Chun Li location as he quickly rushed to her aid. He just hopes that he was not too late.

"Hang on Chun Li, I'm coming!" Spider-man called out.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice shouted.

"Yeah, no entry allowed under the Mandarin's orders." Another voice replied.

Spider-man turned around as he was greeted by five super villains. All of them, working under the Mandarin. One of the super villains was, Whiplash. Second, villain was, Blizzard. The third super villain was, Grey Gargoyle. The forth super villain was, Abomination. And the finally super villain was a newly improved, Scorpion. He was given new cyber armor for his old suit.

Scorpion barked, "I'm going to shed you to pieces web-head!"

Spidey sighed, "Back again after Venom deserted you? You never learn, do you Gargan? I guess I'll have to teach you!" He launched at the five super villains.

* * *

><p>"This pain will be further avoided. Submit to me and say, 'Mandarin you are superior.' And this nightmare will be over. We Mandarin will rule this world." He offered.<p>

"Mandarin you are…" she paused weaken state.

"Yes, go on." He instructed.

Her heart weaken as she was about to concede to Mandarin. Chun Li suddenly remembered the good things she had done. Like Spider-man, she thought of the positive things, and less of the negative things. She thought about her true reasons for fighting. Thus, her body had stopped shaking.

Mandarin eyes widened in surprise, "What, the negative energy had vanished."

Before he could react Mandarin was sent hailing to the walls. Chun Li had delivered a powerful kick towards the villain. She held a fearless scowl on her face.

He wiped the bruise off his mouth, "Impressive little one, I'm amazed that you were able to conquer my illusion. You mind is strong after all."

"I won't let evil go unchecked." She announced.

Mandarin rings lit all at once, "You have no idea of the powers you face little lady."

Spider-man then came crashing into the building. He was constantly being kicked around by the Mandarin's super villains. He found Chun Li upon impact.

"You're late." She reminded.

"Sorry I had to do my research to get here, and I even found out something very interesting about your name." he replied.

Chun Li rolled her eyes, "We'll discuss it later."

"I'm glad that you're safe nonetheless." Spider-man said in relief.

Chun Li gave kind smile at Spider-man in reply. Mandarin and his five super villains stood before the two ready to fight. The odds were against them, but still stood fearless.

"Six against two doesn't seem fair doesn't Mandarin?" a voice exclaimed.

BOOM! Five super heroes busted inside the Mandarin's hideout. Iron man appeared with his team. The four team members were the living legend, Captain America, the cunning Hawkeye, the mighty Thor, and the incredible Hulk.

"Iron man! You have an annoying tendency to show up when you're not wanted." Mandarin yelled.

Iron man held his finger and shouted, "Yeah I get that a lot. Avengers Assemble!"

To be continued…


	29. Wrath of the Mandarin part 2

"Destroy those insolent fools," Mandarin commanded his super villains. It was a battle of good versus evil. The heroes and villains stood face to face. All five super villains charged at the Avengers. Iron man lifted his hand and exclaimed.

"Avengers Assemble!"

Hulk and Abomination matched each other's strength. Blizzard and Thor battled with their elements. Hawkeye made the first move on Grey Gargoyle. Captain America fought Whiplash. Spider-man fought Scorpion's new improved form.

Mandarin activated his left ring finger. He shot Psionic blasts at Chun Li. Chun Li and Iron man stood in the defense against the Mandarin's rings. Both knew Mandarin was dangerous foe, so they had to keep on their feet. Iron man blasted his Repulsor rays at Mandarin. Mandarin, however, had blocked the rays by projecting an electromagnetic field.

"You are no match for me!" Mandarin exclaimed.

Iron man countered, "I beat you before Mandarin, and I'll do it again."

Mandarin laughed as he launched a barrage of fire and ice balls projectile against Iron man and Chun Li.

"Does this guy have any weaknesses?" she inquired.

"His rings are his source of power." He replied.

"Kikoken!" Chun Li shouted launching her trademark projectile attack at Mandarin.

Due to the power of the Mandarin's rings, their attacks had no effect on him. He laughed sinisterly at their futile effort. He fired a disintegration beam. The blast shattered everything upon impact. It was close call, but Iron man and Chun Li manage to evade the blast. "This foolishness has gone on long enough."

Both heroes charged at Mandarin, but were immediately pinned to the ground. Mandarin used his gravity ring to immobilize Iron man and Chun Li. They were unable to get free.

Mandarin approached them closely, "You are finished."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Avengers fought the super villains employed by the Mandarin. Each member handled one at a time.<p>

"I'll gonna FREEZE you solid, Goldilocks!" Blizzard exclaimed.

"Your mastery over the ice is impressive mortal, but nothing compares to the thunder of Thor." He launched a powerful thunderbolt putting Blizzard down.

"My real enemy is Iron man, but you'll do for practice." Whiplash said lashing his electric whips at Captain America.

Cap held his shield, defending Whiplash attacks, "I fought in more wars then you can count pal, I'll never back down, not even to the likes of you."

Captain America tossed his mighty shield, but Whiplash knocked it away. While he was distracted, Cap pulled out his energy core, depowering him.

Grey Gargoyle stood in place as Hawkeye shot arrows at him. The attacks didn't piece his hard stone body. He chuckled over Hawkeye's efforts.

"You fool, my body is pure stone! You cannot possibly hope to hurt me with your toys!"

"Yeah I figured that, that's why I have this." Hawkeye shot an arrow producing thick glue blinding Gargoyle.

While distracted, he then shot a couple arrows above Gargoyle. Before Gargoyle got free, he noticed the arrows circled around him. This left him completely dumbfounded. The arrows detonated leaving Gargoyle plundering in deep water.

Hawkeye waved his finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're all talk unless you can back it up."

Hulk and Abomination continued to match each other's strength. Both were massive giants and were incredibly built.

"You are weak!" he insulted.

"Yeah, well your breath stinks." Hulk shot back.

Hulk and Abomination launched powerful punches at each other, clashing with a massive impact. When the dust settled, Abomination was sent flying.

"Humph! Lightweight." Hulk scuffed.

* * *

><p>While fighting Scorpion, Spider-man noticed Chun Li and Iron man in danger. He quickly trapped Scorpion in his web, and hurled him at Mandarin. Just like Mary Jane, he desired the will to protect Chun Li. His felt his feelings growing stronger each moment with her.<p>

He shoved him out of the way, "Grr, get off of me you idiot!"

Chun Li suddenly grabbed Mandarin's arms trying to keep him from using his rings any further. Iron man charged his suit and fired the Multi-beam cannon. Chun Li quickly dodged the beam as it smashed into Mandarin. But he shrugged the blast off.

The three heroes glanced upon the damage, in their distraction; Mandarin blasted the three of them away. "You have meddled with the ancient forces… for that you must pay! Such a pity, we could have had a very good relationship. But there is still time to change your mind."

"Sorry, but my answer still stands, even if we are physically connected. I won't join you!" Chun Li exclaimed.

"Then you shall be destroyed!"

Mandarin shouted as all ten of his rings lit up. The power was so overwhelming that even he could barely contain their power. As he held his arms towards the heroes, Chun Li suddenly leaped in and focused her energy in her palms of her hands.

"Kikosho!"

Mandarin and Chun Li's massive Chi surges consumed the area. Dropping to one knee, Chun Li was reaching her limit, but she intended to push further. Mandarin grinned over Chun Li's weakening, believing he was about to win. Chun Li stepped forward to continue her assault, ignoring the burning of her hands due to the immense power she was sending forth. Mandarin's rings have also begun to take a toll on him. Chun Li shouted as she continued to push her power to the limit.

A second later, Mandarin was blown away by Chun Li's Chi energy, "No! My rings!" all ten of Mandarin's rings were burnt and powerless.

Enraged over the loss of his power, he charged at Chun Li. Before he could react, Chun Li launched her legs at Mandarin in a series of fast kicks. Her vision started to dim after releasing so much energy and she started to collapse. Spider-man caught her, before she hit the ground. "Mandarin you're under arrest."

"Are you alright?" Spider-man asked with concern.

Chun Li winked at him as she passed out, "Don't worry… I'm …just …fine."

"Great work team." Iron man had complimented with a thumbs up.

Thor replied smiling, "Aye, a glorious battle has been won."

The Avengers rounded up the remaining super villains. Before Iron Man could capture Mandarin he was shot from behind. Mandarin was picked up by a group of unknown men bearing a skull symbol. The Avengers hurried to stop the men, but they escaped.

* * *

><p>The boss cracked his knuckles in disappointment, "You have failed me Mandarin. I have little patience for failure."<p>

Mandarin begged on his knees, "Please my lord give me another chance. I will get them this time!"

The boss appeared wearing a red military uniform, large silver shoulder plates, wrist bands, shin guards, and cap with skull insignia. His right hand surrounded itself with a purple aura as he drew closer to Mandarin. He struck him with a powerful blow, therefore, killing him.

"What a weak pathetic fool?" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Hours later Chun Li woke up in a soft bed. She was confused by her sudden surroundings. She remembered that she was fighting Mandarin. "Good Morning, how are you feeling?" Tony greeted her with some morning coffee.<p>

"Just fine thank you, but where am I?" Chun Li asked.

"You're back in New York in the Avengers Mansion. You were asleep for two whole days. We sensed you and Spider-man were in trouble, so we decided to step in." He answered.

"Where are the others?"

"They are rounding up all the super villains and their stockpiled weapons. After Peter submitted his photos to the Daily Bugle, he never left your side."

She suddenly noticed Peter besides her grasping her bandaged hand, "Is that so?"

"Stay here as long as you need, I'm going to check in on the others." Tony said, leaving the two alone.

While asleep, Chun Li blew her soft breath into Peter's ear. He shirked, ready to fend off against an enemy attack. Chun Li giggled at his quick response.

Peter grabbed Chun Li's shoulders with worry, "Chun Li, how are you feeling, are you alright?"

"I'm just fine Peter, don't worry. Aside from my hands being like this, I'll be fine." She assured.

Peter hid his blushing face. Each time Peter was with Chun Li, he felt his feelings get stronger for her. He could not hold himself back anymore. He was nearly at a loss for words. He wanted to confess, but he wasn't sure what she would think of him. But whatever the case, he had to take the chance.

"I found out Mandarin stood for your name. It was quite a shock for me." Peter had said.

Chun Li held her head, down in shame, "I see, I guess that must mean…?"

Peter held both of her hands, "Chun Li, I also found out another thing. It is that fact that it also stands for… beautiful spring. And I see no evil inside of you." Peter rubbed the back of his head nervously, "By the way, I don't know how to fully say this, but I like you, and I want you to be with me."

Chun Li went red after his sudden confession. She too was at a loss for words. Her eyes stared at the floor feeling stunned. Chun Li held Peter's hands. "What a coincidence, Peter! I feel the exact same way about you!"

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

Chun Li nodded her head in reply. The two glanced at each other with affection. The atmosphere was peaceful for both of them. Peter felt much relived after his confession. It was a brief moment before then, they embraced each other, sharing a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a flamed headed mystical being watched the events of the battle with Doom, "Hmph! And here I thought Mandarin had them under his grasp."<p>

"He was fool to act on his own accord. He should have been following my orders, but he betrayed me. No matter I still get his stock pile of weapons. I am indeed most fascinated with this organization called Shadaloo and S.I.N." Doom reminded.


	30. Crimson Viper recovery

It was quiet afternoon as Peter and Chun Li were hand and hand walking through the park together. MJ and Felicia weren't around, so Peter didn't think he'd find love again. But that all changed after his confession, Peter felt even close to her then ever. But they still maintained their partnership through their relationship.

There was still the question of who was really pulling the strings through the operation, whether it was Dr. Doom, Wesker, Shadaloo, S.I.N or other major crime organizations. But the two still had their suspicion regardless. For now, it was their day out together. The two stopped by an Interpol nearby office as Peter dropped off Chun Li.

"I have some following up to do on my report, so I'll see you then, okay. Be careful." She said kissing him the cheek.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later." He waved.

* * *

><p>Spider-man did his usual patrol around the city as he swung from building to building. Most of the dock areas were clear of crime activity. Even the banks were quiet during the night. Spider-man was plagued with curiosity of why there was no crime in sight. But maybe he wasn't looking clear enough. So Spidey had gone in for a closer look. Spider-man spider sense had triggered him of danger as he was attacked from behind.<p>

The foe that attacked Spidey was a familiar face. He looked up to reveal Crimson Viper.

"Well, isn't this a sudden turn of events? It seems like you never learn do you! Don't worry I'll make sure you share cell with all the other super wackos!" he challenged.

She quickly halted Spider-man movement and said, "Relax web-head. I'm not here to fight. I merely got your attention, and besides we are on the same side. I got a lead that Gabriel Jones, a former shield agent, is here. He is my husband."

Spider-man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, good luck with that."

WHACK! Spider-man was about to leave, but his web was cut off from the line.

"Foolish bug, hasn't anyone taught you that it's rude to walk away, while somebody is talking or does ignorance run in your vile insect mind?" a mysterious voice insulted.

There was another female that appeared before the web-head. She had short silver hair, pale white skin and wearing a bow, dress suit and small boots. She was also viciously armed with a whip. She folded her arms as she held a deep scowl on her face.

"Who the heck are you…and aren't you too young to be playing hero?" Spider-man paused.

WHACK! Spider-man was cut off stricken by her whip

Spider-man held his hand over his head in pain, "Ow! That hurt, what are you?"

"Hmph! You are foolish as you're dimwitted! With that being said I believe introductions are in order." She grunted.

"Greetings Spider-man, I am Franziska Von Karma, the new district attorney. And you should be honored that she had recruited your services for this operation." She greeted grumbly.

"I don't recall agreeing to this and besides me and Shield doesn't exactly mix." Spider-man turned his head.

She pointed her whip at Spidey, "Silence! You are duty bound, and you certainly cannot denial trouble that is near."

Spider-man sighed conceding to their demands, "So what are we working with?"

"It would seem that lately ever since the Mandarin's demise there has been a great increase of international dealings with major organizations. These events had taken place from Latveria, China, Russia and New York's underground. There has even been speculation that big companies were involved with this situation." She explained.

Spider-man scratched his head and wondered, "Really who is it?"

"Our resources say S.I.N; subdivision of Shadaloo, has been supplying weapons bought from super criminals. One of them is A.I.M. And rumor they have even been dealing to major organizations. But so far we lack the evidence against them." Franziska continued.

"That's where we come in; as far as gathering evidence against them, I need you to help me rescue someone of mine web-head. That way we'll hear his side of the story and put them down once and for all." Crimson Viper explained.

Franziska Von Karma lashed her whip, "Keep me updated with the progress report, and if you slip out of line, then you'll answer to me as well as all of Shield!"

"You heard the lady, be on your best behavior." Viper lectured.

"Okay, okay! I get it, I'll help you, it's not like I have a choice." He complained.

* * *

><p>One black BMW's cars arrived at a dark ally. Spider-man and Crimson Viper had stood on the lookout. They waited for whoever makes the first move. One A.I.M scientist had suitcase of cash, while the black suited man had a crate of weapons.<p>

An A.I.M scientist handed a black suited man, "This weapon will prove useful to your organization."

"We of A.I.M, thank you for your cooperation. This will benefit us truly."

Spider-man caught the men in his webs. Having been found out, the men from A.I.M scientists quickly made their way towards their vehicles. Crimson but Viper had already knocked out most of the thugs with her static fist.

The A.I.M scientist released hidden box, "We should have guessed you would come. Our master Modok doesn't like delays, so this should keep you preoccupied."

Box had opened to reveal a dark skinned Shield agent with short black hair. He was surrounded by purple energy flowing around him. Crimson Viper was paralyzed with shock. It was Gabriel Jones at last, right in front of her. She was hesitating to fight him, but she had to defend herself.

"We had found him and decided to make a few changes. Try not to hurt him too badly." the A.I.M scientist taunted.

"Viper, I'll go after these guys, you'll handle him personally." Spidey announced.

Meanwhile Spider-man chased after the men in the black BMW car. The men tried to keep Spider-man off their trail as they fired a multiple amounts of blasts. He slowed down the vehicle by webbing up the tires. Before they could react, Spidey captured the thugs in his webs.

Spider-man grabbed the thug and demanded answers, "Okay scum bucket, who is your boss and who are you working for?"

They exclaimed, "Screw you web-for-brains! We'll never talk!"

"Should I assume S.I.N?" Spider-man guessed.

Having been found out, the thugs turned their heads refusing to say another word. While he was talking with the tugs, a Miniature, Latverian, robot flew by scanning the S.I.N thugs and their weapons. It was so small it was even undetectable by Spider-man's spider senses. But he still had his guard up nontheless.

Gabriel Jones fired a barrage of purple negative energy at Viper. She didn't know what to do as she kept evading his attacks. She did not want to fight nor hurt him, but she had to do something. Viper attacked him with flaming kick, but Gabriel tossed her the side.

Spider-man caught her in his webs and teased, "Hope I'm not interrupting this family get together?"

"Just help me take him down web-head!" she shouted.

He joked, "What's the magic word?"

"Now! Or else!" Crimson Viper exclaimed.

Spider-man caught him in his web. Next, Viper generated a powerful electric shockwave towards Gabriel. The attack was very intense. He was put down on the spot. The A.I.M scientist aimed their blasters at Spider-man and Crimson. The two were about to surrender, but the moment was cut short as a group of Shield agents outnumbered the A.I.M scientist as they called out "Attention A.I.M, by the order of Shield, you are under arrest!"

Thus, the harsh battle was avoided.

* * *

><p>Gabriel woke up in a Shield infirmary. His head was spinning nonstop. He didn't know what happened or where he was. Crimson Viper stood by his side worried about his condition.<p>

"Maya, where am I? And what happened to me?" he grunted weakened.

Crimson Viper smiled in relief as tear ran down her face, "It's alright dear. Everything is going to be fine. You're in safe hands now." She grasped his hand firmly.

"He was one of our best agents. According to our medical specialist, A.I.M preformed some serious experiments on this guy. His DNA is now mutant. He's lucky to even be alive. As for the A.I.M agents, we were able to gather enough evidence against them to put them away for good. Even Franziska Von Karma was impressed with your skills, so she will be in charge prosecuting A.I.M." Nick explained.

"So what's going to happen to him?" he inquired.

Nick continued, "For now, all he needs is bed rest. He will be reinstated as a Shield agent momentary. And I also made contact with Professor Charles Xavier. He'll be able to teach him out to use his newfound mutant powers."

Viper confronted Spidery, "I guess I owe you my thanks web-head."

Spider-man rubbed the back of his head, "Forget about it. I'm always here to help. Well I got to go meet up with Chun Li."

She turned her back, "Just don't get in my way next time or I'll put you down!"


	31. Painful memories

Having gained the knowledge that Shadaloo and S.I.N would be assisting the super villains, Chun Li worked hard on her investigation with and without Spider-man. Each lead she got, she investigated fully. Now that it wasn't just the Kingpin dealing with Shadaloo, but other criminals.

She caught sight of a suspicions looking man. He ran away from her, but went after him. She captured him in her grasp. This was revealed to be a dummy. Pellets were then tossed her way spreading a smoke bomb. Chun Li quickly covered her mouth as she escaped. Before she could react, a dart was shot at her.

She quickly took it out, but she had begun to feel dizzy from the effect of the dart. Another dart shot at her, as she fell to her knees. Her strength was beginning to vitiate. Before long she fell unconscious. A Russian hunter wearing lion's mane reported to his client.

"The prey has been caught sir."

"Good Kraven, bring her to me, and leave a message to our friendly neighborhood Spider-man. He will come regardless." The client replied.

* * *

><p>Peter arrived at his apartment to produce his photos for the Bugle. When he got to his door, a message was found on his door. The message said, "If you ever want to see your precious women again, tell your friend Spider-man that the hunt is on. Come to the old warehouse and follow the trail. P.S no backup."<p>

"Kraven!" Peter muttered.

* * *

><p>Spider-man rushed to the same location Chun Li was abducted. If something happened to her, he didn't know what he'll do. But he knew Kraven would not hurt his companions, because he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. He still had a sense of honor inside of him despite being villain. That fact alone was a relief to Spider-man.<p>

"Chun Li! Where have you gone?" he puzzled.

Spider-man spider sense alerted him of danger. When he turned around he was already pinned to the wall. He heard a familiar sinister chuckle. He didn't want to believe it.

"Aw, what's a matter little spider? You look like you just seen a ghost or maybe a goblin."

"It can't be, Green Goblin…you're…" He paused.

Green Goblin slammed Spider-man's face to the wall, "Yes, in the flesh Spider-man. How long has it been a year, decade, hard to tell? But it is good seeing you again. We should have a welcoming party and you're the guest of honor. Catch me if you can spider."

Before Spider-man went after Goblin, he had to be sure on something. He checked the mental institute. The doctor's had assured him that Harry has been with them still struggling through split personally. Liz Allen still checked up on him, due to her love for Harry. She still felt hope that he will get better leaving him a bundle of flowers.

Next he checked the New York cemetery. He dug up the body of Norman Osborn. Shockingly, he body was still intact. This left Spider-man plague with questions. He knew Goblin could not be Norman Osborn.

Green Goblin flew away on his guilder as Spider-man had followed his trail. He could not believe that Green Goblin was back. Spider-man felt both shocked and angry at the same time. His head was spinning. He didn't know what to think. His encounter with Goblin had begun to bring back a painful memory.

He remembered the time he last fought Green Goblin one year ago. He held Gwen Stacy at the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Spider-man had managed to save her. However, he then realized that Gwen Stacy had died. It was due to the effect of whiplash.

Enraged, he cursed revenge on the Green Goblin. Although he had beaten him severely, he could not bring himself to kill him. Goblin made a last stitch effort to impale Spider-man with his glider. His spider sense warned him of danger as dodged the blow. Therefore, the attack killed Norman Osborn aka Green Goblin. Even if Green Goblin was at fault, Spider-man still blames himself for what about to Gwen.

* * *

><p>"Come on out Osborn, and we'll settle this spider to Goblin!"<p>

Spider-man exclaimed busting in the old Oscorp facility. He touched a tile, thus activating booby traps. Warned by his spider sense, he maneuvered around the traps. From arrows, spears, darts and boulder traps, he avoided.

Spider-man called out, "Is that the best you got Kraven, because I'm still standing. Why don't you be good hunter and give up?"

"That would not be very sporting Spider-man, and besides it is quite fun seeing you get through my obstacles." Kraven replied.

"You have to kidnap someone to get my attention?" He inquired.

"Less talking and more walking Spider-man. Otherwise, something may accidently happen to your love; we would hate to spill some blood." Green Goblin taunted.

He clenched his fist, "Oh I bet you would, because I'm going to spill yours if you do something to hurt Chun Li."

A bunch of pumpkin bombs hailed his way, "Don't make promises you can't keep Spider-man!"

Spider-man rushed through Goblin and Kraven traps endlessly. All what was going on his mind was saving Chun Li. He would hate to lose her like he lost Gwen.

* * *

><p>Chun Li had discovered that she was captured as struggled to get free. She used her spiked bracelets to try to cut the thick rope.<p>

She was set free as she knocked out the two guards. Chun Li still felt the effects of the darts as her movement began to dim. Her version was also starting to grow dim. It was like her body was heavy and ready to give up on her.

She shook her head multiple times to rid the drug effect. She even slapped her own face. But each moment the drug became stronger. She muttered to herself, "Come on Chun Li. Keep yourself together."

"It is like getting two birds with one stone." Kraven aimed his rifle at Chun Li.

"Yes, both the spider and the girl have fallen victim to our prey. I promise you Kraven, You'll be compensated for your work." Goblin replied.

Kraven grinned, "The thrill of the hunt is reward enough for me Goblin."

"Now then, why don't we check on our web slinging friend?" Goblin suggested.

* * *

><p>Spider-man still continued to rush through the deadly traps. But now he was so focused on getting ahead, that he was starting to take hits. His costume was getting torn.<p>

Before long, Spider-man busted through the main office of Oscorp. She demanded angrily, "Where is she Osborn!"

Green Goblin turned his back, "So the spider has landed? I can't say that I'm surprised."

"How are you still alive Osborn?" Spider-man inquired.

"Since you won't be around anymore Spider-man, I guess I can educate you. Before Norman Osborn's death, we created a backup plan, so that if he died. Another one would take his place on the throne. Kind of like a king."

"So you're not the real Norman Osborn?" he asked confused.

"No, I am someone inheriting his place with his skills, intellect and some of his memories. In other words, his mind is in my body." Goblin explained.

Kraven held Chun Li in his grasp; he held two machetes to her neck, "Congratulations on completion the hunt Spider-man. Once again you have proven yourself to be a worthy foe."

"Let her go Kraven!" Spider-man demanded.

Chun Li was still weak from the drug. She found herself unable to lift her arms, nor use her legs. Even her Chi energy was ignored.

Green Goblin held his gauntlet towards Spider-man, "I have to advise any rash actions Spider-man or Kraven will slit her throat and poor little spider will be all alone in this cruel world."

"Don't worry about me Spider-man, take him down!" she grunted.

Chun Li poked herself with her spiked bracelets. The pain was beginning to make her see clearly as the drug was being neutralized. Her strength had come back to her. She released a fury of punches and kicks against Kraven.

"Well, so much for making your life miserable little spider. No matter, because, your already dead. I suppose now would be the good time to activate this." Goblin triggered his gauntlet.

Chun Li held an evil scowl. She turned her attention towards Spider-man. She released multiple kicks against him. Spider-man stood in the defense watching out for Chun Li's attacks. He knew in hand to hand combat Chun Li had always matched him. Kraven swung his machetes knives and Goblin threw his pumpkin bombs.

"While you were taking your sweet time getting her Spider-man, we planted a control chip on her. So that you may kill each other in battle, isn't that glorious?" Green Goblin laughed.

"Osborn, so help me, you will pay!" he threatened.

"You will face all of us Spider-man! Consider this another part of the challenge to the hunt." He added.

All three charged at Spider-man. He tried to fight Goblin, but kept getting overpowered by Chun Li and Kraven strength. Chun Li remained motionless as Spider-man called out to her, but he was constantly being pushed around by Green Goblin, Kraven and Chun Li.

He found himself to the wall breathing heavily taken so much punishment. Pushed to the limit, he decided to go on the offense. He pinned Chun Li and Kraven in very thick webbing. Green Goblin shot energy blast from his gauntlets. When he threw pumpkin bomb, Spider-man redirected the attack.

He started beating Green Goblin savagely in angry rage.

"Yes, yes, yes! That's right Spider-man, release all your rage. Take me from this earth." Goblin taunted.

He halted his attack fearing if he goes further. He will regret it later. Deep down, he did not want to repeat his past mistake.

Spider-man took a deep breath, "I know what you're planning Osborn, but it won't work, not this time."

Spider-man took Chun Li and swung out of the building. He felt if he beat him even further, he'll kill him again. Spider-man could not take his chance of being consumed by hatred. Green Goblin wiped the blood from his mouth, still weak. Kraven had already left, Goblin could not help but feel contempt for his defeat rather then rage. "This isn't over Spider-man."

* * *

><p>The next day Peter visited the New York cemetery. He offered flowers to Gwen Stacey's grave, still felt guilty for failing to save her. He still felt love and remorse for Gwen.<p>

"I should have known I'd find you here." Chun Li spotted.

"Should you be in bed resting?" he asked with concern.

Chun Li placed flowers around Gwen's grave, "Don't worry about me, that chip didn't leave too much on me. I assume this must be the girl."

"Yeah, she was one of my first loves. I never forgiven myself for letting her die." he reminded.

Chun Li placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and reminded, "Forgive and forget Peter, you can't change the past. I'm sure if she was with you right now she would want you to move forward to live your life to the fullest. And besides I'm always here for you."


	32. Crossfire

That night in the Prison Dr. Otto Octavius sat quietly in his cell as his mechanical arms attached to the wall. It has been a while ever since is defeat from Spider-man. Two guard officers released him from his cell. He was about to question their motives, but they just told him to 'keep quiet.'

They then lead Dr. Otto to a secret armored van. Questions had railed through Otto's mind, but he was glad to be free from prison. But knowing who, he suspected that something was wanted in return for his early release.

"Hello Dr. Octavius, it has been a while. How is life treating you?"

A young wealthy industrialist, around his twenties had greeted Dr. Octopus with a group of agents. He felt honored to be at the presences of his old employer.

He rose up and said, "Ah Mr. Justin Hammer, it has been a while since our last business together. While I am grateful for the early release I suspect this was not a get out of jail free card."

"Indeed Doctor, for I need your assistance. Rumor has it that Norman Osborn has returned. Your job is to cripple the systems of your old employer so I could crush him from the inside out. I can't have any competition in the market. Off course you will be well rewarded for you efforts." He concluded.

Dr. Octopus smiled, "Osborn? Now there is a name I haven't heard in a while."

Hammer grinned back, "Really, so will you help me Doctor?"

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Hammer, just tell me what I need to do." He accepted shaking hands.

"Before we do anything, I also took the liberty in assigning some backup on your work." Hammer had presented.

* * *

><p>Norman Osborn had continued his work as CEO of Oscorp as he had a private chat with a business client. For the time being Norman had stood in the shadows. He continued to be isolation only a few people knew about Osborn being alive and well, not the whole general public, at least not yet.<p>

"I hope you'll keep our end of the bargain Mr. Osborn." The client had reminded.

"Off course, as long as you continue your honest contribution, but do you think that's wise going behind your previous employer's back?" he replied.

Two black armored cars arrived at an old Green Goblin hideout. One car belong with Oscorp, other was another organization. A few men in black suits arrived with a suitcase.

"We of Oscorp appreciate your business greatly as long as you continue to supply us weapons to benefit our organization."

"Our master Bison is also grateful for your business at Oscorp." They replied.

They have presented the men of Oscorp a special kind of rifle. He aimed it in different directions. One man then presented the others with a suitcase full of cash. Both sides smiled as their Business had been concluded.

BOOM! Someone had landed a strike among the men. Armed and ready they were as they turned to face their enemy. Two super villains appeared before them, interrupting the meeting.

One of them was Blacklash armed with two deadly cybernetic whips, the other one was an armored super villain wielding toxic ray guns named the Melter. He shot his ray gun at the guards, the guns had melted away. They were then slammed hard by Blacklash's devastating electronic whips.

"Give your boss a message, tell him to stay out of our way of business or else." Melter had told.

"They must be rivals, kill them!" the men pulled out their handguns and began shooting at the two super criminals.

While the battle was going on, little did they were being monitored from the corners. But he had remained on standby rather then get involved with their conflict.

"Hey, it seems like there is some scuffle going on." The Ghost reported.

"Let those fools have their little war, and stick with the task at hand. My resources state that weapon can do more than fire at extreme lengths. Gather all the information on it, so I can't use its abilities." He ordered.

"Right!" he replied.

* * *

><p>Osborn's client was not pleased on the outcome of the situation. Norman had checked the security footage all over the area. When he saw Blacklash and Melter, he figured out the problem.<p>

"Failure saddens me Mr. Osborn; I hope you have a logical solution for this situation." The client reminded in disappointment.

Norman quickly offered, "From what I discover it would seem like my old competitor is back, and wants to take me down hard. So it would seem like he has got help by his side unless you could supply me with some backup as insurance?"

Thinking it over his reply, "Hum… I suppose I can honor your request Mr. Osborn, but sure that this doesn't happen again. She will be on her way."

Suddenly the company alarm went off. It was a security breach; someone hacked into Oscorp computer network. Most of Oscorp information was being corrupted by an unknown virus. A team of experts tried to trace the signal, but it was far too advanced. Norman looked at his computer to find the virus. He instantly got an idea of who was hacking his network.

He grinned evilly, "I see you got yourself a new associate Hammer, it you think this is going to stop me then think again."

"So they tell me you need some muscle around here?" A female cloak figure stepped into the office.

Norman led her in his office and said, "Yes, I have a business rival of mine that is trying to bring me down, and I could you use your assistance Mrs..."

She licked her lips in anticipation, "Juri Han, just tell me what I have to do."

This female was a Taekwondo fighter, wearing long baggy pants and purple breastplate. She held a vicious grin on her face, even Osborn was trembling at her presences.

* * *

><p>"The price just doubled, since that little incident." The men from S.I.N ordered the Oscorp guards.<p>

As they handed a replacement rifle weapon she sensed an enemy presence. "I know you're out there, so come on out or I'll have to flush you out myself." She called out.

Both men from each side quickly armed themselves. Ghost felt that he was going to get caught hiding in the shadows. Instead she spotted Melter and Blacklash approaching them from the top awaiting an ambush.

"Who are you?" Melter demanded.

"Oh I'm just someone here as insurance to make sure there are no more screw ups." She challenged.

Blacklash swung his whips and exclaimed, "Who cares who she is, she's in our way, so let's get her!"

"Come boys, attack me from wherever you want." She taunted.

Blacklash and Melter attacked her Juri from both sides. But her impressive Ki rendered their attacks useless.

Juri yawned in boredom, "Those toys are boring, tell me is that all you got."

Juri had brutally beaten Blacklash and Melter in a without laying scratch on her. She was about deliver the final strike until Spidey intervened.

"Hey lady, that's not a way to treat fellow super villains."

"Well, well, what do we have here? I hope you have much to offer rather than these losers." Juri replied tearing off the web from her arm.

Juri launched at Spider-man for a full head on attack. Spider-man was a standstill, because his spider sense could barely detect Juri's movements. For now, he just stood on the defense position. Spider-man failed to land a hit on Juri as she was scanning his movements through her right eye. It not only powered up her Ki, but also read her opponents movements.

Juri stretched her long legs, "You know for spider, you sure don't bite."

"Then I'll bite you badly, because it's cutting time!" Deadpool suddenly intervened. He swung his katana's at Juri. "I know, I know, I don't even need an introduction, because they know how awesome I am and how ugly you are. But don't take it personally I'm sure you'll fit right in with the others."

Juri raised her eyebrow, "You're quite the talkative one aren't you?"

"Tell me about it." Spider-man agreed.

Stricken by her powerful kicks, Spider-man and Deadpool quickly backed away from Juri. They knew she was not like ordinary foes. Deadpool continued his assault on Juri. Knowing Deadpool he was not the type to use his head in battle. It was attack first and ask questions later. Spider-man circled around Juri to try to find an opening around her. Both of them had managed land a few blows, but it was not enough.

Juri had eyes in the back of sensing Spider-man's attack from a mile away. As she was about to release her full power Norman interrupted the fight and told her 'Pull back, Spider-man was not her target.'

"Oh fine, and just when it was getting interesting, I'll play with you boys some other time." Juri chirped.

"I don't know about you Spidey, but I think me and that women may be a match made in heaven." Deadpool staggered.

"You're crazy." Spider-man shot back.

* * *

><p>Little did the heroes know, this was not an ordinary smuggling operation<p>

"I must say, I am impressed with your skills Juri Han, to think you were about to push back Spider-man and that talkative idiot. I may just keep you in my services for a while. Anything you need Oscorp will provide."

Juri smiled excising her legs, "Whatever as long as I always get to have some fun."

"It seems like Osborn now has formidable foe, to think he bashed one of my best employees. It seems like we're going to have to step up our game this time Doctor." Justin Hammer barked gripping his drink.

"Yes, understood Mr. Hammer." Doctor Octopus nodded

"Did you get the specs I asked for?" he inquired.

Ghost reported to his client holding data disk, "I was unable to get the device itself, but I did manage to get a full spec analysis."

Dr. Doom staggered to Ghost, "Excellent, I never thought that fool Osborn would be useful at one point. After your failure to eliminate that agent on our trail, at least you succeeded in this task. Otherwise, I would have destroyed you for your failure."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Victor." Ghost shot back.

"You had Ghost gather some data on a rifle?" Wesker asked.

"Not just a rifle Wesker, an extra dimensional rifle. A weapon capable serving as portal to different worlds, but with this in my blueprints I will construct my own portal. While scanning the stockpile of weapons I have got from Mandarin I sensed that they were from a different world similar from where you have came from. So I have thought of the possibilities of others like you, and by harnessing its power I will assemble my Masters of Evil from both worlds." Dr. Doom explained to Wesker.

To be continued...


	33. Web of Fire

"Osborn is becoming formidable."

Justin thought glancing over Melter and Blacklash defeated at the hands of Osborn's new worker. He stood very disappointment by his loss. He knew he had to step up his game. Norman Osborn was not going to give up without a fight and neither was he.

"What is our next solution for this problem Mr. Hammer?" Doctor Octopus inquired.

"We take what is rightfully ours Doctor, and hit them we're they least expect it. You continue to hack the systems and steal whatever data you can find." He ordered.

Justin called up an acquaintance on his phone. "If Osborn got muscle, then I will too."

Later on that evening Spider-man and Deadpool patrolled the city still in search of Wesker. Now that Juri was in Osborn's employ, they remained on guard. But for the time, their main focus was on Norman Osborn's smuggling operations as well as Justin Hammer. The two had bickered over their encounter with Juri-Han.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, you're crazy if you think you and that woman have something in common." He says.<p>

"Oh come on Spidey, just because you have a love interest doesn't mean you're old pal Deadpool can't have one. I mean you had more than one in your past life. It's only natural. Wouldn't you agree?" Deadpool reminded.

Spider-man stuttered for a bit, "I'm not a …look that's not the point; she belongs to a different side."

While continuing their patrol, the two heroes stumbled across a crash site of armored vans. Both vans belonged to Oscorp were attacked. The materials harbored inside the van were stolen. As Spider-man had questioned them what had happened, they were too weak to reply. As soon as they heard the sirens, Deadpool and Spider-man made themselves hidden.

"Well it looks like Hammer and Osborn are really going at it." Deadpool noticed.

"Yeah no kidding, which means we'll have to go to the source again." Spidey replied.

Deadpool jump and cheered, "Yahoo! that means we'll get to see her again, I just hope I'm dressed decent enough for our date together. Is this a good look for me? Is my hair on straight? Am I wearing the proper makeup? Does my breath smell bad?"

Spider-man gave off a loud sigh and swung away.

"You think I should wear a tux on to impress her?" he continued.

* * *

><p>Osborn clichéd his fingers hiding his frustration, after he heard the report of his men attacked. He knew Hammer was not going to give up without a fight. And the thought of Doctor Octopus affiliated with Hammer only made it worst.<p>

"It seems like Hammer is growing some balls." She commented.

Norman placed his hand around Juri's shoulder. "Yes, but I'm sure you can handle whatever comes my way. I'm not going to lose against some arrogance rich brat."

"Oh and if Spider-man gets in your way, then your free to do whatever you want with him? Don't hold yourself back." He ordered.

Juri right eye lit up in anticipation. "That's just what I like to hear; I have a feeling I'll have more fun working for you."

Two groups of black suited men exchanged gifts with one another as the meeting was held in a different Green Goblin hideout. When the deal was concluded, a missile launched at them.

Osborn and Hammer's men engaged in battle. Guns had blazed the whole area. Juri quickly rushed to assist the, but was caught by a female super villain.

She was a bronzed skin and was seven feet tall and was really muscular.

"By the time we're through with you, you'll be going back to Hammer Multinational in a cardboard box!" the man exclaimed.

A roar of gun fire went off from both sides as Hammer and Osborn's men had fought. The large women had attacked most Osborn's forces. Juri then launched at her without a second to blink.

"Whoever you are, I can't have you messing up our operation." Juri bawled

"I am Man-Killer and it you who is in our way wench!" she shot back.

Juri's eye scanned Man-Killer's strength. "Nice, you remind me of someone I slain."

"I will crush you beneath my boot!" Man-Killer threatened.

Juri waved her fingers and taunted, "Come on let's see what you got!"

Juri and Man-Killer had fought each other. They unleashed an army of punches.

The war continued with Hammer and Osborn exchanges a blitz of blast. Spider-man and Deadpool rushed in and immobilized both groups disarming them of their weapons and tech. They cared not for any side just stopping the fight was all?

Deadpool spotted Juri and straighten himself up as he was determined to make good impression. Spider-man placed his hand over his head. He still felt like he was asking for the impossible, because knowing Deadpool he wasn't exactly popular with the ladies.

"You are quite strength for one so small." Man-Killer complimented.

"And you got me smiling; perhaps you're not all talk after all." Juri laud back.

Man-Killer then had grabbed some creates and tossed them at Juri. Before she could move, Juri struck her with a powerful sidekick. The attack had stricken Man-Killer inside and out. It had broken a couple of her ribs.

"You know I always thought you were crazy, but now I can see you're more than crazy. Your just plain nasty is there limit on how much you can channel?" Spidey provoke.

Juri saw Spider-man and said. "Great I get a bonus, while I'm at it."

Juri launched at Spider-man with full throttle. Since his beating from Juri, Spider-man wasn't sure if he was ready take her. He shoot web in her eye and struck her with a swing kick. He begin to circle around to find a weakness.

Deadpool then started attacking Juri. He hit her with multiple fast punches and kicks. While her guard was down Spider-man attacked with a arrow of punches. He webbed Juri like a mummy.

"So sorry dear, didn't mean to her you too badly, how about I take you out after this? I know the finest restaurant that has spicy food to die for." Deadpool inquired.

Spider-man groaned in disgust. "Really, right now?"

Deadpool did a sexy pose and blurted. "Can't help it if I'm irresistible Spider-man, feel the love."

"Don't think we're done just yet boys, because I'm just getting started?" Juri called.

Juri activated her Feng-Shui-Engine busting out of Spider-man's webs. She held a vicious grin on her face like the look of a psycho killer. Spider-man's spider sense went off repeatedly over the amount of Ki power Juri was generating.

Spider-man charged from the left while Deadpool went from the right. They were attempting to corner Juri.

However; she caught both heroes own web and released a cumulative amount of devastating kicks.

The two of them caught their breath, but wouldn't let up on Juri despite taken so much abuse from her. For them it was nothing to worry- both heroes were self-healers. She was quite impressed with their strength.

Before she was about to unleash her full fury, Juri's right eye had short circuited. "Ugh, Damn! My eye is acting up."

"Juri, return to Oscorp immediately. We can't risk an investigation from Shield and besides we need to fix your problem with your eye."

"See you boys later, we'll play again some other time. That is…When I'm in tip top shape. And be sure to bring your Asian girl while you're at it, it'll be even more fun." Juri had departed.

Spider-man and Deadpool were going to go after her; but was caught by the fire. Juri created a big fire from gasoline, as Hammer and Osborn's thugs were caught.

Spider-man had done the sensible thing and ignored the foe. He stopped Deadpool from going after Juri asked 'Where he was going?'

"Isn't obvious Spider-man, I'm going after her, but in a different way." Deadpool answered with affection.

"You got to be kidding me. She beat you to a pulp and you're still attracted to that woman?" Spider-man inquired.

"I love women that are plain hard to get, it just more fun and challenging." Deadpool continued to admire Juri.

Spider-man moaned in shock. "I don't know who's more hopeless you or your love fantasy?"

"Say what you want, but when I get her, we could double date sometime. I leave the cleanup work in your hands." Deadpool announced.

"Oh…brother. Well at least he's consistent." Spider-man shook his head at Deadpool's hopelessness.

Norman poured two glasses of red wine. Both him and Juri made celebrated. He was pleased with her many abilities.

"You have my thanks Juri as well as all of Oscorp, for assuring victory over Justin Hammer. Maybe that spineless brat will learn his place."

She yawned, "No problem aside from the annoying interruption, it was still fun."

"Here's to another member of the Oscorp family. I hope you continue your services here Juri. And don't you worry there will be other fights out there." he praise as the two made a toast.

* * *

><p>"Really? You two must have had a really tough time?"<p>

Chun Li asked. Her and Peter spared together in the gym. Peter was dress in a standard karate uniform. Chun Li had a sports bra, sweat pants and fighting gloves. He had parried most of Chun Li's kicks. He was trying to improve on his close combat skills and figured Chun Li could help him. When he attacked Chun Li with takedown, she had easily countered his move.

She instructed, "Try again and this time more force."

He threw a straight punch at Chun Li. The force of the punch with a like blade of wind, so much that even Chun Li could barely react. Peter did a quick foot sweep on her. He grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

She gave a gentle smile acclaiming, "Nice move, now you're getting the hang of it."

"Thanks, I learned from the best." Peter flattered.

It was quiet moment through the position. Peter's forehead touched Chun Li. Their hearts had raced he went in closer. Before long, their lips had connected thus, wrapping in each other's arms of adoration.


	34. Fight between Dragons warriors

"You are late."

Chun Li had reminded as Peter arrived at the park fountain twenty minutes late. Knowing Peter Parker being late has always been a habit of his while being Spider-man. Only so much that girls could put up with his tardiness. Whether it was for class or a lunch date, he always found ways to multitask his schedule.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. A lot had gone down today." He replied in a weak groan.

"No kidding. Are you okay?" She asked noticing his condition.

He felt on his sore chest, "Yeah, just had a rough week, but it's nothing I can't heal from. It's not the first time I've taken much punishment."

Peter and Chun Li linked arms together. "Come on we haven't gone out in a while. Don't push yourself too hard, you may be a fast healer, but you're not immortal."

Peter scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

He explained. "After stopping a smuggling operation from both Osborn and Hammer it still feels like nothing was accomplished, since both claimed to Shield that they knew nothing about their men's actions, but nonetheless, they will be facing fines."

"Well don't worry about it for now," she said cheering up Peter.

The two had enjoyed the peaceful day out together. Even if they had their work ahead of them, they still found means of spending time together. The first stop was at the local carnival going on ride after ride. And the two even played some carnival games.

The second place was at the Arcade to play old arcade games. It ranged from puzzles, and shooters. But, the Competitive streak with in them in terms of fighting games.

They relaxed at a nice beach in the warm water spending most of the time splashing each other with every swipe of the water. They were like two kids on a first date as they laughed and played together.

* * *

><p>The last stop was at a fighting tournament going on under ground. The crowds were raging in excitement for the upcoming match. A man had already taken out a big muscular fighter.<p>

The host announced. "Wow, another victory to the karate warrior, what a fine match? I have never seen anything like this before. No matter what comes his way he always manage to stand tall."

The Japanese male warrior wearing a white karate Gi, with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders, and a red headband, stood firmly. He held a fierce look on his face.

"But nothing compares to the might of the next opponents said to level a mountain with a single strike, make some noise for the living weapon- the Hero for Hire, the one and only immortal… Iron Fist!"

"Master of the Iron Fist, Show me?" Ryu said intrigued with his opponent.

Iron Fist smiled, "I've heard lots of rumors about you. Come on, let's see what you got."

Both warriors took their distances as they got into their fighting stance. Two dragon warriors were about collide in an epic match. The crowd was really motionless. They didn't know who was going to win the match, or it could end in a draw.

Chun Li caught glance at the warrior with familiar eyes. She could not believe that he was here. Peter noticed the expression on her face and asked with concern, "Are you okay, you look like you know that guy?"

"Yeah, his name is Ryu, he's fighter that travels around the world seeking different challenges to benefit his skills, but no matter where he goes he's never satisfied." She replied eating popcorn.

"Well you got to hand it to dedication." Peter said admiring him.

She nodded and replied. "Yeah, can't argue with that, he has always been determined."

The crowd continued to roar with thunderous cheer. The strength of the two dragon warriors created anxiety between them. They were still evenly matched physically and mentally.

To them it was not only a test in strength, but honor. Iron Fist sensed a great deal of power inside Ryu. Ryu continued to be fascinated by Iron Fist's power. They were like different beings in the battlefield.

It was difficult to find an opening. Both fierce warriors had managed to hit a few hits on one another, but stood on the defense. They found themselves rather enjoying the fight for the moment.

"Wow folks, did you see that? Both warriors are matched with strength I never seen anyone match the Iron Fist before. He must have been training for a long time, maybe he'll even be a member of the K'un-Lun."

The Host continued to host the match. Each impact from the fighter's rendered the audience speechless. One side cheered for Ryu, other side routed for Iron Fist. Neither one could tell who was going to win.

"I never saw a fighter like him before." She was amazed.

"Yeah, Iron Fist is really strong when it comes to hand to hand combat." Peter said to Chun Li.

Both fighters took their distance for an assault. Iron Fist charges the chi in his hands. Ryu preformed his wave motion thrust. A surge of energy was in the palm of their hands as they leaped for final strike. They went exclaiming.

"Power of Chi!"

"Hadouken!"

Before the smoke had dissipated Ryu and Iron Fist stood firm as if they did not receive any damage from the impact. Ryu and Iron fist collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

Ryu complimented. "So… that was K'un-Lun power amazing?"

"You fought with honor; you will be most welcome to the K'un-Lun." Iron Fist replied.

"That was spectacular folks! Honestly I never had seen a warrior match head to head with Iron Fist before. Let's give a round of applause to both of them for good sportsmanship."

He bawled. The crowd went wild after their performance. It was like seeing a masterful theatre performance. There was no actual winner, but it was intense battle for both of them. Peter and Chun Li clapped for them as well. Both warriors fought with honor and the audience gave them credit for that.

"You never stop fighting do you?" Chun Li approached Ryu with her arms folded.

Ryu's eye's widened. "Chun Li? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business, and I assume you're still traveling." She answered.

Ryu glanced at his fist. "Yes, I have to get stronger no matter what."

"It's quite the opposite; I never met a warrior like him. His kind of strength deserves much acknowledgement. He would be most welcomed in the K'un-Lun." Iron Fist offered. "When we fought I felt a deep sense of determination within him an urge of fighting for more than himself. You are a worthy opponent Ryu."

Ryu bowed his head and said. "Thank you, I'm always eager to learn something new from my opponents. May our paths cross again Chun Li?"

"Man oh man, I like to see how his power would be with Iron Fist combined." Peter said. "I mean did you see how amazing he was out there?"

She sighed deeply. "Your right about one thing Peter, he is dedicated. Come on the night is still young."

"I'm right behind you all the way." He smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder.


	35. Banquet Ball

Peter held his camera around his neck as he was intending a charity party. He was ordered by his boss to get some photos of some known rich individuals intending and sponsoring the event. It was not the first time he got invited to any fancy balls. He kept a watchful eye as a photographer and Spider-man.

Guest chatted amongst others and smooth jazz played through the night setting the mood of calmness. Tony Stark appeared doing work and enjoying the party. Being a known figure like himself he was no surprise to the guest, since he was one of the sponsors of the party. He met up with Peter shaking his hand.

"Nice for you to show up Peter, I guess Jameson has you on another assignment?" he inquired.

"Yeah, you know it. He wants me to get photos of the sponsors and basically the whole party itself.

"Where is Chun Li?" he inquired.

"She's coming, just in the running late at the moment. She told me to go on without her."

"Well…anyway, you should…" Tony paused as he caught glimpse at a lovely green haired woman. Peter's spider sense went off, he turned his back but it turned out to be the same women who helped him defeat Grim Reaper at the Fashion show. Questions had poured into his head on her arrival.

Instead, she wore a white dress shirt almost open cleavage, red dress pants and high heel boots. She gave off a flirty smile passing them by. Even the men at the party were stunned by her appearance. Jaws dropped and mouths watered over her. It was like looking at beautiful goddess.

The bartender asked nervously. "What…would it be for you ma'am?"

"I'll have a glass of your finest red wine." She answered.

Dazzled by her beauty, Tony approached her without a second thought. "I never seen you around here before, are you just visiting?"

She stroked her hair back with passion."Possibly, I'm new around the place, just wanting to have a good time."

Tony held his champagne glass. "You came to the right place; I'm all about good times. Tony Stark, perhaps you've heard of me?"

She sipped on her red wine. "You're not uncommon in this world Mr. Stark and beside what do you have in mind?"

"I said a nice candlelight dinner, you, me and the fire?" he offered.

* * *

><p>Peter tried to stop Tony from approaching her, because he knew that she was not human after her session with Grim Reaper. Before he could stop him further Mr. Jameson had called out to Peter.<p>

"Parker, what the hell you standing around for, get some photos? I'm not paying you to flirt with the ladies!" Mr. Jameson ordered. "There's is Doctor Reed Richards, go get some photos of him now!"

"The Fantastic Four is always happy to give to charity. You have our full support. I can assure you that I will use the…"

"UGH! Nerd alert, I'm going enjoy the party. It's best if you not listen to him further, otherwise he get more confusing along the way Frankie." Johnny warned.

"Johnny, just don't cause a scene." Susan warned.

"Hey, I've covered wars, so this is nothing new to me." Frank West said interviewing the Fantastic Four.

"Be sure to get my good side Frankie, you heard how much times the Fantastic Four saved the world."

Ben slapped Johnny on the back. "Everyone heard that already matchstick. Do you have to show off ever time?"

"It looks like Frank is doing your job again Parker; maybe the Bugle should consider replacing you." Mr. Jameson continued to lecture Peter.

While Frank West was continuing to interview the Fantastic Four, Peter had managed to get some pictures. He totally ignored Frank west trying to avoid competition with him, but at the same time he had a rival which made it kinda fun for him. When he was about to take his last picture Chun Li took him by the arm.

"Sorry Mr. Jameson, hope you don't mind if I borrow Peter for a bit?" She asked wearing a black shoulder less formal Chinese dress with long gloves.

"Sorry sir, the lady calls, you can understand right?" Peter said.

Mr. Jameson rolled his eyes. "Well just remember to get those photos in by deadline."

"I figure you can use a break from all this." She winked.

"I really appreciate the save back there." He whispered. He took Chun Li by the hand and started to slow dance to the jazz music.

Morrigan and Tony toasted their glasses. "I must say Mr. Stark your company is very refreshing. I am enjoying my stay quite well."

"And I can make it better. We can discuss this over dinner at my place. I have the best chiefs in town. That is if you're interested?" He replied.

Morrigan moved in for a kiss as Tony done the same. She was well prepared to take him away. But Tony did not know her fully. A call came to Tony therefore interrupting the moment between them. He was displeased with the interruption as he answered his phone. "This is Stark; better make it quick, I was in the middle of something."

"Aw, and just when I was really getting in the mode. Oh well duty calls." Morrigan said receiving a message from one of her bats. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut our moment short Mr. Stark."

"Yes we do, but perhaps another time." Tony said kissing her hand.

A plasma beam stuck the building causing it to shake. There appeared a few large robots. Each were oddly designed.

"Powerful life-sighs detected! The robot analyzed. "Exterminate target immediately!"

Shoots fired at the people as they quickly ran away. Peter became fully aware of the situation as he changed. Chun Li led the people to a safe place.

"Most destroy target at once!" the robot said.

Spider-man grabbed hold of the robot in his web. "Hey robot, don't you know that it's rude to crash a party uninvited? I mean where's is your invitation"

The robot fired multiple-beam cannons. "Target most be destroy! Interferences must be dealt with."

Before Spider-man struck the robot, he quickly morphed their metal to avoid the blow.

"Jarvis, scan the robot's armor." Iron Man ordered.

"Robot has unknown technology, armor not recognized in the system." Jarvis reported.

"You silly humans it is called a Huitzil. This robot worked for my arch enemy and true objective was to wipe beautiful beings like us out. They are centuries older then you, maybe me as well." Morrigan had told appearing in her true form.

"Multiple targets in site eliminate them!" the robots exclaimed.

The robots fired their beams at the three heroes. Morrigan, Iron man, and Spider-man fought one at a time.

The Fantastic Four helped Chun Li get the people to a safe place. Mr. Fantastic informed. "Everyone Stay calm, while the others handle the robots from outside. The Fantastic Four will handle from the robots inside."

"Yahoo! Finally some action, now this is my kind of party. Flame On!" Johnny shouted.

"It's clobbering time!" The Thing cracked his knuckles.

"These robots are unlike I've ever seen, quite fascinating technology." Mr. Fantastic admired fighting the robot.

"Reed, now is now the time to be impressed." Susan reminded.

"These robots don't look like they belong to Doom. There armor is ancient like beyond our time ancient. They can manipulate metal at their will." He explained.

Mr. Fantastic wrapped the robot in his body short circuiting their systems. Johnny blasted an assault of fireballs. Ben pounded the robots with his hard fist. Susan launched invisible daggers.

Before Mr. Fantastic could to continue to analyze the robot, they exploded. Luckily Susan was able to contain them within her bubble, but it did take a toll on her.

"Woohoo! Once again the Fantastic Four saves the day." Johnny cheered holding two fingers.

* * *

><p>The robots had morphed into different kinds of weapons fighting the Fantastic Four, such as metal claws and buzz saws. Whether or not they were different the Fantastic Four continued to hold their guard against the robots assault.<p>

In the meantime, Iron man fired powerful repulsor rays at the robots. Spider-man slammed them with a large web ball full of ruble. Morrigan generated a large blade from her arm and struck the robot inside out.

"Well I suppose that's that." Iron man said brushing off his hands.

Morrigan glanced at Iron with eyes of ecstasy. "Mmm, I like a man in armor."

"Well, well, look at the time; I should be heading back now." Iron flew away.

"How very cute, I love it when they run."

Iron man flew with insane high speed. Morrigan continued to follow his trail. He could not tell if she was a fan or enemy. But he knew he could not let her on about his secret identity. He fired his beams at her, but before impact she divided herself into a swarm of bats.

"Oh man magic, I hate magic." He exclaimed.

"I can do more than just magic my dear armored knight." Morrigan whispered softly. While caught in her dazzling glaze, she grabbed Iron man and slammed him to the ground.

"Did you take care of the threat?" Chun Li asked.

"Yep, for the most part, who would have thought we'd be attacked by robots that was decades older then us."

She asked. "Whatever, by the way where is Tony?"

"Um, he didn't return to the party for some reason. He said something came up. I just hope he knows what he's doing." Peter rubbed his head still concern for Tony in the hands of the green haired Succubus. He only hoped that she didn't already drain him away.

"Cheers to you my lovely lady." Tony toasted wine glasses with Morrigan at the highest balcony.

"You are a very surprising man Stark. So I think I'll keep you around for a while longer." She winked.

"There is more to me that meets the eye my dear as well as your natural beauty. If you're willing to stay for a while, I sure love the company." He complimented.

Little did they realize they have miss one Huitzil robot as it flew to a secret location. Thus Dr. Doom asked the robot for the progress report. He retrieved blueprints stolen from Mr. Fantastic lab and Stark Industries. For it would serve him greatly in his quest.

"Wesker, you are needed for an assignment." Dr. Doom requested.

"Well, this will be fun, looks like it's my turn to take the stage now. I can hardly wait to see dear old Chris's face."

To Be Continued…


	36. Dreams and Nightmares

That late night Spider-man patrolled over New York City while in search for Albert Wesker. There was no telling what he and Dr. Doom were planning. He could only hope he was not too late. His spider senses suddenly tingled as he prepared for battle.

Upon landing a bad guy charged at him with a shock baton. Spider-man had easily subdued the thug without any difficulties. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "I guess your pal Wesker doesn't know when to quit huh, because I keep taking him out. You guys seriously need a career change. Have you ever considered working at a fast food joint?"

Out of nowhere a cloud of smoke covered the entire area. Spider-man started to feel dizzy and tired. He tried to still maintain his strength while still on his feet, but the pressure became too overwhelming even for him.

"Oh…man, that is not good." He grunted collapsing.

"Peter, what going on there, are you okay?" she inquired.

The smoke spread all over outside the docks. She accidently inhaled the smoke as she fell unconscious. Both Spider-man and Chun Li fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Chun Li woke up only to find she was in the same unknown realm. She stood confused where she was standing and how did she get there. The place was damp and dark with so much negative started to find Peter by calling out to him.<p>

"Peter, peter, where are you?" she called.

While continuing to call out to him, she heard loud marching sounds. Quickly she hid, only to find a bunch of Shadaloo super soldiers. Large armies had begun to spread. The red dictator grinned furiously waving his cape. Countries and nations were brought to his knees. Even her friends and allies stood by his side as his puppets.

Her eyes widened, she knew that this could not be right.

"Your friend is no longer here, and you belong to me." His evil voice said.

The red dictator transformed in a grey skinned demon dressed in green.

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" she demanded about to fight.

"It was all part of the plan. He figured you two were still on his trail, so I'd cut in. but now you will not leave this dimension." He said as the Shadaloo super soldiers surrounded her.

Chun Li grunted in her sleep as she was unable to wake up no matter how much her mind tried to fight it. Her body was rendered useless. Luckily her subconscious remained in tack for now, but for how long.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… "Wake up kid, wake up, man you hit your head pretty hard back there, luckily I was here." A familiar voice called to Peter.<p>

Spider-man was stunned to see who was right in front of him. It was his late uncle Ben. He stood with a kind smile. Spider-man wanted to question it, but the fact that his uncle was right in front of him was overwhelming.

He inquired. "Uncle Ben, is that you?"

"In the flesh kid and I'm not the only one here." He said pointing to Gwen Stacy.

"You're all alive!" he cheered. "Wait, but how is that possible?"

"Where reunited again, so why don't we put this whole ugly mess behind us son? Uncle Ben suggested as he held Peter and Gwen into his arms.

He whispered softly, "Just relax…boy."

Spider-man began to feel the same effects, no matter how much his spider sense went off like a house alarm. He found himself tossing and turning rapidly. The pressure was too overwhelming even for him.

Chun Li found herself breathing heavily on her battle with the Shadaloo super soldiers. Bruises covered her face as she started to feel light on her feet. Even her blood pressure was starting to rise. She was ready to faint at any moment unsure how long she could hold together.

"Seven Rings of Raggador!"

Before they could attack a large beam of blue energy blasted them all away. A red caped Sorcerer appeared before her.

"I should have sensed a disturbance in the magical realm. Be careful in this world everything can be turned against you, you will acquire my help if you want to escape."

"Who are you?" she inquired still beaten.

"I am Dr. Stephen Strange, and it would seem like one of my arch nemeses had trapped you in this dreadful place of illusion and despair."

Chun Li panted trying to resolve her strength. "You're saying I'm in some kind of dream world."

"Indeed, and he wants to keep you here to torment you." Dr. Strange used his magic to heal Chun Li's wounds. "Therefore we must make our way through this dimension and save you friend. I fear even his physical powers won't be able to hold him steady."

"You have knack of showing up uninvited Dr. Strange even in my realm." Nightmare interupted. Their astral forms are mind Doctor and I do not plan on giving them up without a fight

"We shall see demon, you haven't changed a bit Nightmare trying to capture the will of others in your twisted world." he shouted.

The Shadaloo super soldiers continued to surround them in large numbers. Chun Li closed her eyes and focused her energy. Dr. Strange placed his hand on her shoulder to help her concentrate.

"Bolts of Balthakk, clear the path of darkness upon thee." He commanded as flash of light blew the soldiers away like dust in the wind. "There is no time to waste, we should hurry and assist your friend."

"Wait a minute. You're not really Uncle Ben are you?" Spider-man said breaking from his embrace.

"I suppose you're not as gullible as I thought, no matter, because this is the end for you. Ha, Ha, ha!"

A green large tentacle grabbed Spider-man, thus giant purple eye appeared before him. "Your existence now belongs to Shuma-Gorath, the Lord of chaos."

Spider-man used his strength to break up of his grip. "I like to keep my soul, thank you."

"You will pay for this resistance you meddling insect." Shuma-Gorath grabbed Spider-man. This time with both tentacles and generated a shockwave of magic energy towards him.

"Release Spider-man from your grip you foul beast." Dr. Strange demanded.

"Ah Dr. Stephen Strange, you're a fool to come here, and it seems like my servant failed to get rid of your friend, so I shall do it myself. Even if allies are by your side you are no match for the Lord of Chaos."

"Spell of Vishanti, shield us from the Chaos wrath." He commanded creating a barrier around him and Chun Li.

Spider-man webbed up Shuma-Gorath Cyclops eye, and escaped his grasp.

Shuma-Gorath shined brightly. "Mystic stare!"

All three of them were rendered motionless. "Nightmare may have us in his dimension, but it is still a dream." Dr. Strange advised.

"Eye of Agamotto, break the cruse sealing us and strike down my most powerful foe!"

Spider-man, Chun Li and Dr. Strange held on each other and combined their power into a focus beam of light. The projectile light had pieced the two demons.

"My eye, I am blind. Curse you Dr. Strange!" Shuma-Gorath yelled.

She asked calmly. "Can we wake up now?"

"Yes, it will take a while before Shuma-Gorath can recover. He's weak without his vision."

"Master please forgive me." Nightmare pleaded.

"Your failure has damaged my precious eye Nightmare; therefore I shall take out my anger on you." Shuma-Gorath ensnared Nightmare in his mighty grasp.

Chun Li woke up only to find herself on the roof sitting by unmasked Spider-man also wide awake. She felt her body tingle but still intact after being in the Dream Dimension.

Peter greeted with a smile. "Morning sunshine, how are you feeling?"

She scoffed and sat up. "Like I've been in a coma for a long time, now I'm wide awake."

She yawned a few times still a bit woozy. Peter glazed at her with concern.

"You want to get some sleep before your days of work?"

"Are you kidding, if I'm gonna get caught even in my dreams ever so often, then I won't ever sleep."


	37. Zombie rage part 1

Author's note: 200th review, I done it again. This one is for the new Amazing Spider-man movie and the new Resident Evil 6 game coming out. So enjoy as I go along and thanks again for all you guys support. It gives the inspiration always.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime as Spider-man held a criminal to the corner. He continued to back up as Spider-man drew close to him. He was not going to go down without a fight.<p>

He pointed his gun at Spider-man. "Stay away from me web freak I'm warning you!"

"Come on, I'll make it easy for you if you tell me where your pal Wesker is?" Spider-man joked.

"I'm not telling you anything, so eat this!" he fired a few rounds at Spider-man, but was already pinned to the walls.

Spider-man spider senses suddenly reacted as he got away from the thug. A green cloud of gas began to cover the area. Luckily, Spider-man made a built in gas mask to protect him from infection.

The smoke was thick as he went to check up on the criminal, he discovered that he was not human. His skin was all greyish, the eyes were red, and mouth was wide open approaching Spider-man was arms towards him.

"Brains!"

"He's a zombie? Tell me this is not happening."

"Brains!" all zombies said in unison.

Too keep them from going to the city Spider-man webbed up the doors to the building as them from escaping. His shock was unimaginable. He didn't know what to think now that the thugs were zombies. It was definitely not a horror movie, but it felt like it.

* * *

><p>"That's right everyone Spider-man is a menace to society. He has gone too far." Jameson announced giving a public statement.<p>

Peter's wide widened with shock on T.V the next morning. Mr. Jameson spoke to the public on Spider-man's actions. At first he thought he was trying to boast his Daily Bugle reputation, but then remembered what happened last time. The zombie hoard grown from a couple to multiple walking slowly through the city. Police and Shield agents held off the zombies from the streets.

"Spider-man has doomed the world by taking the law into his own hands, and this is the damage he's caused." Mr. Jameson presented. "It's clear to us now folks that Spider-man is no hero, that is why I'm issuing a one million dollar reward for whoever can catch this wall crawling menace or at least unmask him."

"Thank you Mr. Jameson, law enforcement, and Shield agents has just issued a warrant for Spider-man's arrest. Anyone with information, please call our local hotline. Spider-man is armed and dangerous."

Peter collapsed on the couch in frustration. "Great, I'm worth something I can't collect. That loudmouth would do anything to ruin Spider-man for good. I guess it's up to me to clear my name and find out what's really going on."

Spider-man swung all over the city retracing his steps from last night. Shield agents watched the area front and back. They awaited Spider-man to make his move.

"Spider-man, we have you completely surrounded, come out with your hands up or well open fire." A Shield agent called out.

Spider-man webbed up the guns and ran away. "Sorry boys, but I don't do surrender."

"After him, don't let him get away!" he exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you guys be worrying about the zombie and less about me?"

"You're the mastermind behind this attack Spider-man, so we have our orders to capture you, and besides I'm a Jameson fan."

Spider-man used his agility to escape army amounts of gunfire. Shield and local police wanted him to be brought down.

He complained. "Could this day get any worse?"

The barrage of projectiles continued as Spider-man discovered that even the Avengers were after him. Most heroes would believe he was innocent, but this situation was different. They attacked him without hesitation or reasoning. Spider-man tried to convince them, but would not heed his response. All he could do was run, since there was no trying to reason with them. He got hit hard by Thor, Iron Man, and Hawkeye projectile attacks. But it didn't take him long to recover.

As he continued to be chased around, the zombies got worse as they begin to evolve granting super powers to them. It increased their strength and speed. Shield agents to hold off the area against the zombies, while some still looked for Spider-man.

The whole world was against the Spidey. He sat at the highest building pondering of his next move. Everyone was after blood on him like they found out his secret identity. There was no telling where they were going to strike next.

The Human Torch flew by signaling to follow him. Without much choice, Spider-man went with. The two traveled into a secret entrance of the Baxter Building.

There the Fantastic Four, Chun Li and Frank West awaited Spider-man arrival.

"We heard about your dilemma and none of us believe you're the cause of this zombie outbreak. I was able to put up a barrier before the plague started, and while I was at it I scanned some mind control going on with the Avengers, but who is doing it is unknown at the moment." Mr. Fantastic explained.

"Well that explains why they are coming at me hard."

"I was able to trace most of the zombie gas coming from Hammer Multinational, despite their hard security code encryption, and I had some help from a very anonymous tip. There is no doubt that Justin Hammer is involved with the bio-terrorist know as Albert Wesker." Mr. Fantastic continued. "With some modifications, I'll be able to create an anti-serum, but we only have a minimum about of time before it becomes permanent and it spreads worldwide. Your job is to stop Wesker."

Shots fired at the Baxter Building that caught the Fantastic Four off guard. There appeared a group of Doombots.

"Looks like Wesker is the only one in on this. He's got himself a new pal. Flame On!" Johnny shouted.

"Johnny, Susan, Ben, and Frank, hold off the Doombots, Chun Li you help me create a cure. Whatever it takes keep them away from the lab. Spider-man put a stop Albert Wesker, here is the location, and the Fantastic car will take you there." He ordered. "And another thing Wesker will not be alone on this task, so I enlisted some allies to insist you with this task. Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Ah zombie gas, it will infect the entire town and then the world before you know it. We will save the world Albert Wesker." Justin Hammer admired.<p>

Wesker straighten his sunglasses. "The Uroboros within them will rise and give birth to new creations on inbreed monsters. It's only a matter of time."

"I should have known you were behind this Wesker." Spider-man arrived.

"Spider-man, I see turning the whole populist against you wasn't enough. You have an annoying tendency of interfering with my plans to save the world."

"Oh I'm sorry; I'm not the one turning innocence people into mindless zombies. But whatever the case, it's over so surrender while you still can."

Wesker chuckled. "I'm afraid not wall crawler, for you or S.T.A.R.S won't be able to stop me alone. It will mass produce and soon your friends will even be a part of it after I'm done with them."

A few super villains surrounded Wesker as he and Justin Hammer made their getaway. Three deformed carbine copies of mutated monster projects one new Nemesis, other was Tyrant, a two clawed monster, and Licker, a monstrous predator with a long deadly tongue, the mutant Sabertooth, Melter, and Blacklash.

Spider-man sighed. "Man and I thought this was going to be easy."

"Then you would have been dead by now Spider-jerk." A familiar voice says.

A few white tentacles ensnared both Licker and Tyrant draining them of their super powers, but not fully. Anti-Venom stood firm in front of Spider-man. He was almost at a loss for words.

"Surprised to see me web-for-brains?"

"Eddie, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Helping you out, it's not like I have better things to do, now that your public enemy number one. And besides I'm not the only one here." He grunted.

"Who was I supposed to kill again, oh well doesn't matter. Who's ready for pineapple surprise?" Deadpool inquired teleporting in.

A loud roar echoed the place as Hulk busted in with Chris and Jill on his back. Rapid claw slashes stuck the monsters, however; no one seen who was doing the attacks. That was until she showed up.

"X-23 reporting for duty, so when's the action? My claws are aching for a battle?" she said.

"If you want to beat monsters…then bring one of your own." Chris and Jill said together.

Hulk pounded his fist and said. "Give me something to smash!"

Chris pointed to Nemesis. "Nemesis, smash him and smash him good. We'll handle things from here webhead, just go stop Wesker!"

More to come….


	38. Zombie rage part 2

Wesker worked on the huge computer console preforming his new project with the Justin Hammer. It was only a matter of time for them before the world became theirs. While they calculated their plan Spider-man interrupted by knocking them aside.

"Hey Wesker, remember me?" Spidey greeted.

Wesker gritted his teeth. "You should have not come here Spider-man, for it will be your last."

Wesker injected himself with a special vile stolen from SHIELD. It was Extremis; it strengthened his power to maximum. His muscle and his body had increase massively. Surges of energy flowed around him.

"Nice trick Albert, but can it compare to this." Spiderman launched a swinging kick, but was knocked back.

"Pitiful little insect, you are weak!" he grinned.

Wesker dashed all over Spider-man releasing a fury of blows. His speed had increase more than last time. It was difficult even for Spider-man spider sense to detect.

Each blow landed was like a sting from the inside the body. He reacted faster than Spider-man's spider sense could go off moving with intense speed avoiding the webs.

"I assume you and Hammer were responsible for this." He inquired.

"That's correct; I figured I'd make you into a most wanted criminal as Jameson said. That fool would believe anything dirt related to Spider-man. But even if you were the enemy, most heroes would try to prove you weren't. So I had another villain manipulate their minds to think otherwise. Thus, that's when Mesmero came in handy for that plan." Wesker said pinning down Spider-man.

"Even so, I'm not done fighting yet." Spider-man spray web in Wesker's eyes and escaped his grasp.

* * *

><p>X-23 battle Sabertooth matching sharp claws and animal instincts.<p>

"You even more of a runt then Wolverine, why are you even here?" he snarled.

X-23 shot back. "Something caught up, so I decided to go in his place, so you'll be dealing with me. But I can assure you I'm nothing like Wolverine, I'm more advance."

Sabertooth growled viciously as he charged with a savage fury. Before his attack connected X-23 was already gone. He tried to trace her by scent, but could not detect.

X-23 appeared behind Sabertooth and preformed rapid slashes with her ankles. She managed to strike Sabertooth's vital organs leaving him light on his feet.

She took a deep breath and bushed her hair back. "Now get out of here, before I REALLY get mad!"

Hulk pounded away at the monsters Tyrant and Nemesis. No matter what the numbers were they could not match Hulk's strength.

"I'm sure glad he's on our side." Chris sighed.

"You said it." Jill added.

Deadpool evaded the tongue lashing coming from Licker. He teleported all over to confuse the monster senses. But he was mostly just toying with the beast. He placed a pinned the monster with his katana's and placed few grenades in his mouth.

"Bon appetite ugly!" he exclaimed.

Chris and Jill double-team Justin Hammer's super thugs.

Jill handled Melter, she evaded all of his chemical blast. She finished off Melter with a deadly series of kicks only with her own strength and even busted his power pack.

Blacklash swung his electric whips all over the place. Chris tried to find a way around his wild attacks. He was even dodging every bullet Chris shot at him. He kicked a can of liquid nitrogen at him and shot the barrel.

Frozen he was, Chris grabbed his whips and used them on the rest of the monsters.

"Let's put in a call to SHIELD to get this trash up." Jill said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spider-man stood on the defense trying to escape Albert Wesker, for he had overpowered him in strength and speed.<p>

"You cannot escape; it's only a matter of time before everyone is infected, including the ones close to you." Wesker taunted.

"You better not hurt them!" Spider-man stuck Wesker with a swinging kick and released web fisted massive punches.

Wesker took off his sunglasses as a dark aura continued to rise inside of him.

"This game is over!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

When Spider-man fist connect, Wesker reverse his attack and thrusting his iron fist at Spider-man's chest. It was like a knife went right through him. He could barely move and inch.

In a last stich effort, Spider-man grabbed two platforms and smashes them into Wesker like a sandwich. He stuck on the wall while holding one hand on his chest. Fortunately for Spider-man no vital organs were damaged.

As Wesker approached Spider-man, Anti-Venom trapped him his tentacles. Wesker tried to break free as he drained him continuously.

"Don't worry, you will be cured in no time, no need to thank me." Anti-Venom advised.

"Damn it, let…me…go you freak!" Wesker staggered.

Wesker broke free from Anti-Venom grasp, however; he started to feel much different. The Extremis and is powers were gone. His original strength was no longer superhuman.

"What did you do to me?" Wesker inquired.

"It's as I said, I cured you." Anti-Venom answered.

Spider-man folded his arms. You've had great power, Albert, but you're not very responsible with it."

Wesker was nearly drained of his powers as he stood face to face with Spider-man and Anti-Venom. He activated remote bombs placed with the place. Flames began to cover the rise all over the place.

Wesker held a false grin on his face. "Well, to think I would be beaten like this, but now you have a choice to make Spider-man. It's only a matter of time before the virus spreads further; you think you'd have enough time to stop me before then."

Spider-man and Anti-Venom smashed the main console controlling the zombies. The aroma from zombie gas had begun to fade.

Spider-man sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over."

"Whoohoo, the heroes defeated evil again. It would make perfect headline. Oh, oh, we should even have our own theme song; I'm thinking something of a rock, rap or techno theme variety. That is how bad we are. Strike a pose, anyone with me?" Deadpool ranted.

"Do you ever shut up!" X-23 bawled.

"Some people just don't appreciate the little things." Deadpool whispered to Jill.

"Where is Wesker?" Chris asked.

"Sorry Chris, but I had to stop the plague." Spider-man says.

Chris placed his hand on Spider-man shoulder. "Don't worry about; a lot was at stake, nobody is dying on my watch."

* * *

><p>Eventually, SHIELD agents cleaned up the mess as they rounded up the super criminals and the monster projects. With the help of Mr. Fantastic, they treated the zombified victims with antidote before full infection. The building was under direct quarantine.<p>

"Nice job webhead, you averted a major zombie apocalypse." Fury complimented blowing smoke from his cigar. "Wesker could have not gotten far. SHEILD agents are looking for him as we speak. He won't get far neither will Doom."

"Yes, Doom may have Diplomatic Immunity, but I can prove for sure that he and Wesker were responsible for this mess, and thanks to the unknown anonymous tip we got we're also to arrest Justin Hammer." Mr. Fantastic insured.

"Let me go you wench, I told you I had nothing to do with this. Just you wait I'll get the best justice that money can buy. I have every judge in town in my pocket. I can offer you something, think about it. It buys a lot of jewels for a lady like yourself; you could have an early retirement." Justin complained.

Chun Li shoved Justin aside. "I heard that line before and your money is no good here. It certainly will not help you out of this situation, now get moving."

"Great work on your capture Chun Li, ever thought about becoming a SHEILD agent?" Fury offered.

"I'm just fine the way I am thank you." she replied shaking her head.

"What about Doom?" Spider-man asked.

"We check the Latverian embassy, but it was all cleared out. No doubt he fled back to his country, lucky for him that's his safe zone. We don't want to become the invaders there. But the next time he strikes we'll be ready."

Little did they know that this situation was one the half of what was going on?

"It all worked out as planned Mr. Osborn, congratulations. All of Hammer Multinational is now yours." An Oscorp employee reported

"Excellent, I knew sending that anonymous tip would help out. Now that brat won't be brothering us anymore." Norman chuckled.

Wesker laughed insanely even if he was depowered, he still would not give up. His body was like the body of an old man. It was at a vitiated state. He glance at large canisters of super clones still in bio engineering. "You may think you won, but I'm always one step ahead Chris as to you two Spider-man. You made grave error in your judgment."

On an unknown planet two robotic Maverick officers had taken a former Maverick Hunter to solitary confinement after his crimes against nation. It was only a matter of time before his trial. Close to his cell.

Out of nowhere, Doombots stuck down the Maverick officers while in stealth mode. The criminal maverick stood with shock. They offered him his old original weapon, but with more upgrades as hologram message came to him.

_It recorded, "Greetings Vile, I am Dr. Victor Von Doom. You have a very impressive resume. I'll get right to the point. I want to offer you a place as one of my generals as my new Masters of Evil. As you can see I am gathering my forces. In exchange Doom will offer you whatever you want, domination, power, greed, or even revenge. The choice is yours Doom will not force you a plane will be with you in fifteen minutes."_

The alarm went off. "Attention all Mavericks, there has been a breakout at Cell B. the prisoner Vile has escape with a couple of unknown robots. All Mavericks report on deck, I repeat report on deck."

"Understood, I'm on my way." The red Maverick Hunter responded.


	39. Rest stop

Author's note: It's been a while, but here's another two for one special.

* * *

><p>It has been an hour after the breakout Vile stood on the presence of the Great Monarch of Latveria as the Doombots assisted him preparing his new gear. "I can't tell you that this is the first time I've been recruited from someone not of this world."<p>

"You are not the only one; I am still gathering the rest of my forces Vile, then we will be unstoppable." Doom replied.

The Doombots alerted. "Lord Doom, we are being followed by a Maverick."

Zero drove with immense his bike in pursuit of the Latverian airship as he announced, "Attention unknown ship, you have a wanted criminal in your possession surrender him now or I will bring you down."

"Doom never surrenders, Doombots destroy him!" Doom commanded.

Shots fired and missiles launched at the Maverick Hunter in an effort to stop him. He evaded the blast and used his beam saber to knock out most of the missiles. Then he used his buster cannon firing a couple of warning shots at the ship.

"I'll take care of this." Vile suggested as he fired his Uzi cannon at Zero.

"This is as far as you go Vile, whoever you alley yourself with, you won't win." Zero shot back.

Vile fired powerful cannon that stunned Zero as he collapsed on the road. Some of his circuits were damaged through the impact. He watched helplessly as the ship got away. As the portal opened for them, he halted.

"This is Zero to base; I am continuing my pursuit on them. Although, I may lose commutation once I step through this wormhole they will not get away. Activate stealth armor." He reported turning himself into a Doombot.

* * *

><p>"UGH, you got to be kidding me." Peter exclaimed looking at the newspaper from the Daily Bugle. It read, "Spider-man causes zombie outbreak, then suffers a big beat down from Albert Wesker," Photos by Frank west. He crumbled and threw the paper in the trash. It seems no matter what Jameson's opinion on Spider-man never changes.<p>

Peter and Chun Li walked together in casual clothes with some grocers on their way to Aunt May's house. It has been a few months since they took it easy together. There was no crime activity since then, but the still kept their eyes peeled for danger. Peter felt a sore on his chest after Wesker's intense attack as Chun Li caught him from falling.

She asked if he was okay, and he smiled assuring that he was fine. He healing powers had once again saved him from falling in battle.

"You sure you're alright?" she inquired the second time.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast healer, I've suffered worst damage." Peter replied.

Aunt May answered the door as the doorbell ringed. She was overjoyed to see the two together. But half of her was a bit displeased, because she was missing Peter.

"It has been a while since you two had come to visit. I was beginning to think something happened to you after what has happened in the city." Aunt May said.

Peter rubbed his head nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that Aunt May, we've been really busy and lot has happened."

"Why don't I get you two some dinner, I know you two must be exhausted after a hard day's work." Aunt May offered.

"You don't know the half of it." Peter said looking at Chun Li knowing all the adventures they went through.

Chun Li followed her into the kitchen. "Here, I'll help you."

"I hope my nephew isn't giving you too much trouble with your work. He sure got his Uncle's stubbornness." Aunt May said handing Chun Li a couple of plates.

Chun Li shook her head and replied. "Not at all, he's helping me quite a lot. I could not ask for better photographer assistant."

"That's good I sometimes worry about that boy being out so much in pursuit of dangerous task that Spider-man does. He hardly comes by anymore."

Chun Li placed her hand on Aunt May's shoulder. "It comes with the territory, don't worry I'm always here for him. I'll protect him."

"Thank you Chun Li, it's good to know someone like you is watching his back. Now that Gwen and Mary Jane are out." Aunt May said. "But try not to push yourself too hard I also worry for your safety and I'm sure parents are?"

"My father is gone, and I never knew my mother."

"I'm sorry, that was really rude of me. Believe me I didn't know. Be a dear and help me set up the table."

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

The three of them had dinner together and chatted amongst themselves. It was like a real family dinner. Chun Li had met a lot of colorful people in her line of work, but not one she enjoyed so fondly. Chun Li even helped Aunt May with the dishes and cleaning.

The next day morning Aunt May saw the two of them off at the front door on their way after spending a night Aunt May's.

"We're off now Aunt May. I promise visit more often." Peter announced.

"I'll see to it he does." Chun li nudged Peter.

"You two take care now, and Chun Li, you're always welcome here. Don't not make this the last time I see you. Take care of Peter deeply. If you know what I mean." Aunt May winked.

The two glanced at each other, and then turned their head blushing constantly being found out about their relationship. She smiled and replied. "I will thank you. Let's go Peter we got work to do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dr. Doom entered a dark Romania castle deep within the mountains. It had been long abandon, or so do some say. Dr. Doom used caution with Vile and his Doombots to prepare for anything.<p>

As they came to the master bedroom Doom ordered the Doombots to open the iron coffin. It revealed ancient Vampire. Doom scanners identified the vampire as Demitri Maximoff. He glanced at Doom with the intent to kill holding huge fireball in his hands. Vile and the Doombots were armed and ready.

"I believe you have something you desire and I can help you get her." Dr. Doom said showing the vampire lord a hologram of lovely succubus.

"Mmm, interesting," Demitri grinned evilly.


	40. Enchanted battle

It was nightfall as the young demon hunter explored central park. It was a quiet night as wind blew through the bushes. Sensing an enemy presence, he quickly pulled out his two magic handguns. Thus he came across a women Asgardian sorceress known as the Enchantress and her assistant the Executioner. She faced whim with the intent to kill.

"I should have sensed a dark energy here, but nonetheless, your presences it not wanted here demon spawn!" She exclaimed.

Dante sighed deeply and turned his head to her. "How come I never meet any nice girls?"

The Executioner swung his big battle ax at Dante as he parried with his sword. The two clashed blades intensely. While his guard was down Enchantress tried to hit Dante with her magic powers. Instantly he saw through her magic power and used his athletic speed to avoid it.

"For a demon, you seem quite agile, maybe even more then Thor, and more handsome I wouldn't mind having another servant to my arsenal. Join me demon spawn and I shall spare your life." She offered.

"Sorry lady, but I'm my own person, and besides you can afford me." Dante declined.

"You will pay for this. Executioner. Finish him off!" Enchantress ordered.

Executioner fired a brigade of shots at Dante as he still stood on the offensive. He started countering the shots with his own. Each bullet canceled each other out on impact.

"This ends now demon, you shall feel the wrath of…" before she could finish she was caught by a string of web.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Enchantress, take it easy there. And isn't the wizards convention down the street from here?" Seriously you need a new motive; your old one is getting stale. But then again who am I to talk." Spider-man teased.

"You insect, you dare to mock the Enchantress, you shall die!" Enchantress shot back blasting Spider-man.

"Okay one spider's aren't insects they are arachnids and two if you want proper combat then say a line that's never been said before or is that Asgardian language for 'I like to repeat myself over and over again.'" Spider-man continued to mock.

Dante grinned. "Well this is interesting."

"We did not anticipate this attack. Come Executioner, we shall make a temporary retreat for now." Enchantress and Executioner vanished.

"Nice job spider head, looks like my targets just got away thanks to your interferences." Dante said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd…"

Dante patted Spider-man shoulder. "Don't worry about it that just makes it even interesting. I didn't expect it to be that easy, and besides my partner that was supposed to be here is running late."

"So what's going one with them?" Spider-man inquired.

"From what I been told, it seems that they are trying to perform a ritual to summon powerful demons to this world, and I've been hired to stop that from happening." Dante explained. "My partner was supposed to show up, but she is late. Man women are difficult sometimes. What the hell is she doing at a time like this?"

"Then, I'll help you however way I can to make up for what happened.."

"Well, it may be dangerous, just don't expect to get paid in the end. That could not have gone far from here."

* * *

><p>"We had some unnecessary interference, but it will come forth."<p>

Enchantress and Executioner reported to their superior on the progress report. He was very displeased as he berated them on their failure. But Enchantress had insured him that she would not fail this time.

Luckily for Dante demon senses, he was able to track Enchantress and Executioner to an abandon warehouse. Spider-man and Dante used stealth as they went through the place quietly.

Enchantress started conjuring up an ancient incantation as Executioner stood as guard, so she could concentrate. A Hex symbol appeared below them and glowed with intense power. As it continued to glow the Enchantress chanting went louder.

Before long, monstrous beings started appearing through the symbol, some were winged demons, other were beastly. Spider-man sprayed Executioner in the face with his webs as Dante knocked Enchantress interrupting the process. But it didn't matter, since she had group of demons in her control.

"You interior mortals will now suffer, now that I have these beings in my control."

"Nice trick, have you ever considered joining the circle for that act, I hear magicians are paying well."

Spider-man suddenly got attacked by a fire red gargoyle demon called Firebrand. It spoke in a gibberish tone. Spidey was already at a loss for combat words to the demon. "So…any relation to JJ?"

Firebrand spat a haze of purple flames. Before Spider-man could react it caught him in his claws. He dragged him to the ground and threw him to the wall. It continued to speak in gibberish tone pounding on Spider-man.

"Oh come on, that's not fair. How am I supposed to have any combats if I can't even understand you?"

Dante handled both Enchantress and Executioner in battle. He matched Executioner blades and Enchantress magic at the same time. The two may have thought they outnumbered him, but they didn't know it strength very well.

He then grabbed two blades from his arsenal and swung them together, therefore creating a flaming tornado. Both of the super villains were caught in the stream.

Finally, he stabbed the Hex symbol draining the portal of its power. All the demons were being sucked back into their own world. Spidey used the opportunity and shoved the red demon into the portal.

"No, that took months to prepare. Make no mistake this isn't over." she had warned.

Dante blew a kiss at Enchantress. "Looking forward to it baby."

"You know he looks like someone that could have ruined my marriage."

Dante offered his hand. "I appreciate your help webhead."

"Don't sweat it; it's all in a day's work." Spider-man replied.

Dante rubbed his head frustration. "That so called partner of mine is going get a proper scolded from me once she gets here. What the hell is that damn woman doing anyway?"

* * *

><p>In the German church a blond sexy demon hunter chased a dark aura of spoke. It evaded her every movie as if read her every thought. She swung her scythe rapidly trying to catch the black smoke. She held a smile in determination to catch the being.<p>

"I got you now, you can't escape from me." She exclaimed.

"Please listen to me, stop attacking." He pleaded.

"What is it this time demon?" Trish asked holding back her blade.

"For the last time, I am not a demon!" Nightcrawler tried to explain. "Perhaps I look like one, but I am the same as you."

"What a surprise, so you're a different kind of demon huh?"

"Yes, wait…NO! That's not what I meant." Nightcrawler said.

"Great, now that the confusion is clear. Ready for round two." Trish announced.

Nightcrawler waved his up. "No, you have it all wrong…"

She continued her onslaught with the utmost confidence to get rid of her "so called" demon, but little does she realize that he was mutant and not a demon. It was just another job for her.


	41. Girls night out

Spidey and Chun Li moved to north docks. It was the territory of the Kingpin, but now it was taken by someone else. And the two were determined to get to the bottom and bring them to justice.

One thug called. "Get that shipment of arsenal in, we have to move by deadline. You don't wanna tell the boss we failed and certainly not me."

Beep, Beep, Beep! Three rings went off as he operated forklift loading up the heavy creates. Back and forth he came back for more packages. The boxes labeled as medicine, but were actual weapons and drugs.

"Come on, let move in right away." She instructed.

"You sure about this, we don't know if…" Spider-man inquired unsure.

"Move! It may be our only chance to catch them in the act." She repeated.

Spider-man webbed up most of the men, while Chun Li knock the other half unconscious. Upon opening the boxes, it was revealed to be prescribed medicine. Spider-man and Chun Li were dumbfounded on the results.

"It's Spider-man and his girlfriend sidekick. Get them!" the men yelled.

"Don't suppose you guys want to talk this over with milk and cookies?" he joked.

"Go after the boat, I'll keep them busy." She ordered.

"Damn it, we can't afford anymore setbacks?" one man said.

"Come on guys, why don't you just surrender, and promise they will be easy on you in prison." Spidey had teased.

The engine roared through the water vehicle as they prepared to take off. C4 bombs blink in place setting of Spider-man's spider sense like a load alarm. The docks caught on fire as most of the thugs left behind were caught in the crossfire. He was prepared to go after him; the confusion caused Spider-man to grit his teeth.

Reluctantly he went to save the thugs from the fire.

Chun Li folded her arm disappointed with Peter's actions after what he told her.

"Unbelievable, what were you thinking, you let them get away?" Chun Li asked.

"Chun Li I'm sorry, there was no other choice." Peter defended.

"You could have pursued them." She shot back.

"Yeah, but I still had to save the others I could not let them perish in the fire."

"Do you even hear yourself; thanks to you the lead is gone. Now I'm back to square one? We could have finally had something if it wasn't for your carelessness?"

"Oh I'm careless; I'm not the one running all over the place for dead ends like lab rat. I take my time with this. There is more to it than worrying about your piety obsession with Shadaloo or are you that blinded your own past mistake?"

"How dare you!" Chun Li exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with past."

"Oh yeah, look I want to stop them as much as they next guy, but lately they have been operating differently. Doom and Wesker are not involved, so we have to use caution and consider the casualties regardless who they are. I mean you never know."

"I could have handled it without your help?"

"Well pardon me, if I operate differently then you."

Both of them held an anger face turning their backs, and then they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Days passed, it was pitch black as the young Interpol agent trailed the streets of Hell's Kitchen. She walked quietly through the park using her night vision goggles; it was only rarely she ever used stealth. As she saw a boat leave she immediately rushed to the scene.<p>

Up above her a bunch of red ninja assassins came down on her, before their katana hit the ground. They glanced noticing she wasn't there. She appeared behind them in her fighting stance.

In a millisecond, she delivered hard kicks to the ninjas. The rest of them charged at Chun Li swords blazing. Before they got close, she had already stricken them with her lighting fast kicks.

She grabbed one of the ninja and demanded. "Who are you working for?"

Ninja sniper on the south shot a poison dart quietly. It seem like she was done for, but was saved by someone. She easily took out the ninja without hesitation. The ninja is her grasp trigger explosive bombs thus committing suicide.

"That was a close one wasn't it?" a women said.

"Yeah, thanks for the save whoever you are." She sighed in relief.

"My name is Elektra Natchios, and you have some very impressive moves there. Not a whole lot of people with martial arts training could stand up to the Hand."

"Chun Li, agent of Interpol. The Hand, so that's what they are called."

"Yes, sadly I used to work as one of their underlings. Their one of the largest underground crime groups in the world. But if you know how ninjas work, they operate very differently. Why are you here anyway?"

"I received a tip that The Hand is doing business with another organization known as Shadaloo, and I'm here to stop them. What about you?"

Elektra grasped her heart holding her head down. "I'm here to save a certain idiot that got in over his head before he's gone forever as well as stop them. I think the Hand is controlling him."

Chun Li looked her with empathy. "If you feel that strongly then I'll help in any way I can."

The two female warriors continued to use their stealth to maneuver around The Hand's base of operation. They came across a Japanese castle in the center of Hell's Kitchen. There they saw Daredevil now dressed in black along with his ninja foot soldiers. Knowing Daredevil's sharp senses they stood at a far distance.

As they continued to monitor him Elektra started. "I could not help, but wonder you're alone in this. You're usually with Spider-man."

Chun Li turned her face hiding her scowl. "I could handle things without him once in a while. I'm strong, you know."

"I know that is not the case at all, come on we're girls tell me what's going on?" Elektra suspected.

"We had a bit of a fight." She admitted.

"Ah…well that's to be expected. Matt and I sometime fight over our differences in beliefs, but we still get by." Elektra explained. "Here he is back in New York and I can't even greet him with open arms. If you're new to dating just note that men can be stubborn sometime and never admit their wrong, but sometimes it's the other way around."

They snuck into the castle hiding behind the walls and ceilings. As two ninjas passed by, they took them by surprise and disguise themselves as a Hand ninja.

"I hope the plans are proceeding as schedule, I don't want any more mistakes or it will cost you more than your life." Daredevil spoke in devilish tone.

"Yes master Daredevil it will go as planned. We will not fail you. Our Shadaloo clients are waiting for your response." the ninja servants prepared.

"Good to see you again Elektra and I see you brought a friend." Daredevil identified.

Elektra and Chun Li relived themselves. "Damn it, I guess there is no fooling that radar sense of yours even in disguise."

"I want the pleasure of eliminating you myself you traitor. Taskmaster, you handle the other one." Daredevil ordered.

"You're in for world of hurt!" Taskmaster teased.

"I don't want to hurt you Matt, but I will if it breaks the beast hold from you." Elektra said pulling out her Sais.

The Hand ninja stood aside as Elektra and Chun Li faced off against their opponents. It was like a personal tournament. The four of them sidestep at a time preparing to strike.

Elektra made the first move on Daredevil, shocking he matched her every move she threw. Control or not they were still evenly matched in terms of skill and power.

Chun Li threw some fast kicks at Taskmaster, but he redirected her attacks with his own. No matter what she kicks with, he always countered her strikes. She was already on her toes. "Ugh, what are you?" she asked.

Taskmaster reminded cracking his knuckles. "Any move you can do I can do better."

"Chun Li be careful, Taskmaster can copy your moves." Elektra warned while still fight Daredevil.

She would usually match Daredevil's combat, but she was now getting overpower due to the Beast corrupting him. Elektra pinned Daredevil to the wall with her Sais and grasped his face firmly. When their forehead touched she used her mental powers to try to break the Beast's hold off of Matt.

Meanwhile Chun Li continued to get knocked around by Taskmaster. She took a few deep breaths and changed up her style. She now formed in a mantis style.

Taskmaster barely seen Chun Li coming as she released army of fast kicks. It was like she was matching the lighting speed of a bullet. He tried to copy her moves, but could not keep up.

Chun Li appeared behind him and released a large amount of Chi against Taskmaster, and he was down for the count.

She wiped the blood off her mouth. "Try to copy that."

The spirit Beast left Matt's body as he was panting heavily. He glazed all over the place confused where he was or what he's doing. Elektra held him in her arms with the utmost affection just glad that he was back to normal. Therefore, No questions were answered from him.

The Hand had already disappeared after Elektra smuggled Matt out of the organization and the city. He needed to do some soul searching to repent for what he's done or so he says.

"Chun Li, I owe an apology." Peter approached.

Chun Li grasped both Peter's shoulders. "No, you don't. You were right and I just took it out on you. I was careless, so do you forgive me?"

"Most definitely as long as you don't leave." And thus they have concluded moment with a forgiving hug.


	42. Return of an old enemy part 1

Ravencroft Institute, home for the Criminally Insane. A high security prison devoted incarceration of the mentally insane criminals. It was a short time ago, as local police officers captured the most wanted criminal in New York. Two officer on the left and two officers on the right guarded this insane maniac as they held him a tightly strapped wheelchair hooked to a straitjacket.

No matter how much people he killed he always held an evil smile on his face. Cletus Kasady was mentally unstable serial killer that enjoys the thrills of taking a persons life. The officers could see a devil inside of him. Only few were more than ready to pull the trigger on this man.

"Home sweet home. Who did I slaughter again, my memory is very veg. maybe it was your sister, brother or even your distance cousin?" Cletus ranted. "I hope one day I could return the favor."

"In your dream psycho!"

One officer had glance at him then turn his head forward. No matter how sick minded Cletus was he tried not to let him rattle his mind. He grunted ignoring his outburst.

Cletus stared at the officers with murderous intent. "Who else would be on my list of targets, you, you or even you?" he laughed continuously.

The officers continued to keep cool under pressure of Cletus Kasady. They never knew when he will strike or escape. Whether he had power or not, he is still dangerous.

"You are needed once again Kasady. Your hatred for humanity will be your greatest weapon to destroy your foe." Baron Mordo, an evil sorcerer, appeared. As he walked to Cletus Kasady the guards were frozen in place.

"Nice! What are you selling man?" Kasady inquired.

"A chance for redemption, do you remember this? You can be one again with the Symbiote." Baron Mordo presented the red Symbiote to Cletus Kasady.

The very sight of the Symbiote had brought a smile to his face. It was like a family reunion. The anticipation alone made him cringe with excitement. He was more than determined to get back in action.

"Come on man, we're going to once again wreak glories Carnage throughout the lands. It will be beautiful!" Cletus grinned.

Symbiote came to him merging his power with Cletus's hatred. It turned him to once again a deadly villain known as Carnage. As Baron Mordo had disappeared everything was already back to normal. Before the guards could possibly react? Carnage instantly broke out and slaughtered them in seconds leaving nothing but the screams of agony.

"Darling, let us be one. I'll give you my all including my body if you let me out. We will bring destruction to this miserable world, you and me." Begged Shriek, a blue diamond skinned women with a mark on her left eye.

"Ah, you seem like my kind of women. Okay you're in." Carnage accepted.

"Oh and I also recruited another member into your group. Let me introduce you to Demogoblin and Bishamon." Baron Mordo presented a new and improved Hob Goblin but only more sinister and more demonic bearing sharp teeth, red eyes and a forked tongue. The second individual was a decreased accursed Samurai called Bishamon.

"Ahem, what about me?" a voice said.

Mordo sighed and then introduced. "Ah yes, the other one is lord Raptor."

"Now that's more like it, who could forget someone as classy as me?" the charisma blue deformed zombie shouted swinging his guitar.

* * *

><p>The radio went off interrupting Parker's favorite the music station. "This just in, Police are still baffled on the escape from Ravencroft Institute on Cletus Kasady, New York most wanted serial killer. He is now on the loose armed and dangerous. Police encourages all citizens to stay indoors."<p>

Peter quickly changed after he heard the report; even he could not believe that he had returned. Just the thought of him sent shiver down his spine. He only feared the worst happening.

He swung endlessly all over the city following the police reports. No matter what he wanted to get to Carnage before anyone else does. Hopefully he would not be hard to find.

"I'm Chun Li of Interpol; please brief me on the situation at hand." She informed the officer showing him her badge.

"Well, if you like your job because Kasady loves his. He is a bloodthirsty monster who takes pride in what he does with no remorse whatsoever. And now he's teamed up with a couple of super villains to assist in his vendetta. That's all we know for now. "

"You're late." She reminded when Spider-man showed up.

"Spider-man, thank goddess you're here, because Carnage is back and with vengeance." The police chief warned.

Figuring out what happened he replied. "Yeah, so what else is new?"

Spider-man had made the first move by climbing the wall. As he came to the roof nobody was there. When looked all over the place, his Spider senses triggered. He had dodged the first attack; however, the second blow came out of nowhere. The sonic waves made his ears shake.

"Hey there Spider-man, remember us?" Carnage greeted.

Lord Raptor caught Spider-man in his grasp as Bishamon held his katana towards his neck. He was ready to take his head off in a second.

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it wall crawler!" Demogoblin exclaimed tossing his magical pumpkin bombs.

"What are you up to Kasady? Did someone offer you a deal; because whatever it is they are just using you?" Spider-man shot back.

"Yeah, well the thing is I don't really care. All I want to do is wreak havoc and for fill my every desire in taking you out and everyone else." Carnage said.

"You won't get away with this!" he bawled.

"I already have, Shriek be a dear and do your stuff!" Carnage ordered.

"It would be a pleasure my sweetheart." Shriek replied as she used her powers of dark Empathy to hack into the minds of other humans. People then started attacking policemen for no reason. And acts of bland anger, vandalism, and general mayhem started to emerge.

Spider-man quickly broke out of the grasp and leaped down to ground level. He grabbed Chun Li and flew away from the scene to get her out of danger. When Spider-man was out of the way Carnage and his gang instantly stained the police officers in the blink of an eye.

Digested with the bloodbath Spider-man turned his head. He felt ashamed with no only with his powerful foe back, but now had a group which made it even worst. He could not coup with Carnage winning this round.

Chun Li placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and said. "Peter, we are going to need some help with this. We can't do it alone."

"Right, Carnage hasn't won yet." He sighed calming.

"I trust everything is going according to plan Mordo." Dormammu had assumed

Baron Mordo kneed down in from of his flame headed master. "Yes, Master Dormammu, since Doom had failed to fulfill his end of the bargain I decided to take his place. With ounce of bloodshed and soul cleanse. You will be close to freedom in no time."

"No matter, wherever he is, he is irrelevant to us. I have no use for him. My Symbiote demons will engulf this entire world and this planet will be mine." Dormammu laughed.

To be continued…


	43. Return of an old enemy part 2

Whoo-hoo! Yeah this is so much fun!"

The young red coated demon hunter cheered as he found himself fighting lots of red Symbiote demons. But as usual it was just another job for him. He used his gun and sword for everyone on of them.

"Come on guys, I was expecting more of a fight." He taunted.

The Symbiotes was about to attack Dante from behind, but someone had already saved him. He turned around thinking that it was Trish, but instead it was someone else. A flamed skeletal motorcycle riding bounty hunter filled with unlimited amounts of Hellfire.

"Fighting demons won't prepare you for what you face now!" Ghost Rider challenged Dante.

Dante could not help but grin. "Bring it on!"

Ghost Rider made the first move by swinging his fire chain. Dante leaped and retaliated with multiple amounts of bullets. Together they matched skill and power of both half demons.

"I knew there was someone pulling the strings in this mess, and now I found the one responsible."

"You got the wrong guy pal; I'm just as puzzled as you."

"You bore me with your lies, you cannot hide from me."

"Me hide from anyone? That is an insult."

The two continue to fight each matching spiritual powers. As Dante fired his endless amount of bullets, Ghost Rider continued to parry his attacks swinging his Hellfire chain. He continued to swing his guns around like nun chucks fireing shot after shot.

Ghost Rider called his bike and circled around Dante. He breathed a large amount of Hellfire. Dante found himself caught in this ring of fire.

"Oh boy, did anyone ever tell you need a breath mint sizzle head?" Dante teased.

"It's time I end this. Say hi to Mephisto for me." Ghost Rider said as he charged at Dante for a final assault.

Before the two demon hunters clashed in a final assault red Symbiote demons attacked them from behind. With their quick skills they were able to take them down without sweat. Before they knew it they were already surrounded by group of them.

"Well this is quite a turn of events." Dante said.

"I can't believe we agree on the same thing." Ghost Rider added.

"Well now let's rock!" Dante had exclaimed as the two demon hunters charged at the red Symbiote demons.

* * *

><p>Carnage evil laughter echoed the city as the whole New York City was now under chaos. Streets smoked and destruction rained. From Shriek manipulation of humans and Carnage bloody rampage. Police and Swat team had begun to fallen to their hands.<p>

SHEILD agents held of barricades to block off the people under Shriek mind control. They were in charge of riot control. Each SHEILD agent was dispatched to different area to stop this chaos from spreading further.

Crimson Viper was assign to the north area of Queens. Maria Hill got assign to the south area of Brooklyn. Black Widow was assigned to the east district of Manhattan. And Nick Fury guarded the west area of Bronx.

Everyone one of them did everything they could to try to immobilized the people and not hurt them, since protecting them was still their top priority.

Meanwhile Spider-man and Chun Li stood in hiding as they retreated to Peter's apartment. Each look outside the situation only got worst. Peter threw his cell phone in frustration.

"Any luck, getting help from the others?" she inquired.

He collapsed in his bed with soaking. "No, the Avengers are on another mission in New Jersey no one knows where Eddie Brock is, and Fantastic Four are in another galaxy for a peace conference."

Peter quickly put on his mask and had begun to head out the door. Chun Li grabbed his head as she knew what he was thinking.

"Peter, Carnage is too strong, I seen the way he handled you. You won't be able to last with him and his group. We can't do this alone." She warned.

He instantly brushed her hand off. "I can't just sit by and do nothing Chun Li. New York is depending on me, I stopped Carnage once, and I'll do it again."

"UGH, that idiot!" she scoffed.

He leaped from building to building and looked with keen insight. He was like a hidden security camera as he stood watch over the situation at hand. As he spotted danger he hopped in without second thoughts.

He webbed up most of the controlled people in a net.

"Sorry guys, you'll thank me for this later." He said.

"It is going as planned my lord. Each life wasted is every soul given to you." Baron Mordo reported.

"Yes, it is only a matter of time Kasady hatred is being more useful than I ever imagine. He is after all an unthinking animal of destruction. But wait…" Dormammu paused for moment at the sight of Dante and Ghost Rider. "What about them? They understand the magic arts and they pose a great threat?"

"It shall be done my lord. Fin-Fang-Foom I call upon you to rid the world of these meddling interlopers." Baron Mordo shouted.

"Oh my live prey, how lovely!" Fin-Fang-Foom snarled.

As Spider-man saved the tenth person he took gasp of breath. He felt his strength get weak as he was running low on web shooters. Before he could restock, he got attacked from behind without the alert from his spider sense.

"Oh great, now my spider sense isn't working again." He struggled to get free.

"You just could stay away from the action couldn't you wall crawler? But no matter we can use a break from them and focus on the big one." Carnage bawled.

Lord Raptor and Demogoblin captured Spider-man in place holding both of his arms.

"Bishamon, I think it's only natural you do the honors to eliminating our web headed friend. However way you please, either way its fine by me." Carnage offered.

Bishamon growled as he grasped his katana. He lifted his blade up high.

The execution was interrupted as Carnage and his gang was attacked by a cat like being, with long ocean blue hair. It was dim, but Spider-man could see her fighting off the villains. The first thought in his mind was Black Cat.

"Come on, we have other lives to waste, let's get out of here." Carnage and villains fell back.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Spider-man rubbed his head and answered. "Yeah, thanks to you whoever you are."

"My name is Felicia, please meet you." She introduced.

"Man, you sure give Black Cat a run for her money." He joked.

Two Chinese spiritual sisters appeared. One was human and other was colorful Chinese demon. The two were Mei-Ling and Hsien-Ko. "There is a dark presence in the air, and we have to stop it."

"I'm more than ready for some action." Hsien-Ko called.

Spider-man waved his arms up. "This night better and better doesn't it?"

"It is filled master Dormammu. The canister has been filled." Baron Mordo reported.

"Excellent Mordo, now throw the canister of souls in so that I may be free."

He had done what he said. And the dark portal appeared before him. The spirits of the decreased started merging with the portal. Before long, the Dread lord had emerged free from his dimensional prison.

Dormammu laughed nonstop pleasure. "The earth is MIND, and now everyone will die!"

To be continued…part 3 coming up


	44. Return of an old enemy part 3

That night the two demon hunters continued to fight side by side against the red Symbiote demons. It wasn't long as they put aside their little match to fight the real threat. They still stood side by side touching backs and defending each other.

Along their way appeared a large dragon creature.

"Mortals, you cannot hope to win. No one can withstand the might of Fin-Fang-Foom." The dragon shouted.

"Wow I didn't know there were dragons here. Seriously what timeline did they drag you out off?" Fin-Fang-Foom shot back.

He blew a large amount of fire.

"Best better leave the demon fighting to the experts, fool." Ghost Rider warned.

"You dare to mock me demon-spawn, then you shall suffer my wrath!"

Both Dante and Ghost Rider circled all around the dragon released multiple attacks. Before he could take flight, Ghost Rider caught him in his chain binding his wings.

"Hey don't go. The party's just getting started." Dante bawled.

Equipped with his Gauntlets and Greaves Dante delivered a fury of punches and kicks. Bones cracked as he impacted the demonic dragon. Dante handled Ghost Rider one of his arsenal of weapons.

With it amplified by his hellfire it made a deadly combination. Ghost Rider shot the demonic Artemis gun at Fin-Fang-Foom. It pierced throw him like a powerful satellite laser.

"Curse you demon hunters!" he shouted making his escape back to his home to go back to his eternal sleep.

"Looks like I misjudged you Dante, I could get used to this weapon." Ghost Rider admitted.

"Well, we should run into each other more often." Dante smiled.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Spider-man had discovered some unlikely allies. It was an unfortunate encounter indeed for either of them. Nonetheless their objectives had remained the same. Carnage bloodbath had continued all over New York City. Screams of agony alarmed the city. No longer were the streets safe.<p>

Mei-Ling had felt dark presence in the air. It may have not have been a dark she was hunting, but the force was more powerful and sinister than any other. It clouded the sky turning from black to red. It was now as if the darkness has consumed the world.

"This energy is unlike I've ever since, maybe more powerful than Pyron." Mei-Ling sensed.

There the Dread Dormammu and his servant Baron Mordo appeared before them. His evil laugh echoed through their minds.

"Who dares defies the dread Dormammu?" Dormammu exclaimed.

"Did anybody ever tell you? Your head is on fire." Felicia inquired.

Hsien-Ko made the first move as she attacked with barrage of weapons used as her projectiles. Spider-man tossed a large concrete brick at him. Finally, Felicia slashed him with her sharp claws.

Dormammu laughed evilly. "You are but mere children, fighting a god!"

Large magical fireballs came from the sky in retaliation to the heroes. It would seem like their attacks had barely fazed him, let alone strike him. To Dormammu was nothing but a breath of air.

"Our attacks didn't even touch him." Hsien-Ko said.

"No need to lower myself to battle the likes of you. So I'll have my Symbiote demons do the work. Then your souls will belong to me." As Dormammu snapped his fingers, a group of red Symbiote demons surrounded them.

"Uh-oh, it looks like we just doubled our trouble." Hsien-Ko looked all around.

"Yee-haw! What a wild ride?"

The sound of an eccentric demon and the roaring engine of motorcycle hailed the area. Dante rode with Ghost Rider as they took care of the army of Symbiote demons. Side to side the two demon hunters fought in Symbiote war. Before they knew the Symbiote demons had started to weaken.

"So this is the big cheese that's been causing this whole mess huh?" Dante noticed.

"You have an impressive aura boy, but now I shall strike you down demon hunter." Dormammu growled.

Dante grinned fearlessly. "Whatever, I'm not going to pull my punches."

Dormammu unleashes a flame barrage against Dante. Counterclockwise, Dante swung his trademark sword to avoid the blast. He shot back with his nun chuck creating an ice pillar on the Dreadlord.

It wasn't until long that he had escape as the young demon hunter preformed rapid slashes on him. Ghost Rider ensnared Dormammu in his hellfire chain. He charged at him for a final stab and then at close range he delivered his lighting attack form his weapon.

As the smoke covered the area, the others could not see what was happening. Immediately they thought he was defeated. But the two demon hunters were already blown away by his overwhelming and so where the others.

Dormammu laughed with ease. "Pah, as if your insignificant abilities were worthy of my notice!"

Before long he had the heroes under his grip attempting to drain away their life forces. He still drew up power from his Dark Dimension even if he was not in it. It served as his greatest weapon upon the heroes.

"Spell of Vishanti!" a familiar voice called out.

A large pillar of yellow energy struck Dormammu thus freeing the heroes from his grasp. Doctor Strange had arrived sensing so much negative energy.

"Your evil will not corrupt this realm Dormammu!"Doctor Strange hollered.

Dormammu shot back. "Hah, concern for others has always been your greatest weakness Strange. Now then let this be our final battle!"

"Carnage, I need you at once." Baron Mordo called out teleporting Carnage and his gang to his location as a last resort.

Carnage, Demogoblin, Shriek, Lord Raptor and Bishamon had arrived. The odds were stacked against with both supernatural and superpowered villains, now that the red Symbiote demons were defeated.

"It looks like you're the main course Spider-man, and desert on the side. What more can monster asks for?" Carnage twitched his fingers more than ready to shed Spider-man to pieces.

"You won't win Kasady." Spider-man replied.

"Indeed, your evil is far worst then any dark I've encounter." Mei-Ling agreed.

"Enough talk, you are finished." Shriek barked shooting out her sonic beam waves. As they dodged the first move, each one of them aimed for a different villain. All the villains were powered by Dormammu's magic making them twice as strong.

"This outta be fun." Lord Raptor said fighting Ghost Rider.

The power of his Hellfire defended him from Lord Raptor's bladed bones assault. Raptor decided to get in close for a strike. He leaned in trusting his bones into Ghost Rider's flesh.

"I got you where I need you zombie boy. Penance stare, look into my eyes!"

Upon glance, Lord Raptor felt all the pain and suffering he dealt to others. It haunted him inside out. After that Raptor was already paralyzed with shock. No one knows how long it would last.

Ghost Rider gave him slightly push down. "Have a nice death loser."

Bishamon growled continuously as he matched swords with Dante. He swung his blade with uncontrollable rage. The strengths of both of the blades were perfectly even despite the differences in power.

"Dude, you seriously need a breath mint, if all you're going to do is growl all day." Dante teased.

Quickly he brushed him off, as he performed stabs. Back and forth he went and then final stab amplified with his demonic power.

Dante scoffed wiping his nose. "And that's how you do it."

Felicia tackled Demogoblin as he flew on his glider. He tossed pumpkin bomb after pumpkin bomb, but where no match for her cat like reflexes. Her slashes had done her no good against his magic powered body. So she went for new method.

She struck his eyes temporary blinding him. Whether he couldn't see he threw an infinite amount of razor bats and pumpkin bombs amplified by his magic powers. Left and right she leaped at Demogoblin for series of claw slashes.

Each round not only came from her, but solid clones of Felicia. Before he knew it Demogoblin had already fainted in defeat.

"Next time, I'll get really rough." Felicia said licking her paw.

Baron Mordo attempted to help his master, but was tied up by Hsien-Ko grip.

"I'm your opponent." She told.

"So it would seem." He replied.

He started chant different magic spells. Each word launched multiple projectile force blast at Hsien-Ko. He placed different shields around him to protect himself from Hsien-Ko ongoing barrage of knives, swords, spiked balls and chains.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and I think it's time we end this." Hsien-Ko spoke to Mei-Ling knowing her attacks were ineffective.

Baron Mordo prepared for another attack. "This charade is over."

As Hsien-Ko seal came off, Baron Mordo shot a large stream of magic energy bolts. Quickly shot grabbed her giant gong and the attack was reflected back at the sorcerer as well as intense sonic sound waves. Hsien-Ko quickly made the final move with her fast right hook.

"Lights out." She said.

Spider-man fought Carnage and Shriek at the same time. Knowing that he's fought these two mass murders before, he knew what to do. But since they were clouded by Dormammu's influence. They operated at a different pattern.

It became difficult to hit either of them without the other one watching their back. As Shriek more of her projectile sound beams, Spider-man took hold of her hands and redirected the attack at Carnage. He then grabbed a pumpkin bomb from the unconscious Demogoblin.

The two attacks created a fusion combination that put the Symbiote in physically pain. Carnage found himself in agonizing pain.

"Your Spider freak, I'll kill you for this!" Shriek exclaimed.

"Sorry bonnie and Clyde, but there won't be a honeymoon for you." Spider-man said ensnaring Carnage and Shriek in a web cocoon.

Finally, Doctor Strange and Dormammu clashed in a final showdown. They matched powerful spells and incantations. A lot was at stake with the fight all the remaining heroes could do is watch.

Dormammu had attempted to merge his Dark Dimension with real world until Doctor Strange captured him with his astral form. Lastly, Strange concentrates his magic for final blast of yellow orbs.

"Eye of Agamotto! Send this demon back to where he once came!" Doctor Strange called.

"Noooo! I will not go back, not when I am so close to taking over this world." Dormammu chirped hanging onto the edges. "If I'm going back then I'll at least take you all with me."

A wormhole opened up in an attempt to suck the heroes into his Dark Dimension. Each one of them held onto a platform as their bodies were afloat.

"Yield Dormammu, you are defeated!" he used every ounce of magic ability had to insure Dormammu falls.

So with the combined might of Strange, Dante and Ghost Rider, Dormammu was sent flying back to the dimension as well as Lord Raptor, Demogoblin and Bishamon. It was a close call, but they managed to defeat the Dread Lord. All had sighed in relief.

"It seems like his flame has been extinguish before me." Ghost Rider drove off into the night.

"Yes, let us hope that he stays gone for good." Doctor Strange nodded.

"I got to go collect my pay. See you later." Dante said.

"Farewell, Spider-man, may we meet again." Mei-Long bid said leaving with Hsien-Ko and Felicia.

* * *

><p>"So he was returned back to Institute?" Chun Li asked.<p>

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Peter had told Chun Li the whole story as the two walked through the Hospital together the next day. They watched all the victims in Hospital beds that Carnage and Shriek had dealt. He only wished he could do more. Some had died others were seriously injured. "The Symbiote had left his system for good, and now Carnage and Shriek were placed in stasis containers. Because of their mental sickness, the state of New York will not execute them."

She replied with curiosity. "I'm amazed you were able to stop them without getting your hands dirty."

"To be honest, I've had that urge to kill more than once. The temptations are pretty strong each time I encounter a villainess psycho like him."

"Guess you're not as much as a boy scout as I thought you were."

"Heck, I never even made it to my first badge in science camp. But for the world's sake I hope monsters like that stay buried."


	45. The Hand strikes back

It was after midnight as crime syndicates still worked their smuggling operation throughout the night. Whether it was to increase their organization or local firepower, there was still a profit to be made.

As the men were loading the last shipment of weapons Hand ninjas appeared before them. As quickly as they pulled out their guns, the ninjas struck them down without mercy. The ninjas easily predicted the other men from the corners as they slain them.

Before the ninjas could react, Hammerhead had headbutted a couple of them with his hardhead. He took a step forward cracking his knuckles.

"I don't know who you costumes freaks are, but I'll make you regret attacking us." Hammerhead says.

"Those who betray our lord and master suffer and ultimate demise." The ninja shot back.

"So who is your master, Daredevil, Electra, or Kingpin? Speak now and I may break a little of your bones." Hammerhead threatened.

Among the silent response Hammerhead charged like angry rhino. However, he was suddenly caught in the mist of the smoke and hanged from his feet.

"Inform your master, either he submits to us or die!" they ordered.

Hammerhead grunted. "No way, you think I'm afraid of some bad costume halfwits. We operate on our own terms. We work for nobody, but ourselves."

The Hand ninjas held their katana's towards Hammerhead. "Very well then your life is forfeit."

Police had arrived that night as an investigation was in place. Thugs were seriously injured, but alive and well. Because of the serious damages on the criminals police did not suspect superheroes responsible for this attack. As the crime scene was set up, Chun Li appeared.

The police chief caught her up to speed with the situation. "It looks like another vicious attack. This is the fifth crime family in a row that suffered this ambush. I never knew the Maggia of all families would be involved in this mess."

She asked. "Is the Kingpin responsible for this?"

"No, records show that he's been in Rikers this whole time with no chance of parole." The police officer said. "All units get medical attention to all of them, then we'll question them later!" he replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spider-man checked the old Hell's Kitchen hideouts for any clues on the mysterious attacks. The old Japanese castle still existed among the area, but was abandon. No Hand ninjas were in sight as far as his spider sense detected.<p>

Front, back, left and right side he checked by found no signs of presences. He continued to scratch his head in curiosity over his dead end leads. So he decided to have closer look inside. Pitch was the temple as Spider-man took baby steps at a time.

"Man, either the Hand took a career change or they forgot to pay their electric bill." Spider-man said. He used the light from his belt to see the way.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of a shadow. So he rushed to the unknown figure thinking he found a clue. As he busted in the presence was revealed to be Daredevil. Spider-man was about question his motives until his spider sense went off.

Upon discovery Daredevil was a robot and he was ready to blow at any minute now. Not just that, but trip wires were in place. The place started to lock down automatically.

Shocked, Spider-man immediately made is way out of the building before the door closed shut. When he leaped out with the highest jump, a portion of the blast had impacted him.

He picked up his cellphone as Chun Li called him while still catching his breath.

"Peter, what's going on? What happened?" Chun Li asked.

"Well I'm alive, and the temple was booby trapped from top to bottom for unwelcomed visitors. How's it going on your part so far?" he replied.

She sighed and explained. "There's been another mob attack, but we don't know who's pulling strings. They can't be acting on their own. I suspect the Hand is behind it, but Daredevil and Electra left town, Osborn has nothing to do with it, and Silvermane and Kingpin are in jail."

"Right, well I'll continue to search for more clues, keep me posted." Spider-man replied.

"All right, but be careful."

"Thanks, you two."

Soon Spider-man started to check old hideout of the Kingpin. He checked his old headquarters such as the Chrysler Building. But he used stealth because police were there before him. Since his takedown from the hands of Chun Li, all of his stockpile of weapons were confiscated and destroyed. Like the Hand hideout, this place was also abandon.

Spider-man had continued to watch from the highest building. After checking numerous of old criminal's hideouts, all he could do is watch for any action. Before Spider-man could blink, he spotted district prosecutor, Franziska von Karma leaving work to her limo with a bunch of reporters following her demanding questions.

"Mrs. Von Karma, Mrs. Von Karma, what do you think of the attacks on random crime families that's been occurring lately?" a reported asked holding his microphone to her.

"It is all the same criminal lowlife fools that deserved to be put in their place. But whoever is responsible for the attacks I intent to bring them to justice once and for all." She answered in blunt tone.

Spider-man spider sense ringed spotting danger. It was a red haired, female, Hand ninja, launching a missile launcher pointed at Franziska. He stepped in redirecting the attack. Officers shielded Franziska as they spotted the attack.

Spider-man swung after the ninja assassin placing a tiny tracking device on her. As quick as he can he would not let her get away. She hopped from building to building, and even tossed a smoke bomb. But it was no match for Spider-man's spider sense.

Like a hunter hunting his prey Spider-man race to him with intense speed. Soon after, he came across the Hand hideout. About to approach, he was ambushed by a group of Hand ninjas.

Spider-man hand managed to fight off some of them, but the rest overpowered him in numbers. Stars and daggers had tossed his way endlessly as Spider-man continued to fight the hoard of ninjas. Soon they dog piled on him to make sure he didn't escape.

An unknown voice exclaimed. "Vile little insect, did you really think that I have not have been aware of your activities?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was just passing by and managed to get lost, so silly me." Spider-man taunted.

Excellent work Typhoid Mary, you've succeeded in leading him here as well as receiving an added bonus." He said as Mary kneed down bowing her new master.

Spider-man raised his eyebrow. "They got you too?"

"Yeah, I was tracked and ambushed." She answered captured by the Hand.

"Humph! Daredevil was fool to think he could control that Hand, and now they have serve a new master." He chuckled.

"Why don't you show yourself, instead of hiding like a coward?" Chun Li demanded.

"Ha-ha! Oh I believe you know who I am. That's if you still remember me?" He held a sinister grin.

Chun Li's scowled on the appearance of the new boss revealed to be the head of Shadaloo. "Bison!"


	46. Bison's plans

Inside the Shadowland base, both Spider-man and Chun Li were captured by the Hand ninjas. It was quite a turn of events for them. The fact that Bison was in front of Chun Li had made her blood boil. She was all the more determined to take down Bison.

"To think I'd catch Interpol's number one officer in my grasp as well as your new friend." Bison laughed in his throne.

She started off by asking. "So I assume that you and your organization were the ones supplying weapons to super villains as well as manipulating them?"

"Indeed, one of the finest weapons. Our main suppliers to Hammer, Oscorp, and the Maggia, but that made huge mistake by betraying us, so they were dealt with." Bison explained.

"And I'm guessing you're moving up to New York's criminal underworld?" Spider-man inquired.

"Not just New York, but the whole world, so these worms will bow before me. Leave the girl to me Black Lotus, Makro I want you to take care of this unnecessary pest."

"Call me a pest, oh now you've gone too far." He joked.

"Spider-man!" Chun Li called.

"He is the least of your concern, right now you focus on me darling." Yuki, the white dressed assassin, warned.

"Give in to the darkness within your heart my dear… you cannot resist." she whispered. Yuki grabbed Chun Li face looked deep within her eyes. It gave off paralyzing stare. Her mind went blank.

She tried to shot her eyes. No way was she going to get mind controlled again. From each glance she felt the sensation get stronger. But at this rate, all what was left is your fighting spirit.

Black Lotus and Makro (two female Hand assassins) were left to deal with Spider-man as they taken him to the back room. As they threw him to the corner they had already armed themselves.

"Hey ladies, I'm flattered by your company, but I already have someone I love. Have you ever tried internet dating?" Spider-man cracked.

Spider-man squirted web in Black Lotus and Makro's eyes and launched for a jump kick. Like Doctor Octopus, Makro's tentacles responded to her mental command to attack Spider-man, while Black Lotus went head on with her bladed fans.

Spider-man may have been an expert in hand to hand combat, but he was no master. It wasn't until as the assassins had subdued him.

"This foolishness is at an end bug. Now prepare for the afterlife!" Black Lotus announced.

When the blade was close to reaching Spider-man's neck, someone had already interfered, thus saving him from execution. A forward horizontal slash struck Makro and then Black Lotus.

He opened his eyes to reveal a red scarfed ninja wielding Tonfa looking sword.

"No place for amateurs." He said.

"I don't know who you are, or how you did that but thanks." Spider-man sighed.

The ninja nodded his head in reply. "I am Strider Hiryu."

"You certainly don't look like member of the Hand, at least not by your size." He joked.

Strider gave a murderous scowl at Spider-man over his wisecrack.

He waved his calming him down. "Hey relax I was just kidding, I mean most people get my jokes."

Strider leaped at the Hand ninja about to attack Spider-man from behind. Feeling wrong, he rubbed the back of his head dumbfounded. Strider grunted sharpening his blade.

Yuki was very close to placing Chun Li under her control. Her eyes began to cloud with negative aura. However, she continued to fight the temptation to fall into the darkness turning her head continuously.

"Cannon Drill!" a familiar voice exclaimed as spinning foot kick struck Yuki.

Free from control Chun Li shook her head regaining conciseness as she helped up Chun Li.

Bison clenched his fist in anger. "Cammy, I never thought I'd see the former traitor again."

"You're looking well Bison. I see you still persist on coming back regardless how we take you down." Cammy folded her arms.

Bison aura with his hand glowed in anticipation to fight. Instead, he waved his arm ordering his Hand ninjas to destroy them as he made his escape. She had every urge to catch him.

"Chun Li, we'll be fine, get Bison, we'll handle the Hand." Spider-man called.

* * *

><p>She smiled nodding her head as she trailed Bison. Fighting off ninja after ninja, she raced with extreme speed. As she got outside Bison stood waiting for her. He levitated in midair giving a scary grin. "You would have made valuable soldier for Shadaloo. But you're just as weak as your father."<p>

She got into her fight stance. "I rather die in battle, then live to be your slave."

"Very poor choice of words my pretty, but could you back it up." Bison yelled.

"Why don't we find out?" she challenged.

Bison made the first move with his fat knee drop. Followed by, a couple of scissor kicks. Bison looked around for Chun Li after his last attack. She was nowhere in sight. She hopped off the platform for powerful drop kick.

Bison wiped the bruise off his face. "I see being here has made you strong."

Bison tossed a fury of thrust punches. Knowing Bison's strength she stood on the offense to parry his moves. Quickly, she maneuvered around him and released blows of her own. He winded up and tossed a few psycho power fireballs. Eventually, he had the young Interpol agent pinned to the wall.

Bison tighten his grip on Chun Li. "You are not the only one who has learn a few tricks little girl. You may be strong, but I am stronger. But this could all be avoided, you still have chance to submit to my will."

In response Chun Li had spit in his face. Spider-man webbed up Bison's face and saved Chun Li from his grip. While the others were catching up, he managed to get ahead.

"You will pay for that with your life, Psycho Crusher!" Bison bawled as he surrounded himself with psycho energy while flying towards Spider-man and Chun Li.

Chun Li took a step backwards and gathered as much chi as she could. "I'll handle this. Kikousho!" upon collision both Bison and Chun Li's attacked impacted the whole area. As the smoke cleared both fighters were already out of breath.

"I never thought you can improve this much, no matter I still have something planned. This world will be brought to my knees." Bison said flowing back up in the air.

He activated a hidden switch as it created an intense sonic wave. Spider-man tried to catch up to Bison, but he was already gone. His eyes had widened over a different appearance. "Spider-man, what is it?" Chun Li had asked.

"Uh Chun Li, I don't think Bison was kidding, when he said he wasn't alone."

Spider-man glanced at army of Hydra ships heading to New York. All with the Shadaloo symbols.

"Hydra and Shadaloo teaming up, it looks like this is going to be a long night." She aid also surprise over the sudden turn.

"Objective confirmed, begging mission." Strider charged his blade.

"I could have said it better myself." Cammy replied.

Spider-man announced pointing his index finger. "I'm ready when you are, because we have big battle ahead of us."

To be continued…


	47. Bison falls

"This world will soon be mined with the power of my Psycho Drive." Bison laughed.

As Bison left Shadowland and the Hand had disappeared Chun Li, Spider-man, Cammy and Strider were left to deal with the Hydra forces on their way to New York City. But knowing they could not take them alone the headed to Avengers Mansion for help. It was time for mission briefing.

"Considering all the data we got from Cammy and Chun Li, Bison's forces have taken over Stark Tower for his doomsday project; with my tech he can use it to overthrow mankind. I suppose Hydra is his pawns now and they are invading New York. We must get in shut this project down from the inside or it will level the entire city. We split into teams. Cap, Thor, Panther, Hulk and Wasp will deal with Hydra army. The rest of us will sneak into Stark Tower."

"Yeah, but SHEILD might have other ideas, didn't Fury tell us not to get involved with Hydra?" Spider-man inquired.

"With so much at stake, their opinion doesn't matter." Iron man answered.

"He's right Shadaloo and Hydra are both dangerous organizations. We'll need all the help we can get. It's matter of national security." Cammy added.

"All right, we got our assignments, so Avengers Assemble!" Iron Man exclaimed.

One that day, Captain America, Black Panther, Hulk, Wasp and Thor were one the streets clearing out the Shadaloo Hydra goons. They had attacked robots, tanks, and jets.

"This world belongs to Lord Bison, all who resist shall parish!" an army of Hydra soldier cried now under the leadership of Shadaloo.

"We're not letting the world fall into the hands of criminal terrorist like you. Hulk smash away!" Captain America shouted, beating down most of the Hydra soldiers. As one tried to attack Captain America from behind he was saved by Spencer.

"We soldiers have to stick together right?" Spencer says.

Captain America smiled at Spencer as the two war vets began to fight side by side against the Hydra goons.

"Your evil is not welcomed here." Thor added striking down multiple Hydra ships with his thunder.

"Great I've been waiting to smash something all day." Hulk had crash so many robots. And even launch them back at the ships.

Iron Man and others had used the Quinjet to pursue Bison.

"As I thought, Bison has the whole building guarded from top to bottom." Iron Man scanned Stark Tower. The bottom was guarded by Hydra agents, while the top were guarding by two young female Shadaloo assassins. Both of them gave off a blank emotionless stare.

"These are his assassins, aren't they cute?" Hawkeye gloated.

"They are Juli and Juni, brainwashed Shadaloo agents just like I was. Don't underestimate them, they may look young, but are exceptional trained." Cammy warned.

"Alright I want hurt them too badly." Hawkeye said.

Hawkeye shot an arrow disrupting the shields to Stark Tower, but only for short amount of time. So while the coast was clear they hopped into the upper floor.

"None shall pass." Juli said as her and Juni got on guard.

"Just stand down dear; I don't want to have to hurt you." Hawkeye advised shooting a couple of arrows.

"Hydra soldiers, we need some assistance!" Juni alerted.

Hawkeye surmised. "This is going to be long night."

While Cammy and Hawkeye fought the Juli and Juni, Iron Man, Spider-man and Strider snuck passed them using and invisibility cloak. To the main console they went to stop Bison's Psycho Drive. As Iron Man realized the security code has been changed it was going to take while to hack into the main system. He cursed himself for creating a powerful encryption.

"You worms will not live to see me create the world in my own image. Now you shall die!"

"Bring it on you smirk dictator, I've handled worst." Spider-man challenged.

"Iron Man, we'll handle Bison just worry about shutting down the project." Chun Li demanded.

Bison knocked them back as Strider, Spider-man, and Chun Li as they tried to charge at the red dictator. He continued to smirk with every attempt they made at him.

Bison continued to rant. "You weaklings are no match for me, but if you surrender now, I will spare your life and make you my honored Shadaloo soldiers!"

Spider-man webbed Bison from behind as Strider launched for a counter attack. Bison chuckled as his whole body surrounded itself with psycho aura. "Psycho Crusher!" he exclaimed launching himself like a cannon at the three fighters.

While they were down Bison turned his heel at Iron Man. Before he could strike him down, Bison was shot from behind with a projectile mini-satellite from Strider. While he was constantly being fired upon Strider attacked him with multiple images of himself from all directions.

Before he could react, Spider-man webbed up Bison and release several flying kicks.

Finally Chun Li delivered a Spinning Bird Kicks and then followed it up with barrage of kicks.

Before he could get up, Bison was blasted from behind with Iron Man's energy repulsors. "Thanks for holding him off for me. Now its best you surrender you have nowhere else to hide."

"Drug trafficking…illegal arms, possessions and manufacturing, this list of charges are enough to put you away for good. You're under arrest." Chun Li announced.

"You think just because you stopped my Psycho Drive means that I am defeated think again?" Bison used the last of his Psycho power to amplify his Psycho Drive. The negative energy had turned him in a massive laser beam that shot into space. His main target was to take control of Stark's space satellites and thus controlling the world at his will.

Iron Man quickly ordered. "Thor, go after Bison and make sure he doesn't get to the satellites."

"Aye Iron Man it shall be done." Thor replied.

"This world is mine!" Bison cried nearly the satellites.

"Nye villain, you shall not win." Thor shot back, by swinging his mighty hammer he was able to counter Bison Psycho Crusher, and thus sending him plummeting back to earth.

"Uh-oh, we better get out of here now." Iron Man noticed Bison.

Bison's impact blew up Stark Tower. The heroes were able to escape as most of the villains, but Bison's whereabouts were unknown. They were left to assume that Bison had vanquished at least so they think.

* * *

><p>"Join Avengers, Interpol over Shadaloo and Hydra victorious." Chun Li read the Daily Bugle paper that morning.<p>

"Well at least it's nothing about Spider-man this time, like him joining Shadaloo. That old man will do anything to get dirt on the web-head."

"Yeah, that's just like him, but thank you for your help." She winked leaning on Peter's shoulders.

Peter held his hand on the back of his head nervously. "Anytime?"

"I hope you enjoyed your power while it last Bison." Juli taunted Bison through the wreckage of Stark Tower.

"Have you come here to gloat at me? You are my mindless puppet. You should do what I say." Bison growled.

"Oh my dear Dictator, you merely played a part in my little plan, because of you I was able to gather much interesting information. And I truly thank you for your usefulness, but now it's at an end. Hela will have you now." Bison to a slight glance at Juli's shadow to reveal an image of the God of Mischief and Enchantress and Executioner.


	48. XFactor

It was a late afternoon as the newly appointed SHEILD agent had went to visit the Xavier School for the Gifted Youngsters. While she was caught up on her new job she barely had time to visit her long lost husband. Since Charles Xavier was known for helping mutant kind, she did not worry one bit.

As soon as she arrived at the mansion he welcomed her in with open arms, and led her inside. While walking she looked at all the graffiti on the walls. It said, "Down with mutants, mutants go home or even death to all mutants."

"Do not worry about that I teach my students to overcome public opinion. I understand your concern Maya, ever since Gabriel's arrival here; he has been doing quite well. He's learning to control his mutant powers flawlessly." Xavier had assured.

"So there wasn't any trouble on his part?" Crimson Viper inquired.

Xavier shook his head. "No. Not at all. He's even making friends with the other mutants here."

"I've been meaning to ask, but what are his mutant powers?"

"After much research, it looks like his mutant powers include energy manipulation. Meaning that, he can channel energy of powers or magic and use it against his foes."

"I knew A.I.M had experimented on him, but not this much."

"Yes, right now he is on Jean's level, but slightly. Beast, how is Gabriel doing so far in the Danger Room?"

"Ah yes, quite well professor, he is quite a fast thinker on his feet. He handled his targets with ease." Beast replied.

Gabriel took a deep breath after coming out of the Danger Room. He felt at ease, now that he was able to control his new powers. Cyclops patted his back congratulating him on a job well done. Wolverine even gave him a congratulatory grin.

As soon as Viper greeted him everyone had left she was excited to see Gabriel in the flesh. Even if it's been months it felt like forever to her. Gabriel held onto a ball of energy in the palm of his hands showing Viper he was in control of his mutant powers.

* * *

><p>"You will be great for my cause. Together we can overthrow those who fear us." A familiar voice whispered.<p>

Metal flew all over the place as it ensnared Gabriel in snake like grip. Crimson Viper launched for an attack against him. But she found herself unable to move from the magnetic hold he placed her on.

"Impressive tech you got there, but it is still metal nonetheless." Magneto said. He titled his arms as he slammed Crimson Viper to the wall constantly.

Spider-man delivered a fast kick to Magneto, while on his patrol. "Hey Magneto, are you still on your conquest on mutant rights. I thought you would have learned your lesson after Jean kicked your tail."

"Foolish insect this does not concern you." Magneto swung his arm making Crimson Viper crash into each other.

"Leave it up to Magneto to make an exit." Spider-man joked.

"This isn't a joke web-head. That mutant's got my husband, and there is no telling what he's going to do to him or make him do."

Spider-man brushed off his shoulders. "Yeah Magneto has always been very persistent with recruiting mutants whether they like it or not. Good luck with getting him back, by the way."

"It looks like I'm going to need your help once again kid. Or should I say Peter Parker." She insisted.

Spider-man was stunned.

"That' right kid. While being as SHEILD agent it allows me access many profiles including yours. However, we are sworn to secrecy. "

Spider-man shrugged his shoulders. "Given the circumstances, I guess I have no choice."

"Attention everyone, all mutants should be locked up and crawled back to the cages that they came out of. They are nothing but monsters posing as humans. Am I right? Down with mutants, down with mutants?" Graydon Creed, (mutant activists) lead a crowd of protesters with a F.O.H badge on their left shoulders.

"Down with mutants!" the crowd exclaimed with sigh.

"And look at that two people helping mutant kind, no doubt to conquer us all. That means they must be one of them. Get them!"

"I'm flattered guys, but I don't swing that way." Spider-man climbed back up the wall as Crimson Viper followed as the protesters started throwing rocks and stones at the two.

"Man and here I thought I always had it rough." Spidey sighed.

"They had a label on their shoulders of F.O.H. I read the profile; it stands for Friends of Humanity. They are the number one mutant hating group in the world. They thrive on public hatred of mutants. And to make matters worse Senator Kelly was one of their supporters." She explained.

"Yeah, what Magneto has in store that will serve as more ammo to them on getting rid of mutants and Senator Kelly would love that?" Spider-man figured.

Crimson Viper nodded her head. "Right, we have to save Gabriel."

"We'll help you along the way Maya." Rogue cried catching up to her along with Gambit and Jean.

"Aw Cher, it was supposed to be our day out together." Gambit moaned.

Rogue winked at Gambit. "Don't worry Gambit, I promise I'll make it up to you on our next date."

Spider-man sat down and inquired. "Well you're the SHEILD agent, so what's the plan?"

Crimson Viper checked his waist com. "I was able to track their location from my SHEILD com within my glove. So if we check those lists of hideouts we find Magneto. I transfer some of the coordinates to your web tracker."

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Gabriel grunted trying escape Magneto's metal grasp.

"I am called Magneto, and you are going to help me on my cause to overthrow the humans."

"You out of your mind, if you think I'll help you. I remember you and your constant attacks on oil plants and even the United Nations. You claim to be a leader, but all you are is just a dictator." Gabriel continued to grunt.

Magneto slammed his fist on the television. "If you value what happens to the humans or your family, then you will do exactly as I say. It will be our retribution for mutant liberation. Greyton Creed will have an unfortunate accident. Senator Kelly has been supporting the Friends of Humanity since day one, so if we take him out they will be next. "

Gabriel turned his head the opposite direction in resentment, but then again he thought about his wife and daughter.

Greyton Creed held a press conference speaking out to his followers and new followers. "Everyone mutants have become nothing more but a disease that is spreading all over. And since Senator Robert Kelly refuses to support our campaign it is up to me to assure peaceful humanity. By this time we will make sure all mutants are registered."

Spider-man yawned in boredom from the rants. "Man. Just imagine if he and JJ teamed up."

"Senator Kelly supported F.O.H before on their mutant hunting crusade, but after a few rescues from the X-men he remained in the down low and even defended them at one point. Greyton Creed is trying to be the new Senator Kelly. He'll stop at nothing to assure their elimination."

Spider-man's spider sense ringed like a house alarm as he spotted danger. "Heads up C. Viper we got some company. Magneto is making his move."

Gabriel lifted both arms and aimed at Greyton Creed while continuing his speech on mutants. He created a large ball of energy over his head. In an attempt to aim at Greyton Creed, he redirected his attack at Magneto. "You will pay for this double cross." Magneto exclaimed.

Using his power of magnetism Magneto flung parts of the building at Gabriel. He held up his magnetic shield to protect him from Rogue's incoming attack. That didn't stop Gambit or Spider-man from attacking.

Magneto levitated in the air with metallic objects surrounding his entire body. "You think you have what it takes to beat the master of magnetism?"

"There you go everyone mutants true nature. No doubt they are attempting my life, because they can't stand us humans speaking the truth about mutants." Greyton spotted the fight as he activated a Sentinel robot to attack the X-men. The crowd was at an uproar. They turned into an angry mob.

With a touch Gambit triggered the objects around Magneto to explode with Kinetic energy. Spider-man grabbed Magneto's helmet. Jean used the opportunity to strike Magneto through his mind. In the process, Crimson Viper struck Magneto multiple times with her electric iron knuckles and even flame boots.

Knowing that he was getting beaten, Magneto used his last stich effort and created an electromagnetic shockwave against them to assure his escape. No way was he going back to the plastic prison again so he thought.

In the meantime, parts of the building started to fall down on the people. Right now, their top priority was getting them to safety. Spider-man, Jean, and Rogue stopped the ruble from falling on the mutant protesters. Plus they still had the Sentinel to deal with luckily it was only one.

As Sentinel shot his rocket punch Spider-man parried the move by launched the rocket punches back at the robot. And Rogue flew in for the final attack striking it in the heart.

"You mutants can continue your heroics, but I still know the truth." Greyton shouted to gain more supporters.

"And so do I Greyton Creed, and that's why I took some extra precautions on your actions." Crimson Viper shot back.

Before Greyton Creed and his followers could escape the police surrounded every last one of them.

Chun Li had done the honors with the police officers. "Greyton Creed, you're under arrest for multiple counts of hate crime, terrorism and reactivating the Sentinel project which was considered band from Senator Kelly himself."

"You'll see. You'll all see. Mutants are the scum of humanity. They will rule this world and you will see that I'm right." Greyton continued to speak out despite being taken by the police.

"The Friends of Humanity are being rounded up as we speak form their headquarters." Chun Li reported.

"Even through Gabriel wasn't born a mutant; he still had the desire to help them. Why is that?" he wondered.

"I know Spider-man, but still I imagined myself in the X-men's shoes while being at the institute. People fear what they don't understand. They deal with prejudice every time from those we seek to destroy or hate them. And besides I hear worst things about you on what the Daily Bugle says."

"Thanks again for your help kid." Viper held her hand out.

Spider-man accepted Crimson Viper's handshake. "No problem, anytime."

"We'll be here, if you need us again Spider-man."


	49. Tron Bonne vs AIM

Author: Hey everyone here is another two for one special, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Nice, it looks like I just found some new robot parts."<p>

It was a late night Stark Enterprises, second company to Stark International was closed. But an unknown presences was about to get into their security system undetected. She laid back on the office chair as she sipped drink while she waited for the files to download on her compact disk.

Little did the young mechanical genius know that she didn't take out all the security systems as the alarm went off?

"Uh-oh, time to go."

She panicked. She did not download all the armor files, so she took what she got. Hopefully it would be enough to help her so she thought. She ejected her compact disk and stashed it. Before she could make her next move, War Machine had already busted in the main console room blocking her path. "All right give up peacefully, and I won't hurt you."

She grinned fearlessly. "On the contrary my robotic friend, you're the one who's going to get hurt." She pulled out laser pistol. "Lunch time, get in line." When the shot connected to War Machine an army of mini bots started to attack.

The Servbot's had crowded up to the War Machine armor in all directions. They even dog pile on him. He was unable to reach his weapons system. While he was distracted she used her remaining resource to gain the rest of the files on her compact disk. When the footsteps of more people were heard, she entered her Robot Tank.

"I love to play with you more, but I have to be on my way. I can't wait to start building to new robots with these parts." She took a picture on her camera phone. "I'll take a little souvenir while I'm at it."

When the Servbot's got off of War Machine, he flew outside scanning for any signs of the intruder. The scans picked up no signs of electromagnetic energy. This left him wondering how she escaped.

Over the hills Spider-Man was about to put on his normal street clothes until she passed him. He put on his mask and swung after her. Before she could make her next step, she found herself in Spider-man's webbing.

"Aw… aren't you just the cutest little thing?" he teased.

"You dare to mock Tron Bonne…" she pulled out her pistol, but Spider-Man already grabbed it.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. You know little girls shouldn't play with guns."

"I like my spiders how I always liked them…smashed." She activated the control on her Robot Tank and her Servbot changed in size. After Spider-Man spider senses detected it was already too late stricken by the hammer of the Servbot.

Tony watched the security footage of last night's battle with the mysterious intruder. As he glanced at the foot he laughed with enjoyment. Rhodey sighed annoyed with the outcome of his defeat.

"Sorry Rhodey, I just never pictured your defeat in the hands of this cute little thing." He continued to laugh.

Rhodey folded his arms and leaned in the corner. "Yeah, laugh it up while you can smart guy. So why don't you see who she really is? She had the expertise to get into your building and steal some of your armor files."

"Well whoever she is? One things for sure she is an expert in robotics. Jarvis, give me a face scan on our young intruder and her robots."

"Scan compete, her name is Tron Bonne. She is young mechanical genius of the Bonne family a well-known of a band of air pirates. She also help built many robots and airships. She is very well known in the black market as well." Jarvis had explained.

"Great looks like we got ourselves a looter. What else is new?"

"She also once hacked into a government felicity and some attempts at Hammer, Oscorp and even SHEILD."

"Whatever her motive is we will be ready for her. And I won't get outsmarted."

* * *

><p>Proud of her work, Tron Bonne went through file after file of Iron Man armor. She rubbed her fingers on her chin thinking how she could make more robots in armor to serve her. Not that there was anything wrong with the Servbot's she already had.<p>

Tron lied back on her chair. "Iron Man armor is very fascinating. This will increase my Servbot's defense that will put the Bonne family back on track."

As she came across her lab she heard a loud noise. Out of nowhere the yellow suited A.I.M scientist burst through her chamber heavily armed. But they weren't alone the A.I.M leader Modok was with them this time.

"This technology you have successful stolen will provide excellent use for A.I.M little girl." Modok said.

"Modok I assume, well I stole it first and I'm not going lose it from the like of you geeks." Before she made her move Modok fired his beam knocking her unconscious.

"We have what we came for, let us be on our way."

As she awakened she not only found the armor tech stolen, but most of her own robotic parts as well. "How dare A.I.M do this to me?" she pounded her fist to the ground.

"Attention Tron Bonne, give back the tech you took and I will leave you alone." Iron Man ordered.

Tron gritted her teeth she was not in the mood for anymore interference. She grabbed a missile launcher and shot it at Iron Man. Iron Man countered back short circuiting her weapon.

"Just give me my armor tech and everything will be fine." Iron Man advised about to fire his repulsers blast.

"Your too late for that, A.I.M took it before I had a chance to study it as well as my personal parts." She said brushing off her shoulders.

"Right, well I assume you're going to help me get it back."

"Don't worry I'll pay them back for what they did to me."

Modok and his A.I.M scientist studied the technology from both Iron Man and Tron Bonne. With every look they thought of the possibilities to expand their knowledge and wealth beyond any human being. It was only a matter of time before they announced their plan with their new tech.

Before Modok could make an announcement, A.I.M scientist flew out of the way as Iron Man War Machine, Spider-Man and Tron Bonne made their flashy Entrance. War Machine and Spider-man handled the A.I.M scientist while Iron Man and Tron Bonne fought Modok.

It was difficult to get close to him, due to his mind powers. Both were immobilized. The pressure was on the two. Tron called out her last Servbot to attack Modok. While distracted by the robot Tron grabbed Modok and slammed his face to the ground. Finally, she launched in the air and delivered a final body slam.

Tron brushed off her hands. "That will teach you to steal tech from me."

"You are one to talk." Iron Man said.

She scoffed and replied. "Oh be quiet, and just enjoy the moment of victory."

"I already put in call to SHEILD. They should be on their way to take out the trash." War Machine reminded knocking down the last A.I.M scientist.

* * *

><p>After the battle Tron Bonne had escaped from War Machine, Iron Man and Spider-Man behind their backs. She not only got Stark technology, but had also louted A.I.M for all they have. She stared at the specs with fascination. She felt like she really accomplished a lot today.<p>

Iron Man knocked on window as she put her guard up. He waved his hand halting her attack. "Relax little genius; I'm not here after you. I want to offer you a job."

As she put down her missile launcher and inquired, "A job you say?"

"That's right I read your resume, and I thought we could use someone like you on my team of employee for Stark International. Think about you'll be the first young mechanical genius working for the corporate office and the benefits will be nice."

"Then you got yourself a deal Iron Man." Tron Bonne held her hand in handshake and thus the deal was sealed.


	50. Red Hulk rampage

"Parker, get in here now!"

Mr. Jameson exclaimed as all his employees heard him. Peter passed by as everyone looked at him with pity fearing the worst. Since he was always Mr. Jameson best photographer, but didn't like to admit it. Once again he expected another insult to be shot his way saying that "Spider-Man is a menace and get dirt on him," but to his surprise it was a different task.

"You heard me Parker, the Hulk has run rapid again and I need you to get the scope on him. Expose him for the monster he is, maybe he's in cahoots with Spider-Man that would be a good headline."

"Okay Mr. Jameson I'll do my best job."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get there at once before I send Frank to do it instead. At least he doesn't let danger stop him he's covered wars you know."

Peter sighed as he left his side. He knew he had do something or else. When he heard Bruce was in trouble he began to doubt their opinion. No matter what he had to get to the Hulk before anyone else does.

In the meantime, Chun Li had just taken out a gang of street thug's single handedly. It was leftover members of Shadaloo that caught her by surprise, but it wasn't too much trouble. When a couple of them were about to attack her from behind, she was quickly saved by a big green women.

"You're pretty fast on your feet." She complemented.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only women fighting for justice-literally." She stared at the green women. "Um, by any chance are you related to the Hulk?"

"Yep, Hulk is my cousin. The name is She-Hulk nice to meet you. You must be Chun Li with that being said I need your help."

Chun Li raise an eyebrow.

"So that's the whole story? Bruce had attempted to cure himself of the Hulk. But now he is being hunted down again and Ross is going to get at nothing to make sure he's destroyed once and for all."

"I did hear about him. His life hasn't been easily but deep down even I know he doesn't have evil intentions. I mean he did help save you for the most part. Each time he tells me how much he blames himself for putting this curse on you."

"Curse? Oh no if all the more reason he helped me get my confidence up. He microwaved me into something new." She-Hulk replied posing with fashion.

Chun Li pulled wanted poster of the Hulk off the walls. It said the "'The Hulk is lose armed and dangerous contact local authority if spotted."

"Do you have any idea where Bruce might be?"

"I have lead on his last known location, so we'll go there."

Spider-Man surprised She-Hulk and Chun Li out of the blue. "Don't suppose your favorite wall crawler can take along this quest?"

* * *

><p>Hours, days and months passed Bruce spent in his lab looking through his old files on the Ganma project. He was all the more determined to create a cure for himself and possibly his cousin. However, his resources were limited due to him being on the run. So he operated in deep secret.<p>

While working he spotted She-Hulk a mile away with some allies and allowed access to his underground lab. There was no time to be paranoid of stress when he was close to finding a cure for his never-ending curse.

"The public judge people too harshly, so I figure I'd hear your side of the story."

Bruce sighed deep and began from the top. "I wanted to use the Ganma project to help people, but General Thunderbolt Ross had other ideas. He wanted to use it as weapon. I took a break from being an Avenger for a while to work on my work in hopes of finding a cure. My machines were sabotage and rigged. I got out unharmed, but then I discovered that I wasn't alone. That is when SHEILD and the military started coming after me as well as the other Hulk."

"I bet Ross is going to enjoy the pleasure of hunting you down again." Spidey joked around.

Chun Li nudged Spider-Man. "You're not helping."

A silent moment later shots began firing upon them. As they discovered helicopters, jets, tanks and Hulkbusters units had surrounded the entire lab.

"Attention Hulk, you and your accomplices are ordered to stand down or be destroyed!" the solider exclaimed.

"No…no, I'm so close…" Bruce shrugged fighting urge. It was already too late as he already transformed into Hulk. And boy was he mad.

"Leave it up to Ross; he sure doesn't hold anything back." Spidey grimaced at the window.

Chun Li shot back. "Must you joke at a time like this?"

A large amount of projectiles hailed at Hulk from all directions. All fire was aimed at the giant green beast. He jumped at the helicopters and jets. Next, he took apart the tanks. With the intent of capturing Hulk, Thunderbolt Ross ordered, "Soldiers deploy the gas bombs. I'm going in there personally."

"If I know Bruce well, it's the fact the angrier Hulk gets the stronger he gets. Ross is only making it worst." Spidey reminded watching continuing to watch the battle.

Suddenly Red Hulk struck Hulk. He was all the more determined to take down the original Hulk once and for all. "Betting the known of a super criminal, you all are under arrest. You can surrender peacefully or resist." Red Hulk ordered. "And please resist."

Spider-Man grabbed a piece of lab heavy equipment and tossed it at Red Hulk. "Sorry fake Hulk, but I'm not handing over my friend."

Red Hulk charged at Spider-Man with running clothesline. "You just made a big mistake and who are you calling a fake?"

"My dear cousin isn't going anywhere." She-Hulk attacked with double kick. Red Hulk saw her coming as he grabbed both of her legs and threw her at Chun Li. Red Hulk delivered the finisher with a ground pound making the lab collapse on them.

"This is general Thunderbolt Ross we got them. I need an extraction right now. We got him Hulk and his accomplices. We must proceed with phase two of our plan." He reported on intercom.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Chun Li, She-Hulk, and Spider-Man awaken to find themselves in a superhuman holding cell each guarded by military and SHEILD agents. It was quite an unfortunate turn of events for them never thought they be in prison.<p>

Chun Li struck the entrance with her kick, but it stung her back. Even with the might of She-Hulk she was unable to break out with her cell being Ganma radiated. And they kept perfect watch on Spider-Man.

A solider tapped the cell. "Knock it off in there or I'll send you all to solitary confinement."

Spider-Man approached the cell entrance and asked, "Hey where is Bruce Banner right now and what are they going to do to him?"

"That's classified; now keep your mouth shut web-for-brains. I happen to be a Jameson supporter. And when this picture makes it to the internet it will bring smile to his face." The soldier took a picture of Spider-Man in prison on his Iphone.

"Once we extracted the rest of the Hulk DNA it will make our army unstoppable with sacrifice of Bruce Banner off course." General Ross stared at Bruce knocked out.

"And if the others interfere sir?" the soldier asked.

"I don't care who they are deal with them personally." Ross ordered with a strong tongue.

Everyone was chill in their holding cell. There was no way out so they figure they wait for their release. Spider-Man had a plan to escape. He grabbed a device from the belt. "I hope you ladies are ready for breakout." He grabbed a wire and hacked the prison systems.

After few encryptions they doors were released. The soldier rushed in checking on the prisoner, but Spider-Man had put the jump on him. "It looks like General Ross has plans for our big green friend." He explained. "While we were being taken I placed a spider recording tracer on Ross."

Chun Li tapped his shoulder complementing, "You're a genius."

"Bruce, Ross is attempting to spread the Ganma gene. He wants to use you work as weapon after he gets rid of you."

The Hulk transformation began as he heard the message from Spider-Man. Ross also transformed in the Red Hulk. "I guess we will do this the hard way then." Red Hulk exclaimed. The two monstrous juggernauts battled one another in an epic clash. After fighting off a few soldiers and SHEILD agents the three of them made it in time.

"You're going to half to do better than that ugly." Hulk shouted.

"Or I intent to, you wore out your usefulness. Boys activated the Ganma drain."

The green light had spread making the Hulk weak. He felt himself vitiated second by second. It not only affected his Ganma cells, but his blood cells. The soldier could not believe it themselves Hulk was being put down. It wasn't until long that Chun Li and She-Hulk took out the solders and busted the Ganma console.

Spidey redirected the Ganma drain at Red Hulk. With little energy it had left it was not enough to kill him. Instead it transformed him back to General Ross. "Your all enemies of the state and you'll all rout in cell for this." He grunted in pain. All soldiers and SHEILD agents' guns were aimed at the heroes.

Spider-Man replayed the video repeated General's plans for the Hulk.

"All SHEILD agents stand down!" Nick ordered.

Maria Hill and Nick Fury arrived shortly after Spider-Man transmitted the message. "We got your message which means General Thunderbolt Ross, by order of the president. You're under arrest."

General Ross ranted as SHEILD agents took him way. "You can't do this to me I was serving my country. That beast needs to be contained and I'm the only one who can do it. You'll see who the next victim is?"

"You okay cuz?" She-Hulk wrapped her arm around Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce lied on the floor. "Yeah, I will be. I guess I'll be stuck as Hulk for a while."

"Don't worry Bruce, your fine just way you are. No matter what my thoughts of you will never change." She-Hulk winked. Chun Li and Spider-Man nodded their heads smiled insuring him the same thing. "Thanks for the help you two. I'll give you two a ride back to the city."

"This has been quite a day hasn't it?" Chun Li took a deep breath and stretched her body.

"No kidding." Spider-man concluded.


	51. New Clone Saga

"Come on let's get out of here, it's only a matter of time before the cops show up!"

A burglar shouted with a gang of burglars as they robbed the tech store. Each of them ran with armful of cash and parts so they would sell in the black market. Before they reached their car, the driver was already webbed up. "Damn it, that web-head doesn't know when to quit." The burglar pulled out his handgun. "Show your face Spider freak I'm ready for you!"

Out of nowhere, Spider-Man shot a couple of webballs at the thugs. At first they were surprised with Spider-Man's new outfit, but it didn't change a thing. While they were blinded by his web, Spider-Man delivered a fast takedown silently. He did not crack any jokes or one liner this time. Even the thugs he took down were astounded by his change. "What's a matter web-head, too shy to crack joke on our defeat?"

Spider-Man sensed danger nearby. It was only false alarm when he turned his back. Frank West took a couple of pictures of Spider-Man in action. "Hey Spidey, love the new outfit. Hold that pose. But I'm surprised you didn't tease the criminals like you normally do. Are you having a bad day or something or is this your new attitude?"

He remained silent on the response as he swung before the police showed up.

* * *

><p>Tired from his work as Bugle Freelancer photographer, Spider-Man and a part time instructor Peter decided to sleep in for the rest of the day. He figured he had nothing to worry about taking break since there were other heroes in New York. So for now he relaxed with ease.<p>

That wasn't until a few knocks came at his apartment door. He was reluctant to answer it at first but when it was Chun Li he decided to answer it, "Hey Chun Li, what's up?"

"What's up? Didn't you read the Daily Bugle paper this morning?" she inquired holding the newspaper.

"The Nicks win the All Star game, well isn't that nice?" he yawned not paying attention.

She grabbed the paper and flipped it to the other side. "New Spider-Man foils robbery," photos by Frank West.

"Did you make a new outfit?"

"No, not recently I just washed it. But who is this poser?"

"That is what I want to know. Now get dress we need to investigate."

"I am so getting tired of these new wannabe Spider-Man's. Next, thing you know I'll be on the Wanted list."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Spider-Man, I like the new costume."<p>

The Fire Marshier said. The silent Spider-Man saved the people from the building. It was about collapse as it on fire. Before long they turned on the fire hose putting out the huge fire. When the original Spider-Man showed up, he shook his head in pity. "Look pal, I don't care how much of a fan you are, but you can't beat the original so stop trying."

"Aw, you hurt my feelings. Anyway, did I show up here recently?"

"You mean the 'real' Spider-Man? Yeah, he was here, but swung off and left. He didn't even say goodbye or crack joke. He seems more serious than ever. I like this one." He advised. "Do yourself a favor kid and lose the costume before you get hurt. It's dangerous you know."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks." Spider-Man replied annoyed with his response.

While Spider-Man swung through the city without a care, little did he know he was being watched by the other Spider-Man from a distance? He grabbed his phone to report to his boss. "Is the original Spider-Man in sight?" he asked.

"Yes father, I have found him." He reported.

His boss replied. "Good pursue and capture, and do not fail."

"Have you found anything out on your end?" Spider-Man asked meeting up with Chun Li on the roof.

"No, whoever he is, he seems to be doing your job for you. I even checked the list of labs, but couldn't find a thing."

"I just hope I find something before he ends up robbing banks and blaming me…" Spider-Man paused as sensed danger nearby. The other Spider-Man attacked Spidey and Chun Li at the same time. He put Chun Li in a web cocoon covered all over her body and took her away.

"You won't get away this you faker. You just made big mistake." Spider-Man exclaimed putting spider tracer on the other Spider-Man.

"Make sure he follows you, and then the trap will be set." The boss ordered.

Spider-Man nodded in reply. While swinging, memories of Peter Parker started to cloud his mind. It was from his early childhood to his teenage days. He didn't know the reason why nor why they existed inside his mind. He could not even tell if they were his own memories.

A few swings later more memories started to pop up in his Spider mind. Now it was memories of his love between for Gwen Stacy before her passing. Now there were some moments with Mary Jane before their breakup. Even some memories of times with Black Cat while at work.

He shook his head constantly to shake the feelings in his head. As the memories clouded his mind questions begin to pour in. All what mattered to him was the task at hand. He could not let those memories serve as an impartment to his duties.

Bellow the ocean he arrived in a secret lab. His masters awaited his return for quite some time now. "He will come now that I got her in my hands." He reported.

"You've done great work Spider-Man, your master are proud." Wesker complemented tabbing his shoulder.

"Yes, we will finally have our revenge Wesker. And while our resources are limited this will be enough to lead Spider-Man right to us." Jackal added twitching his fingers.

"Hey guys, is there nerd convention going on or come your favorite wall crawler attend on the guest list?" Spider-Man bawled showing up out of nowhere. "Hey Wesker, how are you feeling after that beat down I gave you last time?"

"Much worst, no thanks to you, but I had time to recuperate a plan to get rid of you." Wesker announced.

"Spider-Man, destroy this no good imposter!" Jackal ordered.

Both Spider-Men fought against one another; however, both of them were evenly matched due to being the exact same hero. It was difficult for either of them to earn a hit. While they fought against each other, Chun Li used the opportunity to escape by using her spike bracelet to cut through the webbing.

After a few hits, the other Spider-Man pinned the original to the ground. Wesker and Jackal grinned in anticipation of Spider-Man's defeat. "Hey you Spider fake, take a look at this." Chun Li pulled the curtains revealing a bunch of Spider-Men in bio chambers. All of which was still in development.

More memories started to pound in his head nonstop. It was loud ringing that could not stop. Both hands were between his head he could not shake the feeling. Before he knew it he was at a compete standstill. "What are you waiting for finish him off?" Jackal cried.

It became clear to him what he was and what he had to do. He shot an army amount of webballs at the two villains. It was like suffering an ongoing assault at a dodge ball game. Spider-Man assisted the other Spider-Man in defeated both villains.

The other Spider-Man disabled the controls on the bio chambers causing them get unstable. The clones of Spider-Man started to melt away as they were still incomplete. Before Jackal was finished he pointed to the other direction. To their surprise Gwen Stacy was alive in the flesh.

"That's right, the women you took from me is here. After some modifications on her remains I was able to create a new life within her. A life you failed to save Spider-Man." Jackal says.

"Is this some kind of freaking joke, I know what I saw! You think cloning someone will make it better. You can't play god Jackal." Spider-Man exclaimed with rage. "And I suppose you made him from me as well?"

"Indeed, that Spider-Man was supposed to be your replacement after you were destroyed. Thanks to Albert Wesker in stabbing you I was able to extract your DNA from his glove. And put in an extra bonus of his lost power as well." Jackal explained. "Out of all the spider clones I created, he was the more successful one."

Both Spider-Men glanced at each other with confusion. The other Spider-Man grabbed Jackal. "He's right, you can't play god. No matter what you do you can't be the original." He concluded with a hard punch.

The liquid from the clones spread triggering a fire from the oil tanks. The building had started to come down on them. Both Spider-Men detected the danger as the evaded the falling rubble. "I hate to interrupt this heartbreaking moment, but we have to get out of here." Chun Li announced.

* * *

><p>The Jackal was nowhere to be found, presumed dead, but the clones in processing were destroyed with his work. Gwen Stacy was sent to start a new life. The heroes have managed to escape with Wesker tied up in Spider-Man's web cocoon still powerless and unconscious. "This will be a good present to give SHEILD for an early Christmas." Spider-Man joked.<p>

The other Spider-Man exposed himself as a blond haired individual with Peter likeness but totally different. "It took me a while to realize that I am indeed a clone of you Peter Parker. I'm sorry for everything I done." He said. "I understand if you despise me. But now I want to be my own person, which is why I taken a new identity. My name now is… Ben Reilly."

"You know my Uncle's name was Ben, and my aunt's maiden name is Reilly." Peter corrected.

"I didn't mean to…" Ben stuttered for bit.

Peter placed his hand on Ben's shoulder and smiled. "It's alright Ben. I rather like it. And besides with more than one Spider-Man now it would make JJ life even more miserable. I like to see the look on his face."

"Well speaking of which I decided on a new hero name for myself, I'm now called the Scarlet Spider. That is okay right?" Ben scathed his cheek for a bit looking down on the ground.

Peter winked, "It sounds pretty catchy it would be nice to have sidekick."

"I have to do some soul searching for a while. Take care of yourself." Ben Reilly swung off in a distance.

Peter waved softly in empathy for Ben despite being a clone. "Farewell little brother hope we meet again."

"I'm sure he will be back." She assured wrapping her arms are Peter's neck as they watched the sunset from the ocean.


	52. Enter the Punisher

"Let's get moving!"

One guy instructed his fellow criminals. In an old New York museum, they grabbed some old Chinese relics hoping to sell in the black market for a lot of money. The place was in deep silence as the guards were tied up. Out of nowhere, a few guys got attacked by an unknown assailant. He cut the guard free and instructed them to get out.

Suspicions over the loss of their men, one the guys pulled out their rifles. They took baby steps at time searching for the attacker. Angry and cautions he was he made random guesses into his head. One thought came to mind on the attacker. "Come out Spider-Man so I can put bullet through your skull."

"Well, well, well. Speaking of skulls here is one right now." The thug was easily disarmed as he was shot on. He then finished it up with a few punches and kicks. He was defenseless.

"Please, take the relics, just don't kill me." He pleaded for mercy.

"That would not be sporty now would it? Tell your friends of S.I.N to stay out of New York before the Punisher comes after every last one of them." He reminded handed a bag of the remaining thugs severed limbs.

"Go to hell Punisher!" he exclaimed.

"You first." He said shooting him dead.

"Thanks for your help, whatever people say about you I'm still grateful." The security guard said.

By time the police arrival The Punisher was already gone.

Around the Waterfront black BMW cars met up for meeting, for there is major drug deal going on in the area. Luckily Frank was about to track their location as he stood in the shadows waiting to ambush them. It was a chance for him to blow them out of the water.

As both gang existed out of their vehicles for the meeting Frank went in closer with being seen. One gang held a suitcase full of cash, while the other had a stash of drug buried in the trunk. Before they made their deal, a small squeak caught their attention. A couple men went to check out the cause of the noise.

When the rest of the men heard the loud scream of pain in the corner they rushed to check it out. The thugs were already dead and buried by time they arrived. Realizing it was a bad time, they decided to make a retreat to reschedule their drug deal.

"See you later scum!" Frank pressed the bottom on his remote control detonating the cars bombs.

While on the road Frank got lead on diesel truck smuggling weapons from other countries. Using stealth, he pursued the truck, but was itching to make the first move. But even he knew patient was virtue.

The diesel truck stopped by abandon factory and it was time for him to make his move. Frank discovered their major manufacturing operation. He moved his move towards the power generators. He place mini device crippling their security system.

A few sounds later, the factory was pitch black. Frank made his move with two sub machine guns wearing night version goggles. He slew all the thugs without mercy in a never ending bloodbath. They were completely defenseless against his barrage assault. One man was still alive, but badly injured. The Punisher grabbed him by the collar. "Tell your boss that I'm coming after him next."

"You're dead Punisher, you and your goddamn family. Oh my mistake they are already dead." The man muttered his last breath.

"At least you're dead before me." The Punisher replied leaving grenade by the last guy.

* * *

><p>"Is it another gang war?" Chun Li inquired.<p>

"I don't think so, and the security guard claims he was blind folded and didn't see a thing. We have multiple accounts of man slaughter. All these guys are being taken down for us, but the question is who is doing it?" The police answered.

"I'll find out right away."

"Wait…I know who is hitting off our guys. If I do would lighten my sentence." One man interrupted still weakened from the attacks, while ambulance carried him off. "It was some guy with a skull on his chest."

"I'll make sure you have a good attorney, rest easy."

"A guy with a skull on his chest?"

The police man handled Chun Li the file. "Yep, we only know one guy with that. He calls himself the Punisher. He was once known as Frank Castle, a former United States veteran, but when his family was gunned down for witnessing a mob killing. It had torn him apart. His happiness was gone. He became a cold vigilante hunting down mob families. He's wanted by the FBI and even the C.I.A want him for questioning. He continues his never ending crusade on his war on crime like it's his curse. The poor guy."

"Where do I come in?"

"Since you're well experienced in martial arts, and familiar with S.I.N, we want to you find him and bring him in. We can't have all these unnecessary killings. For me, I'm not touching this."

"Yahoo! The Punisher did it again. All hail to him!" a random man cheered. "He's doing what the heroes failed to do. "He's making the world a better place to live."

"How is killing off mob gangs making the world better place?"

"Because my parents were victims of dealings. So if the 'heroes' like Spider-Man or the Avengers won't take down the criminal's permanently then he will. Sounds like a real hero to me. Am I right folks?"

"Yeah!"

A whole crowd of people cheered along with the man. They weren't your typical protesters fighting for natural causes. They were Punisher worshipers. Whether he was breaking the law, to them it was making the world a better place by getting rid of criminals.

The signs said from, "Punisher is the real hero or Spider-Man is obsolete, Criminals scum should be wiped off the face of the earth, old heroes go home, you're no longer needed"

Chun Li sigh knowing reasoning with the people would be hopeless. "Let's go Peter, I need you get some more photos."

"I'm right behind you." he replied gripping his camera.

* * *

><p>The next day, the two went on lookout, "Have you had encounters with the Punisher before?"<p>

"Yeah, he tried to gun me down when the world thought I was the bad guy. He is a clever one I'll tell you that, so watch out."

"Battle Van, track new locations of S.I.N operations grabbed from the criminals." Frank instructed his computer.

When the Punisher was on the road, Spider-Man had managed to spot him from a mile away. He placed a spider tracker and he and Chun Li had begun to track him. There were not going to let him continue his rampage, or at least reason with him, so they thought.

Spider-Man and Chun Li used stealth as they hitch hiked on the Punisher's Battle Van. Frank was too busy to worry about what was behind him. All that matter was catching his target.

Armed and ready he was to go after the boss as he found the main building. He parked his battle van in a hidden location. Before he could use the air vents to storm the place Chun Li and Spider-Man had already caught him.

"Hey skull boy, they let you out of the lonely been for a while?" Spider-Man joked tying Punisher's feet with his webs.

"It's over castle, I understand what you lost, but that's no reason to kill off every crime syndicate on your own terms." Chun Li demanded grabbed Frank from behind.

Frank elbowed Chun Li in the stomach. "Stay out of my way!" he threw random punches her way.

"I read your profile Castle and I'm sorry for the loss of your family, but doing all this won't bring your family back. You know that." Chun Li added defending herself.

"You don't know anything, so don't pretend like you do. Those bastards need to pay for this." He shot back throwing another punch.

Chun Li caught his arm holding him in a submission. "I know it because I been there. We both had been there. It doesn't have to be this way." She continued.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old pal Frankie and you brought a friend?" a man with disfigured face greeted Spider-Man, Chun Li and the Punisher. He smoked cigarette surrounded with a bunch of armed men.

"Jigsaw, I see you've been well. And still ugly as usual."

"Ever since the fat man was capture by a certain women, I've been in charge of the smuggling operations. But I guess I should thank you personally for making this happen." He put out his cigarette. All guns are aimed at Chun Li and Punisher. "Nah, I'm just going to kill you all."

Spider-Man webbed up most of the criminals in a web net. Frank shot most of them down. He cut between the crowds of men to go after Jigsaw leaving Chun Li and Spider-Man with the thugs. Little did he know that Barracuda, Bushwacker had his back? The two shot out a barrage of bullets at the Punisher determined to see him dead once and for all.

Punisher shot the light temporary blinding Barracuda and Bushwacker. He placed a few grenades in his arm cannon thus taking him down. Barracuda was another story. He matched Frank in hand to hand combat and gun fights. Even Spidey and Chun Li found themselves at his mercy. Barely either of them was not able to get a hit on him.

Barracuda pulled out a gun aiming at Chun Li, but Spider-Man took the shot to the shoulder.

"Yeah that's my boy Barracuda. Now I think it's time you end these losers once and for all." Jigsaw ordered.

Barracuda chuckled cracking his fist with a sadistic grin. Brushing off the bruises Chun Li stuck back releasing multiple kicks to Barracuda striking his vital organs. The Punisher cut down the thugs groups at a time in an attempt to reach Jigsaw.

Frank shattered a glass in front of Jigsaw rendering him motionless. Because of his phobia, he was hesitant to move. "Big bad Jigsaw got a soft spot of glass." He taunted. Jigsaw shook his head hard and charged shot at Punisher endlessly.

"Die Castle, just freaking die already!" He exclaimed enraged.

The Punisher shoved Jigsaw out of the building as he was falling to his death. Spider-Man was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"You should have let me die, but I'll at least take you with me Castle." Jigsaw activated the C4 attached to the place as the building started to come down. Spider-Man and Chun Li then fought Punisher determined to bring him in. he grabbed canister from his arsenal and covered the area. Spider-Man was able to see nonetheless, still trying to catch the Punisher.

Before Frank could make his move he was caught in the explosion and buried beneath ruble. The gas was beginning to spread rapidly, so with no other choice Chun Li and Spider-Man both escaped with their lives. The Punisher; however, was nowhere to be found. All that they have assumed is the fact that he didn't make it.

That night as all the criminals were taken to jail, Chun Li stayed around to look for any remains of Frank. Spider-Man looked through the building from top to bottom, yet he came up short on both ends.

"I searched the whole building, but there was no body of Castle to be found. Wherever he is I hope he's okay."

Chun Li had drunk her coffee peacefully. "Despite everything that I went down I do feel sorry for him. I hope day he will find peace up there."

"Me too Chun Li."

Frank drove off in distance as he looked at his old family photo that he has not looked at for year, because of his work. He grasped it deeply as it brought back old memories of his wife and kids he had long forgotten. That brought a smile to his face looking forward for what ahead. Thus he already left New York city.


	53. Atlantis undersieged

Using the tech recourses stolen from Stark, Shadaloo, and the Baxter Building, the Latverian king fought the alien warrior equipped with the powers of the Fantastic Four in a battle of strength. He was still on his quest of gathering his Masters of Evil, but decided to take a little detour.

"You fight well for an earthling Victor Von Doom." Super-Skrull complimented.

"I have taken precautions on my quest Skrull, and I come to you now seeking an alliance." Dr. Doom replied.

"An alliance? Don't make me laugh, why should I ally myself with you? What could you possibly offer me?"

"I offer a chance to save your world from extinction, from the world eater himself known as Galactus."

Just the name made Super-Skrull's blood boil. He remembered the Skull's last encounter with world eater. Dr. Doom noticed the look on his face as he asked. "I understand you have history."

"He destroyed our planet without any mercy. I've been meaning to settle the score with that beast. His helmet will be used as trophy for the Skrull queen. What makes you think you have a chance against the world eater?"

"There is not being in the universe without a weakness Skrull. I seek to wield the power of the world eater, so that I may conquer earth something your kind has failed to do. That's why; if you offer me your assistance I will take down the Galactus plus offer you and your kind will be offer a place in my new world I will create."

Super-Skrull thought it over for a second. Then he announced, "If you can guarantee the defeat of Galactus then I will follow you into battle Victor?"

"Fear not Skrull, for I have a plan." Dr. Doom pointed his index finger.

* * *

><p>"Torch! Get back here!" Ben cried out.<p>

Human Torch flew by Chun Li. "Oh hey Chun Li, hot stuff coming through, aside from me off course."

Ben ran after Johnny also passing Chun Li. "Hold still would you? I'm going to clobber you for burning my breakfast. How's it going Chun Li?"

"Ben, Johnny, knock it off. Not in the house." Susan commanded.

Johnny and Ben continued their usual prank war with each other as Chun Li went to the Baxter Building to visit Mr. Fantastic. Susan greeted Chun Li as well as she sighed at Johnny and Ben's behavior. "I swear these two are like children. Read is in his lab, if you're looking for him."

Chun Li chuckled for bit. "They are a handful aren't they?"

Susan sighed in hopelessness, "You don't know the half of it. Honestly, I swear I feel like mother to two children."

"I guess those two express their love by fighting."

"Hello Chun Li, good to have you here. I understand you're here on business." Mr. Fantastic greeted while working in his lab.

"Yeah, so how is progress so far?" she asked.

"As far as I scanned it seems like Dr. Doom had left Latveria after the zombie outbreak. There had been no further contact." Reed explained. "But I at least was able to link Doom with his involvement with Wesker."

"Guess that mean bye-bye diplomatic immunity."

Reed continued to work on his super computer. "Yes, right now he's nowhere in sight. But at least Albert Wesker was captured in SHEILD custody. I already transmitted the information to SHEILD they now have reason to go after Doom, but we still can't invade his country. We'll be ready when he strikes again."

* * *

><p>It was a hot afternoon as summer was in session as school was out. Peter waited at the boating docks by the beach. Bags and beach materials stood by his leg. The exciting crowd of people passed him by as they run through the sand bare footed. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." Chun Li said meeting up with Peter.<p>

Peter eyes widen over her appearance in her bathing suit. "Sure no problem." He replied slowly. Chun Li grabbed his shoulder as she led on.

It was another date as the two traveled around the New York beach together. From the sands to the sea the two played together innocently like children. They even went to the photo booth recording their moments. Neither of them could remember that they had this much fun while not at work.

The excitement between them had continued while the sun was still up. It brought in the brightness of their happiness. However, their moment was soon interrupted by the loud screams. Even Peter's spider sense went off like a siren.

Upon discover they saw a large amount of sea monster wreaking havoc among the beach. The monsters were followed by humanoid fish people wearing water helmets. There was whole army of them heavily armed with aqua blasters. "Attention surface dwellers, these lands belong to us, you are ordered to surrender peacefully or be destroyed."

She inquired, "What are they?"

Peter scratched his head. "They are Atlanteans, but I don't understand. Namor wouldn't authorize this attack without a proper reason."

Chun Li's eyebrow raise in surprised. "You mean Atlantis the mystically under water city?"

"Yep, even I was surprise that it exist."

"You are right Parker. Namor is not responsible for this outburst." Namorita (a blond female human Atlanten) cut in. She had descended down to ground level. "Namor was captured and overthrown by his army by Attuma and Tiger Shark, and they are wedging war upon humanity. He told me multiple times that he refuses help from the surface world, so I'd figured I'd do it instead. He can be very stubborn at times."

"Sorry Chun Li, but duty calls I suppose." Peter says nervously.

She winked at Peter, "I don't mind the adventures. It only makes it a lot more interesting."

An hour later, Susan, Reed and Ben assisted the two in taking back Atlantis. But Johnny had stayed behind, do to his phobia of being under water and he had to volunteered to take care of the invading army.

The sea was populated with school of large fish and other sea animals. A few steps down, they had already arrived in the lost Kingdom of Atlantis. Chun Li was amazed as it was just as the stories were told. It was as real as she saw it. Susan used her powers to make herself and the other invisible as they slipped through the Atlantean army.

"It's really beautiful down here. Never did I believe that this place actually existed." Chun Li continued to admire the view.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for their altitude towards us." Spider-Man replied.

As they got to the streets it became crowded with the Atlantean barbarians controlled by Attuma. Tiger Shark had patrolled the outsides with barbarian army by his side. He stopped at his tracks as he caught a scent of someone. Even if the others were invisible he could still sense them. He led the barbarians to his locations.

Before Tiger Shark could make his move, Spidey, now fully equipped with a diving suit, stop him by webbing his mouth shut. "Hey Tiger Shark, they let you out of prison early? Let me guess for over eating or for having a bad temper? You and Hammerhead could have something in common you know."

"You make a big mistake coming here wall crawler, and I'm in the mode for a nice meal as well as the Fantastic Fools." Tiger Shark shot back. He gritted his teeth as he took his position to hunt his prey.

Chun Li and the others handled the Atlantean barbarians groups at time also equipped with underwater suits. Each was able to use their abilities without restrictions like being on surface. Defeated, the barbarians begin to fleet not listening to Tiger Shark calling them back.

Tiger Shark continued to pounce at Spider-Man like a real tiger hunting his prey. Even if underwater he still had the advantage over them. An idea pooped up in Reed's head as he told Spider-Man, "Lead him to the throne room, I have a plan."

"Well, well. Looks like you still have the surface world to look after Namor despite your reluctant." Attuma greeted on the Atlantean throne room. As the heroes burst in he was no too surprise by their appearance.

"Actually, I called him. You have nowhere to run Attuma." Namorita exclaimed.

"Yes, and neither do you, for not only I got the Trident, but the Horn of Proteus as well. Atlantis is mind at last." Attuma said. He grabbed the horn and blew.

Mr. Fantastic said, "We don't abandon those in need."

"You got that right, its clobbering time!" Ben added cracking his knuckles.

Before he could summon the sea monsters, all five of them attack Attuma directly. Spider-Man continued to fight Tiger Shark, but his might was just too strong. Tiger Shark attempted to bite Spider-Man with his razor sharp Adamantium teeth.

"Dude, you so need a breathe mint." He joked kicking him away.

Spider-Man redirected him towards Namor imprisoned and near death of Dehydration. He used his Adamantium teeth to cut the glass cage surrounding the king.

As he was fully recovered, he shouted with rage. "Imperius Rex!"

He showed no mercy taking out the large number of Atlantean barbarians without hesitations. But it was already here. The large undersea kraken had arrived at Attuma command from the horn. He ensnared all of them in his tentacles. Neither of them was able to escape the monasteries grasp.

"Whether you're free of not, Atlantis is mind Namor." Attuma snarled. "You forget I still got the trident."

"You shall pay for your crimes against Atlantis Attuma!"

With the power of the trident Attuma was able to manipulate the water energy at his control. In a last stich effort, Namor activated the switches draining the water out of the Atlantean palace. The barbarians were not prepared for this outcome as they were now among dry surface. Realizing they didn't have the full capability of Namor or Namorita, the barbarians and the kraken retreated back to the sea abandoning their rebel leader. Being dry was not an option for them at all.

"No, this can't be! Victory was in my grasp!" Attuma bawled refusing to give up even if he was fully surrounded.

"Your reign of terror ends now Attuma!" Namor, Spider-Man, Chun Li delivered the final strike against Attuma.

"I did not require your assistance, but nonetheless you have my gratitude surface dwellers. Take these no good ingrates away." Namor commanded back in control of his Atlantean army. Attuma and Tiger Shark were taken away to the deepest dungeons.

Namorita nodded her head. Thank you for your help my friends."

"It is our pleasure Namor." Mr. Fantastic replied as the army and the Atlantean citizens cheered for their heroes.

* * *

><p>That night Peter and Chun Li hung out by the lake as they continued their date. She soaked her feet inside the smooth ocean. They watched the moon reflect through the water with ease. Peter wrapped his hand around her to saver the quiet moment with her.<p>

"I really enjoyed myself today. Thank you Peter." Chun Li smiled.

"Nah, it's no problem. I could never bring any of my other girlfriends through adventures like this. I'm just glad to hear you had a good time." Peter turned his eye the opposite direction as he tried to hide the redness on his face.

"So much to explore here in this world? I'm really starting to like it here." Chun li grabbed Peter's hand. "And with you here with me, it makes it even better." She concluded with a kiss on the cheek.


	54. Loki and the Satsui no Hado part 1

Amongst the dark ruins of Asgard, the mythical god of mischief sat in his chambers watching over the mortal live along with the Enchantress and Executioner awaiting further orders. The one that caught his attention was Ryu. He sensed great power inside of him, but would not let it out.

If only he could figure out where the power had come from originally? Ryu trained with Iron Fist consistently trying to get stronger and stronger from each passing day. He not only fought for himself, but to conquer the darkness within his very soul. Loki could see great potential if only ally with him.

He used his magical powers to scan within Ryu's deepest core of his hidden abilities. He concentrated his energy to find the where the dark power had come from. As he got to the very core, he sensed an even greater power. It was darkness like no other, a Japanese warrior with devilish red hair, prayer beads around his neck, and a black karate Gi. His strength alone was enough to match any fighter or superhuman in battle.

"I'm impressed," Loki said.

"What is it my lord?" Enchantress asked.

"I sensed a being more powerful than I ever imagine. His strength is beyond any normal mortal maybe similar to a god. His strength alone may be alone to defeat my brother and overthrow Asgard. The time is upon us as the Odin sleep is here. I must harness this power of my own. But it will not be easy." Loki had paced back and forth. "Enchantress, we must make preparations at once."

"At once my lord," Enchantress nodded her head.

* * *

><p>A big fight had taken place that night at an deserted building. Loud and louds of gun fire went off nonstop. The blond female demon hunter fought the criminal mastermind known as the Hood. Both fighters matched skills of combat and firearm.<p>

Trish licked her lips and complimented, "You got some impressive moves, for a human that is."

"Don't talk to me like I'm an amateur, I am very well known on the mystic arts like you Blondie." The Hood shot back. "But I don't have time for this now; I'll let the Wrecking Crew take care of you."

"Oh don't worry boss; we'll make sure she have a good time." Wrecker announced grasping his crowbar. "Bulldozer, Thunderball, Piledriver, let's get her!"

Trish stroked her hair to her ear, "So, you guys here to escort me?"

Each one of them attacked Trish in a head assault. But they were no much for her fast reflexes. They may have been strong in terms or strength and magic, but were not fast. Before they could make their next move, Trish pointed to a platform. It was magical lighting trap set like a landmine. A barrage of lighting blasts struck them down.

"Oh my I think I worked up a sweat there. I may be a demon, but I'm a nice girl once you get to know me." Trish held gun on the Wrecker's head. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and tell me what your boss is up to?"

"Screw you lady, I rather go to jail, then rat on my boss. I'm no snitch." Wrecker shot back.

Piledriver cut in fearing death, so he told, "Wait, I'll tell you. He wants the Norn stones in the museum rumor has it that it contains all sorts of magical powers, it was lost on earth long ago, since it was passed down from Karnilla herself."

"The Norn Stones huh? That's very fascinating, I can only imagine the possibly is those were in my hands, maybe I'll be able to see them in the Black Market for a lot of cash."

It was after dark as the Hood broke into the museum of the Empire State University silently as he slipped through the traps. He hopped over the lasers and slipped passed the security cameras. When he got to the ancient Asgardian rocks hidden the beneath glass, he took out his glass cutting knife.

"At long last, with the Norn stones at my control, I'll once again be the most powerful mystic." The Hood said.

"Hey, little red riding Hood, back from the house of grandma?" Spider-Man interrupted with his usual wisecracks. "Or is it the big bad wolf?"

"Spider-Man, you have knack for coming where you're not wanted." Hood exclaimed shots multiple rounds of his magic bullets.

"Boy did I miss you, but you'll a little late to be answering to Dormammu, because me and my team already taken care of flame brain. But you can join him in the Dark Dimension if you want, I'm sure he'll love the company." Spider-Man continued to tease.

"Ever since the Avengers and you took me out my empire fell to pieces, but now I will rebuilt my syndicate with those." Hood announced grasping the Norn stones.

"You think you can take me out with a couple of rocks, man you are desperate?"

"Joke all you want Spider-Man, but these so called 'rocks' are passed down from the goddess herself of containing all sorts of magical power. And once it's in my hands I will be the number one crime boss in New York once again."

Suddenly a shot came at the Hood from behind knocking him unconscious. Upon glance, it was Enchantress and Executioner responsible for the surprise attack. She grabbed the stones from the hands of the Hood. "You served us well Hood, but now your usefulness is at an end." She said.

"Enchantress, your back in town?" he inquired.

She scowled at Spider-Man, "Yes, Spider-Bug, and since my lord was disappointed with our last failure due to you and that demon's interference, we have a new plan."

"That's Spider-Man, and its looks like you're going to have to learn your lesson again the hard way." Spider-Man swung in for a kick. Enchantress blasted the ceiling with her magic powers, thus the ruble came crumbing down on the Spidey.

Before Enchantress and Executioner left the museum they were stopped by Trish. "Best better hand over the stones and I'll let you go peacefully or we can do this the hard way."

Enchantress's magic surrounded both hands, "You dare to threaten me mortal; you have made a grave error."

"I guess we'll do this the hard way then." Trish said as she took out her demonic scythe weapon."

"Aye, you do not fight alone maiden!" Thor and interrupted descended down to ground level sensing the presence of Asgardian magic. "Whatever you are planning Amora, but it will not come to past."

"That's far enough," Captain America added armed and ready.

"Well if it isn't Odinson and the Captain? I love to stay around my love, but I must be on my way." Trish blasted Enchantress with multiple amounts of bullets amplified by her element of electricity. Executioner went into the offensive defending Enchantress from Thor and Trish's assault. With their powers of lighting combined they were able to push back both Enchantress and Executioner.

"Amora, what are you doing? You have the Norn stones, so fall back at once." Loki commanded contacting Amora with telepathy. Amora nodded her head and ordered Executioner to stand down. And thus the two had already vanished.

"So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" Trish admired, looking at Thor front and back.

"Aye, by Mjolnir, I was able to trace the aura of Asgardian magic at work. And from your aura I say you are not from around this world." Thor said. "By whatever Amora is planning with the Norn Stones, it will put both Midgard and Asgard in danger."

"Ugh, what I miss?" Spider-Man panted still sore from Executioner's attack as Chun Li helped him on his feet.

* * *

><p>The dark demon Japanese warrior trained endlessly in the highest mountain peak to get stronger and stronger at the cost of his humanity. Each fist generated a large amount of dark Ki energy. His body was inching to fighting the strongest opponent out there. He hated weaklings with a passion.<p>

He performed multiple kata's left, right, front and back. The mark on his back glowed with intense energy. It was burning to shed some blood on his next fight. Before he could move, he sensed a sudden presence.

Loki, Enchantress and Executioner appeared behind him. "I sense great power within you mortal."

"It's always fun to kill a god!" Akuma exclaimed in cocky tone. The dark energy surrounded his entire body. Without any second thoughts, the demon launched at Loki with immense rage. He was determined to end this with one strike.

"Enchantress, do it now!" Loki advised.

Enchantress and Loki concentrated their mystical abilities powered by the Norn Stones. Akuma was frozen in place. He could not speak or move. "You have underestimated the power of a god mortal."

With a few spells and incantations Loki and Akuma's powers fused together. Loki was now in control of Akuma's Satsui-No-Hado. The shadow of the dark warrior surrounded his body. It wasn't without its consequence. Ryu who was still training with Iron Fist became well aware of the dark presence. He felt the power of the Dark Hadou take over him against his will. Iron Fist tried to help him, but was pushed away fearing he didn't get infected. Even Thor was begging to feel numb from the negative energy Loki has created.

"Loki, what have you done?" Thor inquired.

"The nine realms will be mine, brother. Now I am more powerful then you." Combined with his spells and Akuma's power, Loki shot a powerful Dark Hadouken at Thor.

"My friend's quick, no matter what the cost Midgard cannot fall into Loki's hands. It is up to you. He is going to once again cause Ragnarok." Thor warned before the Dark Hadouken had stricken Thor's chest.

Loki laughed carelessly, "I'm afraid you are too late brother, much too late."

The energy from both Loki and the Norn Stones created a chain reaction that affected the heroes, Midgard, Asgard and the other realms. As Thor had awakened he found himself locked up in chains and unarmed. Loki now took the throne as King of Asgard with his enchanted staff. "You have lost dear stepbrother. I wield the power far surpass father. No one can save you now."

"You will not get away with this Loki." Thor grunted struggling to get free.

"I already have Thor. And besides I also gained a consolation gift in return for this power, as an added bonus." Loki introduced Ryu, consumed by the Dark Hadou, now servant to the Enchantress. He was known as Evil Ryu now.

To be Continued…


	55. Loki and the Satsui no Hado part 2

Loki sat in the throne of Odin, looking on all the nine realms. Now that he had the power of Akuma at his control there was no stopping the god of mischief. The purple flames covered his hands. Even if Akuma was inside of him he felt the intent to killing intent.

Thor remained in chains. He could not get into contact with his Hammer being blocked by magic.

Loki laughed, "You feeble attempts to contact the other mortals have failed Thor. I now control the nine realms. But there is one where that interest me. This world that hasn't been touched by my forces?" he brushed his fingers on his chin. "I was not aware there was another realm similar to the mortals. No matter it will be added to my mind."

"You will not win Loki. You will be stopped." Thor exclaimed.

"You're the one in chains brother, and your forces are being eliminated as we speak. I have already taken precautions on the mortals that aided you. Their time will come, and so will you once I'm done humiliating you."

"Amora, you don't want to do this. You are making a grave mistake." Thor tried to reason with Enchantress.

Executioner held his ax to Thor's neck, "Keep your mouth shut Odinson, unless you want to lose your head early."

"Do I detect a note of jealousy Executioner?" Enchantress asked.

He shook his head in reply. "No my lady only concern for you."

"Well I advise you keep it that way, because even if you do meet you end in the battlefield?" Enchantress stroked Evil Ryu's cheek. "I'll at least have a new servant to keep my company."

Evil Ryu growled intensely like tiger hunting his prey. Even Thor could sense that the spells on Ryu or Akuma would not last long. But knowing his foes, they would have to see it the hard way. Not just for the sake of Asgard, but Midgard was in danger.

* * *

><p>Everyone had been scatter through different realms. In the mytical realm of Svartalfheim, Trish had awakened. She walked around with caution armed with her twin guns. She didn't know where she was at, so she tried not to wonder too far. No once of fear was on the demon women.<p>

A punch came to her out of nowhere. She performed a backflip and aimed her guns to the left side. Thus who appeared before her was the dark elf known as Malekith the Accursed and his group of demons. He stood with sinister grin. Trish wiped the bruise off her cheek, "Be a lamb, be gentle with me."

Malekith stood firm. "You greatest error was coming here mortal, but under Loki's orders I'll make sure you have an honorable death."

Trish took off her sunglasses, "You can't try dark elf, but I guarantee it will not be easy. Come on, show me what you got."

Spider-Man was nearly buried deep beneath the snow of Jotunheim. He walked with baby steps, while shriveling, "Note to self, make a weather proof spider suit next time." Like Trish he had to be very caution on his surroundings. The ringing in his spider sense went off as he dodged the blow by the Frost Giant's.

Three Frost Giant warriors appeared before the web-head. Two armed with ice clubs and one with double bladed ax. "You will regret your trespass mortal with your life."

"Uh, don't suppose you guys would settle for hot chocolate instead?" Spider-Man blurted. "Alright you abdominal snowmen, we'll do this the hard way."

Chun Li wondered in Niflheim. The area was foggy with the deceased spirits larking all over the place. It was like fighting her way through thick bushes of the forest. Many of the spirits tended to corrupt her mind, but she continued to shrug them. She called out to Spider-Man and all her other allies.

That wasn't until after an image of her father showed in front of her. She was stunned in place. He offered his hand to her. She shook her head denying what was in front of her. Her eye were glad to see him, but her mind kept on telling herself that it is an illusion.

"I am here Chun Li. Join with me in the afterlife. We can't be a family again." He said.

"Yes… it would make good company." Bison's ghost chuckled through her.

"No," she exclaimed brushing them away. "This is not over yet. I won't give up." An army of the deceased crowed her, both Asgard and human ghost. She was determined not to give in. knowing full well she couldn't fight ghost, Chun Li folded her legs and started to meditate. If Ryu could do it so could she.

Captain America found himself marooned Alfheim, the land of the light elves. Thankfully he was not stuck in Niflheim again. As he trialed the forest, he heard snarling. Realizing he was not alone, he grasped he shield.

As he taken out one demonic wolf he took cover. Knowing full well, wolves ran in pacts, because it was a survival tactic- he took much precaution. It was going to be quite a fight for the first Avenger.

In the depts. of Nidavellir Iron Fist was more determined to find Ryu as he defended the dwarves stronghold. He fought against an army of trolls. They were no doubt under the command of Loki.

For right now fighting came first and question came later. Each troll charged at warrior groups at a time.

"You will not survive this mortal!" the troll's shouted.

"We'll see, by the power of Chi!" Iron Fist called both fist glowed with chi. He leaped for the final strike.

"Who else wants to go toe to toe against Spidey?" Three more Frost Giants surrounded Spider-Man. "When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut?"

"Valkyries attack!" shouted Sif leading an army of female warriors. Spear toss and sword cut through the Frost Giants. Spider-Man retaliates by disarming the giants of their weapons. For the final strike he delivered swing kick.

"You fight well mortal to hold off the beast." Sif complemented Spider-Man.

He explained, "Thanks, the Norn Stones pulled me in Jotunheim. Loki must have done this."

Sid nodded her head. "Aye, his treachery will not go unpunished as well as that witch the Enchantress. Come spider, we must gather our forces and launch our assault."

Chun Li continued to meditate with calm aura. The spirits tried so hard to corrupt her mind. Because of her positive aura deep within her, her barrier became so strong to overcome the atmosphere of the environment.

The Agardian mystic used his magic to find any little trace of fear within her. However, her intense aura continued to brush away his power. Serpent needed fear to feed upon. He decided to infect her close range. Yet his attempts have continued to prove to be ineffective against her.

In a millisecond, she grabbed his bread and tossed him over her shoulder. "How could this be?" he grunted weaken from Chun Li's aura. As she tossed his staff away she grabbed him. "All right old man, I demand you send me back to my friends or else."

"You know not many mortals have a strong aura like you- very well then. Do not think this is over." he did what he was told reluctantly.

Trish had already overpowered her foe with her Duet Pain technique. Malekith had turned to stone in defeat. She brushed the blood off her mouth. "I think I worked up a sweat there. Now let's see what Asgard has to offer."

Meanwhile Captain America and Iron Fist had taken down Ulik and troll forces with final punch. Both had taken out their demonic foes in their areas. The Warrior's Three offered them an alliance over their victory. So it was to the kingdom of Asgard they go.

* * *

><p>Enraged, over the defeat of his comrades, Loki slammed his fist on the arm of the throne chair. "Curse those mortals! This cannot happen."<p>

"It seems like the mortals will triumphant over you Loki. And you don't want to keep Hela waiting on the souls you promised her." Thor taunted amusement.

"Jest if you want brother, it does not matter. For I will have the pleasure of destroying these fools myself with my new power, or should I say we?"

To be continued…


	56. Loki and the Satsui no Hado part 3

After taken care of Loki's forces set in different realms, the heroes all met up in Asgard Rainbow Bridge. However, the bridge guardian known as Heimdall was captured by Loki's forces. Trish came in with her new scythe weapon crafted by the dwarves. Spider-Man (now armored) assisted the Valkyries warriors. Captain America and Iron-Fist along with the Warriors Three arrived. But Chun Li was nowhere to be found, Spider-Man worried about her safety.

"So Asgard really does exist, quite a world I stumbled across?" Trish said seeing the sights of the mythical realm.

"I guess subtly isn't your strong suit lady." Spider-Man teased Trish.

"You're the web-head Dante has told me about. You're just as arrogant as you are dimwitted."

"Hey, there is more to me that meets your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

The gates of Asgard were guarded by Asgardian guards, Frost Giants and troll warriors who served under Odin, but now on Loki's authority. "By Loki's decree, those who do not bow before him will be executed." The guard reminded.

Fandral drew his sword. "Traitors, we will never bow to Loki."

"So be it, execute them at once!" they exclaimed.

Each hero handled groups at a time. Spider-Man and the Valkyries took down most of the Frost Giants. Cap and Iron-Fist fought the hoard of trolls. The Warriors Three the fought the Asgardian guards. They were still outnumbered. Trolls piled up on them. But they were saved.

Chun Li (also with Valkyrie armored) boarded a flying ship with the aid of the light elves. The armor amplified her Ki energy as he took out most of the Trolls and Asgardian guards. Spider-Man rushed to Chun Li glad to see her.

Spider-Man inquired holding her hands. "I was worried about. Are you okay?"

She replied holding his hands back. "I'm fine Peter thanks for worrying about me."

"Your strength is incredible; you will be strong warrior among the Valkyrie. This has the Enchantress magic written all over. Come Warriors Three, we must defeat the vile Loki and reclaim Asgard." Sid announced

"You mortals will not reclaim anything, for I will destroy you all." Loki cut in.

Evil Ryu, Enchantress, and Executioner blocked the castle gates. "You will not go any further."

"Amora the Enchantress, you will answer for your crime on Asgard."

"I think not Sif. Executioner, Evil Ryu, let's show these mortals no mercy."

Iron-Fist knew there was darkness surrounding Ryu, so he volunteered to take him on, while the others handled Enchantress and Executioner. Iron-Fist was no stranger to magic. He wasn't too sure if his Ki could overcome Ryu's dark Ki, but he was willing to save him at all coast.

The Ki covered both of Iron-Fist's arms as he circled around the dragon warrior. He stood on his toes trying not to be reckless. The two fighters matched blow for blow. As Iron-Fist kept his distance he scanned for venerable spot for Evil Ryu.

Evil Ryu's rage was incredible. He attacked savagely without mercy for anyone. Iron-Fist caught his Evil Ryu's blow, and decided to counter with his own Ki power. He charged up his fist for a power punch.

Evil Ryu was down, but not too long. Fearing for the worst, Iron-Fist held Evil Ryu back and melded his mind with his in an attempt to break the darkness within him. There was no telling how long it would take, so he advised them go on ahead.

Enchantress went on the defense using her magic as Executioner charged on the offensive. Before she could make her move, Chun Li struck Enchantress with her Spinning Bird Kick. Trish assisted blasted her with a stream of electricity. "Hey Executioner, think fast!" Spidey alerted as he flung in for powerful kick.

It wasn't till long before they busted in the castle doors. Thor execution was cut short. Angered, Loki was by the loss of his remaining forces, but at the same time he was excited. This gave him the perfect chance to test out his new abilities.

"You mortals will suffer my wrath for your interferences!" Loki exclaimed.

"Everyone, take him down!" Cap ordered.

Trish made the first move fire an army of bullets, and then charged in with her scythe. But it didn't take long for her to be knocked down by an uppercut punch powered by the Satsui-no-Hado and his magic.

Loki's overwhelming energy blew back Sif and the Warriors Three as they went in for the strike.

"Hey jokie, catch this!" Spider-Man tossed a table his way to distract him, while Chun Li and Captain America charged at Loki.

"I think not." Loki held both arms and fired multiple projectiles. Each blow had stuck the heroes. He wasn't done yet. He fazed back and forth striking them with massive fight techniques. Little did he know it was not him doing it, but Akuma. But he didn't care.

Everyone was down, much too weak to get back up. Loki had welded great power before, but this was unlike any other. He felt the contempt to fight more like a drug addiction. He powered up his weapon for the final strike. "Now then, I think it's time I put an end to this foolishness once and for all."

Suddenly Ryu called out, "Shinku-Hadoken!" blasted a massive beam of blue Ki.

It took a while but Iron-Fist managed to break the spell of Enchantress. Evil Ryu was gone, but not for long. "You may think you know how to wield that power, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into Loki. The Satsui-no-Hado is not magic, it's Ki."

Loki chuckled, "It does not matter, for I still have won."

"Not just yet Loki, you haven't. You may have Akuma's abilities, but you don't have his skill." Ryu charged up his fist. He blasted a fury of Hadokens combined with Iron-Fist's powers. While Ryu fought Loki, Trish freed Thor from the chains.

"Loki still has the Norn Stones, if you shatter them, then it will break his connection with the one called Akuma." Thor explained. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a word with my brother."

Using the speed of both dragon warriors Ryu and Iron-Fist were able to hurt Loki. Loki released a large of amounts of Ki top defend from the attacks. Before Loki could strike back, Ryu countered his blow with a powerful uppercut punch.

Upon impact he shouted from the top of his lungs, "Sho-Ryu-Ken!"

Having deal with so much damage the power started to fight Loki from the inside causing him to lose control. The dark Ki impacted the whole realm. It was only a matter of time before if fully engulfed him. Now the God of Mischief was like a ticking time bomb ready to go off.

"Loki is causing Ragnarok. At this rate he will rip apart Asgard." Thor cried.

With the last three Norn stones remaining Spider-Man, Captain America, and Trish destroyed every last one of them. Therefore Loki was depowered as he came crashing down. "You think I am through with you mortals." He said using the last inch of his powers.

"You dare to control me!" Akuma yelled. "As I said before it's always fun to kill a god."

Akuma attacked Loki with his mighty fist, thus both warriors were sent to another realm. "No, Thor help me!" Loki exclaimed suffering Akuma's wrath.

Thor shook his head, "You have sealed your own fate brother."

Meanwhile, the death goddess walked around her father and other villains in encased in stoned that were defeated. She may have not have got what she wanted, but at least she managed to have a couple of souls. So to her it was satisfactory. "It would seem for once like you really lived up to word Loki. I did get some souls to have in my realm. But rest assured I will get your brothers soul when he falls in battle and you two will be reunited again."

"What an adventure that was? I faced off with my share of foes, but never ones who use magic." Chun Li held onto Spider-Man while swinging around the city.

Spidey smiled, "Yeah, I think I'm starting to feel Iron-Man's pain of magic activity. Hopefully we didn't bring back any unnecessary company."


	57. Spending the afternoon together

Author: All the stories I wrote, this was the most fun, and the most longest. Thank you for your support to my subscribers, and Authors who put this story as favorites or even on favorite authors. You have been most helpful.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks after the incident in Asgard. Ryu continued to train with Iron-Fist in the way of the warrior. Fearing his dangerous power, Hela reluctantly retuned Akuma to his own world. Thor stayed in Asgard for a while. Captain America went back to Avengers mansion. Trish continued her work as Freelance Monster Hunter. And Peter slept in on his down time after his photo delivery to the Daily Bugle.<p>

It was a quiet afternoon for the young photographer. Peter had just finished up his late schoolwork from the university. He lied in bed quietly staring at the ceiling. He yawned in boredom endlessly. Before he shot his eyes, a knock came at his door. He told Chun li that the door was opened.

She lied in bed with him and said, "It sure is nice day today, and you want to spend it in here?"

"I thought you would be busy today."

"Nah, I'm on standby for today until further notice. Come on let's go out for bit."

The sun was shining bright as the two walked through the streets of New York together. People walked around without a care whether it was to work or home. Fortunately and coincidentally they were not the only ones out on a beautiful day. There were others.

Chun li held Peter's hand. "Are you ever going to follow what your boss said, and show me the ropes?"

"You know it." He replied.

On that day, Susan had insisted the Johnny, Ben and Reed go with her shopping on so called "family time." Ben didn't mind, but Johnny and Reed were unwilling. "Sis, I'm so bored, can I go home? My new car should be here right about now?" Johnny companied.

Susan shot back, "No this is quality time, I'm sure your car will be there when we get back."

"Herbie, I want you to cotinine to scan the areas for out worldly activity." Reed ordered.

"Reed, you agreed to take a break."

"I am taking a break Susan, I'm just multitasking. But my time is mostly here with you." he assured.

She sighed with frustration, "Ugh, whatever smart guy, but you're helping with the grocers this time."

Tron Bonne, now a Stark Industries employee, sat down enjoying her break from work and the sights. With her new job it had opened the door to many new creations. She and her new Iron-Servbots relaxed peacefully under the umbrella taking sips of tea. The little kids played with the Iron-Servbots like they were action figures.

"What else is there to do today? What else can I steal?" she asked herself.

Next at the New York movie theater a superhero fan boy Joe, just came out from seeing the Avengers movie with his girlfriend. And boy was he amazed by the film. He ranted on and on the best scenes of the movie. There was only so much to take in, so his girlfriend Silvia nodded her head by every response. Next, stop for them was the souvenir shop.

"Did you see that Silvia when Hulk saved Iron-Man, how awesome was that?" he ranted.

"Yeah Joe, it was really groundbreaking." She responded. "So where else are we going to go today?"

"Hey wherever you want babe, just like I promised, even if it's a boring chick flick. I'll endure." Joe pounded his chest.

Silvia grabbed his arm, "That is why I love you."

In the meantime, former mayor of Metro City, Mike Hagger made his ending statement with Guy accompany him on his campaign as his supporter. "And so everyone if elected Mayor I will dedicate my life and strength to keep New York City safe from criminal lowlife scum that seek to threaten our love ones. And I'm not saying this as wrestler, but a single father as well."

Flashes clicked from cameras, applauds went off endlessly, and claps echoed the area. Even some people started saying his name "Hagger, Hagger." Feeling like he accomplished a lot he waved to the people with both arms. It was new step in her career in the office for him.

Spider-Man swung Chun li from building to tower to catch some sights of New York fifty feet in the air. "You're not of afraid of heights are you?" he teased.

She jabbed his shoulder slightly, "Are you kidding? Why would I be?"

He swung from Time Square, Queens, Manhattan and even the Statue of Liberty. Later on that day, they had there on private picnic on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. Never did Chun li picture she would be up top watching the world go by. The people were like ants compared to them.

"Aunt May made this stuff for our time out together. I would have brought her along, but her evening shows were on." He slice her a piece of Strawberry cake.

Chun Li's eyes sparkled, "This is way better than any movie. Seeing New York from a distance like this is just wonderful."

"Glad you like it, if only bigmouth Jameson would take photos of the sites." He joked taking a bite of cake.

She leaned close to Peter as their shoulders had touched. "You really are amazing. I mean it."

He and Chun Li stand top of the bridge and watched city life go by endlessly like guardians of the city. The sunset ocean set from the ocean to the end of the sea with ease. Nearly dark time, Peter had the idea of another spot to take Chun Li.

For the next stop, Peter took Chun Li to the highest seating spot by the headlights in the Yankees Stadium. They were not among the crowds. Thunderous cheer went off for the two teams. After one person scored the shot, it was time for a break. The Kiss Cam started to shine on young couples. One of the couples being Scott and Jean on their date together caught in the Kiss Cam.

Both of them were almost glad they were not caught in the Kiss Cam with the audience. They could not help but laugh at the ones that were caught unexpectedly. When the stage light aimed at Spider-Man, he grabbed Chun li and made their getaway.

They laughter continued that night as Peter walked her home after their long date together. They may have gone out before, but this date was way different then last time. It was relief that nothing went wrong to interrupt their moment together. As they held in each other's arm they felt their bond become stronger.

"Scotch for me on the rocks." Spencer ordered.

"Let me get the same as him." Logan replied.

He took a slight glance, "Rough day?"

"Yep, you don't know the half of it."

The two, former war vets, sat together in a Bar. To them, going to bar was a way of getting away from it all their troubles. When their drinks came, he decided to toast. "Well to the good life ahead of us, whenever that us." Spencer says. He held his drink up. Logan toasted his drink with Spencer.

"I hear that bub."

The last and final stop was at the carnival. Luckily it was still open as they went on the Ferris wheel. Close they sat together as the ride moved slow watching the moon shine brightly. Hearts pounded deeply for one another. "I hope this can last forever." Peter whispered to Chun Li.

Chun Li's stomach felt like mush after those words. Never did she think she would find someone who really cares about her let alone find a mate. And thus the moment had ended Peter kissing her. She kissed back grabbing his shoulders. Even if the ride had broken down, they did not want the moment to end.


	58. Birthday Bash

It was noon as our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man swung the city. Each web he shot out stuck from building to building, and then disappeared after an hour. He also used many forms of acrobatics. It served as both workout and daily superhero patrol. "Whoo-hoo, what more could a guy ask for or a Spider-Man of that manner? This is the good life, a decent-paying job, being independent, caught up on my studies and lovely lady by my side."

He rested happily on his web-filled-hammock. When Peter took a look at his cell phone, his eyes widen. "Oh crap, I have to go meet her again."

Leaning on the walls of the New York water fountain, Chun Li waited munching on fresh green apple. She watched people pass her by without a care. Some even waved to her.

"Hey there, sorry I kept you waiting." Peter surprised her from behind.

Startled, she gave him a hard jab on his shoulder, "Must you be so awkward on your appearances? You know how much I dislike shady people. Honestly, I can't imagine how most girls put up with your constant tardiness, but I guess it's better than you not showing up at all."

"Well it's not the first time I've been a no show. Mary Jane didn't talk to me for a week for not showing up on her acting performance. And Felicia broke up with me for my absence even after apologizing so many times. "

Together the couple walked through town together hand and hand. Hearts raced with affection. The wind blew softly and the birds tweeted. Mr. Jameson made another Spider-Man diss at Time Spare T.V. But Peter was too intertwined by the company of Chun Li to be offended by his standard insults.

To him, he was like invisible ghost. So he shrugged it off like it was nothing. Whether he was loved or hated that is the people's opinion. All that mattered was what he thinks- taken from Captain America's advice.

Somebody called out, "Hey Chun Li, what's going on?"

The sun was still up as they continued their romantic date. Peter took Chun Li around Central Park in the center of Manhattan. Chun Li may have been to New York before, but her constant work kept her from exploring the city, even on her downtime.

First, Peter tossed bread crumbs feeding the birds populating the park like ordinary people. However, it did not take long to release there was so many. Each one of them started to crowd on Peter nonstop. He was like tree to the birds. Chun Li wanted to be worried for his wellbeing, but then again she could not help by laugh.

Second, was boating ride at the lake? Chun Li had just finished tenting to his wounds from the birds. Peter turned his face in embarrassment watching other than Chun Li. Chun Li tried to relax with Peter, but could not hold back her laugher from the bird incident. He fought super villains more powerful than this. Never had he thought he would get punishment from the birds.

For the third stop, the two competed in a rock climbing. It was race to the top, and loser buys lunch. Peter tried to resist using his spider powers to make it to the top. So he acted like an ordinary person. But he wasn't about to take the fall even for Chun Li. She competed with him even without his spider powers.

Forth, they took a break from the sun. In the shade, they sat close together. Peter and Chun watched the family of little ducks float in the lake in a straight line. The mother continued to quack to the baby ducks informing them to keep together.

He started off. "They're cute aren't they?"

"Yep, they are." Chun Li had replied, but he mind wasn't focus on the ducks. Peter noticed her facial expression, so he decided to ask with concern. "Are you not having a good time?"

She shook her head. "No it's not that at all. It's just that… I." she hesitated for the right words. "It's nothing Peter, my mind was just on something else."

Are you sure he wanted to ask? Even if she said it was nothing peter suspected something was up. And he wanted to help at any means necessary. If only he could figure out what.

His thinking was soon disturbed by the alarm went off as a couple of armed robbers ran off his van load of cash. It wasn't until Spider-Man had showed up to stop them. "Oh boys, you forgot to fill out a withdraw slip."

"Spider-Man, stay out of this!" they exclaimed shooting their shotguns at Spidey.

"Now you stay there nice and quiet, while the police come to get you." he teased. Before getting shot from behind Deadpool saved Spider-Man out of nowhere. "Yo mamma! And that goes double for you. You damn stupid author. I know where you live!" He said out of the blue.

Spidey sighed in disbelief, "Deadpool, man this night just gets better and better doesn't it?"

"I'm wanted here in this story Spider-Man, so deal with it. Everybody loves Deadpool, heck I'm even getting my own video game. How badass is that?" he ranted on and on. "It's good day in February, 27."

"Wait, it is February 27?" he asked freaking out.

Deadpool knocked on Spidey's head. "Well duh, hello, I mean isn't a special day for all of us on Valentine's Day."

Spider-Man corrected him. "Uh, that's the 14th Deadpool."

Spider-Man then knew what he had to do now. He never had thought he'd have to thank Deadpool for a late reminder. It was two days away, so he had to go shopping on such short notice. Flowers, chocolates, jewelry nah too clichéd he thought. He felt stupid for not keeping track on the dates. He called Tony Stark.

"Tony, I need a favor." He asked.

It was like forgetting an anniversary as he rushed the clock, going from store to store. At any means possible he wanted to find the perfect item. Spending so much time with Chun Li and he forgot that one simple thing, even after she told him. Where was his mind then? He was not going let anything stop him. He even ignored Chun Li phone calls and lied by saying that he was busy with Daily Bugle assignment.

With his limited funds, he had to get something even if it wasn't the perfect gift. It was the thought that counts, right? He felt like he was trying to escape from time bomb the more he procrastinated on his findings. Then a thought came to mind.

* * *

><p>And so the day was finally here, Chun Li sat quietly in her apartment. At this very moment she'd take any assignment that was given to here to kill off the boredom. She started to wonder about Pete, she understood Peter, but in a way she wanted to know why he was blowing her off without a word. Was it her or was he just avoiding her?<p>

Peter knocked on her window. He was on her fire escape. She started to question him, "There is a door you know, and weren't you busy with an assignment."

Peter grabbed her hand and led her out of her apartment. He said he had surprise for her and that was it, she didn't question anything other, no matter how much it tempted her mind.

"All right wise guy, what's going on?" she inquired with her arms folded.

He ignored her response and told her, "Go inside, and you'll find out."

Doors opened silently like squeak until the lights came on suddenly and everyone shouted.

"Surprised!"

She couldn't believe what she saw. She had to catch her breath. The Avengers had set up a birthday party for Chun Li. It wasn't just them. Half of the X-men, the Fantastic Four and others Spider-Man had teamed up with made their appearance at the party. Peter caught her from falling. "So what do you think?"

Her mouth went dry so fast. "You moron! You did all this for me?"

"That's right; I wanted to make you feel special."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this party started with a good old fashion drink off!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Sorry Chun Li I invited him, it was the only way to get him off my back. This is for you, Happy Birthday Chun Li."

She opened her gift to reveal newer fight bracelets. These ones were more durable and sharper then her last. She was much honored to receive them. So much, it caused her hop on Peter for warn hugging and kiss him the cheek. "Thank you Peter, You're the best. This is the best Birthday ever. I mean it."

"Isn't that sweet? This day makes you feel very alive doesn't it?" Deadpool says. "You hear that damn author; you can neglect me all you want in future chapters. But just note, I'm…alive!"

Before he could finish, Hulk smash Deadpool rushing to the refreshments. He didn't know that he smashed anyone just now.

"_Ow_…" he moaned in pain. And then Chun Li and Peter laugh at the whole event as they went to enjoy the party with the others. And thus they felt their hearts connect even more throughout that night.


	59. Sakura and Dan misadventure

It was the late afternoon down at the New York Airport as two guess have arrived. One was an optimistic, happy-good-lucky, Japanese high school girl with a headband and boxing gloves, and other was an eccentric, overly confident and cocky martial artist similar to Ryu, but had different wardrobe. It was easy to get lost, so they blended with the crowd.

They were not your ordinary tourist. These two were traveling martial artist. The young girl had begun to take picture of the superhero ads, from Captain America, Iron-Man, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Hulk, and Thor. "Come Sakura, New York is a big place and we don't want to get separated now don't we?"

"I'm on my way Hibiki-san."

With ease, the two Japanese tourist walked by the security guards with ease. Not once did they question their motives or attire. They already had super powered individuals, so in no way they weren't faze. All they wondered is when their shift would end, and when they next donut break.

While across the town, Dan picked up a paper from the Daily Bugle. It said, "Spider-Man let the criminals get away. Spider-Man is a wall crawling menace to society." At least that is what the paper had said. But most people knew that what the Bugle printed wasn't true.

A few ticks later, Dan thought of an idea. "Sakura, I have an assignment for you. I promise you it will help you out on your training along the way." Dan announced. "You will need to fight Spider-Man. he is in league with criminals of this city, so it's up to you to put a stop to his behavior."

"But Hibiki-san Spider-Man is cool, maybe I can get his picture while I'm at it."

Dan pointed his index finger at Sakura. "Your priority stands Sakura. Just remember you're here as a fighter not a tourist. Newspapers don't lie. If you do this, you'll save a lot of people. If you want to get strong to face Ryu again, you must bring crooks like him to justice."

Knowing it was completely random she asked. "Even so Hibiki-san, how will we know where to find him?"

"Why the photography that takes his pictures off course. I'll help you find him. Seek him out and I'm sure he'll lead you right to him, so look sharp. Now if you mind I have to check in at a hotel."

Sakura grasped her camera in anticipation. Even if Dan had told her otherwise, she was more determined to get picture with Spider-Man let alone fight him as an opponent. Now the question was where to start looking?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Peter continued his superhero duties. He landed on top of a school roof changing into his street clothes. With his knowledge, he was able to work a job as an instructor at Midtown High, while still juggling his Daily Bugle work.<p>

He arrived inside school through the janitor's washroom. It was nearly five minutes before class started, but he managed to make it on time. He taught teenage kids in a science class. Just seeing them wanting to learn reminded them of himself when he was young. He set down his book bag and started, "All right kids, let's get started on our assignments shall we?"

"And so kids, by combining these compounds, you'll be able to make formal able to melt even the thickest block of ice with this. But I can assure you it's perfectly harmless to human beings except if you swallow it like candy. Then you'll have days of diarrhea and throwing up to worry about." Peter teaches. "And that would be bad for your posture if you want to look as good as me."

They laugh at his minimum humor. Even if he wasn't Spider-Man, he still had plenty of jokes on him.

"So on and so forth, once we boil it all down, we can mix the…" Peter paused over the sound of the bell. "Have a good day kids, be sure to study chapter twelve and remember the formal."

Since he was only a part timer, he only worked for limited amount of hours. And thanks to the recommendation from the University, he was able to stay as a teacher. The job also had helped him out on his monthly expenses as well as helping out his aunt.

"Bye Mr. Parker." A few girls shouted waving to him. He waved back with a smile.

When he received his paycheck and about change, he discovered somebody on his trail. Thanks to his spider senses. Unfortunately it was no super villain after him this time. While hanging from the wall he saw Dan and Sakura trying to find Spider-Man after stopping by the Daily Bugle. It must have been a false alarm or so he thought.

Sakura and Dan walked through the city in search of Spider-Man. Wasn't sure about the directions, Sakura asked. "Are you sure about this Hibiki-san?"

"Off course I'm sure. Spiders love dark corners so it's only a matter of speaking he'll be here. Or at least when danger strikes. I know my way around this city from the back of my head." Dan continued to boast.

"That's not what you said, when you got us kicked out of the Daily Bugle office by security."

Peter sighed in relief. It wasn't the first time his spider sense had been wrong about enemy detection. Still, he remained cautions of his surroundings. He highly doubt they were assassins hired to eliminate Spider-Man. So he decided to approach them in a subtle manner.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, he finished stopping by the Daily Bugle to pick up his check for his usual Spider-Man photos. After his bosses encounter with Dan and Sakura he had more security and even yelled at Parker for his adventures. He was even tempted to question his motives for the Spider-Man pics. That made his insides goes numb for a few seconds.<p>

Sakura waited at the main lobby reading another article of Spider-Man's failure. Once again, the Bugle had blamed Spider-Man for the increase of crime. "Nice pictures aren't they?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I never knew you take some pretty good photos." Sakura grimaced at Peter. "Hey you're Peter Parker-san, one of Spider-Man's man supporters. It must be hard trying to keep up with him on a daily basis, with the way he goes from building to building." She says still looking at the picture.

"Oh he comes and goes alright, I try to catch up to him, sometimes even follow him. Are you one of his fans?" Peter sat down beside her.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm guess I'm pretty late with introductions. I'm Sakura Kasugano, and I'm on an assignment from my master Hibiki-san."

"Really? What kind of assignment?"

"He wants me to challenge Spider-Man in a fight. I figure you might know where he is, because you always happen to catch him."

Peter turned his eyes the other direction. "Oh he comes and goes. It's not easy Sakura. I usually just get from the shadows."

Peter didn't know what to do. He certainly could her that he was Spider-Man, since only few knows who he really his. He also didn't want to endanger the life of the young street fighter. Thankfully, she didn't come off as a crazed fan-girl. She was honest and carefree. His head was spinning in confusion over what to do.

On that day, Peter decided to take Sakura along with him. Knowing himself, he would just slip in and out before she knew it. No one would be able to suspect him. Peter and Sakura kept track on the building and skies for trails like a hawk. Cameras were armed and ready snap at any time.

Their watch was cut short by sudden alert of danger, as he knocked Sakura out of the way from the blast assault. Shocker had returned and was back with a vengeance. He bawled. "All right kid, since you take photos of the web-creep, you are going to lead me to him. Or else I'll get your little friend as well."

Sakura got on guard. "You leave him alone."

Shocker aimed at Sakura with warning shot. "Stay out of this kid, unless you want to get hurt. My gloves pack quite a punch that your body can't handle!"

Spider-Man busted in with his usual combats. "Hey there Shocky, they let you out of prison early? Or do you have to stomp so low to threatening little girls to get to yours-truly?"

"Good for you to show up, now I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you myself." Shocker aimed his power gauntlets.

About take on Shocker, Spider-Man warned Sakura. "You might want to get out of here. It will get dangerous." Sakura shook her head and wanted to help Spider-Man out in the fight.

Projectile blast fired at the two as they dodged every blow thrown at them. Spider-Man was amazed by Sakura abilities. She was no ordinary tourist. She even got far to land some blows against the super villain. He remembered another fighter with the same fighting style.

Realizing People were in the building they were standing upon, Spidey had decided to take the fight with Shocker somewhere else. Sakura was overjoyed to be in Spider-Man's back while swinging across Manhattan, since he swung doesn't of people.

Sakura bent down to her knees catching her breath. "That was fun Spider-Man, but where Peter-san?"

"He stood behind to get my good side, but don't worry he's safe. I know him a little too well." he said. "Parker says you were looking for me."

"Yeah, I guess this is how it is doing what you do."

"Sure is, it pays being Spider-Man. No matter what big-mouth JJ says."

Sakura smiled grew. "That's so cool."

"Your reign of terror against the weak ends now Spider-Man." Dan tried to tackle Spider-Man from behind.

As soon as he broke free, Spidey had shot back. "Okay, first of all, you got a black belt in stupid if you think you can take me? Second, pink, seriously, has the martial arts dojo you came from gone colorblind? Where wears pink karate outfits anymore?"

"Hbiki-san, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Ignoring Sakura, Dan continued to attack Spider-Man. "Shut up and fight me Spider-Man." While he parried Dan's attacks, he noticed a tracking device on him. It had made his spider sense ring considerably. He quickly saved Sakura and Dan from Shocker's projectiles. Looks like it would seem that Dan has been tapped. And poor guy didn't realize it.

Even after being saved, Dan was still under the influence that Spider-Man was criminal. Sakura and Spidey took on Shocker as a team. Both of them surrounded Shocker from left and right, ready to attack him. When they charged at him, Shocker aimed his gauntlets blast in two directions.

Spidey and Sakura knocked out the super villain with a double jump kicks after they evaded his shock blast.

"We shall finish where we left off Spider-Man. I'm going to finally bring you to justice." Sakura tried to explain the whole thing, but Dan was too stubborn to listen. Spidey was in no mode to fight Dan. Before he shot his Hadouken, Spider-Man had already hung the martial artist by his feet like piñata and even webbed up his mouth.

"I'm not Captain America or Iron-Fist, but I do have good combat skills." Spider-Man stated promising Sakura a fight.

Spider-Man had fought with only his hands and feet. This time he did not use his web-shooters, nor did he hold back on Sakura. Because she had the same fighting style as Ryu, she was able to land some heavy blows on Spider-Man. Sakura was tough, but not too tough.

Spider-Man had managed to match fighters like her, because of the additional training Chun Li gave him. Each blow landed, he shook it off with ease like it was dust. After her last blow, he easily slipped passed Sakura and landed a double kick. Finally, he grabbed her overhead and threw her. He even webbed her hands to keep her from throwing a Hadouken.

WHAM! Her armed may have been tied, but her legs weren't delivering one final high kick to the jaw.

With one arm around Sakura's shoulder, Spider-Man took a picture for the Bugle. "Say cheese!"

"Thank you so much Spider-Man-san, it was great honor fighting you and meeting you to get picture."

"Hey, anytime kiddo, it's always a pleasure for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and his adoring fans." As their hands released from each other, Sakura and Dan ran off to the airport to catch their flight. Spider-Man could only imagine what Jameson would say this time. Knowing him, he'd eat red-hot-chili peppers for whole year, before he acknowledges Spider-Man has a well-known hero. But seeing Sakura bright happy face, people do think otherwise about him. And that brought a smile to his face.

"We failed to capture him this time Sakura, but sooner or later his menacing will not go unpunished."

Knowing it was completely pointless to reason with her "so-called" master, she buried her ears in her earphones the whole way. Nonetheless, she did tresure her photo of her and Spider-Man, and that's what made her trip worth wild.


	60. The Dark Phoenix reawakens part 1

It had been mouths as Dr. Victor Van Doom was still gathering his forces for an all-out assault, not only against earth, but the heroes as well. Deep in the vastness of space, the Latverian monarch searched the cosmos for the world eater in hopes of gaining the world eater's power with the help of Super-Skull, who was just in it for revenge purposes. He could taste Galactus defeat in his hands.

Other villains followed Doom as long as he kept her word about the agreements. Zero, the maverick hunter, still undercover as a Doombot had continued to observed Doom's movements and even recorded him in his memory bank. But Doom was no fool, he knew Galactus's power and no way was he going to charge in blind. Skull had informed him on the knowledge of the Ultimate Nullifier, the most powerful weapon to hold back Galactus.

"With that weapon, the world eater will fall, and you would finally get your revenge Skull." Doom faced Super-Skull. "I hope you remember your assignment."

"Just as long as you remember yours Doctor." He replied.

"Doom is a man of his word. You have no right to doubt me."

Suddenly Super-Skull asked. "And what if the heroes interfere with your plans?"

Doom set up his computer on robot version of Doom still on earth. "Fear not my friend, I already have something for those fools if they ever think about following me."

He wanted to do everything he can to make sure his plan was flawless. So he set up robot duplicate on earth. He had met up with a telepath, or telepaths of that matter. The mutant was Mastermind and the Stepford Cuckoos. "I trust everything is clear for this task."

Mastermind nodded his head. "Yes my good doctor, as long as you provide me with the technology. The Phoenix will be under my alliance with the Inner Circle. The Stepford Cuckoos and I will make sure of it."

Doom tightened in his fist. "Just remember your assignment Mastermind. I cannot have any interferes with my goals."

Mastermind nodded in reply. "Yes, it will be done. Come now Cuckoos. We have work to do."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Peter and Chun Li were together again. She laughed considerably at Peter encounter with Sakura as she read on the paper. Even after he told Chun Li what really happened, she still found it funny the way the Bugle said it. It made Spider-Man himself look like an irresponsible adult that can't be trusted around kids.<p>

But it could have been worst, so Peter thought.

"I go away from one day, and here I find you entertaining kids. When did you become a mascot? Or do you have any further party reservations?"

"Well, it's not the first time I've had fans you know." Peter sipped his coffee. "And besides gotta keep myself entertained if you're not around."

"That's so sweet, corny, but sweet."

"Avengers Assemble to the war room at once. We have situation." Iron-Man called on intercom like a morning announcement.

Fortunately there members were limited, Thor stayed in Asgard. Hulk was in meditation. And Wasp helped Mrs. Marvel with SWORD, so Hawkeye, Captain America, and Luke Cage. They have just gotten a call from the X-men on a situation. According to reports, they were under attack by Doombots, Mastermind and the Cuckoos.

They have not suspected Doom may have been involved, but he hasn't been heard from in a while, nor was there any trace on his whereabouts. Hopefully, there would be clues once Mastermind had been defeated.

Most of the X-men handled the army of Doombots, while under the mental blast of the Selene and the Cuckoos. It had affected both Jean and Charles inside their minds mostly. It was like bug eating through their brains as they suffered from the psychic assault.

Cyclops, Rogue, Wolverine, and Gambit, were left to defend the gate from the upcoming Doombots. Selene and the Cuckoos used a large amount of energy to immobilize Charles Xavier mind powers.

Soon the pressure became too overwhelming for Jean. She wasn't sure how long she could contain it. It wanted to be free once again. Even if she covered her ears, she could not tone down the voices in her head. It drove her mad.

Soon after, the Avengers had arrived to assist the X-men. They had already taken out a group of Doombots at a time. As they fought their way through them, they began to ask what Doom's motives were for attacking the X-men.

One Doombot had seized his attack and created a smokescreen as cover to get away. This left the heroes totally dumbfounded by the course of actions that was committed. Spidey was the first the notice. "Hey guys, where's Jean?" Throughout their discovery, Jean Grey had been taken while the X-men were occupied with the Doombots.

Cyclops slammed his fist on the doors. "Jean is gone, damn it! How did we not see this coming?"

"I'm going to enjoy curving into metal face, when I find out what happened to Jean." Wolverine sharpened his claws.

There was no way to track Jean; Charles Xavier was down after receiving so much punishment from the mind assault. Disturbing voices was still echoing in his head as he slept. He could not even hear himself think. But thanks to Wolverine animalistic abilities, he had Jean and Mastermind's scent even if it was very faint, same with Iron-Man's scanners.

* * *

><p>In that day, Darkness and Candles were surrounded the ritual room as the Cuckoos set Jean, while still keeping her contain with their telepathy. Again, the Phoenix fought to defend herself as well as her mind. Whether she wanted it or not the Phoenix was a part of her. Mastermind and the Cuckoos concentrated their powers of manipulation her mind.<p>

In her mind, Mastermind was a handsome gentleman, and Jean was his beautiful queen. Together in Europe, they walked through the marble streets. It was just the two of them. No one was in sight. "I am with you my dear, and I will never leave your side. Now then release your barriers."

Jean leaned on his shoulder with passion, even if it wasn't real. "…Yes, it is quite peaceful here."

Most of her mind with on Mastermind's illusion, yet little was on Scott or the X-men. Their minds continued to mix together like ingredients to a drink. Mastermind continued to pressure her further, but he watched his step. He didn't want to pressure her too much or the consequence would be devastating.

"I won't let anything happen to you. All that matters is us. I need you. Now then, sit back and relax." Mastermind continued to convince Jean in his reality.

"Yes, you are correct. That is all that matters." Jean says, still under Mastermind's spell. But still had second thoughts, the thought of her friends were in the back of her mind.

The screech of Phoenix torn through her mind like a sirean. It fought endlessly to come. Now even Jean was reaching her limit on how long she could contain it. It ripped through her mind like never ending seizure. Mastermind and Cuckoos made their escape soon after as he placed device (given to him by Doom) through her brain in the last second.

The great evil was back.

"I am free once again? I am fire made flesh. I am power reemerged…I am the Dark… Phoenix!" Jean exclaimed in demonic tone as she was back in red phoenix form.

"Yes it worked. Now then, destroy the X-men; make sure nothing remains of them or their home. And silence anybody who gets in your way." Mastermind ordered.


	61. The Dark Phoenix reawakens part 2

The X-men and the Avengers could not believe their eyes. They were at a compete standstill. The Dark Phoenix had returned in the flesh. Jean's mind was consumed by darkness. Her hair was burning red as the Phoenix surrounded her entire body. So much power was in the palm of her hands. It was even beyond any sorcery.

The screech of the phoenix continued to roar with rage. Her overwhelming power destroyed the x-mansion. Knowing well that this is not what Jean wanted, Cyclops made the first move. He ordered the X-men to defend themselves, but don't hurt Jean too badly. Same goes for Iron-Man and his Avengers.

Both teams surrounded Jean from both sides. Iron-Man, Hawkeye, Gambit and Cyclops attacked Jean with projectiles. While Cap, Luke Cage, Rogue, Spider-Man and Wolverine tried to catch Jean from behind holding her down. But even with so much force, it didn't take long for Dark Phoenix to break free.

"Your efforts are useless against the power of the Dark Phoenix, even with the combine might of the Avengers!" she laughed.

"Yes, my dear, destroy them all, leave no one standing." Mastermind whispered by telepathy by the Cuckoos.

In her head, the X-men and Avengers were her enemies. She attacked them with burst of energy resonating from the Phoenix. "Jean Grey exist no longer, the Dark Phoenix is only what remains."

"No Jean, you are still in there, I know it." Cyclops tried to reason with her.

"All who oppose the Dark Phoenix shall perish including you and your friends." Turning her attention towards Cyclops, Jean was about to blast him away without mercy.

However, she was suddenly attacked from behind by Emma Frost and Charles Xavier through psychic blast. Caught up in the assault, Iceman quickly put her on ice. "You should chill out for once Jean."

Emma says, "Sorry we were delayed."

"Yes, it will not last long." Charles said.

Along with Iceman, Colossus, Beast, Shadowcat and Storm appeared as back up for the X-men. They don't know what they could do against the power of the Dark Phoenix, but at least hold her back. Same with Iron-Man, on such short notice he called forth Ant-Man and Hulk.

It was an intense situation both X-men and the Avengers. Each attack they threw at Jean was either ineffective or tossed back even more powerful. Jean's mind was screaming like raging child as Charles and Emma was deep inside her brain. She served as mostly his personal backup, still recovering from the psychic assault taken from the Cuckoos.

Inside, her mind was deserted wasteland of dark emotion. It was the Dark Phoenix personal playground. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, for you will be forever trapped, then I shall rule."

"You don't want to do this Jean, remember who your friends are." Charles reminded.

"Don't be foolish, Jean Grey no longer exist. There is only Phoenix." She exclaimed with rage as her power continue to grow stronger and stronger. While under attack, he sensed another hand inside Jean that was making her see things that weren't there. There, he found Mastermind in her head toying with her memories.

"X-men, the Inner Circle has caused the Dark Phoenix to reawaken and now they are messing with her memories making us her enemies." He announced through telepathy. "You must storm their stronghold and break their connection off of Jean once and for all."

"You heard the man, let's go." Cyclops ordered.

"All right we'll keep her occupied as long as we can, now hurry up." Iron Man shouted. "Avengers, New Avengers, Assemble, stop the Phoenix."

"Here birdy, birdy, birdy, how about a nice spider for your main course?" Spidey taunted endlessly.

Once again Iron-Man blasted his energy repulsors at Jean keeping her eye on him as well as the other Avengers.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find the Inner Circle's mansion, due to their encounter with them before. They only hope that Jean was not totally lost and would resort to her losing her life. She was way too precious to X-men to lose. Both Cyclops and Wolverine treasured Jean too much to lose her to the Phoenix.<p>

Their approach however, was not unexpected, Mastermind had anticipated their arrival. So Selene kept them under mental hold draining their energy like a blood sucking vampire. Even if the X-men were unable to move, Wolverine and Colossus was able to move their bodies, even if there was so much heavy weight on their shoulders.

"Cuckoos, I need your assistance." Selene called. With their combined might they warped the minds of the X-men. To them their world was melting apart. It made their stomachs turn rapidly. "Stay down mutant or else." She continued to immobilize Wolverine.

Chun Li attacked Selene and Cuckoos from behind while they focused on what was in front of them, thus breaking them free of Selene's hold. Enraged, Wolverine took the chance slash Selene with his metal claws. Cyclops then put down the Cuckoos with his optic blast.

Before he could cast another illusion, Colossus grabbed Mastermind from behind. "All right bub, tell us what did you do to Jean or else my claws will hit your organs fasters then you can scream."

"You're wasting your time X-men, the dark Phoenix is free no matter what you do." He replied with a smug look.

"You made a deal with Doom didn't you?" Mastermind continued to smirk.

"So what if I did, I just done as he asked. And I was more than happy to collect my reward."

Wolverine caught the scent of a device he smelled within Jean's head, and pulled it off Mastermind's ear. Created by Doom, it was technology used to tap into Jean's mind making her see what she didn't only with a stronger force through telepathy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The Avengers all lied unconscious in defeat. They have not reached their limits on holding back the Dark Phoenix. It became too much for them. Most of them were hurt; others still had the will to fight despite the damage.<p>

"What a pity X-men, not even your allies known as the Avengers could help you now. Who should I take out first?" Dark Phoenix asked.

"Jean, Jean, can you hear me? It's Scott, please remember me. I love you, you love me." Cyclops reasoned with in Jean's head through the device.

The pressure had becomes very intense. Jean fought the Phoenix force deep inside of her mind. "Stop resisting me, with your lies. I must destroy everything once and for all!"

Charles and Emma continued to attack Jean's mind with extreme force like hacking a computer. There, if only for a brief moment they were about paralyzed Jean's sub- conscious. So in a last stick effort, Spider-man wrapped Jean under his webs. And for the final strike Iron-Man struck Jean with supercharged, powerful Uni-beam.

"Sorry Jean, nothing personal." He says.

After taken so much damage, the device in Jean's brain was destoryed and the Phoenix started to weaken. But that still didn't stop the Phoenix for wanting more attention. It wanted to get out more then ever. wanted to avoid hurting her friends further. So she bid everyone farewell by telepathy, "I love you Scott and everyone else. I always will. Good-bye."

Before long she had already disappeared, leaving no trace behind. In the aftermath that has passed, Avengers and X-men went to tend their wounds. They left remaining the Inner Circle members in the hands of the MRD, a mutant prison, so they would not do anymore harm. Cyclops and the X-men may have lost Jean, but the fact she was still alive was more reward for them. Same with the Avengers. Jean had retreated to a quiet secluded island in the Pacific Ocean.

"Wherever Doom is? We'll find him and stop him!" Iron-Man wondered. "He won't get away with this."

* * *

><p>Still on his quest for domination Doctor Doom came across a demon wasteland. The place was partially deserted as he searched. He thought he sensed a great power within the world to recruit into his army, but his scanners have been wrong before.<p>

Even his Doombots have confirmed that the place was empty with powerful forces. All there was were demons and monsters, not even on the level of Firebrand. They were either withered or deformed.

"There is nothing here, let us be on our way." Doom confirmed.

But, deep within the abyss was a strong demon. Similar to Dante, he had different hairstyle and clothing. He wore a blue coat and wielded magical samurai sword. His sword easily sensed a portal to another world.

It was either now or never as the demon wanted to exit this realm of nothingness. It was golden opportunity for him as he raced up to the portal cutting down any demon or monster in his path. He wasn't going to let anything stand in his way, not this time.

As the portal came to a close, he used his blade to extend it, only for a brief moment. At the last step, he leaped into the portal with quick reflexes.

He found himself in the castle of Doom as the Doombots surrounded him armed and ready. This was bad turn for him, but at the very least he was out. "Lie down your arms and surrender at once!"

He grinned viciously drawing his sword, "Don't get so cocky."

Before they could fire their weapons, he slashed through them with an army of dimension sword cuts. He was like a powerful samurai with his sword. Neither of them could stop him. "Pathetic weaklings, they thought they could stand up to me?"

Turning his boot to leave, he discovered Dante and the others on an online article from the Daily Bugle stopping the Dread Dormammu. This event made him grin more in anticipation. "So you are here as well Dante, looks like this is going be quite a family reunion."


	62. Hunt of the Lizard

It had been several weeks after the attack of the Dark Phoenix. Most of the heroes had recovered half of their strength; however, The X-mansion was still in shambles. With all that happened, Iron-Man spent all of his time in his lab searching for Doctor Doom, and even aiding SHEILD in their search.

They were on compete high alert. There was no telling what they will strike next. Searching hideouts and embassy's, and even abandon labs they tracked the villains movements.

"Your spirit is quite admirable little girl, coming to see me like this." You know not most cops would have the guts to do this or even live to see another day." Kingpin greeted.

"Save it, your threats don't scare me. And besides I have some questions for you." She shot back.

After all that's happened, Chun Li went to visit an old foe as the Kingpin of crime sat there with cocky grin. Two armed guards stood at the main entrance as backup for the young officer. Knowing full what how dangerous Kingpin was, any word or anything he does could be disastrous.

"You made deals from Shadaloo to Latveria, Doom's home country, right?" she inquired immediately.

He clenched his fingers, "Little lady, I made deals to all sorts of good investors. I hardly keep track, so much my men does, so little time."

"Yes, so it seems, but from what gathered, Doctor Victor Von Doom had supplied you with his own technology to rule over New York criminal underworld."

"Humph, that metal faced loser. I am my own man; Doom is nothing more than a pawn. If I wanted to rule the world, I would have done it right about now, and you would be my loyal slave girl."

"Aren't you full of yourself, considering the fact your all locked up."

Kingpin twitched his finger side-to-side, "You're the one who is naïve. I still have power all over, even if you don't see it from the inside and outside."

Chun Li had replied, "You're so cocky, but I think we all know that's a load of Bull. Spider-Man and I already rounded up most of your men and your lieutenants."

"Yes, it's been on the headline. Your alliance with the web slinger had made you stronger." Kingpin taunted. "But the question is how strong can you be, is there limit to your limitations, what lies behind that pretty young mind, what drives you to the extent of insanity, how deep is your partnership or relationship with Spider-Man?" he smiled with evil intent in his eyes.

"Thanks for the info, but now I think our time has passed." She almost felt consumed by his tactic, but she kept her cool. Now she wondered how Peter was doing on his part.

* * *

><p>"So any luck on your part?" Peter asked.<p>

She shook her head, "No, Kingpin and Doom are not exactly on speaking terms. He just toyed with my emotions a little, so what about you?"

He done the same, "Most of the warehouses were pretty clear; after that I going to go visit and old college professor of mine. I learned a thing or two about more neo-genetic."

"Isn't that professor you told me about with the one arm?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's only in town for a couple of weeks after being in Florida for so long. He performed a lot of experiments on animals, mostly lizards and their reproductive organs. I can introduce you to him sometime."

"So Peter, how the new teaching job working out for you?" Kurt inquired multitasking.

"So far, so good Dr. Connors, it puts bread on the table. Thanks again for the recommendation." Peter says looking through the microscope.

"You've been one of my best students Peter, and even helped me out. It's the least I can do." Kurt continued to analyze the tiny lizard for research and Peter aided him. Despite some massive setbacks, he never gave up on his research. So like Mr. Fantastic, he became dedicated to his work. "I also hear that you got yourself and new girlfriend."

"Yeah, we're quite close. I help her out with her investigation. My photos really come in handy."

"You should really think about expanding your career. With enough credits, you can graduate with honors, just like high school."

"Thanks Doc, but I haven't really thought about any lab jobs. I've been too caught up with my work, and not just at the Bugle."

Kurt laughed, "You remind me a lot of myself back in the day."

"That would be the last piece of the component right?" he said.

"Yes, so this neo-genetic experiment will work out well for everyone."

He spotted sudden flaw in his research, but he didn't understand after getting the parts right. He began to feel some anger surface inside of him. The Lizard hissed through his brain. Now he wasn't sure how long he could hold back the beast inside. "Sorry Parker, but we're going have to cut our session short for today. I need some time to look over this."

Peter left without questions, but remained cautions. As Spider-Man, he knew about his disease of the Lizard, deep inside, so he kept a spider tracer on his lab coat. Even if he had him under control, he still feared for his mentor.

Kurt felt the monster grow unstable. His hisses echoed through his mind. It affected his brain eating away like deadly bug, causing him to lose control of his body, knocking down many bottles and containers. Luckily, he still had a secret to dose hold back the Lizard, but for how long.

"Billy…" he muttered to himself. "If only I could have done something, then you would not be suffering like this, just like your mother."

The professor moaned over his only family, face down, bedridden at the General Hospital through his phone. Since the death of his wife, he felt useless not being able to protect him. And his work had become a burden upon them. He had many serums ready, but they were not tested, and he didn't want his family to end up like him. Then again, he thought if he could temporary cure his lizard disease then maybe it can help his family. So he thought.

He needed to get out. He ran as fast as he could out of the hospital. His body became unstable causing him to drop his remaining formulas. Its roars rammed through his mind. Before he hit a dark ally, rages consumed him as he started to transform against his will. Now the Lizard was back.

More vicious than ever, the Lizard started adapting more into the shadows. He even nearly slew a criminal trying to mug and old lady. New York became the Lizard's personal jungle playground.

Staying behind at the university labs to do some research, the spider sense went off rapidly like a fire truck siren. Peter and Chun Li quickly checked the lab and found it ransacked like someone of something had broken in. Chun Li asked, "What happened here?"

Peter eyes grew big on the shock of the outcome. "Oh no, this isn't good." He feared. "Chun Li, I believe I told you about the beast hidden inside of him? Well after so much research it's now at point where the beast is completely unstable. And Lizards tents to eat their offspring with no remorse whatsoever, which means…that?" he paused as though came to mind.

The Lizard found Billy still lying in bed peacefully. He hissed in silent awaiting to devourer his son. Inside his teeth, Kurt still fought the Lizard deep inside, despite it taking over, Billy was still is son. Instead he abducted him from the hospital.

Having following much instincts, Spider-Man and Chun Li followed the Lizard through the New York zoo. There he had multiple reptiles from snakes, cobras and crocodiles at his command through telepathy. Billy was now the center of attention. The Lizard attempted to eat him, for the beast to completely take over, since he knew Kurt was still fighting back.

"Hey…Lizard, boy did I miss you. I see you're just as ugly as ever. And you even had grown passed puberty." Spider-Man poked fun at the Lizard. "All the same, live human beings are not on the menu today. Have you ever considered going on a diet?"

The Lizard snapped his arm forward commanding his army of reptiles to attack. And without hesitation, he launched at Spider-Man for deadly assault. Spider-Man parried each claw thrown at him. "Chun Li, get Billy out of here. I'll hold him off."

"Dr. Connors please, I don't want to fight you, but you have to fight, it. Not just for Martha, but for Billy sake as well. You're all that he has and he needs you." He tried to reason with.

The Lizard was more ferocious than ever, attacking Spider-Man with sharper claws and longer tail that became a whip. It had become difficult for him to land as many hits as before. So Spider-Man decided to rethink his strategy, while still enduring the pain from the slash of his claws. "Catch me if you can scale face, or are you too slow?"

Even if Billy was the Lizard's meal, Spider-Man was his main target. And after he destroyed Spider-Man, Billy was next. The raging beast pursued its target with stealth. "Man, he really needs to chip his fingernails once in a while." Spider-Man muttered in pain.

Before his spider sense could go off, Lizard caught Spider-Man from behind and sunk his fangs inside of him like a vampire. "Now if only I could time it right. Sorry about this Doc."

Without a second thought, Spidey webbed himself along with the Lizard. It didn't take long for him to jump upside for an intense pile-driver and escape.

When the smoke had cleared, the Lizard had turned back into Kurt Connors. Out of all the battles with the Lizard, this was the most intense. He had sustained so much damage from the outcome.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me. Once again I feel like I troubled you for this." Connor said still weak from the Lizard. "Is my son…?"<p>

"He is safe Dr. Connors. I made sure of it." Chun Li replied.

"I owe you my life Chun Li, once again thank you." Connor says. "I attempted to cure myself completely of the Lizard, but failed numerous experiments. Soon my wife and my son became expose to too much from my work, and they got cancer. My wife was the first to go, and my son was next. I could not let that happened."

"So you intended to use your formulas in hopes to cure his cancer or at least temporary cure it?"

"Yes, because I feared the worst to happen, it I ever became to the point of blind rage." Connor glanced at his unconscious son. "But I'd kill myself, before I ever take my son's life."

"What will happen after you go back to Florida?"

"Billy will live with his aunt, and will be under her care. I only prey that he will survive his cancer, so if I die, I'll be happy knowing he'll live on." He placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter, use everything you know to benefit mankind, also graduate from the university, and don't make the same mistake as I did."

"Peter nodded his head, "I will Dr. Connors."

Dr. Connors left for his taxi. "Well take care you two, and watch you back."

Peter watched Connors drive off, feeling much empathy for him, having learned so much from him, he almost didn't want him to leave. Chun Li held Peter's back. "Come on, I'll tent tour your wounds."


	63. Bad Blood

Norman Osborn and his team of scientist worked out Juri's right eye as they studied her Feng-Shui-Engine. He figured if the other scientist could do it, so could he. And with all the Shadaloo and S.I.N tech in his company, there were ways that he could improve it.

"What's taking so damn long?" Juri grunted impatiently.

"In a minute dear, fixing your eye after Spider-Man damaged it with his web takes a bit of time. Then you will have your revenge." Norman said.

"Whatever, I'm dying for another shot against these so-called heroes!"

"Yes I'm sure you are." Norman wrapped his hand over Juri's shoulder. "I have an assignment for you, and then when the time is right Spider-Man is yours to play with."

Deep in thought, so many memories raided his mind of Harry Osborn, his encounter with Spider-Man, the Green Goblin fight with Spider-Man, his love for Mary-Jane, his adaption of the Green Goblin, the hatred he felt for Spider-Man, and his memories of Peter Parker. But little memory remained about him knowing who Spider-Man really was.

Harry's mind was at war, he was stuck in transition. The decision in his mind came always came to roadblocks. It struggled with one choice to another like an argument between folks. This drove his mind with confusion, one wanted to do something, other had said otherwise.

After the counselor left the room from his daily sessions, Harry stared at the ceiling. It had been long while since he seen the outside world. He started to wonder how everyone else was doing at the moment. It felt like ages since he went outside. However, there was still some unsurfaced anger deep inside of him, bitterness, loneliness, regret, betrayal, and neglect fueled his heart.

The Green Goblin's sinister chuckles chirped through his mind. It was as if he was giving him a message. It spoke to him. "Avenge me Harry, you're the only one. Spider-Man needs to be destroyed. He took me from you."

He gripped his hands into a fist as rage built up inside of him. He crumbled up the picture of Spider-Man on the newspaper. As soon as the lights went out, Harry was put to sleep by knockout smoke. In the dark while unconscious, Juri had taken Harry out of the asylum.

That late at night Harry found himself inside Oscorp lab. Most of the security had already gone home. Luckily due to him spending most of his time around his father's company, it didn't take him long to figure out the security codes, disarming the alarm and cameras.

"He's inside the building just as you planned?"

Upon getting the vault, he found the Green and Hobgoblin's arsenal of weapons. So on, that the Goblin's persona started to reawaken inside of him.

* * *

><p>Working late juggling both jobs, Peter stayed up late. It was passed midnight. First, he went to produce his Spider-Man photo for the Bugle. After that, he graded papers from his students at Midtown high school. Nonetheless, even if he was unreliable to some people, he always some a way to get his task done no matter what.<p>

But sometimes being mega multitask man has its ups and downs. Whatever the case, he had to work on his reliable nature, not just for Spider-Man, but for everyone he cares about including Chun Li.

After final submission, he decided to go out for some air as he kept himself occupied by looking down on the streets and buildings. It didn't take long before the ringing in his spider sense triggered. Multiple pumpkin bombs flew his way detonating on impact.

The Green Goblin's laughter was heard as Spider-Man had good idea who was after him. "Up to your old trick again huh Osborn?"

"Your meddling ends here Spider-Man, and once I get rid of you the Goblin legacy will live on." He laughed.

"Not if I stop you." he shot back.

Both engaged in battle, sooner or later Norman was bound to strike as Spider-Man thought. And Spider-Man was more determined to took him out, but not kill him. This Goblin had twice the weapons as the original. He used both the glider and the bombs at the same time.

Feeling that he was outmatched Spidey decided to get some distance for counter attack. However, Goblin planned his moves as he set Goblin bombs all over the buildings he landed.

Goblin grinned evilly, "I followed your foot prints Spider-Man and planned for every move to eliminate you."

Spidey had replied, "You sure have grown bold Goblin, and more aggressive than usual, not even Osborn had this kind of approach."

"Things change Spider-Man, just like friendship." Goblin said. "But I suppose you can't understand since you are nothing more but a pretender with and without the mask."

Spider-Man felt someone was going on with Goblin. He felt that he was letting more then he let on, and that Goblin couldn't be Norman Osborn. He was also in disbelief that it could be Harry, since he was still in the asylum continuing his treatment. Maybe it was an android, or a new Goblin recruit, a hired thug or Norman Osborn himself, so more guesses popped into his mind.

Spider-Man landed in building that was condemned for hiding, but it wasn't the safest as it was unstable. Goblin had immediately destroyed the barracks supporting the place as it all came down upon him.

"Run Goblin, but I know where you are, so you can't hide from me." Peter thought.

Spider-Man decided to follow him. Due to past experience, he remembered all the available Goblin hideouts, only then will he find Goblin. The first hideout was in a rusty apartment complex. He trailed around the place like drug dog.

Shots fired from behind as Spidey dodged the blow. He knocked out the people only to reveal robots doubles of thugs. Before his spider sense, could react Green Goblin grabbed him from the neck and injected him with paralyzing drug.

Spider-Man limbs felt like led weights. But at least he was still alive. He felt like a bird in a cage. "Oh don't you worry little Spider-Man. It's no poison, only a stunner that will render your body useless. That won't however, stop your body from burning into ash."

Spider-Man easily detected the C4 bombs set around the place. So much gravity was on his body as he moved slowly like turtle. Even with his Spider strength, he could barely move his whole body. It was ten seconds before detonation. The whole place locked up tight.

This bug was about to be squashed unless he did something. With one second to spare, Spider-Man took shelter in medium sized safe locker. Wasn't the most efficient size, but at least it was safe.

BOOM! Ruble and Dupree shot out through the area. The building was nothing more but a burning flame. When the coast was clear, Spider-Man busted out of the safe locker. And for once he was actually thankful to be in the locker. He remembered all the time Flash Thompson had stuffed him in lockers every day. Who would have thought it would pay off sooner or later?

At the last minute, he placed Spider tracer on the glider as he pursued his trail. Despite his condition, whether it with Norman or Harry inside the Goblin suit, he couldn't stop now. The Green Goblin had to be stopped he though forwarding a message.

Without second thoughts, he busted in ready to fight, while still retaining some of his spider strength. "You have more lives than bunch of cats little spider." Green Goblin says.

"Says the guy who came back from the dead, anyway, show yourself Osborn and let's settle this Spider to Goblin." He challenged.

"Oh I did not come alone Spider-Man, I have reliable allies by my side."

Out of nowhere, Spider-Man was stricken by a powerful flying kick. It reacted so quick that even his spider sense could not react fast enough. Juri was back as she held him in submission. "Hey there cutie, remember me?"

Spider-Man grunted, "Ugh, that eye of yours and your devastating kicks lady? How could I not forget? You bit off more than you can chew last time."

"I'm a spider that bites and seeing you suffer really makes my blood boil."

"Lady, you definitely need a new hobby." He webbed up her face, and easily slipped through her grasp. However, Goblin already had it planned, entangling Spider-Man in his Gob-Webs. "Now you will suffer for your crimes Spider-Man."

"You won't get away with this Osborn." He said still under the impression that Norman was under the mask.

"Hello Spider-Man," Norman greeted out of the blue, in person. Now there was only one person left that could be the Goblin. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he had to be his best friend. But struggling from his split personally gave him a bit of doubt. But there couldn't be anyone else, at lease no one he knew.

"That's right boy avenge me," Norman thought seeing Harry in the Green Goblin costume, yet Harry was still blinding by vengeance to even notice his father there. He thought Norman was ghost in his eyes.

Still ensnared in the Gob-Webs, Juri took the opportunity to deliver many Ki-amplified blows to Spider-Man from punches to kicks. She tortured Spider-Man with great pleasure. Barely was he able to defend her attack with one arm still released. Goblin even slammed him to the walls a couple of times.

The pain was screaming inside of Spider-Man's body as his costume was even torn apart. Juri licked her lips, "I think it's time we end this charade right now. But you tried; you did try your hardest."

Immediately, Juri was stopped before the first connected to Spider-Man. Chun Li had arrived receiving Peter's late text message. She was both annoyed and woozy as she yawned considerably, "I'm cranky when I don't get my beauty sleep."

"It does not matter; I'll finish you off personally Spider-Man." Green Goblin bawled about to throw his deadliest Pumpkin Bomb. It didn't take long for Spider-Man to redirect the bomb back at him. It made the Green Goblin's body go on fire inside. It started tearing away at him as he screamed in pain.

It didn't take long as Spider-Man and Norman rushed to his aid as they unmasked him. Harry's body was aching from the insides as the Goblin formula started to create lethal poison, after injected twice as his father.

That left Juri still standing, as Spider-Man and Chun Li fought her together. He attacked her from one side, while Chun Li went on the other. Yet, it was very easy for her to see through each blow thrown at her. "My, this gets better and better, two of my prey in the exact same place, what more can girl ask for?"

"Then, how about this," Spider-Man tied Juri from behind, that didn't stop Chun Li from releasing close-range Kikoken knocking Juri through the wall and into the sea.

* * *

><p>Later on, when the Paramedics came Spider-Man was the only one by his side, as Norman and Chun Li was stuck in investigation and doing the cleanup work. "I assure you officer, I had no idea he had been exposed to this much green. But I'll take full responsibility for this and getting my mislead son that help he needs. That's a promise." Norman stated placing his hand on his chest.<p>

"Harry, I'm so sorry, why did this have to come between us?" Spider-Man held his hand tightly.

Harry held his hand back. "No Peter, I'm sorry. I was the fool. I didn't listen; it was good seeing you again, despite everything that went wrong. You will always be my best friend."

Before long, Harry was dead as Spider-Man mourned for his loss. He left the hospital not saying a word (passing her) to Chun Li and swung off. It really got to Peter first his first girlfriend and now his best friend. He swung to the highest building for seclusion.

"Everything worked according to plan Mr. Osborn. Harry's death was the perfect ruse to drive Spider-Man mad, and the fake casket will be present at his funeral later on. Harry Osborn will be transferred to Europe on Oscorp's private jet all expenses paid for further treatment." While in the hospital Donald, Menken, secretary at Oscorp, reported.

"Thank you Donald Menken that was satisfactory, Harry will live his own, take the day off tomorrow, and while you're at it, fish Juri out of the lake." He replied. "I have a feeling the web-head won't be bothering us for while."


	64. Vergil vengeance part 1

Doctor Doom became well aware of Vergil escape and he wanted to examine him, in terms of power. Doombots scanned all over the city of Latveria for the demon.

"No sign of target my lord." Doombots reported.

Doctor Doom ordered, "Find him and capture him."

Upon discovery of his footprint to his presence, Doombots were about alert the others, but was quickly caught off guard by the bombs set in place to insure he was not followed. So all contact was lost.

After entering this world of the heroes, the demon Vergil used an old shop of occult artifacts for his base of operations. It was a nice breath of fresh air to finally be out of the Netherworld. He intended to fully embrace his demon heritage just like his father, not to mention settle the score with his ego eccentric brother. Vergil had taken out the remaining Doctor's Doom's robots without taking a hit. As he took out the last one he said, "Be gone."

In the meantime, all candles were set as well as the stones, and the Hex mark was written. Everything shined in place like jewelry. He drew his Yamato blade and stabbed the blade to the ground using his own blood. Hopefully, it would work this time and with new objects, since he failed last time.

Before long, huge velvet light shined across the building. Vergil grinned with satisfaction it was as if his dream had come to realize. To his surprise, his bridging the world had opened the portal to mythical monsters and demons from another world.

Nonetheless, he was still proud of his accomplishment as he had a whole army under his command. They bowed to him as their master. "Now then my friend's let us take back what is ours."

Little did Vergil know he released a powerful being? "Yes, this world will be ours."

"Well, it looks like I have a surprise guest." Vergil said.

* * *

><p>It was nice afternoon night as Peter took a break from his Bugle work and as Spider-Man. The news of Harry was devastating for him and he felt like blaming himself even more. Chun Li stroked his hair comforting him in her lap where Peter laid. No matter what, she said it's not his fault he still felt guilty.<p>

"Just rest for while Peter, and don't think of anything else. I know you have a lot on your mind, but you can't do everything at once." She said trying to cheer up the depressed Peter Parker.

"I know, but I felt that I let everyone down." He replied soaking sadness.

"I'm almost amazed Osborn didn't blame Spider-Man for his son's loss. That would add more fuel to the fire for Jameson."

"Yeah, but no one but us knows he's really the Green Goblin. I still never had forgiven him for taking Gwen from me." The thought of loss on Gwen made his body cringe. It still hurt inside.

Chun Li placed her hand on his check and said, "I felt the same way once, but if you worry about it so much, otherwise you'll get wrinkles before me at age thirty five."

"Did you just make joke?"

"What? You thought I didn't have sense of humor as well. I could crack a joke too you know. And besides if Harry was still alive I'm sure he would want you to live on a nice life no matter what."

"You really think so." Peter asked.

"Without a doubt." She smiled. "So please don't forsake yourself just yet, we have strong partnership going and I would hate for it to end so soon."

Peter felt a little better and smiled a little. "Thanks Chun Li for everything."

Chun Li wrapped her arms around Peter, still lying on her legs, "Don't mention it smart guy."

The moment had now been interrupted by the sounds of monsters as they spread and sparks flied all over New York City. This aroused the attention of a lot of heroes. The darkness had purged the skies like solar eclipse all over again. Place by place people sheik in terror and fear over the monsters. To them they were nothing more by food on their place.

"If this is how Halloween is celebrated, then I hate to think what will happen on Christmas." He said.

Both up them rose up from the grass, "Peter, I'll help SHEILD with crowd control, in the meantime, get dressed and find out what's going on, and keep in touch with me." She ordered.

"Got it," Peter place his hand on her shoulder. "And be careful Chun Li."

She smiled and grabbed his touched his hand back, "I could say the same about you, and try not to be too reckless."

It didn't take his spider sense to arouse Spider-Man's attention to what was going on as he changed. It ringed through his mind constantly. As he suspected black magic was being done. And since Thor was in Asgard, this was job for Doctor Strange, assuming if he could find him at this time.

"Seize your actions at once foul demons!" called a little knight in shining armor as he tossed multiple lances at the demons attacking the people. It didn't' take long for Spider-Man to save the knight from incoming attacks taking a detour going to Doctor Strange home.

However, he was not pleased. "You must be another hell spawn. I assume your some kind of spider demon." He exclaimed.

"Demon, hey I'm not a demon, I'm human." Spidey defended.

"Do not dare to trick me with your lies demon. You may take on any shape and form, but you still can't trick me." He tossed axes and daggers at Spider-Man totally ignoring his responses. "For Sir Arthur, will save his princess and cleanse this world of monsters."

Arthur launched a barrage of weapons at Spider-Man like an angry protester. Spider-Man even tried webbing up the knight, but it was easy for him to cut and counter. "Sorry pal, there is somewhere I got to be, and that's to the next renaissance fair. You know you could be used for school play as the actual sir Arthur."

"Yes flee demon like the coward you are." Arthur continued.

On his swing around the city he discovered another person fighting the demons. They came at her in different directions, but they could not stand up to her arsenal of weapons. She had quite a figure with short black hair, and different colored eyes.

"Hey lady, careful with those weapons, you might hurt yourself." Spider-Man teased. On sight it didn't take long for her to shoot a missile at Spider-Man as she two was under the impression he was a demon.

"Okay, what is this, attack Spidey day?"

Spider-Man evaded most of her gunshots thanks to his agility and spider sense. After dodging the last bullet, Spider-Man got her by the legs with his webs. He hung her on the street light like Pinnata. "You're as gun crazy as the Punisher lady, why can't we ever just talk?"

Determined not to let up, she head-butt Spider-Man and shot him, but lucky for him he dodged it before it pieced his shoulder. She cut herself down off his webs, and was about to finish Spider-Man off. It takes one missile as she thought.

"Easy Lady, easy, he's a friend, and certainly no demon." Dante interrupted the fight as him and Deadpool stood in the background.

"Hey Spidey, how's the weather up there, aside from ups going on in the city?" Deadpool greeted.

Lady put her guns away and said, "This spandex looking weirdo is your friend?"

"Okay these are not spandex. And who are you calling weird?" He shot back.

She pulled back. "You meet the oddest people around. And if you were here this whole time, why didn't you say something before?"

"No reason, guess I was having a good time watching you kick his ass. After all, you're very cute when you're angry." She gritted her teeth in anger and gave him a hard right hook.

"Ooh you got burned Dante, and I know a thing or two about getting burned." Deadpool teased. "Wait, did I just say that?"

Lady asks Dante, "What the hell is going on here?"

Dante wiped the bruise off his cheek, "Hey I can't help it if I'm charming. And it looks like my dear brother Vergil is out of lockdown from the Netherworld. And he's doing everything he can to have demons at his control."

"And I thought Thor had family problems." Spider-Man scratched his head in disbelief.

"Guys watch out!" Spider-Man called as the big flashing velvet light shined their way. It not only impacted them, but the whole city as well. It started to corrupt itself with supernatural beings. The beam of energy had overwhelmed them without notice.

Spider-Man was the first to awake after being unconscious. But he barely had any strength to move as he was defendant on the trees holding him up. Upon exiting the park he found New York was now entirely different. Demons and monsters have taken over and made the state their home. New York had fused with another world. Firebrand and his hoard of demons surrounded them.

One hand to his side other to his head he said, "Oh boy, looks like this is going to be a long Halloween night."

To be continued...


	65. Vergil vengeance part 2

Author's note: Happy Halloween to all my subscribers, reviewers and fellow writers.

* * *

><p>New York had become the Demon's personal village. Just like with Carnage, chaos engulfed the city, monsters from air and ground surrounded the parks. The sky was as black as a raven. The streets were lit up with candles and torches. And most of the people were under the slaves of the demons with Firebrand as the commander, now in armor.<p>

Vergil and his new ally were beyond pleased with the outcome of the ritual as they looked down from their castle, formally a building. "Your hoard of demons is quite impressive Astaroth, now I don't regret bringing you to this world."

"Yes! Son of Sparda, I can see your hatred burns deep for humanity and as long as you keep that, then my assistances is yours." Astaroth roared. "And so with that being said, I also have foe that I seek to destroy with your help off course." Astaroth concluded with evil laugh.

"Seek out destroy my brother and his allies." Vergil commanded a group of monsters. Who is that women?" Vergil asked noticeing the blue haired princess in deep sleep incased in ice.

"She is our tool in assisting us with our goals, with the royal blood in veins combined with your powers; none of this will be made possible, but her knight will come."

In the meantime, even Dante, Lady, Deadpool couldn't believe what was going on. Lady was all the more determined to execute every one of the demons, but not without a plan. Dante shook his head without a care, "Nice place, kinda of reminds me a lot of home."

"Who side are you on?" Lady inquired angry.

"Yeah, we gonna kick some ass or what?" Deadpool said twirling his military handguns. "I have a whole arsenal, depending if the good stupid damn author will provide some for yours truly."

"Your actions shall not go unpunished creatures!" Arthur bawled tossing blue flames burning the monsters. And while they were distracted he cut the people lose from their chains. No matter how much he was outnumbered, he hung in there being his knight's duty.

Firebrand crackled in demon language, "Destroy him and the humans!"

Just then, a barrage shadow slashes tore the monsters apart aiding Arthur. Off course he didn't question it as he moved on to his next task. Morrigan had just assisted Arthur, but she was not happy with the outcome. She was in a bad mood. "Ugh, my day was going so peaceful with Mr. Stark, until these uninvited guests ruined it. It would be fun to hang around for a bit, but I degrees." She faced the monsters. "Now then, who here can't entertain me the most, you do I promise I'll give you a good-bye kiss." Trolls, zombies, wolves, and monster plants all wanted a piece of Morrigan as she taunted her enemies.

Both hands transformed into a dark blade as she was determined to fight more. "Here's a pineapple surprise for everyone." Deadpool exclaimed tossing an army of grenades. By then, Morrigan had just evaded Lady's incoming missile launcher aimed straight at the remaining monsters, followed by Dante's fast slashes.

Dazzled by their appearance's Morrigan complimented, "Well it looks like this night will be fun after all."

Lady inquired, "I assume she is another friend of yours as well."

Dante brushed off his chest, "You can say that. I have a lot of encounters with babes it's hard to keep track, so you and Trish aren't the first."

She shook her head in discomfort, "Whatever, I'm sure I don't want to hear it."

"Fall back!" Firebrand ordered. "Reassemble the troops at once! Send in the Hydra."

Deadpool held a cocky grin and placed his hands on his hips, "Humph, running away I suppose, guess he didn't know who he really was up against."

Spider-Man tapped his shoulder, "Uh I don't think he was running away." It didn't take long to spot a Hydra dragon heading their way.

* * *

><p>On that day Chun Li helped SHEILD agents in the last crowd control escorting the people to people to safety. Now that all was left was to help Spider-Man, if only she could make it back on time. On her way, demons surrounded her with the intent to kill. Off course she didn't fear them determined to get passed.<p>

She faced a lot of foes, so this shouldn't be a problem to her.

When charged ahead at the creatures, the opportunity was taken as she was shot from behind. The Avengers, now corrupted by black magic from both Vergil and Astaroth, were now demonic zombie creatures and under their command. Luckily Vergil had done his research on earth's mightiest heroes, so he made them pawns to his arsenal just in case.

"She will be a worthy sacrifice to our army, take her away." Firebrand commanded.

Arthur continued to make his way through the army of demons taking them out from lances, daggers and arrows. He never let up the fight of the monsters. "This tricky little devil emerges again, this time you won't live to see another day."

"I'll enjoy feasting on your bones Arthur." Firebrand accepted his challenge in demon talk. Firebrand duplicated himself in two making double the trouble.

""It don't matter how many of you there are, I will stop you and your master's reign of terror."

Not realizing Firebrand's true power increase Arthur tossed his lance weapons at the demon. However, Firebrand's incredible speed was enough to evade his blows before launch. Before long, he shot back with a barrage of purple flames.

Stricken by the attack Arthur was left in his boxers to defend himself, but as usual he wouldn't let up. "Do your worst demon, even in death I will make a return. You can break my body, but you can't break my spirit as a knight."

"Prepare to meet the afterlife knight." Firebrand muttered.

Firebrand swooped in for a final strike with his sharp claws like bird catching his prey. A hydra dragon stuck him in the face as it was thrown his way.

Spider-Man was the first to notice Arthur in his boxers, "Wow, they are so not making medieval armors like they use to. Whoever your blacksmith is, you got ripped off badly."

"He's right you know. You should definitely get your money back, and take lesson from Stark, assuming if he had distance ancestor." Deadpool agreed.

"Most demonic creatures appear, but your time will come." Arthur threatened Spider-Man.

"Hey believe me pal, Deadpool is more demonic then I am." Spidey shot back.

Feeling outnumbered Firebrand decided to make tactical retreat, "It matters not. We will finish this later." Firebrand says.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise, "To once again be saved by monsters such as yourself, I suppose you are not working for Astaroth. I have misjudged you all."

"Hey pal, we each have the same goal in mind, so why don't we work together." Dante offered.

Arthur nodded his head. "This will be written in the legends, but very well then, to battle we go."

* * *

><p>With the captured humans held in cages hanging from red pool of blood, several demonic magicians preformed black arts incantations, thus transforming them into hideous monstrous creatures to serve Astaroth and Vergil. Trick or treaters now began to transform into demons of the night to add to their army.<p>

Firebrand reported to Astaroth for the statue report. With the last stich efforts, Astaroth sent in the demonic Avengers to hunt down the rest of the remaining humans, and said. "There is no time to waste, magicians, preform the ceremony with the princess at once."

The ritual was set in motion as a Hex circle appeared as the monsters set down the Princess still in deep sleep. It was an attempt to suck the remaining life force from her royal blood. Haunted knights guarded the magicians as they continued the ceremony.

One magician had been knocked unconscious by the Haunted knight interrupting the performance. "I should have known something was going on here, whatever your planning it ends now." The Haunted Knight took off his helmet, to reveal Chun Li in disguise, who had just escaped custody over the monsters.

"Unnecessary inferences I will take care of this." Vergil said drawing out his blade.

BOOM! A clash came through the front door of the castle. The demonic Avengers were all down, but temporary Spider-Man, Dante, Lady, Deadpool, Arthur and Morrigan had just arrived at the nick of time. "What a touching reunion, right brother?"

"You came just in time to witness my triumph over the humans Dante. But I'm afraid you are too late." At the bottom where the others were standing under Vergil had just casted a sealing seal freezing their movement. The bodies became like heavy weights.

Dante grunted, "You sure planned for everything didn't you?"

"After being in the Netherworld for quite some time, I learned. But now it's over for you and your allies." Vergil and Astaroth charged a focus blast about to finish Dante and others off. But that wasn't until thunder and lightning struck the two villains in their place and set the heroes free.

Thor Odinson had returned to midguard, "I have sensed dark magic in this world, so I came as soon as I can. Thor saw Vergil and said, "I sympathize with Dante; I too have a brother that is wicked."

"It looks like cavalry has arrived." Dante said.

To be continued…


	66. Vergil vengeance part 3

Vergil, Astaroth, Firebrand and their hoard of monsters were now face to face with the heroes, free from the sealing spell set in place. But off course they feared nothing as their goals remained the same, this was just minor setback.

The skies were still red and black, and the stench of death and evil still covered the areas. The red cloud started to spread like a disease as Dante and others remained untouched. This situation aroused Vergil curiosity as he asked, "We created strong magic to make these citizens and the heroes ours, but you and your friends remained untouched. Why is that?"

"That's easy, I had magic amulet that protected me and buddies from the dark energy. But off course myself and the succubus aren't affected even if the jewel wasn't on me."

"Let's tear them apart and feast on their flesh and bone." Firebrand ordered continuing in demon talk.

Vergil drew his blade. "Humph, it does not matter; your demise is still at hand."

Astaroth and Firebrand started off by blasted a haze of dark fire at the heroes. "Forgive me citizens of Midguard." Thor slammed his hammer realizing shockwave stunning the humanoid monsters.

"We must slay the beast at once!" Arthur announced.

"Yeah, no offense, but I don't think anyone is going find you anymore threatening in your boxers."

"Give me strength!" Arthur called upon the bronze armor.

"That was quick."

With some charging up Arthur blew the humanoid demons away with double tornado's with a single stroke of his palm. As Firebrand was about sink his claws into the young knight, Spider-man quickly caught him and swung the demon. "You know you look like the guy that almost, ruin my marriage. Are you cousins or something?"

He swung Firebrand all over the place using him as a wrecking ball for the enemy monsters demons, and environment.

Dante, Deadpool, and Lady circled Vergil and solid clone duplicates. The two bounty hunters went side by side against the half-demon matching sword style. Off course Dante's and Deadpool were no strangers to sword fighting. Lady took the opportunity to blast a missile to take out one of the clones. Deadpool set a couple grenades in Vergil coat and Dante preformed the final cut.

Arthur and Thor fought the big demon Astaroth. Feeling reminisced; Astaroth started shooting magical lasers from his mouth. Due to his multiple defeats, Astaroth had been craving a rematch as he unleashed every magical projectile he can handle.

"Damn it, we need to draw up more power!" Vergil said stricken from the attacks.

"It appears I have underestimated them." Astaroth agreed.

"Why don't you give up little brother, I would hate to half to hurt you more like last time." Dante offered.

Vergil gritted his teeth as drew up more power to his chest. "This ends now Dante, father's dream will be realized and you won't stop us." The light purged Vergil, Astaroth, and Firebrand existence. It started to transform them into more demonic beings giving them more power than before.

Astaroth spouted demon wings from his back, Vergil was now in his devil trigger form, and Firebrand transformed into his legendary form, growing more muscular and more vicious nature.

Dante shook his head, "Come on bro, you really think a new makeover is going to save you?"

Deadpool laughed, "Makeover, yeah good one Dante, because he's even more ugly then before. Hey Vergil if there was an ugly list, you would be in the top five."

"It matter not what new body you take Astaroth, your defeat is still at hand." Arthur shouted.

"You know you would look good in a before and after commercial." Spidey said to Firebrand.

* * *

><p>However, it didn't take them long to be knocked back by the villains, as they realize that their attacks was doing little damage among the villains. With the aroma of black magic, in the air it only made then stronger and the heroes weaker.<p>

"Foolishness Dante, foolishness, did you really think you can win, again?" Vergil said.

Now each and one of them were already on their knees as their strength was being drained from under them. Once again Vergil and Astaroth had planned for this moment upon their arrival. "Dude, when did your brother become so strong like this?"

"He was strong, but not like this, all of our attacks are useless against them." Dante replied.

"Your efforts of futile against us mortals, you cannot win!" Firebrand exclaimed.

Astaroth laughed, "I suppose even the might of thunder god can fall in our hands. You'll make good general for our army."

"Nye, I will never work with the likes of you villain, even if my life ended." Thor shot back.

Firebrand looked around for Chun Li, "Where are the other humans?" he quickly got the idea and ordered the monsters to search for Chun Li.

Chun Li and Morrigan fought her way through curses from the magicians trying to save Arthur's princess from being a sacrificed. As Firebrand caught up to her, Chun Li grabbed a straight sword and smashed on or the artifacts giving off deadly aroma as Firebrand blasted fireballs trying to stop her.

The red demon continued to blast endlessly, even if he was missing the target and shooting other monsters instead. While being chased, she continued to smash every magic artifact at time, and even avoided a close call with fireball attack as it nearly burned her. It left a mark on her arm, but nothing too serious.

She was then cut to corner with Firebrand on top and behind her was Woo, a monstrous bear like creature. Both of the mouths charged up with devastating fire blaze attack, they were ready to burn her alive. "If Peter can do it, so can I. Now I got to time this right."

"Will you be okay dear?" Morrigan asked with little concern.

"It's only a scratch, but I'll be fine, thanks for covering me." She replied.

Before the fire touch her clothes, she leaped up the ceiling, causing Firebrand and Woo attacks to collide. With half of the dark energy out of the way, Princess Guinevere had woken up from her deep sleep. It only took a moment for Chun Li to explain the situation to her.

"I hear you now." Arthur yelled appearing in his solid golden armor and summoning lighting down on his foe. He felt his princess calling out to him. Princess Guinevere used her magic bracelet to restore everyone's strength and give them additional power to match their enemies.

"How's about we try that again, eh brother?" Dante said twirling his guns.

Vergil felt nothing after seeing Dante back on his feet. "It makes no difference, I am still stronger then you."

Once again Dante, Deadpool and Lady took on Vergil. This time, they used more speed and agility to match his samurai style. Left and right the two bounty hunters went against him. Sparks went off and blades screeched in battle. After Vergil cut down missile attack, Lady struck him in the crest (no doubt crashing some organs) with her Bazooka weapon.

"Time for the grand finale!" Dante and Deadpool shouted together doing double damage to Vergil.

Spider-Man evaded most of Firebrand's attacks by climbing up the walls and even his air strikes. Firebrand hunted Spider-Man as he was Arthur. "You know you and JJ would have something in common." Spider-Man grabbed can liquid nitrogen and tossed it at Firebrand. This left the red Arremer frozen in thick ice as Spider-Man webbed up his wings to prevent escape. "You both like to run your mouth so much, but who am I to talk?"

With the power of lighting Thor and Arthur combined their strengths against Astaroth. Astaroth would not give up as his threw every projectile attack he can at Thor and Arthur from head to torso.

"Your treachery ends now demon. For the Princess!" Arthur created a large number of explosions, and a dragon made of blue flames."

"For Midguard!" Thor created tornado of lighting combined with the dragon.

With all the occult artifacts destroyed and the Princess Guinevere power restored, the demons were now being sucked back to the underworld. Most of the monsters were turned back into human form as well as the Avengers. And the dark aroma surrounding the human world started to vitiate, thus everything was returned to normal. After thanking the heroes for their efforts, Arthur and his princess went back to their own world, and Thor helped out the Avengers recover.

* * *

><p>Later on, young trick or treaters roamed the streets for the holiday with no memory of every being turned into monsters. Most of which consisted of dressing up as their favorite Marvel superhero or even Capcom heroes. Nonetheless, it was an event day especially on Halloween like this.<p>

"Sweet, it's still in session. Aw… look at those little munchkins are back in their cute little costumes, so who's up for crashing Halloween party?" Deadpool ranted. "The night is still young for entertainment. The Deadpool Brigade should celebrate for our victory. Drinks and snacks will even be on me. Come on whose hungry, I know the author is for some candy."

Lady sighed, even if she was not social type, "Well if you insist, then I'll go along if Dante goes, just as long as it's not Pizza or Strawberry Sundaes."

Dante scoffed, "Hey, you got something against Pizza?"

Morrigan nodded her head, "Sounds like fun, I could use some refreshments."

"We'll go too." Chun Li said along with Spider-Man.

In the meantime, while the dimension portal sent the demons back to their dark realm. It didn't return Vergil back to the Netherworld. Instead it took him to the country of Japan. It didn't know how or why, but he didn't question it. Upon there, he stumbled across an ancient temple to discover an old samurai sword similar to his own.

As her grasped the blade, he felt a surge of energy coursing through his blood. It merged with his Yamato sword. "So this is the Muramasa Blade I've read so much about in this world? Whatever the case, this loss has opened the door to many victories. Don't think you and your allies are out of the woods yet Dante, savor your win while it last."


	67. Blast from the Past part 1

Author's note: Figured I'd give the little guy some good treatment, since apparently Capcom isn't, but I still love them.

* * *

><p>"At long last, my plan will come together without the meddling interferences of that annoying insect."<p>

Doctor Octopus said, still on the run after escaping from prison taking shelter at secret lab in the sewers. Tiny waters dripped from the ceiling and mice crawled from the walls to the rocky ground looking for tiny scraps of food. While working on his computer, Doc Ock used his mechanical tentacles to do the heavy work, such as installing parts of the machine.

"Yes, it is now fully functional, so I can reach into…"

"Your last meal is in jail Doc, because that is where you're going back to, and on special get together holiday on all days. You should feel ashamed. This is a new low coming from you Doc." Spider-Man interrupted Doctor Octopus breaking into his lab along with Chun Li.

"It's over for you, so just come quietly Doctor." Chun Li added.

"Blast it, you have knack of showing up where you're not wanted Spider-Man. Well you're too late, because my invention is already competed, but it's a shame you and your little friend won't live long enough to see the day."

Doctor Octopus began the attack. Like snakes, the tentacles swarm in different direction. With their speed and agility, it was easy for them to maneuver around the arms. Spider-Man sprayed Doc Ock in face with his webs, while Chun Li took the opportunity to launch her projectile attack against him while he was blinded.

"This foolishness has gone on long enough, therefore I am ending it." Doc Ock exclaimed.

Before he could activate the last bottom on his console, Spider-Man leaped in for the final attack. Upon contact, a portal opened up for both of them. Chun Li tried to stop them, but it was already too late.

"Peter," she called.

* * *

><p>"Let me go you bumbling idiot." Doc Ock demanded.<p>

"Not until you're in custody Doc." Spider-Man shot back both where inside time rift.

After a few minutes of fighting, a big blue light shined their way and separated them. The webhead spent flowed through the light of the portal endlessly, not knowing when it will end.

It woke up an hour later to find himself in a different place. He found himself in a city populated by humans and humanoid robots. They walked together like everyday people. This picture alone left our webhead head scratching; he wondered if he was in the future.

"Toto, I feel like I'm not in New York anymore." Spider-Man said to himself.

His train of thought was then disturbed by an explosion at the nearest bank, immediately he thought that Doctor Octopus was involved, so he rushed into action. Instead he found a couple of different-colored robots robbing the felicity. One was juggernaut; other one had a pair of big scissors on his head.

"With this tech Dr. Wily will be close to his invention." One of the robots said.

"Yo robots, you forgot to fill out your deposit slip." Spider-Man joked.

One of the robots asked. "Who's that?"

"Don't know Cutman, it must be another one of Dr. Light's robot creations, let's get him!"

"Come on guys, I'm pretty famous, is that a way to treat your favorite wall-crawler?" Spider-Man inquired redirecting Cut-Man's scissor weapons against him.

"Don't worry Cutman; Gutsman will squash this little insect." He said cracking his robotic knuckles.

Spider-Man scoffed over the insult. "Okay seriously, how hard is that to get the differences between spiders and insects?"

Spider-Man used his speed to evade all attacks from Gutsman as the robot tossed cars and heavy boxes at Spider-Man. Cutman took the time to fire at Spider-Man with his scissors blasters. Spidey slipped under them and tangled the robots in his webs.

Spider-Man bushed off his hands. "And that's how to catch your prey, did I just say that?"

"You robots are useless, you let some unknown thing beat you. It is much worst then letting that little Mega-Man beat you. I'll deal with him myself." Dr. Wily scolded the robots and assured their escape from Spider-Man's webs. The ship started to fire lasers at Spider-Man causing the ruble to come down on the people, but Spidey had managed to save them in time.

Before the last shot, Dr. Wily ship was blasted from a distance. They were greeted by the blue bomber himself, Mega-Man and his dog companion red Rush. "You won't get away this time Dr. Wily." He said.

Knowing he couldn't handle Mega-Man and Spider-Man alone, Dr. Wily and his robots decided to flee.

Mega-Man helped Spider-Man up on his feet. "I saw what you did back there. You were awesome."

"Thanks, so who are you exactly?" Spider-Man inquired.

The blue bomber held out his thumb. "Spider-Man is it; the name is Mega-Man and this is my dog Rush, please to meet you."

Spider-Man gloated, "Guess I am pretty well known."

"Actually, it wasn't hard to figure you out." Mega-Man replied. "Anyway, we have to get moving Dr. Wily's robots will be back."

After the area was clear, a mechanical tentacle grabbed a piece of the robots that Spider-Man was fighting to analyze the piece. Little did Spider-Man know that Doctor Octopus was in the same world he was? "Very, very fascinating, I have not anticipated this in my plans, but this will prove most beneficial. Perhaps it is time I pay this Dr. Wily a visit."

"What you're telling me is incredible Spider-Man, by my calculations it would seem like your foe has created a rift leading from one world to the next and therefore brought you here to our world." Dr Light had speculated scanning Spider-Man in his lab after he told him the whole story.

"Well I'm no stranger to traveling to different worlds. I know that from experience Doc." He says.

"Yes I know by your memory scans, your strength and power is something to be recon with and all without the use of metal." Dr. Light continued.

"Hey, you should meet my friends; they have all sorts of abilities. Well I try to hold my own; anyway, do you think you can send me back to my world?" Spider-Man said.

"It won't be easy, but yes, I should be able to get a portal stabilized in time." The alarm sounded. "It looks like an attack on the Power Plant. You and Mega-Man have to get there fast; there is no telling what Dr. Wily is planning this time."

"We're on our way, let's go Rush." Mega-Man led on.

Doctor Octopus had just installed the last piece to his own special robot equipped with mechanical arms, just like him. It didn't take him long to knock out the worker before they pulled the silent alarm.

"Ah, my Octo-bot is perfect."

"Hey Doc, I see you got yourself a sidekick. What's a matter, the solo act, not working out for you?" Spider-Man greeted.

As Mega-Man and Spider-Man swooped in for the attack, they were caught by an invisible platform that delivered ten thousand volts of electricity to the heroes. "I had anticipated your arrival Spider-Man, and I see you brought an ally for me to study on, how very kind of you?"

"Hold it right there Doc." Gutsman and Cutman interrupted Doc Ock.

"Who dares interrupts my moment of triumph?" Doctor Octopus asked enraged.

"We have a message from Dr. Wily." Cutman said hold TV.

When the TV came on? "Greeting Doctor Octopus, I am Albert Wily, and I'm here to make proposition with you." He offered. "Hand over Mega-Man and I will grant you full access to my robotic technology, so that you can build an unstoppable army under your control, plus with benefits. We all have foe we want to destroy, but if we put our minds together, we can achieve greater success."

Doctor Octopus thought it over for a moment. He didn't like leaving a job half done, but then again, he thought of the possibilities on his assured victory. And aside from that working with a genius would help a lot. "I accept your offer Dr. Wily."

"Good, good, my robots will bring you to my lair and we will discuss this in more detail. This looks like the beginning of beautiful partnership."

To be continued…


	68. Blast from the Past part 2

Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving to my reviews, subscribers, readers, and fellow writers once again.

* * *

><p>"You have some very impressive technology Dr. Wily, years ahead from my time." Dr. Octopus complimented.<p>

"Yes, Dr. Octopus, as you can see I am trying to build a civilization where machines are supreme, but that blue robot keeps getting in my way." Dr. Wily replied.

Dr. Octopus nodded his head. "Yes quite so for Spider-Man, always cracking his pathetic jokes."

Dr. Wily finished making his final calculations and Doctor Octopus aided him in his experiment. Spider-Man was the first to woke and discover he was captured along side with Mega-Man, after they fallen into a trap.

"Yo Albert Einstein, what happen, did you have a career change after getting bored with your last one?" Spider-Man joked. "Aside from that, congratulations Doc Ock, you finally found someone that speaks your language, a new playmate. Did you two meet online or at the park?"

"I am Dr. Wily and you have no reason to talk considering you're the one who's captured Spider-Man, and I'm not alone." Dr. Wily said brushing his mustache.

Dr. Wily greeted his personal robot creations, counting Cutman and Gutsman, it included Elecman, Fireman, Iceman, and Bombman at Wily's command.

"Man, you sure use man a lot; I wonder who's your other servants are. Topman, Gyroman, Napalman, or even Fakeman, or Clownman, seriously, where do you dig up these kinds of robot names, or did you run out of ideas?" Spidey ranted with humor.

"Silence," Dr. Wily shouted. "You won't be laughing for long, by the time we are through with you."

Octopus placed his hand on Wily's shoulder and warned. "Don't underestimate him Wily. He may be an incompetent buffoon, but he's very tricky."

"Hey I resent that comment." Spider-Man shot back.

Mega-Man woke up a second after Spider-Man last comment. He found himself trapped in the same trap as Spider-Man, completely immobilizing his strength and power. Both were trapped under restraints and under neutralizing filed.

With their combined intellect, Dr. Octopus and Dr. Wily created the ultimate robot equipped with tentacles, similar to Doc Ock. Also with the Mega-Man specs given to him from Dr. Wily, it only made is curiosity grew even more.

Octopus left the lab to study his material somewhere else. He couldn't wait to unlock the fascinating features of Dr. Wily's robotic technology, so the guard work was left to Cutman and Gutsman. They kept a close eye on both of them to assure they don't escape. They feared one look away and they would be gone in no time.

"So how do you suggest we get out of here?' Mega-Man asked.

"I guess someplace, where Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber are not looking, now if only we could divert their attention, just leave everything to me." Spider-Man says thinking of a plan.

Spider-Man webbed up the force-field, and immediately Gutsman and Cutman responded over the thought that Spider-Man and Mega-Man was attempting to escape. Mega-Man pulled pipe letting of intense thick smoke. Caught in the mist, Gutsman and Cutman were pounded, thus trapping the two in the field of webs.

Spider-Man shook his head. "Oh don't worry guys; the web will disappear after an hour, so it won't stick for long."

Spider-Man, Mega-Man and Rush rushed through the hoard of robots, both blasting and webbing them up. Even if they came from different directions, Spider-Man's and Mega-Man's sense easily detected them, and took them down. After checking multiple rooms, accidently they found an army of functional robots.

After fighting off a group of enemies, both of them were out of breath. Mega-Man was low on power, and Spider-Man run out of web cartage.

"Destroy those fools!" Dr. Wily commanded on intercom.

Before realizing their safety's to their rifles, multiple shots came from above, blasting Dr. Wily's robots. When the area was clear, a green mini-robot appeared named Eddie, Dr. Light personal lab assistant. As soon as the head helmet opened, he provided Mega-Man with energy can and Spider-Man with extra web cartage's.

"Go get them Mega-Man and Spider-Man!" Eddie cheered.

"Ha, ha, I have anticipated your escape Spider-Man, which is why I have formed my own Sinister Six, thanks to Dr. Wily." Dr. Octopus announced.

The member that approached them included Elecman, Iceman, Fireman, Bombman, Gutsman, and Dr. Octopus.

"Come on Doc, you really don't think a bunch of robots is going help you do you, because nothing is going to stop me from kicking your Octo-butt." Spider-Man said.

Dr. Octopus smirked. "You shouldn't get too cocky Spider-Man; I have improved their designs tenfold, so not even you or Mega-Man can stop us."

"Mind if I cut in?" called red robot similar to Mega-Man jumping into action.

"Proto-Man," Mega-Man called.

Proto-Man smiled and held his thumb up, "Didn't like the odds, so I'd figure I'd help you out bro."

"Get them!" Dr. Octopus exclaimed.

Dr. Octopus and the robot masters charged at the heroes releasing massive projectile attacks after another. While Spider-Man and Proto-Man covered Mega-Man and Rush, he quickly touched Dr. Octopus, therefore; stealing his powers. Now Mega-Man had mechanical tentacles. When Fireman launched his flamethrower, Mega-Man threw Iceman into his firing range.

Bombman threw an army of bombs at Spider-Man determined to hit his target. Spider-Man shook his head and redirected the bombs at him, remembering his battle with the Green Goblin. It felt like old times.

With powerful charge shot Proto-Man was able to overpower Elecman electric stream of attacks, short circuiting him and Gutsman, for good.

Finally, with their combined blasters, Mega-Man and Proto-Man fired a powerful charge shot at Dr. Octopus.

"Your interferences have gone on long enough Mega-twerp." Dr. Wily shouted busting in piloting a huge robot equipped with Dr. Octopus mechanical tentacles. Spider-Man made the first move by launching some object at the Doc, thinking that was just like ordinary robot, unfortunately he was wrong. Even Mega-Man and Proto-Man's blasters bounced off the giant.

"My apologies Spider-Man, but this robot isn't like your interior robots from your world, my designs are supreme." Dr. Wily said.

For now, all they could do is evaded the robot. Wily blasted a fury of lasers and missiles at them. Like a psychic, it predicted their every move before they could even make. It had eyes in the back of its head. It even took an attack threw something stronger their way.

The destruction was bringing down the whole building. "You and your friends cannot run forever Mega-Man, for I am victorious." Dr. Wily called.

"Who says I'm running Wily?" Mega-Man replied, now in his Hyper form fused with Eddie, Rush and Beat.

Dr. Wily scoffed, still sure on his victory. "It makes no differences, for I still win!"

"Not this time Wily." Along with his upgraded blaster, Mega-Man blasted several weapons at Wily, such as missiles and plasma blast. It came at him so fast, Wily barely had time defend, and even his robot struggled what to do next. Proto-Man and Spider-Man used the chance to unscrew the robot parts to Wily's robot.

"It's over Wily." Mega-Man announced.

"We did it Dr. Light, Wily is back in prison and all of his robots have been shut down."

Spider-Man followed Mega-Man dragging Doc Ock in his webs. "So Doc, any luck with that portal?"

Dr. Light turned and faced Spider-Man. "Yes Spider-Man, it is fully functional and ready, but you'd better hurry I don't know how long I can keep it stabilized."

Mega-Man offered Spider-Man a handshake for job well done. "Thanks again for your help Spider-Man."

"All in day's work Mega-Man." he shook back.

"Indeed, with your help, you prevent a most dreadful future for Mega-Man." Dr. Light showed.

On screen, it showed a future Mega-Man in yellow and blue as an overweight middle-aged hero armed with handgun blaster, living in one bedroom rusty apartment. He spent most of his time on the couch eating large amounts of ice cream and beans. It was like he hasn't worked in forever and has been living off of unemployment for so long.

Spider-Man took a second look at the little guy and groan. "Whoa Mega-Man, do yourself a favor and lay off the junk food for a while."

The screen changed as it now showed a different Mega-Man of the future, known as X. Taking place in a futuristic city where technology and civilization had advanced. He teamed up with Zero and the maverick hunters of several missions to insure peace, for fate had now been altered for Mega-Man.

"Well at least your legacy will live on Mega-Man, so you won't be gone forever." Spider-Man said. "Anyway, see you on the flipside."

* * *

><p>The trip was rough as Spidey tried to keep himself steady through the vortex. So to avoid too much contact he placed himself inside a web ball. They bounced all over the place like a big dodge ball. Chun Li reached her hand out through the portal, so without second thoughts Peter grabbed it.<p>

Before long, Spidey and Dr. Octopus were back in New York. Chun Li had waited for Spider-Man with little redness in her eyes, most likely from lack of sleep. She folded her arms and asked, "What would you do without me?"

"Now that you mentioned it, be stuck in limbo for the rest of my spider life, and be awfully lonely." Spider-Man answered with minimum humor.

Chun Li smiled as she helped up Peter, "Well I'm sure you got a long story to tell, but I'm willing to wait."

An hour later after Dr. Octopus was taken to Booking left with Spider-Man's calling card. They have arrived late at Aunt May's house to celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday. Once again, Aunt May had welcome Peter and Chun Li with open arms.

"Come now, there is of food penalty to go around. I'm sure you two must be exhausted after a hard day's work."

Peter winked at Chun Li and said, "You don't know the half of it Aunt May."


	69. Rough encounter

The evening sun rose upon the young wandering warrior. The rays shined from headband to bare feet. He held the same face of fierce determination of the next obstacle or battle ahead.

It had been months since Ryu had trained with the Iron-Fist to learn new styles of fighting as he continues his quest, traveling on foot with his bag. As he pictured fighting Iron-Fist, he visual every move and every stance made from his opponent. Even if it was long, he always had a good photographic memory of his rivals.

He clenched his fist tightly anticipating the next battle whether they were human or not. Any day or any moment, he could be engaged in battle, so he could not let his guard down. Little did Ryu know he was not alone in the fields on his way to his best friend and rival's place?

As Ryu was about to fight them, somebody had already taken them down from behind. Surprising enough, Wolverine was in the area as the two of them stood face to face. "Interesting, you fight like wild animal." Ryu dropped his bag.

Reading his reaction, the mutant sharpened his claws. "Let's see those fancy karate moves, kid. I'm ready for ya anytime."

Ryu and Wolverine got into their stances. He was sure Ken wouldn't mind taking a detour on his way. As they circled around each other trying to find an opening, Ryu began to analyze Wolverine's feet movement. Wolverine just focuses on Ryu in front, since he had his sent.

"Is the target on sight?" said an unknown foe.

"Yes, he will be captured at once. He would make good Weapon X project to replace the last one." Lady Deathstrike replied with a group of mercenaries keeping an eye on Ryu.

When the bushes rustled, Ryu and Wolverine was already aware of the presence of multiple enemies. It didn't take them long to knock out the soldiers when he attacked. Other men surrounded Ryu armed with sharp combat knives. They wanted to get the job done as any means necessary.

"This day just gets better and better. Those damn Weapon X morons don't know when to quick while their ahead." Wolverine growled.

"Attention Weapon X, you and your companion are forced to surrender or you will be dealt with most severally." Lady Deathstrike ordered on speaker.

"I never had a woman as persistent as you darling, but I guess it runs in the family. Either way, I don't plan on coming back even if you begged me on your knees." Wolverine shot back.

Lady Deathstrike was not pleased. "You will regret this Logan-san, and we'll take you by force even if it means killing you."

"You can try, but I warn you it won't be easy."

Ryu quickly preformed a fast hurricane kick, before the soldiers even touched them. And with Wolverine's might they didn't even see him coming for his claw strikes. "Get up you weak fools, use your tranquilizer darts!" Deathstrike ordered.

"I assume you have most unpleasant history with that woman." Ryu inquired.

"Yeah, you could say something like that. We even used to go out. I guess I seem to have rotten luck with woman." Logan said. He stopped for second to get scent. This made him grit his teeth further. "Looks like their brining in the heavy metal."

"How could you tell?"

"The scent of black smoke and motor oil, that's how."

Shots came at the two from a distance as they continued their escape. Two armored vans followed them. "These guys are bad news kid; they will use you and turn you into their own mind controlled weapon." Wolverine reminded.

"Yeah, I know that from experience." Ryu had replied knowing full well what it was like. He remembered all the times Shadaloo wanted to turn him into soldier. So he wasn't about to let himself of Wolverine fall into their hands.

"Hadouken," Ryu called blasting his projectile, but it bounced off.

Wolverine tried his luck, yet even it claws didn't make scratch. "These guys took precaution, can't say I'm surprised."

With the same of both fighters, it was easy to evade all the darts shot at them from the soldiers."You incompetent fools, must I do everything myself."

Upon a few steps from daylight, Ryu and Wolverine stumped across an invisible electric platform delivering a painful shock treatment of ten thousand volts.

"I will punish you later, get them to the lab, and prepare for testing." Deathstrike said.

"Yes ma'am." The soldiers replied.

* * *

><p>Ryu and Wolverine's visions were dim as they found themselves in the old Weapon X lab Wesker had used for his base of operations.<p>

"Welcome home Logan, we missed you." Professor Truett Hudson greeted Wolverine.

Logan grunted trying to escape. "Yeah forgive me if I don't like the warm welcomes, and weren't you dead?"

Trueet titled his glasses, "It takes a lot more to get rid of me and your past. Oh forgive me, I forgot you get remember." He cleared his throat. "With that being said, you and your little friend will make valuable subjects for my new assassins, they will be able to perform much better then you."

"And I suppose you need Ryu for your projects?" Logan inquired.

"Off course, with your remarkable fighting capabilities, he'll prove more than a match for our future enemies." The Professor explained.

Lady Deathstrike pounded the wall. "Enough talk, when do I get to slay Logan-san? I want to claim what is rightfully mind."

"At ease Deathstrike, you will have your revenge on Logan as soon as I'm done with him, and as an added bonus I'll even include Ryu for fun. Start the draining process."

The scientist worked closely with Logan and Ryu keeping their temper under control. Both were under watery chambers while their strength was being drained like they were frozen in ice. Neither one could hear them, but they could easily read lip movement.

The Professor was all the more willing to reproduce Wolverine's and Ryu's powers into his own personal underground soldiers. A solder willing to follow orders without question was their ultimate objective.

Near compete, the Professor have made the final calculation in his plan. Taken Ryu's blood, he injected it into Deathstrike's body, at least what was left of her flesh giving her Ryu's strength. "It is done; I will begin the reproduction at once so I can…" the Professor was cut off as he was slain by Deathstrike.

"Your usefulness has worn off." Deathstrike said brushing off her claws.

"You never were one for keeping your word Deathstrike." Logan shouted.

"I do what I can to get what I want Logan-san, but even so nothing will save you from your fate."

Deathstrike had begun her assault as soon as Wolverine was free from his chamber. With each cut, it gave her great pleasure like an inner sexual desire. Now with Ryu's skills, she was much faster and swift. The claws either pierced his flesh or cut his skin more and more.

"Take care of the warrior, I'll handle Logan." Deathstrike ordered her soldiers.

As the lasers pointed straight at Ryu, Logan quickly rushed to his aid taking down the soldiers and controls.

With Lady Deathstrike's enhanced speed, strength, and agility; Logan was barely able to get a hit on her, even with his sharp animal senses. That didn't stop Deathstrike from continuing her massacre.

"Hadouken," Ryu exclaimed striking her with his projectile attack.

"Insolent dogs, you will suffer for this!" Deathstrike hissed.

Not the way she planned, Deathstrike decided to take the fight somewhere else as Wolverine and Ryu followed not going to let her get away.

"It's time we finish this once and for all." Deathstrike announced.

Wolverine and Ryu were now face to face with Lady Deathstrike for final showdown that will determine their fate. The Weapon X base was set to blow and it was only a matter of time before they could escape. It was a race against the clock for both of them.

Logan shook his head. "Are you that determined to die?"

"As long as I take you with me, then it is highly irrelevant Logan-san."

Deathstrike screeched as she charged into battle. Wolverine and Ryu kept their eyes peeled for Deathstrike not knowing when or where she will strike. She not only attacked with her claws, but also a variety mix of martial arts. Each blow Wolverine and Ryu tossed at her, she countered. Even sneak attacks were ineffective against her.

It wasn't long as they were gunned to corner suffering multiple cut wounds from the face to the chest. Neither was going to give up, since they faced off with tougher opponents even more vicious.

Deathstrike licked the blood off her claws tasting every bit of pain she inflicted. "The grim reaper awaits your arrival Logan-san."

"Sorry Deathstrike, but hell is going to have to wait for me a bit longer." He said wiping the blood from his mouth.

As if the wounds that had been inflicted were bad enough, now the ruble of the Weapon X building added to the pain. Both of them gasped for air trying to keep on their toes. Deathstrike may have not been demonic, but she was still a threat.

They made their escape from Deathstrike's hands as she followed. Aware of their trail, Deathstrike was focused on the front side. However; the base started to fall over her as well. With each ruble dropped down on her she was venerable to strikes from Ryu and Wolverine.

They figured they keep Deathstrike's attention occupied on one thing, while focusing on the other. Left, right, up and down Ryu and Wolverine came at Deathstrike. Now Deathstrike was confused, she didn't know whether to be aware of the ruble, Wolverine or Ryu. As soon as the last boulder was flung her way, the two heroes finished her off with a spinning attack, and therefore she was defeated.

* * *

><p>"Now then, where were we?" Wolverine asked, back into battle with the warrior.<p>

Hours have passed after their sparing match with each other and Lady Deathstrike, and both of them were gasping for air. Wolverine was impressed by the way Ryu was able to handle his own against his animal might, much less hard his hard unbreakable skeleton. Ryu was also amazed of Wolverine's strength of despite being an animal; he was still a discipline fighter.

Ken shook his head on Ryu's appearance, but it didn't surprise him too much. "You are late dude." But being the laid back guy as he is, he and Eliza welcomed Ryu and Logan with open-arms into their home. It would be quite a story to tell.


	70. Soldiers of fortune

Having received Intel from an unknown source, Captain America flew the Quinjet to a secret Hydra base in the Grand Canyon with Chun Li aiding him. They soared through the white fluffy clouds high in the sky. It was a secret undercover mission, so they had to approach this situation delicately.

Upon landing toward their destination, they quickly took cover between the mountains. At the bottom were a group of Hydra goons guarding the base using leftover Shadaloo and S.I.N materials? Even if it was only a little, it was enough for them to make a combat.

"I really do appreciate it for letting me come with you on this mission Captain." Chun Li started.

"You're a valuable ally Chun Li. It's the least I can do of all the times you've helped us out." Captain America replied.

Like ninjas, the two of them moved with the quietest stealth. As the Hydra guards backs was turn, they moved quickly as possible. They even used military tactic. First one was throwing off attention from the guards, and used the second move of silent takedowns in the shadows.

Knowing Captain America's years of battle with Hydra, he knew how they operated, so Chun Li followed his league. He always had good photographic memory of his wars, even if it was so long ago.

As they made it to the extraction point of the signal, they discovered nobody was there. Captain America checked his remote control again just to be sure. When the signal disappeared, he grew even more cautions. He suspected inferences from the Hydra base.

Out of nowhere, one Hydra agents approached them heavily armed. In a blink of an eye, they were ready to take on the Hydra goons.

"You made it just in time." The Hydra goon said. As she unmasked, it was revealed to be Cammy undercover as Hydra soldier.

"I assume you were the one who sent that signal?" Cap inquired.

"Indeed, I needed your assistance in this mission. I received reports that Hydra is using leftover Shadaloo technology to plan something big. " She replied. "But we aren't alone in this operation."

Cammy showed some footage of a hired mercenary taking out Hydra projects from robots to Power Plants. Recognizing the fighting style, Captain America told her to zoom in on the mercenary. Fifty feet away, Captain America's eyes widen with shock.

"Captain, you know him?" Chun Li asked.

Captain explained. "His name is Bucky Barnes, like me he was also a solider. We were the perfect team in the war together against Hydra. But I lost him on a covert mission before my final battle with the Red Skull. I thought he was gone for good."

"What do you suppose he is doing with Hydra?" Cammy inquired.

"Whatever it is, I'm giving him the benefit of doubt, the organization is known to brainwash people into doing their bidding. I want to comfort him myself to see if he still remembers me after all these years."

Cammy accessed her laptop. "We kept him on monitor these past few months. According our research, he calls himself Winter Soldier now. He's committed so much violent acts in different countries even attacked Delta Red. I won't deny the fact that he is a skilled solider, but I have my orders to bring him in."

"If there is even a slight chance that Bucky is still in that hollow shell then I'm willing to give it a try."

Cammy nodded her head in agreement. "Okay Captain, but if it comes down to it be ready to take him down at all cost." She advised.

"Yes, understood." Cap replied.

"Anyway I found out I found out whose leading this operation. It is Ophelia Sarkissian, also known as Madam Viper. She led most of the deals that where being done with Shadaloo and S.I.N, she even followed Bison on his invasion in New York." Cammy continued. "We should be moving on, whatever that weapon is we have to shut it down, and I have a plan."

* * *

><p>While the Hydra soldiers continued their work, their eyes caught the attention of a usual sight. Captain America and Chun Li were captured under Cammy in disguise. "I caught this America soldier spying on us red handed." She says.<p>

"Well, well, well, I am impressed, to think the famous Captain America would be caught so easily." Madam Viper said.

Captain America scoffed. "Madam Viper, you're looking lovely after all these years, how long has it been?"

Madam Viper shot back. "Do not bore me of your foolish memories Captain; we have some unfinished business for your crimes against Hydra."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell me what your plans are before I die."

"No, it wouldn't. In the name of the Red Skull and Bison, we are building a weapon to bring the world to its knees. With Shadaloo and S.I.N's generous donations, we were able to create an Ultra Machine. It would be so strong so even those foolish Americas won't stand a chance; inside contains large amounts of spores that will release to the city creating a new breed of superhuman's under the control of Hydra."

"You're mad." Cap scowled.

Madam Viper turned her eyes to Cammy and tossed dagger her way. The cover was now blown. "Oh please Captain, I know you too well. You're not the type to go down without a fight. Lucky for you I'm too busy to get my hands dirty so I'll let Winter Solider do it. It will be wonderful I'm sure."

"Take the other two to the holding cell and get rid of them." She ordered.

Captain America glanced at the two girls and nodded his head. It was an indication to follow the mission, regardless; even if he doesn't come back. The nodded silently back as they were taken.

"Bucky, it's me, don't you remember?" Captain said.

Winter Soldier remained quiet as he attacked Captain America. The two were evenly matched in terms of skills. But unfortunately Captain decided to go on the defense line, while trying to hold Bucky mind together. Winter Solider had no problem going on the offensive, attacking Captain America, thus seeing him as an enemy to himself and Hydra.

"Fight it Bucky, your strong. I know it." Cap continued to reason with him.

Each blow thrown at Cap, he either dodged of block the attack while reframing from hurting Bucky. However with each response, Winter Solider kept his mouth shut. He followed orders without question like the obedient solider he was. It put smirk on Madam Viper's face for each beating he took.

As he noticed her face, Captain America grabbed Winter Solider putting him under an arm lock. "Bucky, you have to remember who you are. You're no traitor, your soldier. Fight it Bucky, fight it, and think about who you're fighting for." Cap persisted.

As Bucky struggled memories of his past life, pounded into his head. It tore through his mind like really bad headache. It was battle between the past and present. He could not tell which was which even if it was right in front of him.

"What are you waiting for, destroy him?" Madam commanded.

After the last memory of Bucky and Captain America passed by, he took a deep breath. When his eyes caught Madam Viper and the Hydra soldiers, now he knew what to do.

"Take them out at once, and begin the countdown, don't delay!" Madam Viper exclaimed.

It wasn't long before Chun Li and Cammy took out the Hydra soldiers in charge of their execution. Compared to the foes they fought, they were amateurs. They quickly made their way to the main control console.

"Can you decrypt the code?" Chun Li asked.

"I don't know Chun Li, but it will take some time. I need you to cover me." Cammy answered.

"You got it."

The Hydra computer announced. "Countdown sequence initiated, launching Hydra weapon."

"Kill Captain America's allies, I will handle him myself." She ordered.

Madam Viper made the first move by tossing fury amount of daggers. She fought Captain with one hand on a pistol, other hand with bull whip. Since her moves were similar to the Red Skull, it was easy to predict.

"T-minus five to launch," The Hydra computer announced as reminder.

"Your country is doomed Captain. It's only matter of time and not even your allies could save you." Madam Viper continued to fight Captain America.

Winter Solider blasted a few rounds at Madam Viper focusing her attention on him. Enraged and feeling betrayed, she started to attack Winter Solider now. She held a dagger to his neck. "I should have killed you long ago."

"Leave him alone Viper!" Cap went after her.

Viper fired a concession blaster from Hydra arsenal at Cap. With a hard swing, he redirect the blast right back at her.

The third reminder came in from the Hydra's computer network. "Now launching Hydra project, prepare for Doomsday."

Captain America and Winter Soldier rushed from the main console to the giant robot. As they were together memories of their time together started to come back to them. They were an inseparable team. Captain America was not going to let Bucky go this time. They were in this together right now.

With the combined might of the two soldiers, they aimed directly for the head of the robot. They went inside the robot to pursue the main power core, dodging all the security lasers. It was an attempt to destroy it from the inside. Winter Soldier already set the C-4 bombs in place.

"Just like old times, right." Cap reminded.

"I guess so." Winter Solider replied bluntly with the first word after their reunion.

It was seconds before the two soldiers evacuated the robot before it self-destruct. Down they went soaring off the hard sky into the deep waters. It was close but safe landing for the most part.

"I guess you haven't gotten old after all Cap." Winter Soldier said.

Captain America smiled. "You might be surprised on how old I am now son."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Chun Li and Cammy waved to them.<p>

"Winter Soldier will answer for his crimes, but hopefully there will be some leniency. And besides I'm no stranger to brainwashing either." Cammy said having both Winter Soldier and Madam Viper in her custody.

"I'll be alright Cap. I just need a long hard look of what I done." Winter Solider said noticing the look of worry on Cap's face.

Captain America placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I hope you find what you're looking for Bucky. I may need you again someday."

"10-4, Captain. I'll be in touch." Bucky replied.

His response was more than a pat on back for Captain America, and that he walked out with grateful smile and mission accomplished.


	71. Wakanda Invasion

Wakanda, the country of Africa, has always been their own independent nation, not welcoming outsiders or even asking for their help. It was a more primitive and civilized African culture. They had technology that was decades ahead of people, even made Stark tech look second rate.

Wakandain warriors and soldiers prepared for battle, day or night like night owls. When slight rumble in the trees was heard they spotted slight glimpse of unknown foe, already they went in for the attack. They didn't take any chances with outside invaders. It wasn't until Hydro-Man had quickly trapped them under his watery prison. Wizard lifted the Wakandian's hovering his shoulder.

Klaw shot a devastating sound wave causing the Wakandain people a massive earache. And Trapster made the final move by blasting a sticky chemical, covering up most of their body, but still breathing, nonetheless.

"The infiltration is a success." Wizard reported.

"Proceed with phase two of the plan, and hurry before deadline. And you shall claim your reward." Wizard's client ordered. "Whoever gets in your way, deal with them personally."

Continuing on their mission, Storm was the first one to be alerted of the activity going on. Thunder and lightning raged from the skies calling out like an angry god.

"Your path ends here. Surrender now and you will be spared." Storm demanded.

"No thanks." Trapster said blasting out stream of toxic projectiles. Wizard made the second move by tossing his anti-gravity disk. But being the Weather Witch she is, simple projectile attacks proved to be ineffective against her.

"You were warned." Storm shot back.

Wizard and Trapster held their hands out in surrender. She could not help but find it suspicions as she approached the super villains. Wizard grinned which made Storm raise an eyebrow. But before she could attack Klaw had already struck her from behind, this time with a more amplified sound wave. Hydro-Man made the final move by placing her head in water prison.

Due to the lack of air, it was hard of Storm to concentrate on her powers. The more she struggled the more pressure came to her. Soon the struggling had seized and she had already passed out.

"Bring her along with us, she could prove quite useful." Wizard suggested.

* * *

><p>While Chun Li was on her mission with Cap, Spider-Man was assigned a mission from the Avengers. Instead he was with the New Avengers on this mission. There he was accompanied by Iron-Fist, Luke Cage, the Thing, War-Machine, Ms. Marvel and Strider (but only as reserve member). Given instructions by Black Panther, it was mission in Wakanda. The New Avengers moved through the forest of Wakanda away from the army who are very hostile towards outsiders. By time they stepped foot into the African plains, the Wakanda army greeted them with spears and guns.<p>

"Um, we come in peace." Spider-Man said out of the blue.

"So it seems, follow us, King T'Challa have been expecting you." The soldier replied.

Black Panther turned his back towards the New Avengers. "Welcome my friends, as you can see we have crisis on our hands. Outsiders have invaded Wakanda by sneaking into the backdoor, thanks to M'Baku the Man-Ape. Once again he's after the Wakanda throne and he's teamed up with some hired mercenaries including the Frightful Four. The members are Wizard, Trapster, Klaw and Hydro-Man."

"I guess Man-Ape created his own fan club, how cute." Spidey joked with witty humor.

"M'Baku promised the mercenaries the Vibranium mount as payment for helping him take over Wakanda. But no matter what, we can't let it fall into the wrong hands, otherwise we are finished. Are you with me?"

Luke Cage scoffed. "Whatever, just as long as we get paid up front."

Iron-Fist smiled. "Yeah, what he said."

Thing cracked his knuckles. "Let's just make it quick, I have a game to catch up on, but I'd take a nice hot meal too."

"I'll make sure to give Stark the bill." Panther says.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is at your service, your highness." Spider-Man said.

"I'll do whatever I can to help T'Challa." Ms. Marvel agreed. Iron-Fist, Thing, and War-Machine nodded their heads in agreement.

"King T'Challa, we're under attack by outsiders!"One of the Wakandain officers informed Black Panther.

"All forces to your positions fend off the intruders as much as you can. I'll deal with Man-Ape. If there is one thing he is weak against, it's his own greed."

Man-Ape appeared on screen interrupting the conversation. "Is that so little cub?"

"You will pay for this treachery M'Baku that I swear." Panther shouted shaking his fist.

"I have little time for your pity threats cub, for the advantage is mind. But I am a nice person, so I'll give you the chance to surrender and I promise to spar the lives of your people, as well as your bride to be." Man-Ape presented Storm in their chained up with special technology that neutralizes powers.

Panther clenched his fist in anger. "You are ruled by greed Man-Ape. It will be your undoing."

"Humph, we'll see you about that when we meet in battle. Or else you could give the throne to me and I will let her go without scratch."

"You will pay for this M'Baku!"

"I await your final decision cub; you have couple of hours to decide." Man-Ape concluded.

Ms. Marvel blocked Panther's way. "T'Challa, I speak for everyone when I say this is a trap."

"Man-Ape had disgrace Wakanda long enough, he has to be stopped. He even has my wife held hostage." Black Panther placed his hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "Spider-Man, you and others job is to see to it that the Vibranium Mount doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

Spider-Man winked. "You'll go alone Panther, but you won't be alone."

"Get moving people, with this much Vibranium it would make us a fortune." Wizard commanded the soldiers as the raided the Mount. With a large amount of Vibranium in their arsenal, it would make them most powerful. It was a job well done.

"Hey Wizard, didn't anyone ever teach you to ask before taking?" Luke Cage called

"I should have known that feline would ask for help from the Avengers, attack." Wizard went in for the attack.

All the unknown mercenaries focus fire on Luke Cage's unbreakable skin which had him remain standing. The bullets tickled his chest only a bit. The soldier was left dumbfounded by his reaction. Luke had no problem pounding them afterwards.

War-Machine and Ms. Marvel took out the security cameras to avoid more forces coming their way. Iron-Fist and the Thing handled the ground work taking care of the mercenaries, therefore, stopping their plans.

"You men, take what you can back to the ship." Wizard ordered the soldiers.

Surprise enough, War-Machine and Mr. Marvel waited for Wizard outside before they ambushed him with straight projectile attacks. Now that he was away from the Mount, it was free for all. They released a powerful double impact enough to take down the super villain.

"Curse you all." Wizard moaned in pain as he passed out.

Ms. Marvel and War-Machine high-fived for good team work.

When Luke Cage took out the last soldier, he tore his jacket and revealed a Latveria symbol. Now he had clear idea who the soldiers were. "So what did Doom promise you in exchange for helping him?" Luke inquired holding soldier by the collar.

"We'll never answer to vermin like you. We take it to the grave if we have to." The soldier shot back arrogantly.

Luke's grip on the soldier tightens. "I can be very convincing. If you know what's good for you."

It was easy to find Man-Ape's location, since T'Challa knew the country of Wakanda like his own backyard. He burst in with open claws ready to skin Man-Ape alive. "Your early then I expected little cub." M'Baku said in soft tone/

"Enough, M'Baku! Where is my wife?" Panther had exclaimed with extreme rage.

Man-Ape pointed his index finger to Storm. The mutant was chained up from feet to chest, and had mouth restraint, while unconscious. Black Panther was itching for revenge; any moment he wouldn't to tear Man-Ape apart but even he had to be careful. As the ball of his foot lifted off the ground, he charged at Man-Ape. Out of nowhere, Klaw, Hydro-Man pinned Panther to the ground.

Man-Ape chuckled folding his arms. "You didn't think I'd come alone, did you little cub?"

Web shot at Man-Ape's face as Spider-Man as Strider cut down Hydro-Man and Klaw. "I know you too well to know you don't play fair M'Baku, so I had them follow me."

"Hey Man-Ape, isn't there some trees you should be climbing or bananas you should be eating?" Spidey says.

Enraged, Man-Ape pounded his chest and roared. Strider and Spider-Man kept Klaw and Hydro-Man busy; Black Panther took on Man-Ape.

With every sound blasted at Strider, it was cut through with his Cypher blade. Klaw adjusted his sound emitter and charged large wave of pure sound, able to take down a whole building. Even if the pressure was too much, Strider continued to march towards Klaw.

"Not possible, this alone would make anyone go mad!" Klaw was beyond shocked on Strider's not giving up the fight. Strider multiple himself in two and cut Klaw's weapon. It was close call, but he managed to succeed even at the cost of his blade being cracked.

Strider knocked out Klaw. "There is no place for amateurs."

"Hold still web head, how about coming in for a swim?" Hydro-Man chased Spider-Man all over Wakanda lands.

Spider-Man leaped from tree to tree. "I hold love to swim Hydro-Man, but I forgot my bathing suit."

As Spider-Man continued to get away from Hydro-Man, he stumbled across a deserted factory. All he had to do is wait for the right time and then strike. He now knew what to do as Hydro-Man caught up to him in pure water form. When it was time to strike, Spider-Man hopped out of the way.

"Nice trick Spider-Man, but you're crazy if you think this is going to work on me." Hydro-Man shouted, before he found himself trapped.

Spider-Man lied back relaxing with his hands behind his head. "Liquid Nitrogen Hydro-Man, fresh to order for your taste."

Now Hydro-Man was Hydro-Icicle.

The two primal beasts matched both speed and strength. Man-Ape was all about bronzes. Black Panther was all speed. For each miss, he tired Man-Ape more and more. Panther hit limbs and body organs with his claws. With series of kicks and punches, Man-Ape was easily taken down.

Panther retracted his claws. "Your punishment will be most severe Man-Ape."

Even with his broken blade, Strider Hiryu was able cut Strom free. T'Challa reunited with his wife and embraced her in a big, warm, hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, T'Challa, I am fine." Strom answered hugging him back.

Spider-Man hopped in. "So, do we get invited to the after party?"

* * *

><p>As Man-Ape, the Frightful Four, and the Latverian mercenaries were under lock down in Wakanda solitary confinement super prison. One Latverian soldier had remained as he managed to sneak out before the other mercenaries were captured. When the coast was clear he reported to his lord and master by com on a private plane back to Latveria. It was only cart full, but better than nothing.<p>

"I trust you succeed with the Vibranium?" Dr. Doom asked.

The mercenaries bowed his head. "Yes, my lord, and what of the others?"

"They are expendable. As long as you got the Vibranium needed that is all that matters. Transfer the amount through teleport at once, and I will send you the location."

"Yes lord Doom. And the heroes, they are soon to intervene?"

"Fear not, I have developed a foolproof plan to get rid of Earth's Mightiest Heroes and their allies, so remain on standby and I shall give you the instructions."

"Yes my lord."


	72. MVC White Christmas

Author's note: Once again Happy Holiday's to all my subscribers, reviewers and fellow writers. Much like my other stories this one took me days to prepare from paper to computer. Fortunately, I did not know I had it in me. Anyway here is another holiday special for you of MVC, hope you enjoy this holiday treat.

* * *

><p>Tis the season went cold on Manhattan night, not creature was stirring, no criminals in sight. Snow fell like leaves through the dark winter skies as the everyday people walked by and by.<p>

The holidays were here in the New York town as decorations took the streets all up and down. From wreaths to trees had caught downtown by storm to even being bought from local a store. Big sales were going on all over district in celebration for the holiday Christmas.

Building from building Spider-Man's webbing lay bare as he rushed to his location with grasp of fresh air. Upon landing on ground level, he quickly changed, remaining as vigilant and out of range.

With a slight top on the shoulder, she acted in fear only to find Peter was near. "Must you do that every time?" Chun Li asked with a sign she was only glad it didn't leave her blind.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Peter replied with a hand and nod.

"Well at least you're on time today."

Hand and hand they walked through the snowy town while the night moon shined beautifully round. As they discovered, they weren't the only ones there, for the holiday cheer was in the air.

With a tug of the arm Maya Fey convinced Phoenix Wright to come to the grand opening of the Festival of Lights. Being persistent medium she is, she spared no expense to pay as it was time for them to go out and play.

"Come on, come on, we're going to be late. And I don't wanna miss the show." Maya rushed the lawyer with all the battles in court; it was time to finally get out for all sorts.

"Alright Maya, I'm coming, just give me a minute." Wright had huffed and puffed getting out of the lair, nearly breaking a promise to Maya as she continued to pull without single care.

In the meantime after multiple attempts of trying to get Hank Pym out of the lab lands Janet had finally succeeded as the doctor had conceded to her demands. Arm and arm the two traveled into the lights hoping their relationship would finally spark in sight.

"Come on Hank, you work too hard, the others are taking breather, why can't you?" Jane had insisted for the holidays, not taking no for an answer, there was no excuse to go out even if Hank came up with most logical answer.

Once she got pushy there was no stopping her, so Hank went along with it. "You win Jane. I suppose one night would not hurt."

Jane pointed to the white Cinderella like carriage. "Let's go into the carriage. I always wanted to try it when I was a little girl just like the fairy tale."

Amongst the Festival of Lights, a charity concert was being done by Dazzler and Felicia preforming their hit new single "as one." The music had delivered a good melody to the crowd's ears in exchange they let out a thunderous good cheer.

"Mm, passion burns in our souls tonight, for we are gonna lite this flame, that's right. Oh yeah." Dazzler had song with loving affection in her voice.

"Yes, like the rising sun, for we are united as one." Felicia song duet with Dazzler with each performance the crowd scream grew louder and louder.

Taking a break from work from the Avengers and office, Tony Stark had ordered the finest crawfish. Tony had booked him and Morrigan a fancy restaurant in a private booth; so high above it was almost touched the roof.

Morrigan admired the scenery with ease as she ate slice of American cheese. "You have quite an impressive view Mr. stark."

"Tony. Mr. Stark is my father's name." Tony held his best charming grin. "You'd be surprised what else I can do, and with you here it makes this night even better."

She smiled back. "Aren't you the flatterer? You might be the most interesting man I've ever came across."

With a chime, the two toasted their champagne glasses to celebrate the good cheers; to them it was another day of hard work throughout a good year. In consideration for the holiday, the succubus held off her natural desires for one time only, so she would not feel lonely.

Amidst the city of holiday festivities, the town buffoon had worked multiple activities. Dressed as St. Nick he was for the kids, but knowing him he wasn't the type actually to really keep a lid.

"Ho, ho, ho kiddies Christmas time is here, so tell me who has been good this year? Deadpool ranted with hand to his forehead turning side to side, because the marc with the mouth would not let anyone slide. "See I can rhyme too. Wait did I just say that?"

"They actually let you do this? You could not be any less convincing." Peter inquired beyond words to come out, since Deadpool wasn't everyone role model, no doubt.

"You jealous photo boy, I have cheer too, that's if I'm not chugging a lot of beer." Deadpool put both hands on his head. "God, make the voices and the rhymes stop, make them stop. Damn you stupid freaking author."

"There's Santa, get him!" one little kid ordered with gang his age, for tackle down, but they won't take the blame.

With laughter over his crushing defeat, Peter and Chun Li had enjoyed with humor, they only hoped it didn't give him a tumor. Nevertheless, they were very sure he'd be fine; for he would recover from anything he was subjectified.

The night was still young as the lights shined bright, for the main event was still going on tonight.

* * *

><p>On their last stop to Aunt May's house they stood to spent the holiday with her as they always should. It didn't take her long to cook a mighty big feast that it was only a matter of time before their appetites released.<p>

Sitting together sipping hot coca by the nice warm fire, no doubt both of them had long day and were dead tired. Aunt May had left upstairs so the two of them would be alone, because this couple needed no chaperone. Hoping this moment would last forever with a wish, they shared a warm blanket under the mistletoe with a kiss.

To every one of holiday good cheer Merry Christmas to all and all a Happy New year.


	73. Photo to the finish

"Parker, get in here now, you slacker!" Jameson exclaimed.

"Yes, Mr. Jameson." Peter replied.

Jameson tossed a newspaper on the desk regarding a robbery. "There was a robbery from an old tech lab. And I'll bet you Spider-Man is behind the whole set up. He's maybe manipulating people to do his dirty work, while still trying to pretend to be everyone's 'so called hero'."

"So you want me to cover the story what's going on behind those robberies." He asked.

"Not just the story, get me photos linking Spider-Man to the crimes and who is partner in crime." Jameson yelled. "Now get your butt moving Parker, time is money chop-chop!"

"JJ will never live it down if Spider-Man really was behind the crime spree." Peter thought changing into Spider-Man costume, on the roof. "I guess it's up to Spidey to prove him wrong once and for all."

It would be when pigs fly before J. Jonah Jameson would recognize Spider-Man as hero people make him out to be. Nevertheless, Spider-Man hung in there, knowing that he was not the only hero target to criticism.

He tried to call Chun Li for help, but only received her voice mail, "This is Chun Li, I'm sorry I could not take your call, so leave message after the beep, please and thank you." No doubt she was still doing some follow up work, so he was on his own for now.

"Guess it's up to Spidey to do this act solo." He said to himself. He handled a group of armed thugs before, so it shouldn't be a big deal to him.

He followed the directions to a hidden location around the docks of New York. He set his camera at corner, ready to shot at any time while in action. When his spider sense detected a ninja, he followed them by stealth.

Through the shipyard of New York City a couple ninjas loaded up some heavy crates into a submarine. One ninja was an energetic young teenage ninja leading group of Shinobi. And the second in command was mutant ninja also leading some troops to guard the area. The night was young and the streets were near pitch black. Knowing Shinobi's and Kunoichi darkness was always their greatest weapon, it didn't take them long to take out security.

Before she could touch the box, Spider-Man stopped her. "Aren't you a little young to be playing cops and robbers."

"Do not underestimate me Spider-Man." She tossed smoke bomb his way and charged at him with Kunai. Like a knife, she swung in different directions to land a blow.

"Don't you know you can poke yourself with that thing?" Spider-Man continued to joke around, while evading her strike. When Spider-Man took a step back, she launched barrage of ninja stars and Kunai knives his way.

"We have an intruder, but I shall neutralize him at once sir." She informed the others.

"Ibuki, finish him off and let's go. I'll even send Psylock there to help you." Ibuki's commander ordered.

Spider-Man stuck to the walls. "You have quite the arsenal, but you haven't seen me yet. I'm just getting started."

But before he could counter, he dodged a bunch of powered projectiles launching his way. That didn't stop Ibuki from throwing more kunai knives. Both attacks cut Spider-Man's web, thus grounding him. "I shall take care of this pest at once sir." Psylock said.

The two ninjas were caught off guard by sudden flash of nearby camera. Peter knew it wasn't his, since his was hanging from a building. Fearing for reinforcements, Psylock and Ibuki quickly rushed outside to check for whoever was trailing them.

To their surprise no one was out there, but that didn't stop them from checking all over the place. Barely any light was lit around the docks as the two ninja snooped around like guard dogs. In the corners, garbage cans and alley ways they looked for the intruder other than Spider-Man.

When Psylock heard something dropping, instantly she rushed to check armed and ready to kill anyway who stands in their way.

"Hold it you two; we must get out of here immediately you can deal with Spider-Man and the other guy later." The boss ordered.

"Yes sir," both ninja replied in unison, vanishing.

"Well, that could have gone worst, Spidey failed to catch the bad guys and no photos to explain any of it. How could it be worst?"

A flash came from behind Spider-Man. He thought it was an enemy, but surprise, surprise; it was his photo rival Frank West. "Spider-Man's big humiliating beat down. The Bungle would pay top dollar to see that, don't you think so Spidey?" he chuckled.

"Sorry pal, but I already have guy who takes my photos." Spider-Man replied.

"Yeah, well he's not better than me. I'll show that Parker kid who's the better photographer any day of the week."

"Yeah well Parker can take better photos then you." Spider-Man defended.

Frank suspected Spider-Man. "You sound like you know Parker a little too well Spidey. You two must be close buddies. Or do you expect me to believe your meeting with him is just a coincidence."

"Um, I guess he shadows me from a distance." Spider-Man lied to his teeth.

Frank folded his arms, not buying the story, "Uh-uh. Maybe what the Bugle says is really true about you Spider-Man, and I intent to find out."

It was bad enough to have Jameson on his tail, but now Frank West. What else could possibly go wrong? Then again Peter did admire Frank West's endurance to any danger, since he did cover wars. So he'd guess he'd play along for now, a little competition would not hurt. He'd only hope Frank West was not another Eddie Brock.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the photos Frankie, you really made my day." Jameson shouted. "You don't mind if I call you Frankie do you?"<p>

"No problem JJ, just doing my job as photographer." Frank replied.

Peter had arrived at the Daily Bugle the next morning only to find an awkward surprise. Only rarely Jonah Jameson was in his good moods if someone made is day. And that could not be any clearer then Frank West. He was welcomed with opened when presented photos of Spider-Man defeat. It was also kinda a funny defeat.

Jameson held his whine glass. "Oh Parker, your just in time. Frankie had got some good photos of Spider-Man in action."

Peter read the headline. "Spider-Man suffers embarrassing defeat by ninja teen and mutant ninja. Are you kidding me?"

Frank placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Oh don't take it so personal Parker; you should just leave the photography to the experts, better luck next time."

Jameson patted Frank on the back. "I like this man's talent. You should learn a lot from him Parker, maybe he will take you as his apprentice."

Feeling left out as usual, Peter exited the Daily Bugle building. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

At first he didn't mind having much contest as long it doesn't jeopardize his job, but he felt with him here Spider-Man only looked worst then before. However, he could not worry about Spider-Man's imagine right now. All that mattered right now were his responsibilities.

* * *

><p>When nightfall came once again Spider-Man went to the docks again. He only hoped to outshine Frank West this time with nice photo scoop. With his automatic camera set in place, he set down on ground level. He approached the situation with much caution.<p>

Sensing a presence, he found Frank West behind him. "Sorry Spidey, but I'm just here to get the scoop from Parker, but don't worry I've handled dangers before."

Peter rolled his eyes under the Spider-Man mask. "This day just gets better and better doesn't it?"

When his spider sense triggered again, the two quickly got out of the way of army of Kunai. Ibuki and Psylock approached them with the intent to kill. "These ninja belong to be me Spider-man, for they are now under my control."

"I know that voice. When did you get out of prison Zebediah Killgrave, or should I say Purple Man." Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Very good Spider-Man, you figured out who I am." Purple Man chirped.

"As I recall didn't the Avengers took you down before?"

"Enough of this foolishness, ninjas kill Spider-Man and the other guy at once!"

As the ninjas attack Spider-Man quickly leaped him and Frank up in the air. He was able to trap most of them inside his spider web like catching his prey. Knowing Frank West was no pushover to danger, he let him down for a dropping elbow move. He then followed up with ramming clothesline.

With web filled robes at his disposal, Spidey was able to match most of the Shinobi through his mixed martial arts skills. The Kunai and sword strikes the two dodged front, back, side to side, fighting a group of trained ninjas. Ibuki and Psylock had even joined the fight.

"Hey ninja girl, if you're in there, fight the Purple Man's control." Spider-Man tried to reason with them.

Leaving Frank with the group of ninja, Spider-Man held back as much as possible only sticking to defense instead of fighting Psylock and Ibuki, going from one area to the next. They chased him like a rat, not letting her target get away.

"After I'm though with you Spider-Man, the Avengers are next on my list." Purple Man said on speaker.

His words were like air to Psylock and Ibuki's ears as he continued to try to reason with the two of them. The least he could do was calm them down with web obstacle after obstacle. Knowing how the Purple Man operates, he tried to distance them as much as possible, even if it included getting hurt by their weapons.

When they were mile a Spider-Man used the chance to wrap them under his web. He hoped they finally calm down after being under Purple Man grasp. Their eyes twitched constantly trying to fight the Purple's Man control, until they were quiet.

When their eyes snapped opened, they knew what they had to do now, free from control.

"It's over for you." Purple Man announced watching Frank West defeat.

Ninja stars and Kunai launched at Purple Man, but only tracing him from a distance like drawing. Psylock and Ibuki were beyond anger after being controlled by the Purple Man. When Psylock was back she ordered her ninjas to retreat. Now Killgrave was all alone and surrounded.

"Do you think you'll get away with this, you can't resist me?" Purple Man argued.

Ibuki and Psylock cracked their knuckles and released a fast right hook towards Killgrave, completely ignoring his pled for mercy.

Ibuki gave Spider-Man an honorable bow of gratitude. "Thank you so much for your help Spider-Man."

"Yes, your assistance has been most helpful, I'll remember that when we encounter again." Psylock replied, even if she didn't like being saved.

It was another job well done for everyone's favorite wall crawler, both as Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Ibuki even took a last minute photo shot with Psylock, Frank, and Spider-Man. It would be quite an event to remember in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Spider-Man and Frank West takes out Purple Man and his ninjas," it said in the headline of the Daily Bugle paper, Photos taken by Frank West and Peter Parker.<p>

"I don't know how you did it Parker, but maybe you should give me some pointers sometime." Frank offered.

"Oh I'm really nothing special then average Frank." Peter said calmly.

"In local news a big heist is going down at the New York treasury. Enforcements are already on their way here and now," as said on the news report.

Leaving their money on the table, Frank and Peter rushed out of the Coffee house to their assignments. It was race to the finish. Frank became an ally to Spider-Man and rival to Peter. Now Peter didn't mind at all having some friendly competition, since Frank shared his adventurous determination.

"Bet I can catch the story before you Parker. And when I do Jameson will promote me to staff." Frank challenged.

"Yeah right, we'll see Frank."

"Can I come?" Ibuki asked. "I got time to kill before my plane arrives."

Peter smiled, "Sure as long as you can keep up. The more the merrier."


	74. Dr Doom makes his move

Dr. Doom and his newly appointed Masters of Evil continued to accompany him on his mission. Deep within the star system, they weren't alone. It didn't take his tracking device to know they were being followed. With a wave of his hand, he ordered his Doombots to resolve the problem.

To the king's surprise, it was the Guardians of the Galaxy on their pursuit. Their members consisted of Rocket Raccoon, Nova, Star-Lord, Adam Warlock and Quasar. All were determined to stop Dr. Doom.

Raccoon was the first to say. "Attention sucker, you are in unauthorized zone, surrender peacefully and we won't hurt you, much."

"It would seem like you have a death wish, vermin." He replied.

The Doombots began attacking the Guardians in large numbers; due to their intense team skills, it didn't take them long to dispose of the bots. However, it didn't stop the other masters from attacking in the shadows. So while the Guardians were preoccupied with the Doombots, Vile, Demitri and Super-Skull attacked them from the backside.

Demitri fought Quasar as he maneuvered around her energy blast; even dodging her sword strikes. little did Quasar know Demitri was just toying with her. Just then, Demitri slashed her from behind with claws that not only cut her skin, but piece her flesh.

He said. "Now I shall claim my reward, and my meal." Demitri sunk his fangs into her neck, draining her. "That was delicious."

Vile fired a barrage of projectiles at Rocket Raccoon. It was gun fight between the two of them. "It's time to turn you into road kill." Vile fired at the ceiling, causing a heavy object to fall on him.

Super-Skrull already had Star-Lord under snake like grip amplified with flames. He took every pleasure inflecting pain upon his opponent. As Skull's grip grew tighter and tighter, Star-Lord had already lost consciousness.

This left only Nova and Adam Warlock, as the two of them released a mean projectile. They were quickly incepted by a large Vibranium shield, thus redirecting their attacks right back at them, thanks to the assistance of Man-Ape who Doom had recruited in Wakanda after his exile.

"Never mind them, just focus on what's ahead, time is of the essence." Doom ordered. "The sooner we reach, the sooner we may execute my final phase of my plan." Doom said.

"Now then, you have your assignments, so get to it." Doom ordered.

After Doom gave his last order, one of the Doombots confronted Dr. Doom personally. Little did Doom realize it was Zero in disguise? "Humph, if this is supposed to be an assassination, it is an amateur attempt."

"So I suppose you were well aware of my presence here, and the fact that I'm here to stop you Dr. Doom." Zero revived holding his katana. "Surrender now and I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

"Doom does not surrender." Without hesitation, Dr. Doom made the first move with his plasma gauntlets. Zero came at him full speed dodging each blow he could in an attempt to get a hit on Doom.

"This will be over in a Nano-second." Zero announced.

Like a samurai, he swung his katana in different directions fighting Dr. Doom. Zero did not release that Doom was reading his every move he made, so he wasn't just avoiding his blows. "Your armor is impressive Maverick Hunter, but not as impressive as mind."

Even firing his Z-blaster had proven useless against Doom's new and improved armor. Each beam had bounced off the villain like bouncing ball. Determined to stop him, Zero used his ability to create shadow copy of himself to distract Dr. Doom. He hoped the other copy would serve a distraction to Dr. Doom while he releases his Giga Attack.

Before Zero could blink, he found himself inside chamber as Dr. Doom watched him from his throne. It zapped Zero with unlimited bolts of lightning, again and again. With the final stroke of the hand, Doom gave the final shock causing the chamber to explode.

Luckily Zero had survived but barely as he was able to escape Doom's crutches. It didn't stop Doom however, from calling reinforcements. Zero was able to move but not by a lot. Most of his circuits from chest to legs were badly damaged.

Minutes later, Zero came across a hidden room that had Dr. Doom's portal. Knowing backup was on their way; he locked himself inside and quickly accesses the console. He didn't care where it sent him as long it was not on the ship any later.

After the final encryption the portal was active, but not before the Doombots had arrived. It was close call but Zero had managed to evade the laser blast as he entered the portal to go wherever it takes him.

"What are your orders my lord?" the Doombot inquired.

"He could have not gotten far. My objective remains unchanged, proceed with the next phase. We cannot afford any setbacks. We are very close to his home base in Taa II," Doom ordered. "And you, I have a special assignment for you."

"Yes my lord," Doom's female servant replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it was late at night in New York City market. Deep inside the district a young Italian, serene, fortune teller, focused her soul energy. With her eyes closed and mind clear of all distractions, she placed her hand gently on the tarot cards. As she drew the card, it was revealed to be Fool card. When she drew the second card, it was Beast card.<p>

This made her bend and eyebrow as she heard the echoed of Dr. Doom's laughs. "It cannot be." When she drew her final tarot card, it was revealed to a Doom card. "Could it be that there is a threat more evil and ruthless then Bison?"

It almost made her hands tremble just by sensing the presence of evil. "I must do something before it's too late, or the world will seize to exist as we know it. This cannot come to past."

Later on that day, the young Maverick Hunter found himself collapsed at the New York Bay area, badly damaged and barely able to function on his feet. The static of his circuits roared through his brain constantly alerting him of his condition. Tell him something he didn't know. It was close call, but he had managed to escape Dr. Doom crutches as least for the moment. The watery waves rushed through his body over and over again, until he was awake.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed help from an outside source. When picking up a random newspaper, he discovered the Avengers, so hopefully they would understand the situation at hand.

Not thinking twice Zero busted into Avengers Mansion, setting off the alarms, nonetheless.

Out of the blue, Hawkeye aimed his bow and arrow at Zero to fend of the trespasser. "An angry space midget with sword, man I been at this too long."

Before he could make response Zero had already fainted.

"Okay, easy victory," Hawkeye said. "Let's see what the genius has to say about this."

In the meantime, Spider-Man did is normal everyday activity.

"Hey Chameleon, you forgot to fill out your withdraw slip." Spider-Man exclaimed.

Without second thoughts, Chameleon pulled out his pistol. Spider-Man had figured out his disguise as police officer, thanks to his spider sense, now that he learned from his encounters with him.

It was only a matter a time before he slipped in and out before he had his foe inside web cocoon. "Why don't you hang around for a while until the police get here, I'm sure they would like the good company." He teased.

"This isn't over Spider-Man." He shouted.

"Hey hit me up sometime if you ever want rematch." Spider-Man teased.

"I see your just as overconfident as ever, keep it up and it will be your greatest weakness," Said mysterious voice in the shadows. It sounded familiar, but recognizable.

"Hey there, haven't heard from you in a while." Spider-Man greeted.

A stream of pink smoke surrounded the web-head in all directions. It had only been a minute or two before he found himself in another world, greeted by his old mentor. "Madam Webb, your looking as lovely as usual, how long was it since we last spoke?"

"Silence Spider-Man, I have brought you here to deliver urgent news about a great evil." She spoke.

"You mean despite me being back in town and kicking some bad guy butt? Yeah I'm pretty covered in that department, thanks."

She drew her cards. "Ah, but you miss the point Spider-Man. A great evil is coming upon you and it will determine the fate of you, your love ones and your allies." Madam Webb drew her second card. "Worlds will collide in the devastating battle. You'll see."

"Right. I'll take your word on that."

"Just remember to keep your friends close and enemies closer. Be on your guard. The more allies you make, the stronger you become." She advised holding another card. "This battle will determine the fate of two worlds."

"Remind me to put her on my un-friend list online." Spider-Man rubbed the back of head, confused on her words. "Could she ever give any warnings next time?"

Spider-Man leaped off the highest building to swing more around more. Even if Madam Webb and Spider-Man wasn't exactly friendly, she always had meaning in her words. And besides how will he tell the others that something big is going on without any clear evidence. And knowing Jameson, he'd put the blame on Spider-Man. Nonetheless, he had to keep his guard up.

"I know your there. You can come out now." Madam Webb called. "I may be blind, but I can sense you from a mile away child."

She unveiled her hood. "Greetings to you Madam Webb, my name is Rose."

"So you also sense the danger coming upon us?" Madam Webb inquired tossing Rose card. "And your fortune teller I see."

"Yes, do you think he can do it?"

"Spider-Man is reckless and simple minded at times, but I know he can do it along with allies, off course."

Rose stared at her card, "I hope you are right Madam Webb, for even with allies, This battle will be greater than ever imagine."


	75. Heroes fall

"Seems like your analysis was right Hawkeye, he is from space, only another planet." Tony said.

Tony and Jarvis scanned the Maverick Hunter fully to determine his whereabouts, but they kept their suspicion in possibilities of alien invasion. Captain America and Hawkeye stood on standby in case he got hostile. It was complicated design, but Tony had managed to study it quickly to repair Zero's damaged armor.

After sending hours in the lab, Zero had managed to regain consciousness, even if he wasn't fully repaired. He was able to move his arms and legs slightly. Zero turned his head to face Tony. "Where am I?"

"You're in Avengers Mansion. Hawkeye found you on our front porch. Sorry, I did some analysis on your systems and your armor is quite impressive. I was able to repair most of it, but you're not back at one hundred percent yet." Tony explained.

"I see looks like the teleportation was success after all." Zero groaned still weak.

"Save your strength Zero, you'll need it." Tony held Zero down, keeping him from getting up.

"Your name is Zero, hope you don't fight like one." Captain America said.

"I also scanned your memory bank. It seems like Dr. Doom is making his move. We have to move out right away. Cap stay with Zero until he recovers. Hawkeye you're with me, we're going to contact the other Avengers from Stark Tower. If Doom wants a fight we will give it to him." Tony announced.

Before the word could get out on Dr. Doom's attack the Avengers Mansion was heavily locked down as the computer systems were scrambled. Each of the remaining Avengers inside the Mansion was separated from each other.

"Jarvis, explain what's going on right now. Who's in my systems?"

"Sir, we detected an unknown virus known as the Techno…" Jarvis shut down.

"Stark, we got problems." Hawkeye alerted.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

As the Mansion was heavily locked down, a savage nanotech monster known as the Technovore made his way to the Mansion. Each machine it ate, he only got stronger, thanks to Doom's modifications. And Tony Stark was the prey on his agenda. Tony was the main entrée on the menu for the beast, bypassing the other Captain America and Hawkeye.

"Get far away Tony; Hawkeye and I will cover you, while you contact the other Avengers." Cap ordered.

Each arrow and shield thrown at the Technovore now only did it faze him, it made him go more hostile than ever. Spotted in sight, the Technovore launched at Tony and started to drain the Arc Reactor from his chest. Even if it was only seconds, Tony felt that the Technovore drained half of his life away, and thus the beast continued his pursuit not letting anyone or anything stand in its path. Little did they know the Technovore wasn't the only problem?

* * *

><p>The other heroes were now under attack.<p>

After getting off the phone with her superiors and being back in New York City, she stared at a photo of her and Peter together. Since their work had been very hectic, they hardly spend time with each other. She only hopes that he was doing well without her. Well off course he is, so what was she worried about?

Upon applying the finishing touch on her lipstick she saw an unknown figure through her mirror or her apartment. It only took her a second to avoid the sniper shot coming right at her. She suspected another assassin, but whom? Falling to shot her, the assassin tossed a grenade at her.

"Damn it," she grunted leaping off her apartment window.

While falling she caught hold on a pole to reduce her fall. She found herself face to face with her assassin. Before the assassin to draw her weapon, Chun Li delivered a side kick to her rips. "Who are you, and who sent you?"

The assassin growled charging at Chun Li with her combat skills. When Chun Li launched her fast kicks, the assassin found it easy to move around the flow. Chun Li even launched a mid-level version of Kikoken, only to be countered back with stronger version of the attack. It like she was reading her every movement.

This had Chun Li raising her eyebrows, "No way."

She tossed a right hook to the assassin's face only to grab her mask. When the face was revealed, Chun Li jaw dropped. It was darker version of herself, only instead of blue and white. It was blue and yellow with darker shading on her skin.

"You're me?" Chun Li exclaimed.

The assassin finally spoke, "I preferred to be called, Shadow Lady."

"So you're a clone of me, interesting? Who's your creator?"

"You don't need to know that." Shadow Lady shot back, blasting a beam at the original Chun Li.

"Your full or surprises."

As Chun Li continued to fight using her fast combat skills, Shadow Lady redirected every blow at her and released something more powerful. Each punch and kick just countered with more intense nearly piercing the flesh. Shadow Lady took another stance and unleashed barrage of missiles all aimed directly at Chun Li.

It was not what she had anticipated, but Chun Li had managed to dodge most of the projectiles. However, she did not look up at the falling ruble coming down at her. "You will be reunited with your father in the afterlife." Shadow Lady delivered the finishing blow as Chun Li was rendered useless.

Meanwhile before Spider-Man could unmask himself, he was knocked by a familiar foe. Once again his spider sense was not triggered by this attack. Spider-Man turned around to see Anti-Venom in the flesh once more, looking bigger, dangerous and more vicious.

"Eddie, is this some kind of joke."

"No joke Web-Head, I'm here to have your head on my wall!"

Knowing the strength of Anti-Venom, he was more powerful and fierce then Spider-Man. Spider-Man knew he had to stay on his toes. Even in the wrong hand, Anti-Venom was still a dangerous force. Anti-Venom began attack Spider-Man in savage assault. He was bigger and stronger that even Spider-Man speed wasn't enough. In fact, he caught him before he made his move and Anti-Vemon delivered a series of slashes and punches on the web-head.

"Why are you here Demitri?" Morrigan demanded. "I heard you have some new friends."

"To make you mind succubus, body and soul, so stop resisting and submit." Demitri answered attacking Morrigan with fireball by fireball attack.

Morrigan dodged the attacks with ease. "If you want me that badly, you're going to have to get me. I don't make myself that easy you know."

Morrigan and Demitri fought once again settling their monster feud each other. Demitri licked his lips in anticipation. He was anxious to get a taste of succubus blood. As Demitri continued to attack Morrigan with his sharp vampire claws, he said, "I could care less about the rewards. All I want is to see your graveling on your knees."

"Then you are delusional," Morrigan shot back.

Morrigan take distance away as she spread her wings and launched a barrage of magical missiles at Demitri. Then with stroke, she released shadow blade within the ground. Finally she launched at him with waist blade, hoping to finish off the vampire.

"Come on out Demitri you know you can't hide from me. Your energy is all over the place." Morrigan taunted. Before her final calling, Demitri summoned swam a fire bats, blinding Morrigan. Then when the time was right, he impaled her and sucked her blood.

Morrigan was defenseless and powerless against him now.

As Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic continued to work on his lab in the Baxter building for whatever project to experiment on, he received a sudden distress call. The call had also alerted his teammates into action. Susan, Ben and Johnny were already on the scene.

Strangely enough, the call was coming from within the Baxter Building. It came from another world through Reed's test portals. When close to the portal, without warning it sucked the Fantastic Four inside.

Ben inquired, "Hey stretch; is this where the distress call was coming from?"

"Yes. But according to my scanners there is zero activity going on." Mr. Fantastic answered.

Through the baby blue skies and the fluffy clouds, it gave off a weird reading within Reed's scanners. Pretty soon, the Fantastic Four powers had begun to act up. Mr. Fantastic body expanded in multiple levels beyond his control, the Human Touch became hotter than before, the Thing grow more rocks on his body, and the Invisible Women flashed like broken like bub and even blinding her.

The peaceful sky had erased, therefore unwrapping itself. It now turned into a red space. Dupree of towers and castles floated like asteroids through the red space. Thus Mr. Fantastic was able to figure out they were in the Negative Zone, home of the supervillian Annihilus.

"Your fate is seal inside this dimension," Annihilus screeched. "Annihilus will see to it that you will never escape here."

The Fantastic Four were paralyzed by Annihilus's Cosmic Control Rod. The more energy it gave off, the weaker the Fantastic Four become.

On that day, SHIELD Helicarrier was patrolling the skies for any activity as well as the world. Nick Fury, Crimson Viper, Black Window and Maria Hill stood on lookout of any activity going on sky or ground level. No matter what, SHIELD agents were always on guard 24/7.

That wasn't until the Helicarrier was attacked by enemy ships.

"Open fire at whatever hit us. No matter what it takes, take it down at once." Nick exclaimed.

"Who do you think is foolish enough to attack SHIELD?" Maria Hill asked.

"Don't know, but I'm going to find out. Viper, Widow, take some troops and patrol the top level of the ship." Nick ordered.

"Yes sir," both agents replied in unison.

Both of the female agent's eyes shifted from one ship to another. When couple of bombs dropped their way, Viper and Widow used their agility to evade the blows. One ship was blasted from the sky, but the other one came straight at them on full collision after being blasted by the SHIELD torrents.

The enemy ship slipped inside the Helicarrier crashing in for speed ahead until it came to the cockpit. An army of SHIELD agents surrounded the ship ready to fire at any time. However, the enemy ship had plan for this moment. It released an Electric Disruptor, disabling all SHIELD weapons including jets, Man-Droid's armors, pistols and machine guns from an unlimited mile range. The ship released a massive torrent inside taking out every SHEILD agent in its path.

Nick Fury was helpless, and with his men down there wasn't much he could do. Right now, getting the injured out was top priority.

Nick tightened his fist. "Everyone abandon ship at once! Take the injured and get them out of here. I'll make call to the hospital at once!"

As the entire SHIELD agents were evacuated and everything was clear. Vile boarded the ship and became its commander. "Vile to Doom, I've taken control the SHIELD Helicarrier."

"Excellent work, and are the bombs set at the X-Mansion and Avengers Mansion?"

"Yeah, I've seen some troops on that as well as some others. Your plan worked perfectly. The heroes will not stand in our way this time, so you can proceed with the extraction." Vile replied in intercom. "In the meantime, I'll use this for target practice if those humans ever resist."

"Good, I leave it in your hands Vile."

Vile pulled the bomb trigger. And so the heroes fell one by one, neither one was in sight. All it left was Jarvis final report. "Avengers communication signal lost. Baxter Building to Fantastic Four commutation lost in unknown dimension. Access to SHIELD base lost. X-Mansion destroyed by unknown bomb. Contact to other Avengers by ID cards, lost."

To be continued...


	76. Counter Attack

Days have passed since Dr. Doom's planned attack on the Avengers and the other heroes. Streets and buildings were overrun by Doombots. News reporters from TV's stations and Newspaper companies had broadcasted the latest topic asking the world, "Where are the Avengers?"

On that day Chun Li had awaken after being unconscious for a while. And to her dismay, she found herself in a very tight spot. That is being buried alive inside a coffin. Never in years did she ever expect to get captured this way. All she had was the flashlight on her cellphone and not much movement to her legs. She grabbed her spiked waistband and tied it around her knuckles.

Rubbing the ceiling of the coffin, she tried to sense for the most hollow part of the coffin. Clocking her arm back and forth, she started punching the ceiling; no matter how much her hand begin to bleed.

* * *

><p>Chun Li wasn't the only one with problems. Deep in the Negative Zone Annihilus patrolled the red skies while the Fantastic Four was still on lock down. There was only so much they could take, especially Johnny. He held his hands to his ears constantly to drown out Annihilus's annoying screeches.<p>

"Hey nerd, if there is a way to get out of here, I'm all for it." Johnny said. "Listening to this guy scream all day is like going to a bad, boring, opera."

"I'm with Matchstick on this one; just put me out of my misery already." Ben mumbled.

"Operas are not boring Johnny." Susan shot back. "Reed, can you figure out a way out of here."

"I'm already working on it. In a matter of minutes my gauntlet will blast a dampener field cutting off Annihilus's power, but only for short time. However, he has to be within range. Johnny, try to bait him to get close." Reed ordered.

Johnny cracked his knuckles, "Leave it to me, Reed. I'll annoy him to no end." He usually annoys the Fantastic Four with his childish pranks, Ben mostly.

"Hey Annihilator, what's a matter, too scared to finish us off yourself. Or do you need mommy to fight your battles for you?" Johnny teased. Annihilus turned his attention towards Johnny.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings, if your feelings are still in there? Come on big guy; give me your best shot. I bet Blastaar hits harder then you."

Reaching his limits, Annihilus charged at Johnny with rage. "You will suffer for your insolence."

With amplified power of his Cosmic Control Rod, Annihilus raise Johnny's power level to the point of being uncontrollable. He was just foot away from the Human Torch. Before he could stab Johnny, Reed activated his gauntlet releasing disrupter therefore, subduing Annihilus and his power.

"Let's play again sometime, when you're not trying to kill us." Johnny said, before Ben pulled him away.

"We have to move. It only last for few seconds before Annihilus regains his power." Reed alerted.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Demitri may have gotten Morrigan, but he was unaware of she was not dead. Nevertheless, he enjoyed his victory over the succubus. He sat down on his throne drinking blood red Wine as the succubus was in stone kneeing in defeat. "This was destiny succubus." Demitri rubbed on Morrigan's chin. "You cannot win; you may try to fight my hold all you want. But you forget I can reach into your closed mind."<p>

Deep inside Morrigan fought the urge to break Demitri's control over her.

"It does not matter. I have patience. I can wait forever if need be." Before he could take another sip of his drink, Demitri had sense an enemy presence. It was not long before he had his foe around her neck.

"You are full of surprises succubus. Did you think that I was unaware of your other half? No matter, it would be two for one special meal in my book." Demitri said.

Demitri had his claws around the neck of another succubus creature. This one looked very young almost in her teens and had short pink, bubblegum, hair. It was Morrigan's other half know as Lilith. Like Morrigan, Lilith had similar abilities, only flashier.

Lilith extended her arm into a blade as Demitri evaded every blow. Next Lilith blasted her own version of Soul Fist, but this time it was shining green bat. It wasn't, however; no much for Demitri pyro bats. It also didn't stop here from receiving much punishment from Demitri's ongoing assault of punches.

Once again the vampire had the succubus by the neck. Before Demitri could sink his fangs into her, Lilith shot out a bat the burned the castle curtains. It had released a ray of sunlight burning Demitri considerably. Demitri could not help but smirk at Lilith's accomplishment. "It would seem like I underestimated you." Demitri took a look at her burn wounds, knowing he could not go on. "It was fun, make no mistake. We shall meet again." Demitri had retreated to his dark chambers.

And so the succubus was free, as Lilith gave some of her energy to Morrigan. "Are you all right?"

Morrigan smiled, "Yes, my thanks to you Lilith, seems like you're not deadweight after all."

Lilith felt both grateful and disappointed, "Thanks, I think."

Morrigan continued to stretch to regain the feeling of her luscious body, "So what do you think is going on here?"

Doctor Strange interrupted, "Perhaps, I can shed some light on your question."

* * *

><p>The Interpol agent had managed to escape the trap, but it came at price. Chun Li had dirt covered all over her face to legs and bleeding right hand. She was a mess. Each trial she made was left a mud mark. It wasn't until she was caught off guard by Shadow Lady's attack.<p>

"I must say, your stronger then you look. I would have guessed the lack of air in a tight space like this would be enough to kill you." Shadow Lady says, already getting her stance.

"It's going to take more than that to take me down. But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't easy."

Shadow Lady cracked her knuckles, "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Like true fighters, the two sidestep to find an opening within their enemy's defense. Chun Li had to stay on her toes; it was herself she was facing. Only this time it was not mirror. And each move she made was only redirected at her, but more powerful blow.

Chun Li taunted Shadow Lady by waving her fingers. It was the typical "bring it on" signal. Shadow decided to make the first move on Chun Li by launching fury of kicks. She took deep breaths at time, and evaded each strike. When the final kick came in, she caught the attack and tossed Shadow Lady.

While her guard was down Chun Li released multiple punches and kicks towards Shadow Lady. It wasn't her usual fighting style. It was different Chinese fighting style. Shadow Lady found it difficult to counter Chun Li's moves. She may have been copy of Chun Li, but not fully.

Taking so many hits, Chun Li released her Kikoken against Shadow Lady. While Shadow Lady was still getting back up, Chun Li attacked her multiple attacks to her body. Her assault didn't stop Shadow Lady from counter attacking. Shadow held Chun Li by the neck and turned her right arm into drill. "This game has gone on long enough!" Shadow Lady barked about to drill Chun Li's face off.

The drill nearly touched her skin, until Chun li countered with throw move learned from Ryu. With a bow, she blasted out missiles from back all locked on Chun Li. Chun Li kicked an explosive barrel at Chun Li. And foolishly enough, she blasted it. One arm was blown off and Chun Li pinned the other arm on Shadow Lady.

"Predict this," Chun Li exclaimed, pinning Shadow Lady the wall impaling her with massive amounts of kicks from both legs. Finally she launched another Kikoken at point blank range.

Shadow Lady could barely stand; she was really damage, "You're stronger than I thought."

"What is your mission, who are you working for?" Chun Li questioned Shadow Lady.

"I'll take the answers to my grave if need be." Shadow Lady concluded setting off the barrels as she was detonated to explode.

* * *

><p>Spider-Man had a difficult time trying to counter Anti-Venom's attacks. It was mostly his tentacles he had to watch out for. After the pounding Anti-Venom had given him, he was not sure anymore if his spider agility could save him. "What's a matter Spider-Man? Are running out of jokes?" Anti-Venom growled.<p>

"You kidding, I just thought we could play nice game of tag, and your 'it' Eddie." Spidey replied with mild humor.

Anti-Venom growled further, "I'll enjoy ripping you to pieces Web-Head. You're only delaying your death further!"

Due to Spider-Man's injuries, he was able to use half of his speed. His suit and few of his muscles were torn from Anti-Venom's brutal attacks. He wasn't sure how long before Spider-Man recovers. It hurt him just to climb up the walls, much less use his webs. "I got to time this right, otherwise I'm a goner."

With his body feeling like led weight and no spider sense to detect danger, it only made the job a lot harder. So the only best course of action was to get as far away from him as possible. He landed down to the engine room and began to catch his breath.

But before his last inhale Eddie had got Spider-Man within in tentacles to drain whatever's left of Spider-Man's powers. Spider-Man caught the attack and jammed them into the electric generators. The shock rushed through the tentacles and delivered Eddie ten million volts of electricity. It not only fried his body, but the control chips in his brain. And thus Anti-Venom was down and Spider-Man was safe.

* * *

><p>The Avengers Mansion had been destroyed, and there were no sign of the Avengers in sight. The monstrous Technovore had snooped around the wreckage of the Mansion like guard dog searching for its prey.<p>

When it thought its spotted Tony, Zero drew his attention. "Hey slug breath, how about some nice tasty Maverick?"

The Technovore roared as he charged at the Maverick Hunter. Zero quickly took his distance and released a supersonic energy wave from his saber. Finally he finished off with a powerful Giga Attack. It overloaded the Technovore with so much energy as he burst into sparks.

After going through a pile of rubble, Zero managed to find the Avengers. Luckily Zero held Tony's Arc Reactor after the Mansion was destroyed. Tony was the first one he found as he restored him to normal.

Zero offered Tony a hand, "Thanks, I owe you one Zero."

"Don't mention it, just returning the favor." Zero replied.

"Great work soldier," Cap complimented with his thumb up.

"Well, that could have gone worst." Hawkeye grunted brushing himself off, but was okay nonetheless.

"Anyway, it seems like we have situation on our hands, so we're going to need to contact the other Avengers, as well as heroes for this job." Tony announced.


	77. Fate of the Two Worlds part 1

Begin absorption at once!" the Dr. Doom ordered activating the Power-Siphoner with Doom's chest plate. It was an attempt to merge his power with Doom's.

Dr. Doom had finally made it to Taa II, home of the World Eater known as Galactus. Doom and his men were like ants compared to Galactus's home. Galactus was deep asleep for the time being in hibernation. Doom had taken as much precaution as he could. He had the Ultimate Nullifier at his disposal in case thing got heavy with Super-Skrull at the weapon. Harboring a long grudge against Galactus, he was ready for him to make move.

With Dr. Doom's advance technology, he carefully kept quiet. Any move could or sound could awaken the World Eater in a rage. Dr. Doom concentrated his technology and power to get the power of Cosmic.

He was nearly at one hundred percent in range. Dr. Doom felt the powerful energy surging through his entire body. It was so powerful it nearly torn him apart. But Dr. Doom was very sure of himself that he could contain the power of a god. No matter the risk, he was focus on the energy.

It was compete Dr. Doom had a portion of the World Eater's power at his control. With swift of the hand, he was able to move an entire planet. The power not only gave him the ability to breathe through space, but to be one with the cosmic. Little has Doom realized that his interferes may have awaken Galactus, but as long as Doom got what he wanted, everything else was irrelevant.

"The Age of Doom is here!" Doom exclaimed.

As the villains disappeared, Galactus was reawakening again. With the glow on his eyes, Galactus rose from his throne. He said, "That great hunger is upon Galactus."

Apparently Silver Surfer, the first Herald of Galactus was around the galaxy and caught wind of this situation. And thus, he knew what to do.

"Wait Norrin Radd, you must not be too reckless." The Silver Surfer was halted by big headed, comic being known as Uatu aka the Watcher.

"I cannot wait Uatu. The earth is in danger of tyrant and the world eater." Surfer shot back.

Uatku nodded his head, "I am aware of the situation Norrin, but it is not just earth that is involved. Come with me, I will show you."

With a flash of light Uatu took the Silver Surfer to another world very similar to earth. Silver Surfer had witness all sorts of humans and creatures in this world. Even if they were not superheroes, they had their own gifts to fight evil. It ranged from magic, martial arts, giant robots, technology and more.

And seeing how these people work alongside the superheroes Earth and its heroes is pretty overwhelming. Uatu and Silver Surfer had sense a connection between these earths. And each moment Silver Surfer understood more and more about the other earth, home of the Capcom heroes.

"I have witness countless situations on Earth. But seeing them work together to overcome a situation shows the potential in this world. Their strength may not be on par with the heroes of Earth, yet they are needed. Each and every one of them is gifted with their own strength and abilities to fight evil."

"Yes, they are unique."

"Both of these worlds share bound with each other, which would explain why most of them were able to cross the boarders between these two worlds."

"So you are saying?"

"Yes, Surfer, they must be fully aware of what's at stake. Let us be on our way." Uaku offered his hand to the Surfer.

* * *

><p>So far in New York any jet or planes that tried to stop the SHIELD Helicarrier were shot down within an instant. Now that Vile had the Helicarrier at his command, the world was his. The entire world's military was now his to command.<p>

Doombots marched on the streets like an army to patrol for any enemy activity. Vile appeared at Time Square to make his opening announcement to the world. "Listen up humans, this world now belongs to Victor-Von-Doom. So you have two choices knee down before him or in your graves. I'll even launch all the nuclear missiles of the world. The choice is yours better think carefully. It's only a matter of time before you're all extinct."

Through the miss of the crowd, Chun Li heard the announcements, now dressed in trench coat and Fedora hat. It was close call, but she had managed to escape the explosive, despite getting out with cuts and bruises. While continuing on her way, she was caught by a loud noise. Doombots went flying out of the Arcade Game Room. "Suck it Doombots,"

Through her discovery, it was Deadpool. "Oh hey there Chun Li, what's going on?"

"Am I glad to see you? And a lot is going on here; Dr. Doom is making his move it seems." She replied.

"No kidding, the Doombots tried to kill little old me. They even tried to wishbone me. Off course it didn't work because you know me."

"I'm not surprised," she replied in a sarcastic remark knowing Deadpool's strength.

"All will suffer in the name of Doom!" Dr. Doom's voice echoed the skies. Before they could continue their conversation, the New York sky began to eclipse, followed by random lighting strikes from the skies. They came from a usually pattern, striking down buildings and obstacles in its path.

"It's the end of the world!" Deadpool screamed.

The ground started to crumble ripping into pieces. It was an unforeseen event and wasn't one of those typical natural disasters. People started to panic now that the world was coming down on them. Before the ground crumbled in their path, they were quickly saved by an unknown teleportation.

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Chun Li and Deadpool found themselves in a secret underground base. It was twenty five feet below the surface level and technology inhabited the facility. It was filled with Scientist, SHIELD agents and Medical Officers.<p>

"Glad you can make it," Tony greeted them. "We're just about to begin the briefing."

All the allies and friends Spider-Man had made over the outcome of his quest was there, Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four and the Capcom heroes. Iron-Man and the Watcher were up in front about to begin to explain the situation.

"As you know everyone, Dr. Doom had devised full-proof plans targeting each and every one of us of our strengths and weakness. And thanks to the information gathered by Zero, we were able to figure out his objective. Watch will explain everything."

"Greetings to every one of you, I am the Watcher. I have broken my sacred vowel of not interfere the affairs of others once more to aid in your struggle." The Watcher continued.

"On my journeys, I have seen the world of other heroes whether they have powers or not to fight evil. I have also discovered a special bound from their world to this one, a bound like brother and sister. They are connected to each other; allowing them to pass through this world without restrains. Dr. Doom had succeeded to obtaining Galactus power. But it pays a terrible price; his lack of control in the power of cosmic is tearing the fabric of existence in both worlds. And because of his greed for power, Galactus has awakened to feed upon your world."

Iron-Man announced. "With that being said, I have called you all here today to fight this upcoming battle. It is not just our world but yours as well. Each of you gifted in their own way to fight evil. Once the boarders between worlds are crossed, getting out of there is very, very, very slim. The gates between worlds may even be closed forever. Most of you may not know it, but today we are allies in this war to fight for the fate of humanity. Today, we fight as one. We fight as, Avengers."

"We will begin in thirteen hours, get plenty of rest, everyone." Captain America concluded.

Thinking over the announcements, Peter could not help but think over the consequences of the outcome. It wasn't long before his train of thought was distracted by a knock on the door. "Peter, its Chun Li, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure thing, come in." Peter answered.

Chun Li, (now bandaged and patched up wearing new set of clothes) sat down with him. "Are you nervous about the battle?"

"I've handled worst Chun Li, so these kinds of things don't scare me." Peter paid Chun Li with false smile.

Not buying it she said, "Come on don't lie, you can fool me."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Peter, this is unlike anything I've ever faced. Off course I'm scared. But I'm not afraid to lay my life on the line to fight for my beliefs." Chun Li covered her hand one Peter's. "Even if we were to be forever separated, I won't never, ever forget about you. All the memories we spent together will always be kept in my heart."

"I won't ever forget about you either Chun Li. I could never forget about you."

Chun Li smiled, "Now there is the Peter and I know and love."

"Are you going to return to your world after this?"

Chun Li took a sign, "That is a tough one. The risks are great, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be forever separated, however." Chun Li gripped Peter's hand tightly. "You're the reason that makes me want to stay here." Chun Li paused.

"But…" Peter asked.

"It all seems so sudden, and I'm still caught between the decisions." Chun Li noticed the half depressed look on Peter's face. "But I promise you, while we're out there; I will think it over, because I love you too much to be apart from you for good."

"I love you too Chun Li, always have, always will." Peter confessed.

"What don't we savor this moment together?" Chun Li concluded with a blush. With a warm hug and kiss, the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and fell into bed together. Right now, there minds were at ease to prepare for the fate that awaits our heroes.

To be continued…


	78. Fate of the Two Worlds part 2

Dr. Doom sat in his Latverian throne still maintaining his newfound power, stolen from the World Eater. The whole world was at his command, however it came at price. Chaos still consumed the world, and whether was out of control through the skies.

It was like Apocalypse has been released once again. Still as long as he gotten what he wanted, that was all that matters. Little did Doom realize or care that he was doing more harm than good. It was after the last report Doom had another plan in mind. So with his new abilities, Dr. Doom created his own personal Heralds to serve him.

To make matters worse, it was villains the heroes have already clashed with. Dormammu, Wesker, and Akuma were at his control (only half real other half replicas) charged with galactic powers as well as their own.

"You have your assignments. Destroy the last remaining heroes!" Dr. Doom gave the command.

* * *

><p>"All will bow down before the might of Victor -Von-Doom or suffer!"<p>

The loud speaker announced throughout the streets of the big apple. Doombots continued to march the streets (armed and ready) patrolling for hero of suspicious activity. Their patrol came from ground to air with the SHIELD Helicarrier the main air weapon.

Through the crowd of people, the superspies blended in to make their way across the Helicarrier. Nick Fury, Crimson Viper, and Black Widow were on an infiltration mission to take back the Helicarrier. When shot were alerted from a distance, Doombots rushed over to investigate. To the General's plan, Zero acted of a distraction for the Doombots, while they made their way to the Helicarrier.

"Maverick activity, shoot on sight!" the Doombots alerted.

With some careful hacking, Nick had taken control of one of the Doombots. The Doombots flew the SHIELD agents to the Helicarrier as they acted like the Doombots have captured them.

"Doombot to Vile, we've captured a couple of spies trying to intervene with our plans." The Doombot reported.

Vile folded his arms and shook his head in disbelief, "I'm surprised you humans came alone. I guess Zero was too much of coward to show his face. Destroy them."

The controlled Doombot aimed his blaster from the SHIELD agents to the Vile and fired away. Luckily, Vile had already had a barrier on him courtesy of Dr. Doom. "You'll regret that, humans." Vile said. "Launch all Nuclear Missiles." Vile commanded the computer.

"Launching all SHIELD Missiles at once," the SHEILD computer repeated.

"Get off my Helicarrier, you bucket of bolts!" Nick exclaimed.

"Why don't you try and make me, human?" Vile shot back aiming his blaster sat the SHIELD agents.

Side by side, the SHIELD agents fought off against the hoard of Doombots coming from all directions. With a pound of the knuckles, Crimson Viper unleashed an electrical barrage, therefore; short circuiting the Doombots. Armed with two Uzi's, Black Widow shot multiple bullets at left and right.

"Give it up. It does not matter; your world is doomed either way."

"You think I didn't plan for this?" Nick replied. "This is Fury, the missiles have launched, take them down right now."

As the Nuclear Missiles were launched, Zero piloted in Avengers Quinn-Jet to go after the missiles, heading for New York. However, the young Maverick wasn't alone Tron Bonne, War Machine, Winter Solder, and Nathan Spencer had assisted him. Zero was the first to land and take one of the missiles out with his Beam Katana. Tron and her Iron Servebots was the second hacking into the missiles computer systems. Launching his repulses, War Machine took out two of the nuclear missiles. Nathan hopped on the next missile and yanked out the wire cords, thus breaking down the missle.

Winter Solder rode the Quinn Jet blasted the remaining missiles with lasers. They may have taken out most of the Nuclear Missiles, but they were far from over. The rest of the missiles still launched from all over the world. They would not be able to make it in time. It was up to the SHIELD agents now.

Black Widow and Crimson Viper kept getting pushed back by Vile's force field, while still fighting the army of Doombots. Vile laughed, "You spineless humans are no match for me."

"Nuclear Missiles is approaching New York in T-minus ten minutes." The SHIELD computer reminded.

"One way or the other robot, I'm taking back my Helicarrier." Nick commanded, "Keep Vile and the Doombots busy, I'm going to detonate the missiles." Crimson Viper and Black Widow nodded their heads in reply.

Fury had tried his very best to get the SHIELD systems back online and at his control, despite being locked out. As usual Nick Fury wouldn't let up, there was a lot at stake and as soldier he was willing risk it all for sake of the world.

After getting through the final code, the missiles were final detonated. And it was close call, since they were a mile from New York. Vile was no amused, "It does not matter. You're still finished." Crimson Viper and Black Widow were grabbed by the Doombots and Vile was about make his final execution.

"I don't think so, Vile." Zero called out crashing through the Helicarrier. It was slight instant before Zero broke through his force field and cut off both Vile's arm and his shoulder cannon.

"You damn maverick hunter," Vile moaned in pain and collapsed.

"Now get this trash off my Helicarrier!" Nick ordered now back to command.

"Do you think this is over?" Doom interrupted the SHIELD computers.

"You're going to regret this Doom!" Nick shouted.

"Your threats are meaningless against me, general," Doom replied. "I offered you the chance to surrender, but now you forced my hand. So on, that I have my own Heralds to take this country by storm. You have no chance against me, even with your new heroes."

"Don't count them down just yet, Doom. We're just getting started." Nick said. "You heard everything Iron-Man."

"We got it Fury. Okay, each and every one of you has your assignments. The magic group will go after Dormammu. Skilled fighters will take on Akuma. Soldiers and weapon users will pursue Wesker. The Avengers take on Super-Skrull and then the final fight to Dr. Doom himself. Good luck and be careful, all of you."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick some major ass!" Deadpool shouted twirling his two handguns. "You hear that author, pretty cool speech huh?"

With a wave of Cap shield, he yelled, "Avengers Assemble!"

First, Dante, Trish, Lady, Morrigan, Felicia, Ghost Rider, and Hsien-Ko with Dr. Strange as squad commander went after Dormammu in the South Area. Second, Ryu led the group to the East area along with Chun Li, Ken Masters, Cammy, Iron-Fist, Daredevil, Electra, Sakura, and Mike Hagger to assist him defeat Akuma. Third, Chris Redfield led the charge with Jill Valentine, Deadpool, Strider, X-23, Wolverine, Cyclops, Gambit, Rogue, Strom, Taskmaster, and Viewtiful Joe in the West area to take down Albert Wesker once and for all. Finally, Iron-Man and his group of Avengers flew their way to Latveria to take on Dr. Doom.

It was going to be long, hard, difficult, battle for our heroes.

To be continued…


	79. Fate of the Two Worlds part 3

Lighting continued to rain down on New York as chaos still onslaught the world. Buildings even started to come down on people until they were saved by Frank West and Tron Bonne. Most of the heroes had remained behind assisting SHEILD agents in crowd control. They tried to assure them there was no reason to panic, but the red skies gave them a reason to run and scream all over.

Phoenix Wright and Maya Frey even helped out the people getting them to safe hiding place, while the situation was being taken care of. "Everyone proceed in straight line and follow me. I guarantee you will live." Phoenix said on the microphone.

"Just stay inside sweetie until this is all over." C. Viper said on the cellphone with her daughter also helping with crowd control.

Frank helped too with the people. "Come on guys, keep moving. Compared to the hell I've once been through. This is nothing." Frank said, knowing full well from experience.

She-Hulk held a big ruble over her head protecting the people about to be crashed. "You heard the man, get moving."

Jean Grey had even returned after her long seclusion on a deserted island to help with the assignment given to her. For now, the Phoenix was under control, yet it wasn't gone for good.

Nathan and Zero even had crowd of citizens with them, and even carried some of the injured. "Go on and get to safety!" Nathan ordered. "Yeah what he said." Zero replied.

"Everybody follow Maya in a straight line and no pushing!" Phoenix Wright continued to lead.

* * *

><p>As Dormammu waited, shots fired at him from distance. "Only one of our flames will go out and it certainly will not be mine," Ghost Rider challenged wielding his Hellfire chain.<p>

"Never again will you defy my influence Blaze." Dormammu replied holding fistful of magical flame powers.

Dante aimed his guns at dread lord, "It's going to be a lot more fun kicking your sorry butt to the curve again."

"Don't forget about us." Trish said appearing with Lady, Morrigan, Felicia, and Hsien-Ko.

"Your terror ends here Dormammu!" Dr. Strange called.

Dormammu laughed, "This is going to be fun!" With his left hand in blue and right hand in red, he summoned meter strike upon the heroes. This attack was even powerful then power. With magic and comic power, it was made for deadly combination.

But before impact, Dr. Strange had already put on a barrier field.

"Come on babes, lets rock!" Dante exclaimed as he and Trish circled around the dread lord shooting an army of magic bullets. While they kept Dormammu busy, Lady rushed in with few grenades.

Before Dormammu could launch a counter spell, Morrigan had already caught him with her spiked tentacles. Ghost Rider caught his other arm with his hellfire chain. Being a creature of pure magic, it didn't take long before Dormammu broke out of her grasp. Instantly, he spotted the incoming missile launcher shot by Lady. Dormammu wanted to shoot back, but he found himself trapped by Dr. Strange hidden ground spell. Hsien-Ko took the chance to drop a handful of sharp bladed weapon at the dread lord.

Dormammu roared busted out of this predicament. "You insolent fools, you will pay for that!"

"Try this on for size." Ghost Rider shot back wrapping his chains around Dormammu's legs. "Anytime now Doc, do your stuff."

"Indeed Blaze," This gave Dr. Strange the chance blast more offensive magic spells at the demonic being. "I summon my Seven Rings of Raggadorr!"

"You and your allies are very cunning Strange. But they are still no much for me." Dormammu said.

"Not alone Dormammu, but with our combined might, we will defeat you." Dr. Strange replied blasting more spells.

With stroke of the arms Dormammu darken the playing field. The darkness began to cover the ground. Realizing what was going on, Dr. Strange instructed the others to get off the ground. Dormammu intended to trap them within his Micro Dimension.

Dr. Strange focused all of his attention on his chest, "I call upon you, Eye of Agamotto." The chest shined a big bright light that vanquished the darkness within the area.

"Curse you Stephan Strange!" Dormammu shouted.

"Try some of this flame-head!" Dante swung his sword at Dormammu. It was close, but Dormammu had managed to catch Dante's attack.

Dormammu closed in on Dante's face, "I will strike you down demon-hunter!" Dormammu armed grew with power as he about to release a powerful spell to eliminate Dante at close range.

It wasn't until Dormammu was cut behind by a familiar foe. Shocking enough, Vergil was responsible for the attack, now wielding a Muramasa Blade. It was deep cut on the dread lord Vergil had inflicted.

"This is a surprise," Dante smiled without a care.

Vergil swung his sword in nonchalant manner, "Don't get any ideas Dante. I just don't want anyone killing you before I did."

"In others word you came back to help your dear brother in need. Aw, that is so sweet of you." Dante teased.

The two demon brother took a quick step back for an attack. Dormammu was about to retaliate but apparently the speed of the two demons were enough to cut Dormammu injuring him badly. With his limited magic powers, Dormammu was about to recover some injuries. It didn't, however; stop Trish, Hsien-Ko, Felicia, and Lady making their strike on him. And with the combined might of Morrigans's tentacles, Dr. Strange magic grip and Ghost Rider's chain, Dormammu was powerless.

Ghost Rider came for the final attack. He grabbed Dormammu by the collar and demanded Dormammu to, "Look into my eyes!" with a twist of the mind Dormammu felt all the pain and suffering he had inflected upon others. And thus Dormammu was left in crumbled state as his vanished into thin air.

Feeling proud over their victory, Morrigan felt on Ghost Rider's shoulder in passion, "You're quite the powerful one."

Ghost Rider stepped away, "Your charm doesn't work on my succubus. Don't even try."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the other world, Herald Wesker worked on the final calculations of his plans. "Global saturation will begin momentary." He reminded himself. It wasn't long before his plans were derailed by ninja stars destroying the computer.<p>

Chris aimed his gun at Wesker, "It's over Wesker."

"Yeah, so give up right now, unless you want another ass-kicking from your truly." Deadpool replied armed with his two trusty handguns.

"I'm just getting started," Wesker smirked madly. Combined with galactic and virus power, he'd merged with the last Uroboros on his earth. It gave him deadly, sharp, tentacle-like appendage all over his body.

"Nice makeover Albert, I guess you couldn't resist looking more ugly than usual." Deadpool poked fun of Wesker.

"Careful Wesker is deadly this way. You can't beat him head on." Chris warned. "Jill, back me up here."

Jill nodded her head, "You got it Chris."

Strider took a few hits at Wesker with his new Vibranium Cypher Edge, thanks to Black Panther. Wolverine, Rogue and X-23 followed Strider's lead in attacking Wesker. Cyclops, Strom, Gambit and Viewtiful Joe launched projectile attacks at Wesker.

The strikes barely scratched Wesker much less his Uroboros form. He stretched out his bladed arm for an attack on the long range users. With a scan of the mind, Taskmaster was able to copy Wesker's fighting techniques. Even with a copycat, it still wasn't enough to match the Uroboros inside of him.

"That almost tickles." Wesker continued to smirk.

"I call upon the mighty winds." Storm said clapping her hands. She summoned a massive tornado in an attempt to ensnared Albert Wesker. Even the mightiest of tornados had proven useless to left Albert off the ground. Yet, it didn't stop the others from launching more projectiles at Wesker, while he was distracted.

Deadpool and Jill took the opportunity to throw more grenades into the winds. Worn out, Strom seized her attack.

"Do it now!" Chris ordered as Wesker was about to kill Strom. Wolverine, X-23, Deadpool, Strider and Taskmaster all impaled Wesker with their blades all over Wesker's body.

"You damn little termites!" Wesker exclaimed pushing them all over with his appendages and created a defensive barrier around himself.

"That wasn't all Wesker." Chris reminded.

With a glance, Wesker found a couple of C4 bombs attached to his body. "Ka-Boom, you go Albert. Don't burn too much, although if you were good, then burn a little." Deadpool ranted.

When an appendage went towards Chris, Deadpool caught stabbed by the blade. "Ow, that really hurt." He continued. "That is not cool bro, just not cool." Deadpool tossed more grenades at Wesker. It only took Deadpool only second to recover from the deep stab.

"Man, you ruin my best suit." Deadpool frowned over his torn clothing.

Wolverine signed, "Get over yourself Wilson."

"Suck it Wolverine, I'm very sensitive about my fashion sense." Deadpool shot back.

"Your abilities to heal under a minute are amazing. If only you didn't have your annoying vocal cords to keep you from speaking. Nonetheless, I will enjoy peeling it from your flesh once I defeat you." Wesker shouted with rage.

Deadpool said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not easy to kill. In fact none of these guys are."

"Everybody dies, seems like I'm going to have to tear you limb from limb." Wesker replied.

Deadpool waved his booty at Wesker taunting him further. "Come and get me. If you can catch my which I doubt you can."

Now Wesker was not playing around anymore as he rushed to kill Deadpool and then Chris. He gritted his teeth in anticipation to kill all who stands before him. Once again, Wesker was fired upon by Chris, Jill and Taskmaster arsenal of military weapons. Cyclops and Gambit blasted hoard of projectiles of their mutant powers.

As he could barely stand, Wolverine, X-23, Rogue, Viewtiful Joe and Strider struck a few hits of their own to keep the Bio-terrorist off balance. Blinded by all the assault he'd taken, Wesker couldn't focus his powers or his attacks. It swung all over the plan like uncontrolled water hose.

"Deadpool, it's now or never." Chris took out his Bazooka.

"Here's the finale for you." Deadpool leaped down on top of Wesker. First he delivered a series of punches. Second, he stuck his Katana's deep within Wesker heart. Finally, he grabbed bazooka off of his back borrowed from Chris and aimed the final shot. "Astalavista ugly, have a nice day."

The two missile attack that detonated on Wesker was nearly enough to take out an entire city. But everyone was safe and sound and that's all that mattered.

Chris raised his thumb at Deadpool for job well done, "Nice work Deadpool."

"No problem, it was fun anyway, and I got the exercise." Deadpool checked his figure, "Do I look a lot slimmer to you or does my butt still feel big?"

"In your case, it would be never before you gain weight or maybe one hundred years in the latest when you have grey hairs." Jill joked mildly placing her hand on Deadpool's shoulder.

To be continued…


	80. Fate of the Two Worlds part 4

The battle continued to rage on between the heroes to fight for survival of both worlds. In the mist of the darken field, Akuma meditated quietly to conserve his energy for what threat may come across him. It only took millisecond for him to immediately sense the presence of other fighters.

Akuma rose up from session as the mark of Heaven from his back glowed brighter in anticipation. Ryu and his group appeared behind him ready to take Akuma on with full force, despite still being shaky on his feet. Ryu shook his head to rid himself of negative thoughts. It was no time to get cold feet, not even for him.

He took deep breath and said, "Your corruption has gone on long enough Akuma. I will overcome the power of the Satsui-No-Hado."

Akuma gritted his teeth and shot back, "Foolish little cub, if you won't submit, then you will feel the pain of the Satsui-No-Hado!" Akuma turned around to get into his fight stance as he unleashed a sinister amount of Ki generating from his body.

"Keep on your toes guys, Akuma is not like ordinary fighters." Ryu warned.

"Yes, so it would seem, I'm ready." Iron-Fist sensed the amount of power within Akuma.

Akuma gave slight chuckle, "Perhaps, this will not be such a bore after all, now that you brought more lambs to the slaughter."

"Surround him and take him!" Ryu commanded.

As told, Chun Li, Ken Masters, Cammy and Sakura cut Akuma off from the left side. Mike Hagger, Daredevil, Elektra, and Iron-Fist blocked Akuma's right side. It was only a second before Akuma evaded Ryu's incoming attack. When Akuma came at Ryu from behind, he threw his powerful-bone crushing fist that was able to shatter the ground within an instance. And with the power of comic and Satsui-No-Hado it was made into a deadly combination.

It was very fortunate that the fighters were able to get out of their in time. "Is that it?" Akuma inquired.

"Taste my Fist of fury!" Iron-Fist charged at Akuma with a series of punches.

"Ah, so this is the K'un-Lun fighting style?" Akuma observed while dodging Iron-Fist blows. "However, it is still no match for my mighty dark powers." Akuma caught the punch and redirected the attack with a medium kick. With that blow, it was nearly enough to crack Iron-Fist skull.

Iron-Fist took his distance and spat the blood out from his mouth. As Ryu clocked his fist back, he blasted a more powerful Hadouken at Akuma. Feeling up to the challenge, Akuma also shout his fist back to blast out his own Hadouken. It was powerful, yet Akuma had still overpowered Ryu. When Akuma came charging in, Hagger grabbed Akuma tossed him to multiple trees. Before Akuma could react, Chun Li and Cammy struck the demon from behind with fast kicks and punches.

Usually Akuma could easily see through obvious attacks like this, but now Elektra used her ancient mind powers to block the demon reactions. Thus, Daredevil and Elektra took the time to strike Akuma with hard pressure point blows. It was hard, but Akuma muscles had managed to absorb the attack. Before Ryu, Sakura and Ken launched up shot their Hadoukens at Akuma.

"Cute techniques, but it is still no much for me." Akuma shouted. All Ryu and his group charged at Akuma again, they were blown back by Akuma devastating dark-cosmic powers. With another fist pounding, Akuma launched a barrage of purple flames. But he wasn't done, with one had he fired multiple Hadoukens at the heroes like machine gun.

It was heavy damage for their part with Akuma being the most fearless and the most deadly warrior imaginable. He barely broke a sweat tumbling the hero's in a fight. "I must say I was entertained by your bravado to defeat me, yet even with these amateur warriors, you still don't stand a chance." Akuma grabbed Ryu by the hair. "You will submit even if it cost you your life. Give up this meaningless existence once and for all." He continued to pressure Ryu.

The temptations were strong but Ryu fought very hard to overcome them, despite his condition. He stood quietly trying to focus on the positive energy inside of his very soul using the Iron-Fist training he learned.

"Akuma…" Ryu called weakened from battle.

"Submit right now, you will be most powerful." Akuma taunted.

"You're out of your mind!" Ryu shot back. "Sho-Ryu-Ken," Ryu launched an unexpected uppercut against Akuma.

"Still you continue to struggle, you're a fool." Akuma said wiping the blood off his mouth.

"I'll never sub come to the Satsui-No-Hado, not now, not ever!" Ryu shouted throwing hard straight punches powered by Chi.

"I call upon the Spirit of the Dragon!" Iron-Fist unleashed a pink pillar of energy with an energy dragon. When Akuma was on sight, it attacked with full rage. The attack was more powerful than anything Akuma could throw at it.

"I see the cub has learned a new trick." Akuma said about to attack. The attack was seized by a silent sound scream by Elektra powered by Chi. Akuma's body may have resisted, by not his ears. Daredevil once again struck Akuma most vital points in his one of his arms. Cammy and Chun Li rushed in with fast kicks to Akuma's chest. Hagger took Akuma from behind and delivered massive pile driver.

"This game has gone on far enough." With one arm Akuma blasted a more powerful dark Hadou. Ryu had done the same. Both projectiles were under a deadlock evenly matched with one another. Ryu with his power of Chi and Akuma with his cosmic powers matched each other.

With a final push, Ryu Hadouken was able to overpower Akuma's dark Hadou, and thus blasting him away to nothingness. Ryu collapsed on his knees from exhaustion now that victory was theirs.

"It looks like all that training paid off." Iron-Fist complimented.

"For now, but this is still far from over." Ryu replied catching his breath.

The sound of sweet victory was then interrupted by a familiar voice, "No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus, for this world is mine to consume."

* * *

><p>In the meantime the Avengers raided Dr. Doom's castle cutting through any Doombots and Latveria Mercenaries that was thrown at them. No matter what it took, they were more determined to stop Dr. Doom's universal domination plans for good.<p>

It was one room away as the Avengers found Super-Skrull guarding the weapon of immense power called the Ultimate Nullifier now in Dr. Doom possession. "Hand over the Ultimate Nullifier Skrull or else we're both doomed."

Super-Skrull grinned, "I could care less what happens to your puny planet. And if you want it so badly, then come take it, I dare you."

"Avengers, take him down now and get the Nullifier at whatever means necessary." Iron-Man ordered.

"You heard the man, let's move Avengers!" Cap instructed.

Captain America, the Thing, Spider-Man, Hulk and Black Panther with for the frontal attacks. Iron-Man, Mrs. Marvel, Wasp, Hawkeye and Human Torch went in for the long range blows. Having the abilities of the Fantastic Four, he didn't hold back to tossing a series of attacks. He extended his body through great lengths blocking against incoming projectiles.

"Burn, you ignorant creatures!" Super-Skrull shouted engulfing himself with so more fire and charged at the Avengers. Before the Avengers got close, he encased him in large stream of flames like supernova.

"I'm going to smash you wanna be Fantastic Four green little man!" Hulk charged going in for a right hook to Super-Skrull's jaw.

"Nice trick Skrull, it just needs the right 'kick' to it." Spider-Man teased with slingshot kick.

Before Skrull could attack, Hawkeye shot a Fire Extinguisher arrow at Super-Skrull, putting out his flames. Super-Skrull would not let up as he still charged ahead. As he was foot close, lighting rained down struck the alien warrior unconscious.

Thor came down, "I should have sense great despair upon Midgard."

"Good to see you again Thor, but the reunion can wait. Let's get moving." Iron-Man replied

After fighting off a hoard of henchmen Iron-Man busted into Dr. Doom main throne chambers. "It's over Doom, surrender now. Your lack of control in god like power is tearing our world apart."

"Knock, knock, Doom, is anybody home?" Spider-Man inquired.

"Doom does not surrender, and you will regret coming here with you very short lives," Doom rose from his throne.

Iron-Man pointed his finger and called, "Avengers, take him down once and for all."

Each of the Avengers that charged at Doom was only blown away by his overwhelming energy. "None may touch Doom."

Galactus was bad enough, but Doom with Galactus power was even worst. No matter what attacks they thrown at him it didn't leave scratch. And Doom's strikes were enough to leave bruise or cut on the Avengers. With the world falling down on them and Doom's cosmic power, they were at a standstill.

So much awesome power was in the hands of the Latverian tyrant. He didn't care if he was hurting other people much less himself. Just the fact of Doom wielding it was enough to tear the world apart into Armageddon. All the heroes could do is stay on the defense line, since the Ultimate Nullifier had to be a careful shot. The more projectiles that were thrown at Doom, the more powerful Dr. Doom had become.

"These are Earth's Mightiest Heroes, indeed." Doom said approaching the fallen Avengers. "It is time, all suffer everlasting darkness. For the power of comic is now mine."

Dr. Doom's attack was suddenly halted.

"No, you insolent tyrant; the power of cosmic is mine to control and mind to reclaim. You have no right!" Dr. Doom was interrupted by the sound of Galactus. A flash of light blasted down on the Latverian king. As the Avengers had awakened, Doom was no longer there, but his face mask.

Hawkeye was the first to wake up, "Um, what just happen?"

"Are we dead?" Spider-Man asked.

"You cannot save your worlds from being ravished by Galactus!" Galactus announced.

Iron-Man sighed, "Oh nuts, just when things weren't bad enough. It gets worst on the way. We're in for another long battle."

Galactus concluded, "I will consume this world."

To be continued…


	81. Fate of the Two Worlds part 5 final

Since Dr. Doom's unexpected demise, Galactus had announced that he was going to consume both worlds to satisfy his hunger. And man was his angry. The world eater didn't waste any time approaching earth and constructing his machines.

There was no getting through to him, not even his first Herald the Silver Surfer. He was even willing to cut down any obstacles in his path. The heroes were totally motionless on this turn of events. Earth was about to suffer more then was Dr. Doom had already done. With swing of the hammer, Thor teleported the others to safe house location.

"Let me heal your wounds, my friends." Silver Surfer said offering his aid.

The Avengers and Fantastic Four weren't the only ones that suffered heavily. The others heroes also had some cuts and bruise either from their faces to their bodies. Their injuries were minor, but nothing too life threatening.

"Did Galactus get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Spider-Man rubbed his head.

"Maybe Galactus wet the bed and he's too embarrassed to even admit it, so he decided to take it out on earth." Deadpool answered.

"If I may interrupt, there is still hope." Mr. Fantastic Four announced. "By my scanners, it seems like Galactus had transported Dr. Doom to another universe using his advance technology to create a wormhole."

"He used a wormhole?" Spider-Man inquired.

"Yes, so maybe just maybe we can use that against him. We'll not only banish Galactus from this earth, but from this world. I'm already adjusting the Ultimate Nullifier to do that sort of thing, but it might work a little too well, meaning it would put our world in more danger then it already it."

Iron-Man place his hand on Reed's shoulder, at this rate I'm willing to try anything."

"Agreed, we have world to save, that what will do." Captain America said.

"Yeah, let's kick this purple-belly-planet-eating ass off our planet. I'm ready for some action, baby." Deadpool said sharpening his swords.

Spider-Man agreed, "Yeah, whatever it takes. I'm with you till the end."

Mr. Fantastic suggested, "I'm going to need to all to buy me some time, while Tony and I adjust the Nullifier to its full capacity."

"Avengers Assemble, and move out!" Spider-Man decided to say instead of one of the Avengers.

* * *

><p>Galactus was approaching earth with every intention of consuming the planet to satisfy his every lasting hunger. This time he was on his own as he constructed his machine to help him with his goals in mind. The more closer he approached the more the earth suffered more damage due to Dr. Doom's lack of control.<p>

Spider-Man was the first to make his move spraying web in Galactus eyes, "Sorry Galactus, I don't care how much you're hungry, earth is off the menu."

"Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." Galactus shot back.

Starting with Ryu's group, all the fighters combined their Ki energy for powerful intense projectile attack. The wave of energy surged with enough to make building crumble, but that was the least of their issue at the moment. It was enough to make Galactus take a slight step back, but not enough for him to fall on his knees.

"Why don't we show Galactus the power of what magic can do?" Dr. Strange said.

Dante smirked, "I'm always eager for a good fight."

"You always love to live dangerously, do you?" Trish said to Dante.

The Second group, Dr. Strange and his magic group were up next to test the mystic arts against the power of cosmic. With their combined might, the magic users fused their powers together. From sealing spells to assault magic, they threw at the cosmic god in hopes to foil his attempts.

"All right every, let's give him hell. Nobody is dying on my watch." Chris led his group.

Wolverine released his Adamantium claws, "That's good, because my claws are aching for some action."

Third were Chris and his group with a whole arsenal of firepower. The soldiers and the X-men went in without fear against Galactus. SHEILD even helped them by blasted Galactus with their gun torrents. They used the most powerful military weapons in their storage, enough to wipe out a whole group of enemies. Now it was used against world-eater in an all-out full on assault.

"Let's move Avengers; this battle might be our last." Captain led the group.

"Don't say last." Hawkeye shot back fearing mildy for his life.

Finally, the remaining Avengers charged at Galactus, not holding anything back. From projectiles to head on collusions, they attacked Galactus with full barrage of strikes. The cloud of smoke covered the world-eater all over. They could barely see the results of their progress.

"Yeah, score one for the heroes." Deadpool cheered.

Chris shook his head, "I don't think we are out of the woods yet."

Cap replied, "Yeah, your right if I know Galactus, which I do. He doesn't go down that easily."

"You will pay with your short earth lives!" Galactus shouted enraged by the strikes given to him by the heroes. From the world-eaters huge hands, he shot a devastating cosmic laser blast at the first group. Next from his emotionless eyes blasted a laser beam at the second group. With stroke of the arm, it didn't take long to knock out the third and fourth group of heroes.

"Submit or die with your puny pathetic planet!" Galactus shouted continuing to be enraged.

"We'll never surrender Galactus, we'll fight until our last breath." Cap grunted collapsed on the ground.

Everyone had just put a lot of time and energy into their blows that they were already exhausted from battle. Each and every one of them had little to no strength to fight on. They were hit hard with Galactus power of cosmic enough to match any form of power or magic. Even the Silver Surfer could not stop his former master to consuming the planet.

"This charade has gone on long enough; therefore, you will all suffer. No matter your planet will make great consumption for my hunger. So your world will not go to waste after all." Galactus grasped the planet in his own hands. He still had the power to feed nonetheless, despite the power stolen by Doom and using most of his energy constructing his devices.

"It's over Galactus. You lose." Iron-Man blasted his Uni-Beam the world-eater. "Mr. fantastic, it's your move."

With flash of energy released from the Ultimate Nullifier, it not only blasted Galactus, but created giant wormhole through earth's dimension. The force was has powerful as vacuum as it started to lift Galactus off the streets. To protect them from by sucked in; the heroes of both Marvel and Capcom hung on either to a wall, ground or building while their bodies floated in the air.

"No, this cannot be!" Galactus exclaimed.

"It is Galactus. We readjusted the Ultimate Nullifier to use against you, so you won't threaten the earth again." Iron-Man said.

Before Galactus was completely sucked in, he ripped the edges wide open, "You think this will hold me! I am Galactus!"

"It's over Galactus, you are finished!" Iron-Man blasted a more powerful Uni-Beam at Galactus, draining the Iron-Man suit.

"For Midgard," Thor unleashed an intense thunderbolt at Galactus.

With a little bit of strength leftover, Ryu blasted his standard projectile attack, but now increase to form into large beam of energy, "Hadouken!"

The powers of the two worlds were combined into one final assault against Galactus, thus banishing him once and for all. The threat was finally over as everything started to return back to normal and sun started to rise over the earth. They may have been some destruction behind, but it was nothing too serious.

* * *

><p>An hour later Iron-Man called his final meeting.<p>

"Thanks to you all. We have not only saved the earth, but the entire universe as well. With some modifications, we were able to banish Galactus once and for all from our earth dimension into the Negative Zone, so he will no longer be threat to neither world any longer. I also scanned that Doom is also within the dimension serving as Galactus new playmate. He was not happy about trying to steal his powers. Anyway, you are all truly heroes in my book whether you have different agendas in mine; you help save the two worlds. So from this point on I am most happy to call you allies and friends of the Avengers."

After the briefing and the party celebration of sweet victory, everyone had split up to their usual routines. Most of the Capcom heroes had stayed behind in the Marvel world; thinking of the benefits that may offer. Others went back to their own world to continue their life's work. Spider-Man watched the sun rise from the rooftops. "There you are." Chun Li said finding and sitting close with him on the roof to watch the sun.

"How's it going?" Spider-Man asked with concern.

"I thought a lot about my decision."

"Yeah, what about your answer?" Peter inquired.

"I decided to continue my police work here in this world Peter." Chun Li said. "In this world, criminals are plentiful as fruit." Chun Li leaned her head on Peter's shoulder. "And besides I love you too much to be apart even for a day or so."

Peter smiled over her answer, putting his hand around her shoulder. "I'm glad to have you at my side Chun Li. I really am."

"I'm glad I met you Peter as well as the others. It was the time of my life, thank you."

For the next second or two, they watched the beautiful sun lift over the ocean. Their love was as peaceful as then evening birds sing. Before their eyes could close to savor their sweet tender moment, the spider sense interupeted their moment. From a distance, Peter heard the sounds of police sirens and alarms. He rose up on his feet as Chun Li joined him.

Peter put on his Spider-Man mask, "Duty calls, I suppose, but we will pick up we're we left off."

"Yep, let's go partner." And thus the two of them took off swung off into distance through the big bright Manhattan skies to face whatever danger that opposes them or the two worlds.

FIN

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this story of action, drama, adventure and comedy like author Digilady99 had suggested. As I said before out of all my stories this were by far the longest and the most fun to write. So now that it's concluded either review or PM me your favorite parts, moments or chapters inside this epic tale you like. Still thank you all for sticking around and for reviews, subscribing and even making a favorite of you, you have been very, very great and it gave me the inspiration to write more and more as it went on. Will make another Marvel vs. Capcom story? I might, eventually on a different take, but we'll see what ideas come to mind. Untill then, I leave that in your suspense.<p> 


End file.
